What You Deserve
by FourNails1341
Summary: When her friend offered Blake a job as her sisters assistant on her new game show, Blake had hoped it would give her the space she needed to finally finish her first attempt at a novel. Nothing was that simple and while fantasy and adventure might be limited to the pages of her book, Blake was learning that romance didn't have to be.
1. Chapter 1 - Writers Block

_Shroud burst into the tower, spinning her way around the first guards surprised face to land solid kick into the stomach of the second guard. He let a grunt of surprise, dropping to his knees leaving Shroud free to engage the first guards who had drawn his sword. The small enclosed tower room made it unwieldy and with her daggers in hand, Shroud easily dispatched him with barest the clash of metal. The kneeling guard tries to rise, and Shroud almost casually knocked him out with the hilt of her dagger. Not pausing for a breath, she ran up the stairs towards the prince, only hoping she hasn't arrived at the battle too late._

 _Despite her quick pace, Shroud moved near silently and easily heard the second set of clanking guards ascending in front of her. These two wore heavy mail, a boon on the battlefield outside but dead weight and noisy inside. She caught them unawares with ease pulling one by the belt and tossing him behind. His own weight knocking him off balance, he toppled backwards with a cry and crashed down the stairs._

 _The other guard, this one a woman turned and Shroud, pushed past using her own light frame to her advantage. Towers were built with defence in mind and spiralled clockwise to give advantage to the defender's sword arms. Shroud didn't doubt she could best this grunt even with that disadvantage, but she didn't have time._

 _The guard glared at her, hefting a heavy battle-axe above her head. Shroud just rolled her eyes. The heir to the empire could be dying and she was being delayed by amateurs. As expected, the axe clanged against the low ceiling much to the woman's shock. Left wide open, Shroud kicked hard on the woman's armour and turned back to her run. The crash of the woman's armour on stone as she fell, followed Shroud up the long climb._

 _By the time she reaches the top she was panting lightly from the exertion. The door to the prince's tower was open a jar, a lock splintered on the floor where it had been rammed open. From inside, Shroud heard nothing._

 _Slowing her breath, she edged forward, trying to stay quiet as she reached out for the door, slowly pushed it open and ..._

 _And..._

 _And found herself facing a beautiful blue and very female genie which granted her three wishes. She wished for the downfall of evil, a loving partner and that someone with actual talent was writing her instead of this hack staring at her laptop screen on their millionth attempt at writing this stupid dumb scene!_

Letting out a sigh, Blake deleted her last few lines and pulled her screen over. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, letting out a groan, more from her own exasperation than much stiffness. Leaning back, she stared down at the laptop dejected.

She'd been on this scene for a month and a half now. Writing, rewriting, scrapping it and starting it all over again. She'd never had trouble like before. Writers 's block happened now and then but normally she was able to step away, write something else and come back to it, fresh and rejuvenated.

The same could not be said for this scene. The problem was, that it was too important. She had delayed and wrote as much of other chapters as she could, but that has reached its limit. She needed this scene, it set the tone for her entire story. The first meeting between Shroud and Prince Celica.

Shroud was easy. The character had been in her head for so long that by the time Blake out her to paper, Shroud just flowed out of her. Her faults, her fears, her weaknesses. Maybe because there was just a lot of Blake in Shroud, but she never struggled to write her main character.

That was the problem with Prince Celica. Every scene he was in was a struggle for Blake to write. She had thought perhaps it was just this scene and had tried to write one from slightly further ahead with no success. Only after that had she realised the problem. Prince Celica was smart, heroic, charming...

And so utterly boring.

She hated to admit it, but it was true. The second most important character in the series and he was as dull as a brick. There just nothing to him. She could replace him with a flag named prince and the story would barely change. Well Shroud might have an issue with the romance scenes...

He was just a prince like from a fairy tale. He didn't fit at all and Blake didn't know how to fix him without changing everything. She defined Shroud by her faults and Celica by his virtues. Even when she tried to add flaws to him, they just felt tacked on, which she supposed they were.

Falling back on what was fast becoming a routine excuse, Blake decided she would write better if she came back to it after a break. Saving her efforts, she switched reconnected to the cafes Wi-Fi and began to check her email. Almost immediately she winced as she remembered the other task she had been avoiding. The email from her publisher.

 _Dear Ms Belladonna_

 _Please find attached our comments and suggestions regarding your most recent revision. I hope you find them helpful however considering this is the third time you have revised this particular section, I feel I must remind you that, although I admire your thoroughness, it is possible to over work something._

 _I feel that your best course of action would be to finish a first draft and focus on the polish later. Getting trapped in small detail, frustrates some writer I've found. I have faith that you know what you are doing as our previous conversations regarding your story, leaves eager to read it. However, if you would like some advice, I would be happy to help._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Professor Ozpin_

Blake sighed, her mouse hovering on the reply button as though she had any reply to make. Finally, she just accepted she wasn't going to yet and instead shut down her email. She had an hour before work and if she was lucky, the cafe wouldn't kick her out for abusing their free Wi-Fi policy. She was a customer technically, she had just bought her last coffee a couple of hours ago...

A glance in the direction of the kiosk saw she was getting glared at again. She couldn't really blame them. Since her budget had shrunk to no longer include Wi-Fi, she had spent a lot of time here. If she had been smarter, she would have tried to at least make friends with them, but she had been too focused on her writing.

Also, she didn't like talking to people if it could be avoided. That didn't help.

* * *

 _Clunk_

Blake was startled from her important literary research, reading twitter, by the clatter of a plate and mugs. Jumping slightly, Blake tried to recover as she looked up into Ruby's grinning face, clearly amused by her ability to sneak up on her friend. Despite the shock, Blake smiled back.

"Hey Blake," Ruby said. "How's the writing going?"

"Hi Ruby and the usual."

"Ooft that bad."

Ruby smile was sympathetic as she plonked herself back in her chair opposite Blake. She yawned, her face showing her tiredness, but it was the fatigue of one who had pushed themselves because they wanted to. It had been the same in college.

They had met as part of a play Blake had been helping with. She had been punching up the scripts for a friend and Ruby had been working behind the scenes as a set designer, before eventually becoming a full producer with how much she took on for herself. She hadn't meant to; the girl has just wanted to get it right.

But they had bonded over their equal horror of anyone ever wanting to be onstage in the spotlight and had been friends ever since. They had a done a few more shows together, Blake writing at her laptop while Ruby painted or built something nearby and while they didn't have a lot of time for each other now, what with work and Ruby's boyfriend, they still tried to meet up once a week, though Blake suspected a lot of it was Ruby trying to take care of her, like now.

The smell of the toastie Ruby had placed down between wafted up to make Blake's mouth water. Tuna melt, her favourite and something Ruby knew all too well. She hadn't eaten all day and was gambling on being fed at work. Another fact Ruby likely knew but pride stopped her accepting Ruby's charity.

"You shouldn't have gotten me that."

Ruby smiled, pretending to misunderstand.

"The coffee? Nah I filled my loyalty card and got it for free anyway. No big deal."

Strange how often she filled loyalty cards.

"I meant the tuna melt."

"What that? No that's for me." For a moment Blake was unsure then Ruby said innocently. " But I did get a muffin as well so I guess you can have half if you want..."

Blake sighed again, useless trying to talk Ruby when she was in this sort of mood and her tired puppyish energy would infect Blake until she felt guilty about not taking Ruby's food. Better to try and cut her off at the pass by changing the subject. It was an easy one, but one Ruby enjoyed so she didn't feel guilty about it.

"How was work?"

"Pretty great. We had a pitch meeting for game ideas again. They shot down my launch pad idea again, but I think I'm wearing them down. We'll be playing 'Landing Strategy!' next season, and it will be awesome."

As usual, Ruby's enthusiasm was infectious, and Blake found herself smiling despite her own problems. At some of her more productive writing sessions she had found herself with similar levels of enthusiasm. One time, Ruby had come to visit her only to find Blake had stayed up all night writing, having not even realised she had drunk about seven coffees, and talked Ruby's ears off all morning about it.

Her stomach gave quiet protest as the smell of the toastie finally became too much for her and she gave up on her pride. With a few words of thanks, she took a bite and then finished the first slice within a minute. Restraining herself for the second half, Blake ignored the triumphant grin on Ruby's face before her friend spoke again.

"So, you working tonight?"

The words felt oddly pointed for some reason and Blake almost frowned before ignoring it. Blake herself might hate her job but she knew Ruby wasn't the type of person to judge someone for the job they did.

"Yeah I should probably head in the next hour or so," she replied instead. "I hope it's quite but considering how my day has been going there will probably be six kids' parties or something equally hellish."

Ruby smiled sympathetically before hesitating.

"Raven and Yang were arguing again."

"Oh."

"Yeah Yang accidently booked herself a promotional gig on a day we were meant to be filming. It caused Aunt Raven a headache to fix apparently."

Ruby shrugged in the manner of someone who knew precisely what had been said as it had been shouted through a wall. Blake had never met Ruby's sister or her aunt, but ruby talked about her family often enough to know that Yang and her aunt were often at odds. Still Blake knew herself that family could be complicated and while her own conflicts with her parents was a thing of the past, she wouldn't judge either Yang or Raven for it.

But she could wonder why Ruby was bringing it up. Normally, Ruby when talking of her work, she would focus on the positives, as was her way, and she always praised her sister. Her normal way of dealing things she didn't like was simply to not deal with it at all and just not talk about it. Why was she talking about this now?

"Raven wants to hire a PA for Yang again..."

Oh, that's why.

"Ruby..." Blake sighed. "I'm not being your sister's assistant."

"Why not?" Ruby said, dropping all pretence. "You don't like your job, it would leave you more time to write, it would be better paid, better hours, we could work together and-"

"It's not that I don't appreciate the offer," Blake said cutting her off. "It's just-"

Her moment's hesitation was all Ruby needed to jump back in.

"You want to do it all on your own."

"It's not like that."

It was.

"Besides I don't hate my job."

She did.

"And I have enough time to write."

That actually was true. Time wasn't her issue right now, just her own literary incompetence. Having more time to stew in her own failure, did not sound appealing. A part of her, heard the whisper of a man's mocking voice in her head. The voice of her past that told her Ruby knew her writing was a lost cause and was offering this out of pity.

She pushed that voice away and tries to focus on what her friend what was saying not what Blake feared she meant. Ruby didn't think like that. Even her parents didn't think like that, they had just offered to let her stay at home while she tried.

"Blake, I know you don't want charity, and this isn't that. It would still be a job. I'm offering it because Yang wants Raven off her back. She wouldn't want a lot done but Aunt Raven probably would make sure you actually organized things for her. Just while we were filming you would have more free time. It helps both of you."

Ruby's phone buzzed, mercifully letting Blake escape without having to make a comment. Ruby's face softened into a girlish grin at her phone and started to gather her things. She hadn't even pretended to touch the toastie and Blake's resolve broke and she began to eat again

"I've got to head. Jaunes got dinner on," Ruby said, standing up and sighing. "Promise me that you will think about it at least?"

Blake nodded, despite herself. It was hard to say no to Ruby and Blake found the best way was to hope something came along and distracted her good nature. That's why her boyfriend was useful. Jaune was a nice guy but also labelled his shoes with a L and a R.

"I promise," Blake said. " I should go too. Don't want to be late for work again."

Ruby snorted.

"Oh yeah you love that place. Why on earth would you want to work with me when you could work with the Malachite twins. You clearly adore them with how much you complain about them."

Blake huffed, putting her laptop in her bag and taking a final drink of coffee. Ruby had never been very good at sarcasm. Her wit was about as dry as a thunder storm, and about as subtle.

"I said I'll think about it," she grumbled, but accepted Ruby's hug goodbye without protest. "And I do appreciate it."

With an exasperated but amused sigh, Ruby broke the hug, gave her one final smile and turned to leave. Like always she walked at a pace that was almost a run. That was Ruby, always in a rush to do the next thing, normally something selfless or something that would help someone else. It was just the way she was.

Letting out a sigh of her own, Blake packed away the rest of her things and quickly made to leave before the staff came to kick her out. She'd rather not get barred from a cafe. That was too depressing for even her terrible social life. Some people for banned from pubs and clubs. She'd seen it happen during her turbulent transition from high school to college. Only she could get banned from a cafe for abusing their Wi-Fi.

* * *

Blake groaned as she fumbled her keys against the lock of her flat. It was jamming again and needed her to slightly push up and against the door for it to open. She had tried to get her landlord to fix it but that had gone nowhere. She could add it to the list of the things she needed to sort out in her life but right now she was too tired.

The lock gave in and she half entered half stumbled into her apartment. Her very small quiet empty apartment... Well that wasn't changing anytime soon. Stopping down she picked up her mail, not really expecting anything good and not being surprised by it. Just spam and takeaway menus she couldn't afford.

Still sometimes no surprise was better than a surprise. She had gone to work expecting a long shift waitressing for families with far too many kids for a week night. It would be too loud and too cramped as Junior tried to cram as many people as possible into his restaurant. Anything to make that extra buck.

Instead of that gruelling but fairly standard shift, Blake had instead arrived to find that the pot wash hadn't come in and Junior needed someone to take over. Considering Blake was on shift with Melanie and Militia, it hadn't even been a question who that would be. Blake doubted either of them had ever washed a dish in their life.

So now Blake was not only exhausted but sweaty and her front had been drenched with dishwasher that had quickly resembled gravy more than water. Worse than that, it had gotten cold on her way home and pulling the putrid shirt from herself as she headed to the shower was far more difficult than it should have been.

Later, as she sat on her lumpy couch wrapped in a dressing gown and hair drying in a towel to save on electricity, Blake comforted herself by imaging either one of the Malachite twins having to do even half a shift of pot wash. Their imagined discomfort made her feel a little better as she drank a mug of soup.

The warm soup made her feel a bit better but still as she lay on her couch she sighed. This couldn't go on. She couldn't do this anymore. Days of no progress and nights of horrible work for a terrible boss. Maybe her mom was right, and she would have been better off staying at home. Her life wouldn't feel quite so gruelling if she did that.

But if she did that, would she ever leave? Would she just stagnate and eventually give up on her dream and settle for some other job? It wouldn't be gruelling, it might even be comfortable, but it wouldn't be her dream. Her parents just wanted to support her but... It wouldn't be earned.

Which just left her with the inevitable. Either her writing would stall at home or her writing would stagnate here.

 _Clank_

Her spoon hit the bottom of the mug with a dull thud snapping her out of her self-pitying stupor. Deciding to just go to bed and hope her writers block would be lifted by tomorrow, Blake made to stand up. And instead found herself staring at her scroll.

She had promised Ruby to think about it, though if she was honest, she hadn't intended to but now their conversation lingered in her mind and she chewed her lip, suddenly nervous. The same part of her reluctant to go back to Menagerie loathed the idea of taking the job.

She knew that with Ruby's recommending her, she would get it unless her sister absolutely hated her. And she doubted anyone related to Ruby could hate anyone. Still it felt like charity even as the rational part of her repeated all of Ruby's reasons why it wasn't. At the end of the day she would still be expected to work.

Maybe it would be fun working on a TV set. Blake had watched "What you Deserve" back when she was a kid, back when Ruby's mom and dad had been the hosts. She smiled, despite her fatigue, remembering when Ruby had admitted this fact at a college party over a game of two truths and a lie.

Back when she was a kid, Blake had even wanted to go on the show herself, a fact she had never and would never admit to Ruby lest she spoil her reputation of cool, calm and collected. Maidens she had mellowed out since then. All it had taken was an angsty emo phase and then an angsty rebel phase which she had thankfully gotten through before college. She had just been lucky there weren't many pictures of her undercut.

But the show had seemed fun. Flashy, energetic games and what kid didn't want the chance to get their own back on a parent? Despite the nostalgia and the fact Ruby herself was now in a production role, Blake hadn't had a chance to watch the reboot. Lacking a TV or internet of her own didn't help and although Blake felt bad not supporting her friends' career, she couldn't even say what Yang looked like. Something in the back of her mind said blonde but she couldn't be sure and the idea of a blonde Ruby but bigger didn't seem right.

Still any boss had to be better than Junior and maybe a change was what she needed. New people, new scenery and new ideas couldn't hurt. More stable hours and an above minimum wage pay check would be nice too and if all else failed she could go back to Menagerie, become a librarian and get nine cats.

With that cheerful thought, Blake opened her scroll and typed out a quick message to one of her few contacts. Ruby would be asleep by now, but she'd get it in the morning and if Blake waited, she would lose her nerve. In the end she kept it simple.

 _So, about that job_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Host

_"Who are you?" Prince Celica asked, his voice stern but curious. "You're not wearing the armour of the Empire?"_

 _He was dressed in simple but smart clothes, annd he wore them like a soldier's uniform. His blonde hair was cut short atop his head and his piercing blue eyes felt like they bore into her, seeing deeper than anyone else had._

Really deeper than anyone else had? She shook her head at herself before sighing. For now, she would push onwards and fix it later. Maybe Ozpin could help her edit it into something resembling anything other than complete drivel.

 _"My name is Shroud," she said carefully, painfully aware of the sword pointed at her chest. "I'm here to rescue you."_

 _The bodies of the guards on the ground next to them showed how needed she was but she was here now so-_

"Blake," Ruby said appearing from behind a door. "You totally came!"

For a moment Blake was annoyed her chain of thought had been broken, but then she realised she already hated most of what she had wrote and would delete it anyway. Quickly closing her laptop, she slid it into her bag and stood up to accept Ruby's hug. With how fast Ruby was that was actually quite impressive in her eyes and lately, she would take any victory she could get.

The hug almost immediately turned out to be a mistake. Ruby was dressed in her behind the scenes clothes, a dark hoodie and ripped jeans. Clothes she could work comfortably in and not care about getting ruined. From what Ruby had mentioned of the various set pieces of the show, most were kinda cobbled together and with the limited budget the show would allow and repairs were common.

As such, Blake came away from the hug with flecks of dust and paint chips on her blouse. Patches of glue stuck to her hoodie and Blake could see splinters of wood pinned her like a cushion. Ruby was somehow slightly damp making Blake raise an eyebrow as Ruby grinned sheepishly.

"Oops sorry. Lucky this isn't a formal interview huh?"

"Its fine, don't worry about it."

Despite her easy words she still felt a ripple of nervousness about the mention of the interview. Ruby had brought her in to talk with Yang and more than anything, make sure they would get on, though Ruby had suggested clothes that would fit an interview. If her aunt ran into them, if would be good to keep up the pretence Yang wasn't just hiring her to her Raven off her back.

Wiping the debris from her clothes, she forced a smile she didn't feel and asked:

"So, where's your sister?"

"Oh, Yang's already gone back to her green room. We're taking a break from filming to set up the next game and I think she wanted to avoid our Aunt." Ruby gestured to the door and they started to move. "I got a bit delayed trying to get my boys going."

"Your boys?"

Blake raised an eyebrow and Ruby had the decency to go slightly pink but still seemed mostly shameless.

"Yeah they're my boys. I got to wrangle them otherwise nothing would get done."

"Their fearless leader?"

"Exactly."

With a grin, Ruby passed them through a door with an unlit "on air" sign next to it. Despite not filming now, Ruby seemed to drop into an automatic quietness that Blake's nerves were grateful for. They walked through the set of "What you deserve" mostly uninterrupted, barring a few people coming over to ask Ruby questions and Blake started to think that maybe Ruby had been right regarding things falling apart without her.

But it did give her a chance to look around at what was rather strange room. In a sense it was exactly what you would expect from a game show backstage, but Blake's experience of productions was limited to university theatre and this was rather different. For one it was far more colourful, with everything, by Blake's guess being used for some sort of game or assault course. At one point they had to stop to let two people push a large carnival style dunk tank past them. Ruby didn't even seem to blink at that, making Blake wonder what other sorts of games they had.

It occurred to her then perhaps she should maybe have watched an episode of this season before coming here... her research for the interview had been too update her CV and google what a personal assistant was expected to do. Without internet at her flat, it was hard to really find time to go down to the cafe but still she should have made time. She didn't even know what Yang looked like.

The back-stage area was cramped too, with boxes and sets pushed up against every wall except one, which Blake belatedly realised likely had the main stage behind it. There was even a gap in the wall at an angle that Blake supposed allowed contestants to come through without showing the back stage to the camera. Despite the boxes, there was still a thin path through the room that had been sellotaped off, presumably to stop boxes being left there.

As they reached the end, Blake saw Jaune approaching them, looking like he often did, confused and trying to act confident about that fact.

"Ruby, you're back great." He seemed to notice he was there at that point. "Oh, hey Blake. Here for the interview."

"Not an interview," Ruby said while Blake just nodded.

"Good luck then. Ruby we need your help. One of the dunk tanks jammed."

"Again?" Ruby let out a groan before her eyes narrowed. "Wait is it actually broken or is Sun still trying to get back at me for getting him to sit on it?"

Jaune smiled.

"Actually broken, least as far as I know."

"Ugh fine. I need to take Blake to Yang, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Just make sure all the pipes are set up." She paused and then gave Jaune and mock glaring pointing her finger at him. "And if I get wet because of this, it's your fault."

There was a slight pause as the two of them registered what Ruby had accidentally said and both blushed. Blake smirked rolling her eyes at the two 'adults'. It was times like this she knew the two dorks were perfect for each other.

Coughing slightly, Jaune excused himself awkwardly and hurried off back to the main stage. Ruby cleared her throat while Blake tried not to let her smirk at the pair show too much. Ruby must have noticed it though and let out a whine before turning and gesturing Blake to follow her while muttering about words being stupid. Blake considered objecting to that based on her trade but considering how that was going lately, she was more inclined to agree than anything else.

* * *

Blake knew they were getting closer when she started to hear raised voices. Frowning slightly, she turned to Ruby who just sighed. Clearly this wasn't an uncommon occurrence and if she had to guess, this was likely Yang and their aunt Raven. From what Ruby had told her, their relationship could be... contentious to say the least.

Blake could understand that. Her relationship with her parents was better now but it hasn't always been that way. As far as she knew, Raven wasn't Yang and Ruby's aunt, just a friend of the family but still trying to maintain a professional relationship like that was likely to be very smooth sailing or extremely rocky.

"Look, it worked out didn't it," one of the voices said. "Besides you the one who keep saying I need to do the promotional stuff."

Blake couldn't hear the reply properly from inside the room but whatever it was it seemed to just make the first voice more annoyed.

"I am taking this seriously and if I let you organise my schedule, I'd never have any time to myself at all."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably and Blake wondered if they were best coming back later. Ruby seemed to steel herself though and knocked on the door. The voices almost silenced immediately, and Ruby stepped back a moment before the door opened sharply.

A dark-haired woman with scowling red eyes greeted them. She was wearing a dark suit that seemed very counter to the whole theme of the fun wacky show and Blake couldn't imagine this woman being even a sort of Aunt to Ruby. Still her eyes did seem to soften at the sight of Ruby, and she seemed to compose herself, albeit with some effort.

She stepped into the corridor, glanced at Blake and seemed to dismiss her with a nod before turning back to Ruby.

"Is this her new PA?" Ruby nodded. "Huh. Well good luck. Maybe you'll have better luck organising her than I have. If not, Ruby try and talk some sense into your sister. I'm getting tired of trying to make her act like an adult."

Ruby nodded again, still not saying a word, but Raven seemed to accept it, striding past them and down towards the hallway. Well stride wasn't quite right but Blake didn't know the word for not quite a stomp. Glancing at Ruby with a raised eyebrow, the younger brunette shrugged making Blake smirk.

"Please don't tell me you're actually scared of her."

"Oh, she totally is," a voice from behind her said.

Turning around, Blake was startled to find herself staring at what looked like Ravens twin. A younger, blonder clone but a twin none the less. Her hair, her face even her general stance all seemed so similar. Yet in another way, she seemed remarkably different.

Her eyes were a brilliant lilac compared to her aunt's dark red. Not even counting Yang being blonde, her hair seemed bouncier and gleaming. Ravens had just seemed no nonsense. But the biggest difference was the way they had looked at Ruby. Raven had seemed fond of her but Yang's even still clearly annoyed looked extremely happy to see her sister. This was someone that Blake could easily believe was related to Ruby. She simply exuded joy.

"Hey," Yang said. "You must be Blake. Nice to meet you."

Blake nodded.

"And you're Yang."

"The one and only." Yang gestured. "Come in. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be in in a minute I just need to talk to my baby sister for a second."

"Yang!" Ruby scowled. "You promised you'd stop calling me that at work. It's embarrassing."

"Sorry never gonna happen." Yang said, before scratching her chin dramatically. "Though with how our dear auntie has been acting recently, you could probably get me fired if you wanted." She sighed, suddenly seeming very tired. "How hard do you think it would be to get Raven on the show for the finale? Qrow would help right."

Ruby grinned, teasing in a way that only a younger sister could.

"I don't know. It would probably clash with us setting you up for the gunk dunk."

Yang shivered and seemed to pale a little.

"Don't even joke about that Ruby."

"Joking?"

"Seriously Ruby, I'm not going in that stuff."

"Yang I make that stuff. Its looks gross but washes out... normally. Sometimes it stains hair a little."

"Ruby!" Yang groaned, her hands running self-consciously through her golden hair. "Seriously though, you need to get Raven off my back. Or get Uncle Qrow to do it but ever since I agreed to do this show she's been so micromanagy. Ugh, I liked it better when she just showed up every second Christmas."

"Yang don't say that. She's family."

Ruby's voice was quiet and concerned and Blake noticed Yang pause slightly conflicted before sighing.

"Yeah I know."

There was a slight lull in their conversation and the two sisters seemed to realise they were airing their dirty family laundry in front of Blake. She winced. She had meant to go into the room when offered but there wasn't a lot of space in the corridor and the two sisters had gotten into it too quickly for her to excuse herself. Now she felt trapped and awkward, and probably looked like a rude eaves dropped. What a truly terrible start to their professional relationship.

"Look I'll ask Qrow to talk to her," Ruby said. "But right now, I gotta do get the next game set up before we can start filming. You know how the audience gets if we wait too long." Yang nodded and turned to Blake. "I'll probably be busy after you finish but let me know how it went later. I want to know when you're starting."

"Neither of us have agreed to this yet Ruby," Yang said before wincing slightly. "Uhh no offense Blake."

"Oh no it's fine..."

Ruby looked at them both and gave Yang a meaningful look that Blake wasn't sure how to interpret. Then the younger woman just shook her head, gave Blake a thumbs up, turned and ran back from the direction they had come from. Next to her, Yang sighed.

"Can't walk, anywhere can she?" She shook her head then turned to Blake with a smile. "So, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Yang led her into the green room, which if Blake were being honest was probably being generous with the term room. It was small to say the least, a chair tucked in under a mirrored makeup table (one of the bulbs had gone) at one end of the room and a couch on the other side.

Frowning, Blake looked from the couch to the door and thought back to the corridor. Her confusion must have shown since Yang laughed.

"Yeah that was a lot of work to get that couch in here but totally worth it. Raven swore all day we couldn't fit it in here and the look on her face when she saw Qrow and I sitting on it. Priceless." Yang laughed and smiled. "I did have to buy it myself since we didn't really have the budget but on the long days it's great."

Yang gestured for her to sit down, offering the couch or the chair. She chose the couch after a pause, where she debated which one would be ruder, then Yang just pulled the chair out and leant back on it.

"Sorry you got caught in the middle of that," Yang said, her hand running through her hair as she sighed. "I'd like to say it won't happen again but well..."

"Do you argue a lot.?"

It sounded judgemental the moment she said it, but it was too late, and she didn't know what else to say anyway. Fortunately, Yang seemed to take it in stride and although she grimaced it didn't seem directed at her.

"All the time, Ravens always on my ass for something recently." Yang sighed before brightening too quickly. "But that's why you're here isn't it?"

"Something like that."

"Hey if it works, I'm happy. If all goes well, you won't have to do all the much. Maybe a little bit more for the first month or something just so Raven doesn't catch on but still should be pretty easy."

Blake let out a small smile but shifted slightly. She didn't really like the idea of doing nothing and getting paid for it. It felt dishonest and she had to push back the idea this was just a charity case idea from Ruby.

"Well I don't want to be doing nothing," she said. "This job sounds great so I'm fine if you need me to do anything extra..."

It didn't sound enthusiastic even to her and she half expected Yang to get annoyed at her or ask her to leave. The scenario ran through her head and internally she winced as she imagined Ruby getting in trouble for recommending her awkward ungrateful friend. But Yang just laughed, a lovely sound that managed to soothe her nervous.

"This is weird isn't it?" Yang said, scratching her hair with a lopsided grin. "Kinda seems like we're pulling one over on everyone but honestly I just like handling things myself. I'll probably just send you out to grab lunch or stuff like that. If I have an interview, I guess you'll probably come with but during filming, there isn't a lot you need to do."

"I think I can handle that."

"Great let's start with the basics then. You know what the shows about right?"

"Contests compete in games for the chance to get their own back on someone by dropping them in a gunge tank."

"Nailed it. You a fan?"

Blake went a little pink, simultaneously embarrassed that she hadn't watched any of Yang's season and also the fact she had watched it quite a lot as a kid.

"I... watched it when I was a kid," she hedged. "That was when your parents hosted right?"

"Yeah. In a way it's weird to be hosting it now. Our sets are different and everything, but I guess I'm not used to be standing on this side of the camera."

"Did you always want to be on TV."

"I thought I was meant to be interviewing you?" She laughed at Blake's reaction. "I'm just messing with ya. And no, for a while I was trying to be a model. Was doing okay at it too. Relaunching, the show was Qrow and Ravens idea. They had worked on the original with my parents and just asked me to stand in for the pilot to get it green lit. They really had no money to work with, just old connections and props they bought from a discount store." She shrugged. "It probably helped that I was just having fun with it, ya know, but apparently they liked me, and the network bigwigs offered me the job. Money was tight so decided to take it figuring they would probably replace me down the road anyway. A year later and here I am."

"That's quite the leap..."

Blake had been doing something she hated and when offered this golden opportunity to help her out she had force herself to say yes. And that was with ruby practically dragging her into it. Yang seemed like she really enjoyed this job and all of it from a leap of faith. It was quite inspiring but, in a way, just made Blake feel worse about herself. It sucked knowing you were the one holding yourself back and still not be able to do anything about it.

She hid her sudden burst of melancholy behind a cough and tried to force herself to focus on the interview. She already didn't feel like she was doing well and if there was any competition, no doubt this would already be over.

"But enough about me, amazing as I am," Yang said, with a smile. "What about you? Ruby said you were a writer?"

Blushing, like she always did when asked about her work.

"Trying to be," she said weakly. "I'm still working on my first book and lately... I guess you could say I'm in a bit of a dry spell."

"Well I know what that's like... I'm sorry that was really inappropriate wasn't it?"

"Don't worry it's fine. I just wish I could hop in a shower to help out with this."

Blake grinned despite herself and had to cover her mouth to repress the laugh as Yang's face went an adorable shade of pink. Probably not the best move to do against a potential new employer but for a look at that face, Blake couldn't find it within herself to regret it, even if she did feel a little bad.

"Well played Blake," Yang said. "Nice to know you've not got a stick up your butt like Raven."

"Hmm," Blake said and then stopped.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"You can ask it's fine."

"It's just... I thought Ruby said Raven wasn't really your aunt."

"She's not. Her and Qrow were just close family friends growing up. Well Uncle Qrow was. I didn't even know Raven existed until I was like seven and she only really took much of an interest in us after mom died."

Blake knew she shouldn't have brought it up. Curiosity killed the cat and if the mention of Raven had soured Yang's mood, talking about her mom just made her sad.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Yang said and then smiled. "And about Raven, you're not the first to ask. I get we look a little alike but it's just coincidence. I just take more after my dad and Ruby after our mom."

Hell, of a coincidence. Yang looked more like Raven than Blake looked like either of her parents. Still she wisely let it go, not wanting to upset Yang any more than she had unintentionally done so.

"But enough deflections," Yang said. "You're writing. That's cool. What's the book about?"

"Its... fantasy with a heavy bit of romance thrown in. My main character, Shroud, is basically trying to help unite her lands against a nation trying to conquer it all." She paused, never liking to talk too much about her work and tried to change the subject again. "Do you read at all?"

"Umm... not really," Yang said, looking a little embarrassed. "I never got into it when I was younger. The heroes were always dudes and if there were any girls doing anything, they were dainty little elves or mages." Yang shrugged. "I couldn't really see myself in anyone so never really got into it." She paused suddenly again, her face frozen. "Shroud isn't a dainty elvish mage, is she?"

Blake laughed softly.

"No, "she said. "And I know what you mean. It got a little better as I got older, but it still could be better for variety."

"Well you're writing it now," Yang said. "Guess you can add as much variety as she wants. Oh, if you ever have an awesome woman who punches things, be sure to name her after me."

"Now I know you're related. Ruby said the same thing."

"Did you do it?"

"Yes. She had helped me proof a lot of drafts one month when she asked. Ruby always asks about Corporal Rose now." Blake sighed. "I don't have the heart to tell her that character was meant to die in the next book."

Yang laughed.

"Oh no. How's it happen?"

"Spoilers."

"Should have seen that coming." Yang smiled just as her phone buzzed on the table. Picking it up she made a face. "Crap I'm due back on set, so I guess we'll have to wrap this up."

Blake nodded and stood up, exiting before Yang as she grabbed some stuff from a chair and began to walk down the hallways.

"So uhm did I pass?"

Yang grinned.

"Yeah I think so. Seems like this could be great for both of us. I'll let Raven know and she'll draw you up a contract. Should be able to start in a week or two... Uhh that is if you want to. I haven't put you off working with me, have I?"

"Trust me, compared to my current boss, you could have me hand make your lunch every day and it would still be better."

"Really? Oh, that's great cause my friend Weiss has recommended me this faffy fad diet thing she's on and it would be a lot easier if you could make it up for me."

"Uhh I guess I could-"

"I'm kidding Blake," Yang said and winked. "Had to get you back for that dry spell joke, didn't I?"

"Hmm staring to rethink what I said about my boss."

"Well you better make your mind up fast or before you know it, you'll be stuck with me like bees on honey."

Blake smiled. She could think of worse things.

* * *

 _Slowing her breath, Shroud edged forward, trying to stay quiet as she reached out for the door, slowly pushed it open and ..._

The curser of her mouth flashed in and out of existence, as though mocking Blake's fleeting ability to write. She had felt good after the interview, even stayed a little longer to watch some of the filming. It had been a goofy game involving two teachers, one tall and skinny, the other shorter and stout throwing balls at contestants from atop two water filled dunk tanks.

It had been loud, manic and energetic but Blake had found herself watching Yang more than the game. She stood between them, shouting encouragement for the contestants and mock jabs at any missed throws. How she managed to toe the line between insulting and fun, Blake wasn't sure but there was a second where Yang seemed mean spirited in the slightest.

Focus, she chided herself. You have to get through this scene.

The good mood she had developed lasted until she just after she got home. She had read through the contract Raven had apparently already made up for her. She hadn't seemed all that impressed with Blake, seemingly deciding that Blake getting hired said more about how unthorough Yang was and less how good Blake would be.

Still she had been helpful, and the contract explained everything. Her hours were set but she was expected to work longer days than she was currently but not as many of them. Pay better and if the show did well, there was the potential for a raise. If the show got cancelled, Blake wasn't entitled to any job with Yang going forward. Raven had told her that last part herself...

Yet overall, everything seemed good and Blake had decided she was probably going to accept the job. Working with Ruby again would be fun, and Yang seemed like she would make a pretty easy-going boss.

All that sense of progress had vanished the moment she had opened her draft again. It wasn't even writers block now. Now she had enough writers blocks to build a wall between herself and her dreams. She cringed at the thought. Even her moping lacked inspiration these days.

Her head hit the desk with a grown as she tried to think, massaging her temple as she did though. The problem she knew, wasn't her ability, it was in her character. The prince was simply boring and even if she got through this scene every other would be just as hard. Not for the first time, a solution came to mind. Get rid of him.

But she couldn't. He was too important. Her whole first book hinged on finding him and he was a major character in the outline for the rest of the series. He couldn't be removed. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

Yang had managed to transition careers on a gamble and Blake couldn't even change a fiction character up. She groaned into the desk and then quite suddenly paused. Slowly she looked up, remembering what Yang had said about why she had struggled to get into fantasy. Fantasy had always been male dominated and that was part of the reason Blake had made Shroud a woman. She wrote the character she wished she could have read, but why should she stop with only one?

 _Slowing her breath, she edged forward, trying to stay quiet as she reached out for the door, slowly pushed it open and ..._

 _Felt something fast but soft slam into her face. Instinct taking over, she dropped down and rolled forward feeling something pass over her head. She spun back to her feet, hand going for her weapon, but someone slammed into her and knocked her to the ground. They rolled over, each trying to grab hold of the other until finally Shroud was able to hook the attacker's legs with her own and straddle her._

 _Breathing heavily, she stared down into a face, framed by a mass of wild blonde hair and smooth skin. A young woman's face stared out at her, a similar look of cautious confusion on her bare face. No armour at all in fact. Just a yellow dress which meant..._

 _"You know," Princess Celica said with a smirk. "If I knew the empire had such cute guards I would have got kidnapped sooner."_

 _"W-what?" Shroud said, before trying to recover her aplomb. "My name is Shroud. I'm here to rescue you."_

 _"Really," the woman said with a grin. "Well that's good cause I'd be really screwed if you weren't."_

Blake reread what she had just written, a small smile playing on her lips. It wasn't perfect and she would have to go back and change any previous mention of the heir to make sure it wasn't male. Tone was a little off as well but for the first time in months, Blake felt like she had found direction for her writing.

She glanced at her phone, seeing the time and deciding she had plenty of time to pin this down today. Strike while the iron was hot after all. The small smile broke into a full-on grin and Blake began to type.

* * *

 _Ms Belladonna,_

 _Having received your most recent draft and its accompanying explanation I will admit I was a little concerned. A change this late rarely is a sign of good things to come._

 _But after reading the draft and your new "Princess Celica" I can assure you my doubts have been assuaged. She's a charming character and I feel may be the perfect balance to prevent Shroud being burdened down by melodrama._

 _I shall do my best to make sure this change is reflected in earlier chapters and that continuity is maintained. I look forward to receiving your next chapter,_

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Professor Ozpin_

* * *

Blake walked up to her apartment with practically a spring in her step. Having accepted the job offer to work with Yang last night she hadn't really intended to quit her current one for another week. But after talking to her mom and Ozpins latest email she hadn't been able to stop herself. Telling Junior to screw it after so many terrible shifts, missed tips and leering stares had been wonderful.

Reaching her door, Blake let out a long sigh of relief, letting out a burden of stress that she hadn't realised had gotten so big. If felt like she was finally getting her life back on track and couldn't think of anything that could ruin this feeling.

The eviction letter she found as she opened the door did the trick.


	3. Chapter 3 - Homes under the Hammer

Blake sighed as she put the last box down onto the floor. Standing up, she looked around the room, rubbing her arms as she held herself. Well it was official now. She was homeless.

Despite her best efforts and even sending copies of the eviction note to her parents to see if there was anything she hasn't thought of, but the eviction note had been binding. She'd been lucky that she has manage to push it back a little but couldn't fight it beyond that. There hadn't even been time for Blake to hold out her pride and she'd had to ask Ruby for help pretty much immediately.

"Uhh, where do you want this?" Jaune asked, walking in with her desk chair, the only furniture she owned, rolling across the floor. "I think Ruby's getting the spare mattress from the cupboard."

A slight thud from the hallway confirmed this assessment. Blake forced a smile hoping just how humiliating this was for her wasn't showing on her face. Jaune and Ruby were doing her a huge favour she didn't want to be ungrateful. This just really sucked.

"Anywhere is fine," she said. "And thanks for this Jaune. I hate I'm inconveniencing you like this. I swear I'll be out as soon as a I can. I've already got some viewings organised."

"Oh, Uhh thanks. But you can stay as long as you need. We don't really use this room anymore anyway."

"Yeah," Ruby said, struggling to drag a mattress and still somehow being enthusiastic. "It was Jaunes old room and we were going to try and make it a gym. Turns out gym stuffs really expensive... And we're lazy."

Blake smiled and stood to help Ruby get the mattress. Between the three of them they were able to get it into the room with only a bit of a struggle. Most of the problem was Blake's suitcases and boxes. She didn't have all that much really, but it was spread out and the room wasn't huge. Just that thought made her feel ungrateful.

"I really do appreciate this," she said. "I'll try not to intrude more than I have. And whatever you need for rent I'm good for. Just let me know."

The small glance they sent each other let her know she hadn't sounded nearly as casual as she had wanted to. The pit of anxiety in her stomach started to grow bigger and even Ruby's easy smile couldn't do much to abate it

"It's really fine Blake. It's not like we were going to leave you with nowhere to live... But if you really want to help out, you can grab dinner tonight. We were thinking pizza."

"We were?"

"I was thinking pizza."

Blake smiled and nodded.

"That I can handle."

But even the more stable income she had now was thanks to Ruby.

* * *

Yang was in a good mood. Their last few shoots had been great, she had nailed her most recent interview (okay it was an article but still nailed it) and they had just wrapped shooting for today and it had been awesome, if she did say so herself.

Not that, if she was being honest, Yang didn't think she worked all that hard. Ruby organised the behind the scenes crew and they had to get they're before her, leave after and set up all the games as they went on. It was getting easier for them now that it wasn't just Ruby, Jaune and Sun like the first episode had been but still it seemed like a lot of work, even if Ruby loved it.

Qrow and Raven worked hard as well. Raven might be a pain in the ass, but they did a lot to manage and organise the show. Getting it promoted, organising contestants and generally making sure the lights stayed on and the gears turned.

Yang just showed up, got hair and makeup and just watched other people play wacky games while she shouted encouragement, explained rules and kept score. It was fun but it wasn't exactly rocket science. Even the contestants, had to do more than her running around to try and avoid the shows gunge tank.

'What you deserve!' was a simple show really and hadn't changed much in format since when her parents had hosted. The "wronged" contestants would compete in 3 rounds of games trying to get a higher score than the other, while the adult would try to hinder them, though this tended to be an excuse to make them look a bit silly. Whichever contestant had the most points after three rounds got to take their adult to the gunge vat. Yang would then ask them three questions to avoid the dunking, which of course was comedically impossible and then Yang would tell the adult "It's time you got, what you deserve" and they were dunked.

Easy as that.

Yang did admire the contestants. They agreed to come on a show that they knew would likely end in embarrassment and loss of dignity even if they didn't lose. They didn't really get much out of it besides entertaining the kid who had brought them on but so far Yang hadn't met one contestant who had been a bad sport about the thing. Few of them actually enjoyed the gunging obviously but Yang couldn't blame them for that.

It was probably hypocritical how much Yang hoped she never had to go near the stuff herself but just the thought of it made her squeamish. She took far too much pride in her hair for that. Ruby could tell her the gunge was fine all she liked, that stuff looked gross. She accepted she was a little vain in that regard but hell, she had been a model, hasn't she?

Letting out a laugh at that thought, Yang shook her head at herself and continued on her post filming ritual of asking the crew if she needed help even though she knew she wasn't meant to. Ever since Raven had found her helping moving crates and yelled that if Yang even just sprained her ankle it would delay all their shoots, none of them ever let her help anymore. She supposed she shouldn't blame them but it kinda made her feel left out sometimes and she was always trying to make the effort to not become too separated from the crew.

As predicted, she was refused and after joining in on giving Neptune some good-natured ribbing for his most recent failed escapades into dating, she left to her green room. Most of the time, Yang left her phone and something to change into in the changing room since although she herself wasn't exerting herself, the studio lights were still a blazing heat after a long day.

To her surprise, though a pleasant one, Yang found Blake was still here. Normally she would have been gone by now, not really needed at the end of the shooting and Yang didn't want her to waste her time doing nothing just to keep Raven happy.

Sitting on the couch, Blake looked up as Yang and gave her a nod of greeting. As usual she was on her laptop, likely writing for the day. Whatever writers block she has mentioned in the interview seemed to have been soundly defeated and when she wasn't working, Yang could find Blake in the green room typing away. Sometimes she came out and say in their audience, but the filming was loud and distracting at the best of times so Yang didn't mind her working through here even if she preferred her company.

"Hey Blake," she said. "How's it going?"

"Fine," she said slightly distracted by her laptop. "How's the episode going?"

"Good. I think blue team will take it." She sighed dramatically. "Poor baby sitter."

Blake smiled at the joke, before her head cocked slightly to the side as though she was trying to puzzle something out. Yang tried not to grin too much at that but since she had noticed the common it had made her laugh.

"When are we filming next," Blake asked.

"Day after tomorrow. Probably won't be as long as today but we need to finish up this episode and this is as late as we're allowed to film with contestants. Speaking of late nights, what are you still doing here?"

To Yang's surprise, Blake went a little pink and looked away.

"Ruby and Jaune are giving me a lift," she said before sighing and explaining. "I've been... staying with them... since I got evicted."

"You got evicted?" Even Yang flinched at the words. "Oh, Uhh sorry, I've just never met anyone who actually got evicted before."

"Well I guess I'm talented like that," Blake said dryly. "It wasn't even for a good reason. No wild parties or secret crime dens. Just that I didn't have a good lease and they wanted to redecorate and up the price."

"Man, that sucks. Listen if you need time during the day to sort stuff out, just take it. I know you have to be fast in a city like this."

"Thanks, but I won't let it affect my work," Blake said. "I've already got a few apartments lined up and since we aren't shooting tomorrow, I can get head out to see them."

"Well I hope it works out but don't just take something because it's there. I know Ruby and Jaunes a good guy. They'll let you stay as long as you need."

"The words has meant to reassure Blake but if anything, it made her look more uncomfortable. She looked away Yang had to marvel a little. Ruby had warned her before they met that Blake was independent, almost to a fault but still.

Yang could understand to a little, no one wanted to feel like a charity case. It reminded her of Weiss just after they met. Determined to prove they could survive on their own. Though that was probably unfair to Blake who likely could survive on her own. Weiss had burnt soup three times b she finally accepted Yang's offer of cooking lessons.

So, knowing that Blake needed to feel independent sometimes, Yang did the only thing she could think of. She offered to help her.

"Well Ruby and Jaune are probably going to be another hour or something, so if you have keys, I can give you a ride if you want."

"Oh no it's fine, I can wait. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

Yang waved her away with a smile.

"Nah don't worry about it. Besides you can let me know what promotional stuff we got coming up."

"I suppose that works.

Blake began to shut down her laptop and pack up her things while Yang jumped into her bathroom to change into something less sweaty and more comfortable. Coming out a few minutes later, she found Blake tidying up the room, collecting the small piles of rubbish into the bin to take with them.

Embarrassed about the state of her green room, which is she knew from experience was mostly her fault. Despite Blake spending more time than her here, Yang still felt like she was the one trashing the place just on her breaks.

With the two of them, the room was quickly put too rights with Yang dumping her used clothes in the laundry basket for costumes department to sort later. That was another thing she didn't like doing but had lost the fight on. Her outfit wasn't a costume, it was just her own clothes and it just didn't feel right that someone else had to do her laundry. It didn't help that it meant half of Yang's wardrobe was kept in the studio so they could make sure she didn't wear the same thing on two shows.

Once again though, Raven had her way and there wasn't much she could do and so leaving the place tidy, the two women left the greenroom, sticking their head in Qrows office to say good night (Raven was out) and waving to the crew as they left to the parking lot.

"This is your car," Blake asked with an amused smile as they approached. "It's very... bright."

Yang laughed, as she ran her hand through her hair sheepishly. She did actually really like her car, but bright yellow wasn't exactly low profile. The joke had been funnier when it had just been family...

"Oh uh... Yeah." She grinned. "I used to ride a bike but with the show apparently it skyrockets our insurance, so I had to give it up. I still have it but don't get to ride her- it anymore." She coughed to cover her blush as she saw Blake's mouth twitch. "Anyway, I was mad at Raven for making me do it so when I got my car, I decided to make it as obnoxious as possible to annoy. Raven hates riding in it."

"I can imagine," Blake said with a smile. "It doesn't really seem her style."

Yang snorted.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. Don't be fooled by her fancy suits now. Qrows shown me pictures from when they were younger, and she was a total goth. I think she was even in a band at some point. It was called Nevermore."

"Oh no."

Blake cringed as Yang just laughed.

"I know right? If you ever find yourself cornered by her just imagine her in a punk band. I find it helps."

"Probably not a smart thing to do to my boss," Blake pointed out as she got in the passenger's seat while Yang jogged round to the drivers. Closing the door, she put her hand on her chest in mock outrage.

"Hey, I'm meant to be your boss."

"Maybe," Blake said with a smirk. "But you're the one driving me around."

Yang just laughed.

* * *

"Okay so how are we looking for PR stuff then," Yang said once they were on the road. "Anything I need to prepare for?"

"No most should be fine... I think." Blake winced. "Sorry but I haven't really done this before. So far no one has said anything extra and I didn't think to ask."

Yang just shrugged, noticing the question had thrown Blake slightly.

"Don't worry about it. If they didn't mention it, I doubt it will come up. Worst case I can just talk about crap for a bit. I'm good at that."

From the corner of her eye, Yang saw Blake relax slightly in the seat, though not completely. Blake leaned forward to her bag, pulling out her phone from the front pocket. She tapped through it quickly as Yang drove, trying to get through the emails detailing Yang's next appointments. Then she gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh."

"What is it?"

"One of the guests for the Valkyrie Podcast just cancelled and they want to know if you're available."

Yang almost swerved off the road, honked her horn and slammed the breaks all in one go. Blake let out a yelp and Yang quickly recovered it. Luckily the road was quiet, and she doubted anyone noticed outside the car but still she internally cursed her stupidity and forced herself to calm down a little before answering Blake.

"You got me on Nora's Valkyrie's show!" Okay mostly calm. "I listen to that show all the time "

"You do?" Blake said, her cheeks still a little flushed. "I've never seen it, but it was on the list Raven told me to try. She said it wasn't likely, but I figured it was worth trying."

"For once that wasn't just Aunt Raven being cynical. Nora's shows being going for a few years now and she was fairly big before that. She gets a lot of big names on there. Hell, even Weiss had to wait two months to get on." Yang squeezed the wheel with glee. "When is it? Blake cancel all my appointments."

Blake smiled and then furrowed her brow as she began to read the email.

"Its... Oh uh. Tomorrow. I guess their guest really must have been a last minute no show."

"Lucky for us." Yang squealed, slapping the wheel a little. "You've got to come with me. I've been to her studio once with my friend and it's awesome. Wait you're my assistant." Yang grinned. "Youve got to come with my right?"

"That's what Raven said..."

Blake seemed quiet and it took Yang a moment to realise why. If she hadn't been driving, she would have face palmed.

"Oh, right you're flat viewing." She grinned, hiding her disappointed. "Oh well. You can come to the next interview."

"I can skip it," Blake said quickly. "They might let me rearrange."

"And by the time you do, someone will have taken it. Seriously Blake it's not a big deal. Go see the flat."

"I said it wouldn't affect my job," Blake said stubbornly. "I should go."

"Yeah but-" Yang stopped, suddenly being reminded of Weiss again. How come Yang didn't know anyone in her life who wasn't ridiculously stubborn. "Okay whereabouts is the place?"

Blake frowned and went back to her emails. After a few minutes, she found it and told Yang who tried to do some mental calculations based on her memory of where Nora's studio was. It didn't seem that far.

"You know, we might be able to do both. You can come with me to the interview in the morning then we can head to your flat after? Does that work?"

"I-" Blake paused. "Yes, thank you..."

"Perfect I'll come get you in the morning." Yang sighed turning her focus back to the road. "And now we need for turn around because I just drove us to my home, not Ruby's."

Blake blinked and Yang was glad she hadn't noticed either.

* * *

Nora Valkyrie should by no logical account, be as successful as she was. What had started as her in her pyjamas with just her then boyfriend (now husband) had developed into a studio run production with guests ranging from Weiss Schnee to Coco Adel. It made no sense and even the woman herself couldn't really explain it, not that she really wanted to.

It had been lightning in a bottle with many people try and failing to replicate her success. Mostly Yang believed it was the genuineness of Nora that people were drawn too. People could try to be wacky, funny, enthusiastic or as fun loving as she was, but it was the fact that it wasn't an act with Nora that made her electric.

Or at least, Yang hoped so and as she nervously sat in her green room with Blake, she desperately hoped none of those illusions of a woman she admired would be shattered today. It wouldn't be the first celebrity she met who turned out to be an asshole. That was the problem with presenters and actors. They knew how to act.

Still, Yang was excited. It actually wasn't the first time that Yang had been here. Weiss had brought her along when she had been on invited on the show, after she had first made it big but although everyone had been nice to her, she has mostly been ignored in favour of her more famous roommate.

Now though, not only was she going to meet the Nora, she was the one that would be interviewed. It still felt surreal to her at times. She was comfortable doing interviews but still wasn't really used to it. Still if it got her on one of her favourite shows, she could fake it till she made it.

Sitting in the green room with Blake, which was way nicer than her usual green room, Yang was getting restless with excitement. She had let Qrow and Ruby know about this interview last night before receiving a call from Raven, annoyed Yang hadn't called her and then prepping her with the usual routine.

While admittedly helpful, it did mean she had very little to occupy her time while she waited and all she really wanted to do was talk. But she also knew Blake was busy with work and trying to organise the flat viewing for later so didn't want to disturb her. So, she was rather surprised but pleased when Blake engaged her.

"You don't have to be nervous you know."

"What makes you think I'm nervous."

Blake smiled.

"The fact you've been organising the skittles by colour for the last five minutes."

Yang paused, her finger still on a red skittle she had been sliding over to a small pile.

"Well maybe I'm a little nervous," Yang admitted with a smile. "My usual interviews aren't usually this mainstream. The shows doing well but it's still fairly new. This is the biggest show I've been on so far."

"Hmm, no offense but I did think it was strange for this big a studio to invite on a fairly new gameshow host."

Yang grinned.

"Normally you'd probably be right, but Nora is a bit eccentric. She invites people on that she's interested on. One time she went straight from talking to a pop star to talking to a sloth keeper, who had one of her sloths with her." Yang laughed as she remembered Weiss being mildly terrified of the small slow-moving mammals. "Yeah she's not your usual host. You should give her a listen when you have time. I'd recommend the episode where she interviews the dazzling talented host of hit new show, 'What you deserve!'"

Blake laughed.

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Actually, you would be better borrowed to borrow my membership if you want, so you can watch the video version. They do games with the guests a lot as well and the video adds a lot." Yang paused. " Think they'll want me to play any of them."

"Probably not," Blake said. "Sorry but I imagine they would need more notice to get it set up."

"Oh, you're probably right... Damn."

They lapsed into a small comfortable silence, but it wasn't long before Yang wanted to start up the conversation again. Before she could though, there was a knock at the door. Yang stood up to let them in but Blake, ever eager to be a good assistant, beat her to it. Amused, Yang watched Blake open the door only for her jaw to drop in awe as Nora Valkyrie herself stood there.

"Heyoo, mind if I join you for a bit."

Blake blinked back her surprise but recovered quickly, not really being familiar enough with Nora to be star struck. Yang however... not so much and she was just grateful Blake was there to let her in while Yang just stared and forgot how basic human interactions work.

Nora was nice enough to not comment on this, thanking Blake and making Yang feel bad as she realised Nora wasn't alone, she just hasn't noticed her husband walk in with her. Lie Ren usually stayed off the show nowadays, but Yang was an avid enough watcher to recognise him. He popped up every now and then, mostly as a straight man to Nora's zaniness but mostly kept behind the camera nowadays. Yang had always imagined him like Raven if Raven wasn't a total buzzkill.

"Uhh yeah please come in," Yang said about a minute too late. "Umm please sit down."

"Thanks," Nora said with a grin, taking a seat on the seat nearby. "Sorry for getting you in last minute like this. Hope it wasn't too much of a hassle."

"Are you kidding I love your show. I would have cancelled my wedding to get on."

"Oh, we never ask you to do that." Nora shrugged. "We'd just film a segment there or something."

"She's not kidding," Ren said. "You can find our entire wedding online."

Yang knew that. she had watched the live stream.

"That was a joint decision," Nora protested. "Seriously you get away with way too much because people think you're the normal one." She shook her head then paused as she looked at Yang. "I'm sorry this might be a weird question, but have we met before. Like, I know you're on TV, but I feel like that's not it..."

Yang blinked, marvelling that Nora remembered meeting her. It had only been for less than a minute and

"Umm yeah actually," Yang said. "My friend came on your show and brought me along since I was a big fan and really wanted to come with her..."

She blushed realising what a fan girl she no doubt sounded like. She should at least try and keep some semblance of professional, but she was frankly failing miserably. Once again though Nora didn't comment, her face scrunched up like she as trying to remember where she had seen Yang before. Off to the side, she could see Blake trying to suppress a smirk at Yang's gushing.

"Ohh I know," Nora said with a snap of her fingers. " I remember now. You were with Weiss Schnee, weren't you?"

Yang's smile got bigger, her nagging doubt of Nora's character fading. Any fake or act likely wouldn't remember a guest from more than two years ago. But before she could say anything to confirm it to Nora, Yang heard a gasp from Blake.

"You know Weiss Schnee?"

Startled Yang, Nora and Ren all turned to Blake who blushed deeply at her shocked outburst. Trying to resist a laugh, Yang coughed to cover and awkwardly ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh yeah, umm I was sorta her roommate for a while."

"You were roommates with Weiss Schnee?"

"I'm sure I've mentioned this, "Yang lied.

"You mentioned a 'Weiss' you didn't say it was the Weiss Schnee."

Her tone was incredulous, though Yang couldn't actually tell if Blake was all that big a fan of Weiss or just intimidated by her fame level. It was kinda why Yang didn't often mention it to people, though the main one was because Weiss had asked her not. Something about Yang being bothered constantly by paparazzi if they realised how strong a connection they had.

"Well this was before she got famous," Yang explained then paused. "Well actually it was after her family company had gone under and her dad for arrested for all the shady stuff but before she made it big. Like there was a really low point for her and that's where I was."

Only Nora laughed at the joke and Blake seemed to remember why they were all there and promptly apologized to both Yang and Nora for interrupting. Both women said it wasn't necessary.

"I remember the Weiss show," Nora said fondly. "Do you know she has the record score with Magnhild?"

Yang frowned. Maginhild was a game that Nora played with all the guests. A classic bar feat of strength hammer machine decked out with as much pink and lights as Nora had been able to manage. Everyone's score was put on a chart and they got a signed certificate if they beat Nora's surprisingly high score. It was not a game that Yang remembered Weiss doing well in.

"Yup," Nora continued with a grin. "Weiss has the lowest score of anyone to play. Seriously I think someone once dropped the hammer and got a higher score than Weiss did."

The two-woman laughed even as Ren gave a shake of his head though he did have a wry smile on his face.

"Anyway," Nora said once they had recovered. "We just wanted to come by to talk to you about the show and what we'll be talking about."

"Normally we try to arrange this all ahead of time," Ren added. "But since we're arranged your visit last minute, I thought it would be simpler to just let you two talk it out."

"That's why he gets paid the big bucks," Nora laughed. "And besides I prefer not to have the first conversation I have with someone recorded if at all possible."

"Sure, sounds good."

"Great. After were done with that we can do the social media blast if you're up for it. It's a faff I know but you know how it is."

Yang didn't know. Most of the promotion she did had been for smaller shows and magazines. Connections Raven and Qrow still had and while good buzz they weren't the most on the pulse productions all the time. She had only been asked to plug the interviews on her accounts a handful of time and certainty never on the level of a blast.

"Anyway," Nora half sang. "I was thinking of just starting with a brief rundown of your show to get people who might not know up to speed. I mean they should know since your show is awesome and all but can't hurt. After that we can talk more about you."

"You like my show," Yang asked before she could stop herself. "Really?"

"Yeah it's great. I would have given anything to be on the show when I was a kid."

"You can still come on if you want to. We'd love to do a celebrity special."

Nora paused as she seemed to genuinely consider it a minute before giving a slightly nervous laugh and a shake of her head.

"You know it doesn't quite have the same appeal when you're the stooge getting gunge."

"Are you sure?" Yang teased. "We could make the gunge pink if that helps?"

"Uhh..."

"I'm sure we can arrange something," Ren said with a smile. "My wife does make a good stooge."

Nora rounded on him and Yang laughed.

"Okay firstly, I make a great stooge and secondly, don't you even think about its buster. Seriously we aren't having another sky diving fiasco." With another shake of her head, she turned back to Yang, her expression turning more sombre. "In all seriousness there was something else we wanted to check with you before going live."

"What's that?"

""Well we know the current iteration of your show is a reboot of your parents show but we want to make sure you're comfortable talking about that or if you would rather skip over it."

That took Yang by surprise, the question one that had never been asked of her. Not everyone wanted to talk about her parents show but most did. It made sense Yang's reboot was a spiritual successful other parent and Qrow thought was part of the reason it had done well. People's Yang age could watch it and not think it was something calculated and package for them. Yang gave the show a family touch.

But it was a family that wasn't whole anymore. Her mom had died a long time ago now and while Yang didn't think she would ever say she was over it, she had accepted it. They all had. The sisters taking up the reigns of the show while her dad worked with charities for the illness that had taken Summer from them.

And so inevitably when the subject of her parents came up, they always wanted to talk about her mom. At this point she had set answers and beats to get through the question quickly. The fact Nora was asking ahead of time how she wanted to approach it was refreshing. Yang admired how considerate Nora was about it, especially when Yang was the one getting way more out of it than Nora must be.

It was because of that Yang took a few moments to actually think about her answer before speaking. Any other show and Yang might have brushed the question aside, but she felt like Nora, even in just brief span of this conversation would prefer an honest answer.

"I'm happy to talk about my parents show," she said. "But I'd rather not talk too much about my mom. My dad does some charity stuff to do with, so I'd like to talk about that, if that's alright with you that is?"

Nora nodded and Yang felt herself relax.

"Yeah we're fine with good causes. Anything else you want us to do?"

For a moment, Yang paused to think and then she smiled.

* * *

Blake watched from the side lines as Yang slammed the hammer down onto the target. A small puck with an exaggerated Chibi grin of Nora's face shot into the air. As it flew up the track, lights lit up behind her, sparks flew out and ringing noises rang out while Nora cheered next to Yang.

Despite the ludicrousness of the entire affair, Blake couldn't help but smile at the grin on Yang's face. The interview itself had gone pretty much perfectly and beyond a small joke about the planned guest cancelling, if Blake hadn't known she wouldn't have known that this had all been organised in less than a day.

What effect this would have on Yang's show, Blake didn't know but if Nora's audience was as big as Yang claimed, then it had to be good. Raven had even messaged her to check how Yang was doing. To get Raven interested meant it had to be a big deal.

Plus, Yang looked like she was having fun and that made her smile. She had gotten to meet someone she greatly admired and while Nora was definitely more energetic and wackier on air, she was still clearly the same woman they had talked to before the show. It was a character but no different from how Yang was on air. It was who they were, just a performing one.

With her eyes fixated on Yang still holding the oversized hammer in her toned arms, Blake didn't notice Ren walk up to her until he was right beside her. He didn't say anything though, just standing beside her until she became aware of him before speaking.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Yes, it's very..."

She struggled to find the words but before she could feel like she was screwing this up for Yang, Ren chuckled. Normally she would have found it condescending but somehow Ren made it seem friendly.

"I've found 'very' is a good way of describing it," he said. "We don't do anything as a half measure really."

"That must be hard."

"Sometimes but we prefer it. We work eighty hours, so we don't have to work forty."

Blake smiled at that. It was a philosophy she had often been around. Ruby often worked late and back when they were at college together, three in the morning coffee runs weren't uncommon. From what Blake had seen on the set, most of the crew had adopted her view point. Even Qrow and Raven often left work late.

"Yang mentioned you're a writer," Ren said. "You must have to work a lot as well to juggle working in this job and on your book."

"Oh, she mentioned that," Blake said with a blush. "It used to be harder. I got lucky I got this job. My best friend is Yang's sister."

"Opportunities mean nothing if we don't take them," Ren said. "You shouldn't sell yourself short."

"You can say that after I get something published."

"Oh, you'd be talking to Nora in that case. It would be your turn to swing the hammer."

There was a thought. Blake couldn't imagine herself talking to Nora with all the cameras focusing on her as she answered questions. Yang did it so well while Blake could only imagine herself responding in one-word answers.

"I guess I've never really thought about it that far. I don't know how good I would be for your show."

Ren just shrugged and off to the side Blake saw that Yang was putting her name up on Nora's leader board. Blake had thought her hit had been impressive and although she was on the top third, it seemed she was still below Nora. The hosts name stood out with a pink and green flashing neon bulb highlighting it as the target to aim for. Yang seemed not to mind, making a promise that next time she was on she would beat it.

"Our show just likes intriguing people with stories to tell," Ren continued. "If you have that, you'd be welcome. When you get published, I hope you would consider coming on."

"I will," Blake said, before clearing her throat as she changed the subject. "So, I'll send you the clips you need from 'What you Deserve,' tomorrow. Is there anything else you'll need from us?"

"Any selection will do. I'm sure Nora will enjoy going through it all." He smiled at her. "It was nice to meet you Blake. I hope you find your success soon."

* * *

"Well this place is... nice," Yang said, as she walked carefully around the apartment. "Once you furnish it maybe..."

Blake shot her a look, and Yang shut up as the retailer glared at her. In her defence, the place was a dump and she didn't know why the retail agent would be offended by that. The wall paper was peeling, the floor creaky and it had taken the retailer, two attempts to open the slightly jammed door.

The neighbourhood hadn't been great either and Yang felt really out of place. Yang didn't really think of herself as a celebrity by any stretch but the last few months since the show had started airing, she had been recognised fairly frequently. Even before that she liked to think she was friendly but walking up the stairs with Blake, she had kept her head down and regretted wearing something fairly nice in preparation for meeting Nora.

The retailer coughed after giving Yang another pointed look and muttering something about millennials. She said she'd wait outside for them when they were done, and Yang prayed it wouldn't be too long and couldn't see why it would be. Seriously, on top of everything else the place wasn't even that cheap. It couldn't take long for Blake to rule the place out.

"At least it's close to work," Blake offered lamely and Yang stared at her incredulously. "Look I don't have a lot of options."

"Yes, you do. Just stay with Ruby and Jaune for a bit longer."

"You know I don't want to impose on them more than I have to."

"Blake, I think this qualifies as needing to."

"This place isn't that bad."

Outside there was the sound of screeching cats and a barking dog chasing it down the alleyway. Yang raised her eyes brows and Blake opened her mouth to argue only to be interrupted by the clattering of bins as the cat made a daring escape. They rattled and clattered loudly before spinning to a slow gradual stop and there was finally quiet.

"Well-"

There was a loud screech of breaks slamming and suddenly yelling and swearing filled the air. Blake sighed as Yang just smugly grinned.

"Okay fine, let's just go."

* * *

What had started so well had fallen apart right at the end and Blake couldn't help but think she had ruined Yang's day a little. Maybe it was arrogant to think that, she was just Yang's assistant after all but still the thought nagged at her and Blake couldn't help but notice that Yang's bright smile that had been fixed on her face since arriving in Nora's studio had dimmed a little.

Sighing, Blake stared out of the window watching the streets of the rundown apartment rollaway. Now that she had committed to the idea, she was going to get the flat, she could see just how bad it had been. What had she been thinking?

Oh right. She has been thinking she was so desperate to stop inconveniencing Ruby and Jaune she would have taken anywhere. They said it was no problem, but Blake wasn't fooled. The apartment wasn't huge and that was fine when there was only the two of them. Sure, they pair of them had a lot of dorky junk scattered around the place, half started projects left lying but with the two of them doing it, it worked. The best thing about the place was that it was cheap, leaving them extra to save up for a place of their own, though they were a fair bit off that.

With Blake there, the balance was disrupted. An entire room was taken away from them and although she tries to leave as little impact as possible, she had to eat shower and do laundry... Plus she had a feeling they probably weren't being as intimate as they normally would because of her presence, a theory she was probably not going to share with Yang.

Speaking of...

"Where are we going?" Blake asked as she suddenly registered, they weren't heading back to Ruby's.

"I was thinking, I might know another place you can check out that's well within your budget. You'd have a roommate but there's plenty of space. Landlord can be cranky but she's alright once you get to know her. Not that she's around much anyway."

A roommate wasn't ideal which was presumably why Yang hadn't mentioned it before. But as long as she had her own space, she could cope... Probably. Besides it couldn't hurt to try and after the last place, Yang clearly wouldn't bring up somewhere completely terrible.

And it had brought that smile back.

"Where is it?"

"You'll see," Yang said before pausing a moment. "Just umm keep an open mind."

Well that didn't exactly fill her with confidence but as they drove further from the cat versus dog neighbourhood and pulled up into an apartment complex. Just the fact it had a carpark was more than Blake had been expecting really. The area looked friendly too with a park nearby and from the landmarks around, not too far away from the studio. She'd have to check but it looked like it would only be one bus to get to work.

"Yang there's no way I can afford this place," she said as the elevator took them up. "It has to be way out of my budget range."

"Nah don't worry about it. Like I said, the land lady is cool, so you'll get good rates."

Blake wasn't convinced but didn't argue. Maybe Yang just had a different concept of what good rates were. She didn't know much about Yang's financial situation. Growing up, Blake herself had a somewhat skewed view of money with her father's job and although her parents had never spoiled her, she had never really struggled.

Striking out on her own had been a bit more of a shock to the system than she had been expecting. It was most of the reason that she was so hesitant to rely on anyone like that again and risk falling into that pit of complacency again.

That commitment was tested a little as Yang unlocked the door and she got her first look at the apartment. The apartment was lush, the door opening up into a large open plan lounge and kitchen duo, fully furnished and decorated with large windows. One of the full height windows even had a barrier on the outside to make a balcony when fully opened.

Looking around and taking in the apartments, Blake sighed as her eyes landed on a series of framed photos and realised, what should have been obvious, of whose apartment this was.

"Yang I can't live here."

"I said keep an open mind."

Blake looked away from the various photos of Yang with her family and friends, wondering why she hadn't questioned that Yang had keys to the apartment. It also seemed amazing that she had missed the photos for so long, as they practically covered the apartment.

"You're my boss."

"Only at work," Yang defended. "It's not like I would be ordering you around the apartment. We would just be roommates."

"And you'd be my landlord."

"Actually, Weiss Schnee would be your landlord."

"You're kidding me."

"No, she owns the flat. She used to be my roommate before she made it big and now lets me rent at a great rate since it would just be sitting here otherwise.," She shrugged. "I would have to clear it with her, but I can't imagine her caring. She's not centred in Vale and tours a lot anyway. She'd probably just charge us each about two thirds of what I pay now. Cheaper rent for me and you while Weiss makes a little more. Win win.

Putting aside the fact she was standing in the same flat that Weiss Schnee had lived in, Blake tried to argue down Yang's optimism that this could work.

"Yang, I don't want to be putting you out like this. It would be no different that Ruby and Jaune."

"Not really. You wouldn't have to be looking for another place and the rooms bigger than Ruby's anyway. It used to be my room, but I took Weiss's when she left so it's just been gathering dust since then."

"Still..."

"I mean if you're uncomfortable with it you don't have to obviously but what's the harm. Worst case scenario you're just in the same position you're in now. If it works out, then you get a great flat with an awesome room mate who can give you lifts to work."

Blake didn't have an answer to that and looked away again while she tried to think of a good reason to turn it down. It seemed ridiculous but Yang was right that she could just move on later once she was in a better position. This might be the best thing for everyone.

Biting her lip as she pondered the decision her eyes focused on another photo mounted on the wall. It was a photo of a beach which was probably why it had gotten her attention, the sunny sand reminding her of Menagerie.

It looked like Yang's entire family was in the photo with only Qrow missing who presumably was taking the picture. Ruby was easy to find in her bright reds looking about twelve. She stood next to her dad working on a portable BBQ, both of them grinning happily. Yang's suppressed laughed was captured in the photo as she and a woman in white snuck up on a sunbathing Raven.

There was a mischievous smile on her face, one finger on her lips in an shush to the camera and a bucket of water identical to Yang's in her hand. Blake couldn't help but smile at the picture, imagining the fallout from Yang and her mom's prank on Raven. They all looked so happy together.

Sighing Blake turned back to Yang, the joyful smile on her face.

"So, do you want to see your room."


	4. Chapter 4 - Two Lies and a Truth

Yang hummed as she walked around her apartment, casually dropping clothing to the ground, from her hamper as she did so. She stepped over a dropped skirt before stopping to examine a plaid shirt she had forgotten that she had. They had only recently gotten it back from the studio. Their costume designer had made it clear that while she worked there, Yang would never be seen dead wearing that atrocity on the show.

Her words, Yang happened to like the shirt personally and if they didn't appreciate it, she would just wear it home... And probably only at home. Shrugging, she threw the beloved shirt across the couch and continued on scattering her clothes across the apartment.

"What are you doing?"

Yang only just managed to stop herself from jumping at Blake's voice as she remembered, she had a roommate now. Thanking god, she wasn't in a towel or anything, she grinned and turned to face a rather sleepy looking Blake. Clearly someone want a morning person.

"Oh, hey Blake." She paused. "How was your first night?"

"Hmm, oh yeah it was good."

She was still staring at Yang looking slightly apprehensive and Yang looked down wondering if she was missing something. No stains or anything... Had she been too loud?"

"I didn't wake you, did I? Guess I'm not used to sharing the space again."

"No, you were fine," Blake yawned. "I just need coffee."

"Ahh that I can do. Top shelf in the kitchen. Milks in the fridge and sugars on the table."

"I can see that..."

Yang looked around to where Blake was staring to the bag of sugar. Yeah it was right where she left it, next to the lines she had set up and the empty bottles of vodka and crumpled beer cans... Oh right. It finally clicked and Yang realised that she wasn't great in the mornings either if it had taken her this long to work out why Blake was uncomfortable.

"This looks weird doesn't it?"

"A little bit yeah."

"Sorry I should have warned you first. Guess I'm not used to having a roommate yet."

Yang grinned running a hand through her hair and hoping for a laugh from Blake. She got a smile but couldn't tell if it was forced yet.

"Uhh so when I Skype with Weiss, I try to set it up, so it looks like I just had a mental party and trashed the place. She used to freak out a lot more but even now I still don't think she can fully tell if it's real or not."

"Oh, I see..."

Yang was regretting everything at that moment as the two woman stared at each other for a few moments that felt like an eternity of silence. Just as Yang was about to say she would clean the place up and apologize again, there was ding from Blake's pocket and she frowned as she read her message.

"That's Ruby. They're having breakfast and then will come pick me up to get the rest of my stuff."

"Ahh right, well I'm free if you need any extra help."

"No. Thank you but you've done more than enough for me. There's only a bit and I still need to pack some of it up anyway."

Yang opened her mouth to instead but decided to let it go. Best not to push too hard when they were still working out their boundaries as roommates. If this last incident was anything to go by, Yang was still to work that out.

"Okay then, just let me you need anything."

"Right..." There was a pause. "I will." Another pause. "I'm going to go shower before Ruby gets here."

"Ahh right... Sure you don't want my help moving the rest of your stuff?"

"No no it's fine. I don't want to- Well it's mostly just packing some stuff anyway."

God help her, they were just repeating a conversation at this point.

"Oh... Okay I suppose I'll just take up space in the car anyway."

"Right." Oh god this was the most awkward thing Yang had ever been a part of.

Blake looked like she wanted to say something more but seemed to think better of it. No doubt she was regretting moving in with her weirdo boss. Instead Blake just gave her a small smile and headed towards the bathroom, the sound of the shower following soon after. Looking around at the mess she was causing for a stupid joke that she had run into the ground months ago, Yang sighed.

* * *

The screen of her laptop burst white as it struggles to adapt to the bright sun light of the receiving signal before it finally focuses back into her friends face which as usual, looked somewhat annoyed. It was mostly the sunglasses which covered a ludicrous amount of her face which matched her ridiculous sun hat.

Weiss had somewhat of a love hate relationship with the sun.

Still Weiss smiled fondly after a moment of pause, presumably as Yang appeared on her own screen and she grinned in return.

"Hey Weiss."

"Hello Yang. How are you?"

"Great you know me. What about you? How's your 'writing retreat' going?"

Weiss somehow missed Yang's air quotes.

"It's going well. Getting some peace and quiet has done wonders for my inspiration. I don't know why more people don't try it."

A kind but slightly teasing voice replied before Yang could from off camera.

"Most people don't have tropical getaway homes Weiss."

Weiss frowned slightly as she turned to face her assistant.

"Hush you."

"Hey Pyrrha," Yang called. "How's life among the rich folk?"

Despite the sunglasses, Yang could still see Weiss roll her eyes behind the frame before begrudgingly turning the camera to show a smiling Pyrrha who waved at Yang. Dressed for the beach like Weiss, she had foregone the silly hat, her heritage making her more okay with sunning herself.

"It's just grand Yang. This place is beautiful. I'm glad that Weiss decided to bring me with her."

"You're my assistant Pyrrha, of course you have to come with me for business trips."

This time it was Yang's turn to roll her eyes as Weiss turned the screen back to herself. Deciding now was a good time, Yang leaned back in her seat, and Weiss lips pursed as she caught sight of bottles on the table behind Yang's chair.

"You're not funny, you know that right?"

"What do you mean," Yang said coyly. "Oh that, don't worry, just a small party. Well not even a party really. Just a small gathering for Blake moving in."

Weiss paused, the explanation seeming plausible enough that Yang might have actually broken her one rule of no parties and trashed the place. Sensing her indecision, Yang tilted the camera ever so slightly so that the trail of clothes leading to Yang's bedroom became visible. Weiss groaned rubbing her temple and Yang laughed even as Pyrrha's voice called out again as she poked her head into frame.

"Yang need I remind you that I was hired as Miss Schnees bodyguard as well as her assistant. If you are damaging her property or causing her undue stress, I be happy to, as I believe you described it once, introduced your ass to the kerb?"

Yang laughed and raised her hands in mock surrender at the amused twinkle in Pyrrha's eye and the smirk on Weiss's face. The words had been how Yang had described Pyrrha's role when she had first been hired. It had been around the time Weiss had first started gaining success and her agent had suggested hiring an assistant who also could handle any over eager fans might be a good idea.

"Alright I surrender, geez," Yang said. "It was just a little joke."

"A joke you've made eight times," Weiss sighed before turning suddenly more serious. "How are things with your new roommate anyway."

The memory of their awkward encounter before Blake had left this morning was still fresh in Yang's mind and she tried not to wince thinking about it. Still she had convinced herself it was just growing pain from moving in and they would sort it out in no time at all anyway.

"It's going great. Hasn't been that long but I would say she's settling in. She's just out to pick the rest of her stuff up from Ruby's." Yang gave a coy smile. "Why do you ask? It's too late for in landlord interview now you know?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's a fine tenant, " Weiss said, with a wave of her hand. "I'm more concerned about you asking a girl you've barely known for two months to move in with you."

"Hey hey you're making it sound worse than it is. She's just staying till she gets back on her feet. Besides she works with me. It's not that weird."

"No Yang, she works for you. You are her boss aren't you."

"Only loosely. It's not like I'm giving her orders or anything. We just hired her to get Raven off my back and so Blake can write her book."

"She's still _your_ assistant Yang," Weiss insisted. "That can be difficult to navigate."

"Tell me, when you're on the beach with your assistant, do you take turns putting sun cream on?"

"That is precisely why I know it's difficult to navigate and even then, it's not the same. Pyrrha and I became friends at work naturally. I didn't ask her here on her second day."

"It wasn't the second day... Okay fine I get your point but what I can do now. It's a bit late to take it slow."

"That's true. Why do you always have to be so impulsive Yang?"

"Hey if you thought it was such a bad idea why did you agree?"

"Because you asked," Weiss said bluntly. "I'm not saying it will be a disaster, just that you should be careful. Honestly I had expected even you to have worked that bit out?"

"Thanks Weiss," she said dryly.

"Anytime," she replied as sweetly before saying. "Look just try and get to know her a bit more. And let her get to know you so she feels more comfortable and I'm sure it will all be fine."

"Yeah yeah I will." Yang paused as though the thought had just occurred to her. "Oh, by the way Weiss, I've been meaning to ask you-."

"No."

Yang grinned.

"You don't even know what it is yet."

"I'm not going on your show Yang."

"Why not? Come on it will be fun."

"For you I'm sure. I however see very little benefit in humiliating myself on Television and being dropped in a slime pit."

"Only if you lose."

"And what, pray tell, would the chances of me winning be?"

"..."

"I thought so. Sorry Yang, find someone else to be a patsy."

Yang smirked, having not expected Weiss to agree in the slightest, though that didn't stop her asking Weiss, with a bit of good-natured teasing, nearly every time they spoke. It didn't bother Yang that Weiss point blank refused since it really wasn't her style of show in the slightest. Besides, if the show did get desperate enough to need the views that Weiss could bring, Yang knew Weiss would do it before Yang could ask.

Back when they had first been getting started, the idea of a celebrity guest had been floated a view times. Raven and Qrow knew a few favours they could call but none of them were really all that relevant anymore. The fact Yang was best friends with a newly famous popstar was a fact Raven had been eager to exploit. Eventually, after a lot of pressure from her aunt, Yang had asked Weiss.

She had been hesitant, able to guess how an episode focused on her would go but had pretty much agreed. By that point though, the show had started and gained steam pretty quickly and Weiss hadn't been needed. Since then, Weiss was always quick to say no to Yang's non serious requests, but Yang appreciated that her friend would have done that for her.

Still though, teasing was always fun.

"But you would make such a good patsy Weiss. It ain't funny unless the saps gotta dignity. You have so much dignity."

"And you want to take all that away."

"Exactly!"

Weiss scoffed, rolling her eyes but unfortunately for the superstar, Yang wasn't the only one who enjoyed teasing her.

"You know Weiss," Pyrrha said from off screen. "Winter was stalking about how we need to improve your image..."

Weiss shot her a look in her direction that could wilt a plant, but Yang had already pounced on the opportunity.

"Oh, that's perfect. I should put Qrow in touch with Winter and I'm sure we could organise something."

"Don't you dare!"

"It will be perfect. Let me guess, Win thinks you come across like you don't have a lot of fun and don't get your hands dirty?"

"That's not it at all."

"Well..."

"Pyr!"

Yang burst into laughter, earning a glare from Weiss who then huffed back into her seat as Pyrrha apologized to her, though her giggling undermined it somewhat.

"I'm just saying Weiss," Yang said. "We could make you seem so much more relatable."

"I'm very relatable!"

Only Weiss could sound that much like a rich white girl unironically.

"Weiss you were born into a ridiculously rich family which lost it all when your dad went to prison and you bounced back by becoming a popstar. Your agent is your sister who used to be in the military. I don't even know what your brother does and you're dating your assistant/bodyguard who is literally a former Olympian. Nothing about you is relatable."

Weiss turned pink.

"Pyrrha and I are not dating."

Yang laughed that was the only thing Weiss chose to dispute.

"Weiss you're fooling no one, least of all me. Nora wants to know the next time you're in the city so she can get you on the show again."

"You didn't tell anything did you?"

"Of course not, but still you should probably try and get ahead of this before it's leaked by some paparazzi who catches you smooching."

"I'm turning you off now"

"So Pyrrha can do the opposite?"

"You know, I just decided that Blake doesn't need to worry about living with you in the flat anymore since she'll soon be the only occupant."

"Love you too Weiss."

The screen turned off as Yang cackled.

* * *

Despite the teasing, Yang knew that Weiss had a point. If she wasn't careful, Blake would never really be comfortable around the her. Ideally, they could be friends, but Yang would settle for Blake not hating her work and home life. Since they had met, Blake has always seemed just a bit stressed out, caught between one thing or another, whether it be trying to make a good impression at work or making sure she wasn't homeless.

Now that she was settled at work and her living situation was calmer, Yang hoped she could help Blake relax but there was one major problem with that. Weiss had been right; she didn't really know Blake. She had hired her under Ruby's recommendation and while she could vouch for Blake's work ethic, she couldn't really say much else for certain. She could only imagine it was the same for Blake.

She needed a way to try and break the ice between them. Something where they could learn a lot in a short amount of time. Speed dating questions came to mind but that was too personal too quickly (and a potential HR nightmare). Online quizzes seemed like the opposite problem. Too superficial and prone to making it an interview.

No what Yang needed was something that could have the potential for some deeper questions to start a proper friendship but something that would let Blake control the pace to something she was comfortable with. Something fun, more a game than an interview. Something like...

* * *

"Two lies and a truth"

Yang grinned trying to appear less nervous than she was as she stood outside Blakes door. She ran her hand through her hair and tries to read Blake's expression that just looked somewhat confused and more than a little tired.

Internally Yang cursed her own stupidity. Only a few hours after Weiss had cautioned her for rushing into things, she had jumped to try and play this game with Blake. Her new roommate probably wanted a quiet night to unpack and organise her room, not be dragged into this.

"Well it's a game," Yang began. "I thought we could use it to get to know each other a little better."

"Yeah I used to play it back when I first started college. It was an easy ice breaker."

"Well I think we're a little past the ice breaking stage," Yang said. "But can't hurt to get to know each other a little better." She paused. "That is if you want to. Feel free to slam the door in my face if you'd rather not."

Blake chucked as Yang rambled which she took to be a good sign. Blake couldn't feel that uncomfortable if she could laugh like that.

"No, I think it's a good idea. Most people just go for a conversation but this works." Blake cocked her head slightly. "Wait, isn't this a drinking game?"

Yang's eyes widened and she frantically waved her hands.

"I'm not trying to force you to drink or anything. Not trying to get you drunk so soon after moving in."

"I was just kidding Yang," Blake said with a smile. "But I think I do have a bottle of something we could use if you want. Consider it a moving in gift."

"Aww Blake you shouldn't have," Yang grinned feeling more confident in her idea. "okay say half an hour then. I'll give you time to get ready and think of some questions." Blake nodded. "Great I'll see you soon."

It didn't take long but the next half hour passed by slowly as Yang wondered if she was making a mistake and potentially overreacting to one slightly awkward conversation. Damn Weiss making her overthink everything. Well it was too late now. Her apartment didn't even have a fire escape she could climb out of.

Eventually Blake came out of her room, still looking a little tired but she gave Yang a small smile as she sat down at their lounge table. As she did, she put down a yellow glass bottle down with a dull thunk and Yang raised her eyebrow at the strange liquor.

"I'd explain," Blake said. "But it's going to be my first round."

Yang laughed.

"Fair enough, but I think I'll grab some ice for that."

"That's probably a good idea."

A couple of minutes later, the two girls sat opposite one another, each taking a sip of the honey liquor. It wasn't bad if a little sickly.

"So how are you wanting to play this?" Blake asked. "Drink if you are fooled or if you don't fool them."

"You play this a lot?"

Blake shrugged.

"I did some writing for plays back in college. Acting types tend to like this game so it came up a lot if any of them hosted."

"Fair enough, you wanting to go first then."

"Sure thing, I bought this at an airport. I was given it as a graduation gift. I won it in a raffle."

"Hmm, tough start," Yang mused. "Do I get questions?" Blake nodded. "Okay... What was the raffle for?"

"It was fundraising for a play I was writing."

"What was the play?"

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Ahh nice. Who played Ariel?"

Blake opened her mouth to answer before realising what Yang had just asked. Yang grinned, sheepishly wondering how Blake would take it. Thankfully she just smirked back.

"Well played."

"Hey, gotta play to win." Yang took a moment, wondering what she should ask next. "So, who got you this for graduation?"

"My roommate from college. She liked buying strange liquor and had that one spare so gave it to me."

"And you still have it."

"Well when's the right occasion to drink honey liquor?"

"Fair point." Yang paused to think. "I'm going to take a jump and I think that one's true. Seems too specific when airport is kinda vague."

Blake smiled, holding up her glass and taking a drink. Her face scrunched up from the taste and Yang couldn't help but grin at the cute face. It seemed like a good start to her as well. Nothing ground-breaking about her roommate but she didn't seem to hate the game. Plus, she couldn't be too uncomfortable if she was willing to bring alcohol into it.

Or she was so uncomfortable that she didn't think she could get through the night sober... Probably best not think like that.

"Geez that is terrible. Okay your turn."

Right it was her go now. Yang paused wondering what she should go with. Obviously while working up the courage to ask Blake to play and the time she had been waiting, she had thought of quite a few questions, but she didn't know what level of personal she wanted to give. Yang didn't want Blake to feel obligated to say something she wouldn't normally offer.

In the end she settles on work.

"My first paid modelling gig was in high school. I've modelled porridge before, and I once had spent four hours on a ski lift as part of a shoot."

If she had been hoping any of these would throw Blake off, she was disappointed. Letting out a soft hum, Blake leant back and crossed her arms as she tried to gauge Yang's reaction. It was strange. Yang was used to being on camera but having Blake focus on her like this still made her have to fight a blush.

"What was the high school job?" Blake asked. "And how much were you paid?"

"Ahh double question to try throw me off. Smart."

"Flattery to distract while you think of an answer works too."

"I'm don't need to stall," Yang shrugged. "It was just a small thing for one of our neighbours. She made and sold charms bracelet and necklaces. She wanted better pictures than just the jewellery itself so asked me. Gave me about twenty bucks and a bracelet for it."

That seemed to satisfy Blake who quickly moved onto her next question."

"Hmm. How did you model porridge?"

"It was a boxing thing." Blake smirked. "It was. They wanted someone hot, which obviously I nailed but they were trying to market it as a health and sport thing so wanted someone fit." Yang made a show of putting her arms behind her head to show off her arms. "I was just right."

"I can see that..." Blake swallowed. "But that's not actually an answer."

"True. Well it was just in a gym. I punched a bag a few times and pretended to eat porridge. Easy money really."

"Lucky you." Blake paused. "Why did you get stuck on the ski lift?"

"Idiots who were meant to be running it. They turned it off when we were on it so we could shoot. Didn't know it took ages to start up if you didn't shut it down right."

"And no other way to get you down."

"Health and safety reasons." She waved her hand. "It wasn't that high, and by hour four I was close to jumping. Snows soft right?"

"Of course." Blake smiled. "The porridge one is true."

Yang laughed.

"Damn you're good. How'd you guess?"

Before Blake could answer, Yang quickly took a swig of her glass, the sweet honey taste immediately getting overshadowed by the burn of alcohol. Despite that it was still sickly, and Yang became determined not to have to drink too much of this. How strong was it anyway?

"I don't think they would have hired separate people for the lift who didn't know how it worked. For the jewellery, maybe you would have accepted a gift, but I doubt you would have accepted pay from a neighbour starting a business. It just doesn't seem like you. That left the porridge." Blake smirked. "And were rather proud of why you were chosen."

"Didn't realize I was playing with Sherlock," Yang said. "Guess I'll have to step up my game if I don't want to be drinking all of this."

"We are tied, you know? And you were rather devious yourself." Blake made her face blank. "my mom is a teacher. My mom is a city councillor. My mom is retired."

Yang let out an over exaggerated hum of contemplation as she leaned back in her chair. Her immediate feeling was that the teacher one was true but maybe it was misdirection. City councillor did seem fairly specific but perhaps that was point. Blake was roughly her age, so retirement wasn't off the table either...

"How old is your mom?"

"Rude," Blake said, with a raise of her eyebrow. "And she's in her fifties."

"And what's her hobby?"

"Her hobby?"

"Yeah everyone who retires need a hobby. My grandad liked fishing."

"I see. Probably gardening though she did get very into tea for a while."

"Classic." Another pause to think. "What did she teach?"

"English"

"Quick reply."

"Because it's true."

The two woman locked eyes for a moment as Yang tried to gauge her reaction. Blake didn't even blink. Damn she had a good poker face when she wanted. Giving up on that front she tried to think of a question to stump her but with the small problem of not knowing what a city councillor really did.

"So, what does your mom do as part of the council?"

The twitch of Blake's lips let Yang knew that she really didn't know that much about local politics.

"She focuses on social activities. Youth groups and things like that."

That did seem plausible. Annoyingly they all seemed plausible. Yang ran her hand through her hair, really not sure on what to pick. Guessing seemed like her best option to keep the game going. City councillor was the most out there that she decided against that. That left teacher and retirement and after a few more seconds of musing she guessed teacher was true.

"My mom was a teacher," Blake said with a smirk. "She is now retired."

"Wow really." Yang laughed. "And I'm the devious one? So only the councillor was made up."

"Kinda, my dad is the councillor."

"Of course, he is."

With a shrug, Blake chuckled before pouring Yang the drink. Knocking it back, Yang had to admit it was getting better. Maybe it was better cold or maybe it was just hitting Yang harder than she thought. Side effect of working on a family show was having to play down any activity that might be considered 'adult'. Seemed liked she had lost her tolerance since giving it up.

Still in her own apartment she was fine, and she wasn't planning on getting wasted off honey liquor. Probably best not to make this 3 in a row then. Even if this was just a bit of fun, Yang knew she was competitive by nature. If she was going to play, she was going to play to win.

* * *

"No, I don't believe you," Yang said between her laughter. "There's no way you actually have a smarty pants."

"It's true," Blake said. "I was wearing them for my last exam, my graduation and when I first got my publishing offer."

"How do you even notice that? Jesus Blake buy more underwear."

"But they have a flower on them."

Blakes pouting face was slightly pink from the alcohol that Yang was beginning to suspect was stronger than it claimed on the label. It was a good thing they stayed in since they had almost finished the damn thing. Oh, and now Blake was pouring her another drink since she had gotten the question wrong. Sighing dramatically, Yang drank.

"Under protest," she said as she put the glass down. "I still don't think you have these. You're a writer. You'd have a better name like 'Literature Lingerie' or 'book bottoms.' Something clever like that."

"And here I thought you would appreciate a name like smarty pants."

"Don't get me wrong, great name. I just don't believe you're that silly." Yang sighed. "I guess I'll have to believe you. Not like I'm ever going to see them anyway."

"Not with that attitude you won't," Blake smirked and Yang found herself lost for words for a moment. "It's your turn anyway."

Glad for the excuse, Yang leaned back to pretend to think and mostly tried not to think about that image. She was way too drunk for that kind of thinking and although she wanted to get to know Blake better, that might be a bit much for one night.

"I've been in a music video," she said as she picked her lies. "I've modelled lingerie." She might not have meant to say that one. "My first show was when I was-"

But before she could finish Blake interrupted.

"You have a lot of work stories."

"I do?". Yang thought back to her past few rounds and realized she didn't think she had told a non-work related truth in about five goes. She winced at that.

"Huh I guess I do... In that case, I haven't been on a date in three years."

Blake blinked, opened her mouth to say something but then seemed to think better of it and looked away.

"Well that one can't be true."

"Flatterer."

Blake rolled her eyes, but Yang noted she didn't give any further explanation for that particular deduction.

"And 'What you deserve' is a family show so there's no way they would let you host if you had done underwear modelling." Blake picked up the bottle. "And you have a friend who's a popstar, so I'm guess you have to be in a music video."

"Well you're right about the modelling. Wanted to but never got to that point before getting the hosting gig." She grinned as she took the bottle. "I haven't been in _a_ music video." She poured the rest of the drink, not even making a full measure. "I've been in two."

The look on Blake's face was enough to push Yang over the edge and she let out a burst of laughter that grew into a cackle. Blake couldn't hold the glare and giggled even as she shook her head.

"I can believe you're playing it this way. That so doesn't count."

"Yes, it does."

"No."

"Hey, you had some dirty tactics tonight to Miss Belladonna," Yang said, in mock innocence. "I have been in two music videos, not one. Totally counts as a lie."

"Hmm."

Blake pursed her lips taking the glass and swirling the liquid but not drinking it yet. Yang couldn't blame her for taking a moment. That stuff really was awful and even if Yang wasn't hyper competitive, she'd be looking to avoid drinking any more than the half bottle she had already.

"I take it one of them was with Weiss."

"Yup," she said popping the p. "I'm in 'Mirror Mirror.' Just in some of the background shots. Since it was one of her first ones, she didn't have a huge budget. It helped that it was meant to be about her being alone but still we needed more people. I think I'm in like four different shots wearing differing clothes and wigs to make me look different."

"You'll have to point yourself out to me some time." Another swirl of a glass. "And the other one."

Yang made a face.

"That was less fun. That was an actual job I was hired for. One of Mercury songs. Terrible rap and terrible video."

"Whys that?" Blake pressed with a grin. "Spare no detail."

"Ugh I was essentially hired to be his fangirl and swoon at him while he throws money around and drives fast cars. You know how you were saying that I wouldn't have been hired for 'What you deserve' as an underwear model. Well this music video was actually a discussion some execs had with me. I think they only let it go because Raven convinced them I wasn't a big part anyway." She sighed. "Let's just say it isn't a highlight of my career. I even had to do sexy girl dancing." She groaned at the memory. "Long story short, don't support Mercury Black."

"I'll try to bear that in mind," Blake said. "Though I'm not a huge rap fan to begin with."

"What?" Yang said. "You just haven't listened to the right kind.

The alcohol added to her exaggerated shout more than she had really intended but Blake took no mind of it. She just shrugged, the small smile on her pretty face.

"I've heard a fair amount. Not my thing."

"I bet you're a pop girl."

"Not even a little."

"Musicals."

A blush crept up Blakes face at that and Yang guessed she had struck gold. Laughing, she stood up, her head spinning a little.

"Hit you hard?" Blake teased, standing and stretching out. "I can't believe we finished that."

"Yeah, it's probably a good thing we stayed in. My aunt would have a field day if we caused a drunken scandal."

"Might be good publicity for me."

Laughing, Yang made to take a step but instead knocked the side of table. The table shook, destabilising the empty bottle. Clumsily, she tried to grab it but only succeeded in losing her balance.

Stumbling forward, she feared for a moment she would end up on her rear in front of Blake. Why it felt so much worse than it would be if it was anyone else, she didn't quite known. Before she could figure it out or fall on her face, she felt Blake grab her arm, stabilising her and sending a flutter in her stomach.

Looking up, her words of gratitude caught in her throat as she stared into concerned amber eyes. Heat filled her face and hoped that it was less obvious on her face. Realising she was staring like a dumb fish, she swallowed down her embarrassment.

"Thanks Blake," she said, trying to recover quickly. "Guess it really has hit me hard."

She straightened with a grin and ran her hand through her hair. Blake seemed to realise her own hand was still on Yang's arm and she let go quickly. Her face was also slightly pink, and she coughed, looking away.

"Yeah. I think maybe I should head to bed."

Unable to stop her disappointment swelling, Yang none the less smiled back.

"I should probably join you." It took a moment for her to realise what she had said. "In my own bed I mean, to sleep. Alone."

Blake giggled and looked as though she was about to say something more. Or maybe Yang was just imagining it. In any case, Blake merely nodded a good night and turned to leave.

"Thanks for tonight Blake," Yang said. "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too. Hopefully we don't regret it in the morning."

"Here's hoping. Good night Blake."

Yang watched Blake head to her room, waiting until the door shut with a click before heading to her own room, a slight spring in her step.

* * *

"So how are things with Blake?" Weiss asked. She was on the beach again, sunning by herself while Pyrrha was out on a run or something. Clearly Weiss was working hard on her album. "Has she settled yet?"

"Yeah, I think so, we had a night of drinking games and I think we got to know each other better."

Yang grinned, fondly remembering the previous night. They hadn't suffered that much from the liquor and Yang thought that perhaps it was their good mood that had powered the night.

"We had breakfast together today," she continued. "I made her my famous Xiao Long eggs."

"How domestic."

"Hey, you liked my eggs too."

"Hmm. In any case, I'm glad you've not done any irreparable damage yet."

"Thanks Weiss," Yang said dryly. "I think the party we had really helped as well."

Weiss groaned.

"Yang must you persist with this juvenile j-"

With a grin, Yang turned the screen to show Blake sitting at a chair with a book in hand and a pile of empty cans around her. Blake looked up, offering Weiss a small wave and then, much to Yang's delight, she picked up the liquor bottle and took a swig. It was only water, but Weiss didn't need to know that.

Turning the screen back to herself, Yang laughed as she saw Weiss with her mouth hanging open dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Yang said. "I think Blake and I are gonna be fine."


	5. Chapter 5 - Reminiscing

_The fire burned bright and large, matching and enhancing cheer of the camp with such a gusto, that even Shroud could feel it's warmth, even hidden by shadows as she was._

 _The princess was settling in well. Gone were the rich skirts and fancy dresses of her tower yet she had switched to common leathers without complaint. In fact, she seemed to enjoy wearing trousers. Maybe it was a novelty that would fade as they entered the marsh where she would wish to be carried._

 _But Shroud didn't think so. No, Princess Celica may have lived her life in comfort and courts until her secret gilded tower, but it seemed that duty and obligation had kept her there, not desire or even fear. In fact, she seemed to be looking forward to the mud and dirt._

 _Celica laughed loudly at something one of the guardsmen said, her golden hair dancing in the firelight. From the slight pause before the others laughed, Shroud guessed the jest had been at the princess' expense. She recognised the guardsman, and he seemed like, in the best way, the type of oaf who would insult a princess for a joke._

 _Fortunately, Celica herself had liked it, and after a brief pause while she leaned closer, the group erupted into laughter and the soldier turned bright red. It seemed she could give as good as she got._

 _Shroud looked away from the laughter without resentment. It was good the soldier's morale was high after all even if it was a place she couldn't share. She was a mercenary after all. It wasn't her place and she was better off alone._

 _Counting out her arrows, Shroud stood and looped her bow over her shoulder, ready to begin the hunt for the night's dinner. Soldiers rations were hardly fitting royalty._

 _And as she left the light of the campfire, she ignored the glance of lilac that had been sent her way._

* * *

Blake pulled her laptop down, content with her work for now. Stretching out, she felt her bones pop slightly, stiff from sitting in the empty audience seat for the past few hours.

It wasn't uncommon nor was it particularly comfortable but despite Yang's suggestions she could work in the green room, Blake felt it was more appropriate that she be near to hand should Yang need her. The way she saw it, having someone else go fetch her should Yang need her, somewhat defeated the purpose of having an assistant.

Not that Blake found work uneventful. If Yang didn't need her for anything, Raven tended to find her something to do if she was around. It was strange to Blake. She knew Raven had been involved with the show even when it had been Yang's parents, but her role was a producer. She didn't need to watch tapings or promo shoots, yet regularly enough to notice, Blake would find her sitting at the back much like Blake herself would, working on a laptop while film rolled.

But even without Ravens presence, Blake was often busy. Organising Yang's schedule was becoming more work as Blake had found she was oddly good at getting her interviews. And around lunch (or even dinner times should the shoot go long enough), the shows small crew made Blake expendable enough to run for food.

Shooting was long however, and it took the most busy days for Blake to not find at least an hour to work on her own book. Finding a consistent schedule seemed to have made a world of difference and combined with a less stressful living situation, Blake thought she had a good chance of finishing soon.

It was strange feeling, a mix of excitement and nervous as her goal submission date drew nearer. Sure, she would likely edit after that point and it had to go through Ozpins review but still, she would finally be a proper author at that point. The first part of a story she had grown in her head over so many years, finally put to page.

Blake noticed that Yang shooting seemed to have wrapped. That didn't mean they were done for the day, just that the contestants could go home. As Ruby directed her small around to start packing up while Yang was talking to the two teams (minus the unfortunate loser), Blake began to slowly put away her things, timing it and her walk so that she met Yang just after she had finished taking a few extra photos.

"Good show?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so. Close one too. I thought Red team had it until the end."

Yang sighed and Blake noticed she looked tired, the long hours under studio lights having taken its toll. Make up covered most of it (not that Yang needed it in Blake's opinion) but from the look in her eyes, Yang was looking forward to heading home.

Which was why Blake felt really bad about the message Qrow had given her.

"Qrow and Raven want to have a meeting," she said guiltily. "Ruby too once she's finished."

"Of course, they do," Yang groaned before steeling herself. "Alright I'm sure it's important. Would have loved some dinner first though."

"I can go out and pick you something up?"

Yang paused as she considered it.

"Do you mind?"

"It's my job isn't it?" Blake said teasingly, making Yang smile. "Pizza again?"

"No, I think I'm getting fat on cheese." She definitely wasn't. "Go for Chinese, I think. Raven prefers it and if she's in a good mood, this will go quicker. Ruby will eat anything anyway and Qrow won't care either."

Blake nodded as they headed towards the greenroom. As they walked, they quickly worked out what to order for everyone. Raven could be fussy, and Ruby might bring Jaune along, so they decided on a little more than they probably needed.

"And whatever you want," Yang said finally as they reached her changing room and they stepped inside.

"You want me there?"

To Blake's surprise, Yang's face went a little pink.

"Well yeah..." she cleared her throat. "Any scheduling stuff will be good for you to know. It might take a while though if you would prefer to go home. I just thought..."

"No no I can stay," Blake said feeling like a prized idiot.

She tried to think of something to clear the awkwardness, but words suddenly failed her. Trying to suppress a blush of her own, Blake cleared her throat.

"I'd be happy to stay. Like you said it just makes sense to."

"Great." Yang grinned at her, looking already less tired than she had been on set. There was a slight pause before Yang continued. "Umm Blake."

"Yes."

"I kinda need to get changed now."

And there was Blake's blush followed by a laugh of delight from Yang.

"I like you a lot Blake, but I don't think I'm so reliant on you yet that I can't change clothes without you."

With stammered apologies, Blake quickly left somehow feeling hotter than she had done under the studio lights.

* * *

"First things first," Raven began. "We need to start thinking about more ways to recruit contestants. We have some but not enough to see the end of the season yet."

The older woman moved her chop sticks with a practised ease to pick up a shrimp, careful not to get a drop of sauce on her suit jacket or blouse. Like always her attire struck Blake as too formal. There was no set uniform for the crew, the closest being Yang but even that was just bright clothes that looked good on camera. Even Qrow who essentially had the same job as her tended to wear whatever he liked.

But Raven always wore dark suits with a deep red being as colourful as she ever got. Next to fun loving nature of the show, her attire always seemed out of place, as though she was worried, she would be dragged down by the silliness of it all should she not guard against it.

"That's what we're leading with Rae?" Qrow said with a shake of his head. "That's the most important news."

"It's the most pertinent news." Raven countered. "The other doesn't matter if we can't finish the season."

Qrow just sighed, pulling a tub of noodles and pork closer to him as the rest of them looked at them, somewhat confused. At the states, Raven seemed to relent.

"We've been renewed for a second season," she said. "Assuming that we can finish the first."

"That's awesome," Ruby said, dropping her fork in her excitement. She managed to catch it before it fell.

Qrow smirked at Ruby's reaction, sharing her joy even if he was more restrained about it. To her surprise, Blake found she was also excited about the thought of a second season. Strange, that she had only been working here a few months, and yet already she felt invested and a part of this strange little family.

Despite her previous words, Raven did permit herself a small smile of satisfaction while Jaune squeezed Ruby's hand. Curious, Blake glanced over to Yang who had been oddly quiet. She sat next to Blake, her eyes briefly closed as she let out a sigh of contentment before opening them and grinning.

"Gotta agree with Qrow here. You should have led with that."

Raven tisked impatiently but it was overridden by Ruby's sudden excited question.

"Oh oh, do we get more budget. I have so many ideas for games."

"Yeah kiddo they're giving us more money and I have a few ideas from the old show we might be able to incorporate. But that's not the only thing we're getting. The folks up top want to start selling tickets like the old days. We're gonna have to learn to do this in front of an audience. You okay with that Firecracker?"

"Sure, sounds fun," Yang replied eagerly. "Though aren't our taping times kinda slow for an audience."

"A little but-"

"Yes," Raven said before turning to Ruby. "I take it you can get your team to speed up their times between games."

Ruby paused her excitement, glancing at Jaune to confer before answering.

"Yeah I think so. Our biggest thing is storage, but we can set it up, so we only partially set up before everyone arrives and just slot together as we need it. Might make clean up at the end longer but -"

"We can work out the details later," Yang said with a wave of her arm. "Can't we just be excited?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ruby said, with a smirk. "I've got so many plans."

"We're still not doing 'Birdy No' Ruby," Qrow said between a mouthful of food. "And as much as I ever hate to agree with Raven, she's right we need to get more contestants. Any ideas from the young people."

"Our social media is lacking," Blake said. In truth, lacking was a kind word. "I have time to try and manage it for a bit?"

"Are you sure," Yang said quickly before Raven could bind her. "What about your other stuff?"

"I've mostly finished that up," Blake said. "I've got time."

Ruby covered her knowing smile with some battered chicken. She'd never had that good a poker face but neither Raven nor Qrow reacted to their slightly cryptic conversation.

"That's settled then," Raven said. "Though you should still try and push for it in your next interviews."

"Will do."

The talk moved from that to when exactly Yang's next interview was and what else would be good bring up. Blake mostly stayed quiet, only adding comments here and there as needed. Mostly she just ate quietly and watched until Yang yawned for a third time and Raven rolled her eyes and dismissed them.

"You can go Yang," Raven said. "You've had a long day and you don't need to be here for the backstage minutia."

Yang really must have been tired as she agreed without protest. Standing up, she finished off a spring roll with her fingers.

"Wow Raven that was almost a compliment," she said. "But sure, I'm good for you all to weather Ruby's brainstorming session. Coming Blake?"

Blake nodded, having grown tired herself and having very little she could add to production talk.

"Bye Blake," Ruby said with a wave.

They said their goodbyes and left, with Yang stealing a box of spicy chicken and noodles as they passed.

The remaining group was quiet, waiting until the door was shut and they were sure that Yang was out of earshot before speaking.

"So," Ruby said with a grin. "The season finale..."

* * *

"Ugh it's good to be home," Yang said, collapsing onto the couch. Blake watched as Yang groaned and turned to face her. "Blake, tell me we haven't got anything we need to do tomorrow?"

"We're free," Blake said with a smile, sitting down next to Yang as her roommate moved to make room.

The food they had taken was cold now but the two of them didn't care, wolfing it down until it was finished. They didn't even bother to grab plates, simply sharing from the pot. Blake couldn't even say she was that hungry, the food was simply good, and it was nice.

They ate in a silence that Blake didn't seem to notice until they had finished. The silence was comfortable between them now, having grown used to each other's company now they lived together.

But still, Blake felt the need to break the silence and as she mused on that, she settled on a subject that she had wondered but hadn't been able to ask.

"What was it like with your parents? My dad was the mayor, but he wasn't a celebrity."

Yang laughed.

"You make them sound like superstars. It wasn't all that much. People at school knew but they mostly just thought it was cool. Maybe if I had been older it would have been worse, but the show stopped before I was properly in high school."

That made sense, Blake supposed. It hadn't been like she recognised Ruby at college. She had only learned her connection to the show in the early mornings of a party, with Ruby letting slip to win a drinking game.

"So, it was just normal then?"

"I wouldn't say that. You know how much works involved. They tried to make sure one of them was always around for us and they didn't have to do nearly as much promotion work but still sometimes we had Uncle Qrow looking after us for a weekend."

"And you survived?" Blake teased.

"And we even grew up to be totally well adjusted wouldn't you say?" Yang laughed. "I don't know. It seemed normal to us but it's not like I have a lot to compare it to."

"I suppose not."

There was a small lull as Yang tried to think of the right words while Blake let herself sink down more into the couch. It sagged a little in the middle, forcing her to lean onto Yang a little. She didn't mind.

"Do you remember much from their show," Yang asked. "I know you were pretty much a fan girl."

"Oh completely," Blake said dryly, hoping Yang didn't realize how true the words had been. "I think I remember the feel of it mostly."

"Honestly, my parents were mostly like that," Yang said with a shrug. "I mean, they were strict when they had to be, and you did not want to get my mom mad, but they weren't performing all that much."

"Like you?"

"Never really thought of it like that but yeah I suppose so." Yang scratched her head. "You'll meet my dad next time he's in town and mom..."

She paused, but barely had Blake thought she had pushed too far that Yang grinned and jumped to her feet.

"Wait here, I've got just the thing."

* * *

"Hey everyone, I'm Taiyang."

"And I'm Summer Rose and we'd like to welcome you to our very special season finale of What You Deserve!"

It was only now that she had gotten older that Blake realised quiet how similar Ruby had really looked to her mother. Summer was older here than Ruby was now, with a fuller figure though Blake supposed Ruby had always been skinny.

Still the resemblance was striking and though she didn't say anything, comparing the two daughters, Blake couldn't see much of Yang in Summer. Certainly, her father's look was all over her, but it wasn't until the banter began that Blake recognised Summers influence.

It was the easy way the banter between the two hosts flowed. Her teasing of her husband and the mock outrage she portrayed when she got as good as she gave. Blake found herself joining in the laughter of the audience as Summer stood hands on hips, denying any implication she could be bossy.

"Why this episode?" Blake said. "I don't think I've seen this one, but you looked like you were looking for this in particular."

Yang smiled softly, her gaze briefly lingering on the screen before grinning fully and turning to Blake.

"You'll see."

Despite the cryptic words, Blake didn't have to wait long. Only a few minutes into the episode and the first contestant was revealed. As shy as she had ever been around crowds, a small eight year old Ruby Rose.

"Oh my god!" Blake said, trying to suppress her giggles behind her hand. "She's never said she was on the show before."

"Yeah I think she gets embarrassed. It's like asking to see her baby photos. She doesn't seem to appreciate how cute she was."

She was that. Smiling despite her obvious nerves, the young Ruby still waved bashfully, dressed in the red team colours with the word 'Kid' stamped on the front and back.

Speaking quietly but clearly, she explained her grievance with her mom. Apparently, Summer was too bossy and thought she was the queen bee of the house.

"All of it made up of course," Yang said. "Qrow helped her write it up and mom helped. It was a little more scripted than normal but it's not like they could sneak it up on the hosts of the show. Plus, Qrow had to ask us a head of time."

"Us?"

"My name is Yang Xiao Long, and I want to give my dad what he deserves!"

Blake laughed freely this time, looking over to see Yang a little pink but chuckling at her younger self.

"Like baby photos," she said, with a shrug. "What you think I would let Ruby have all the fun?"

Unlike Ruby, the ten year old Yang didn't seem to have any nerves at all. Dressed like Ruby but in the yellow team colours, she grinned broadly, arms raised in triumph like she had won already.

"Oh, you actually had pigtails," Blake said and Yang blushed despite herself.

"Hey Belladonna, I can phone up your mom and get kid photos of you if you want."

"She'd probably deliver you the album," Blake said turning back the show as the first game began.

They watched through the first few games, making comment on the games or scoring. Ruby won the first game, a throwing based game that ended with Summer being dropped into a bright red dust.

"Did you even try aiming?" Blake teased, and Yang pouted.

"I figured more throws were better so just went fast. Solid tactic and I stand by it."

"Even though you lost."

"Barely I still got all but one of them. Besides I won the next one."

"Spoilers," Blake admonished.

The second game was an obstacle course of sorts with Ruby and Yang having to transport small plates with painted on wires through it, while Taiyang and Summer threw small foam balls in dismal attempts to impede them.

"Not nearly as exciting when I know who wins."

Sure enough, Yang won arranging the circuit into the correct pattern. Sparks burst above her dad upon completion, dropping him from his chair into the obstacle course the rest of his foam projectiles falling atop him.

"Health and safety would not let us do that today," Yang mused and Blake found herself agree. Taiyang had looked slightly winded by the fall after all.

"So, you're winning then?" Blake said, as the scores showed Ruby twenty points behind much to Summers overly exaggerated delight. "But it's still all to play for."

"You're really getting into this," Yang laughed. "Were you actually a fangirl?"

Blake hushed her, listening to the rules for the third game. This one had Yang and Summer teamed up against Ruby and Taiyang in a race. Blake actually did remember this one. Ruby and Yang were in beds on wheels that Summer and Taiyang pushed around. At certain points the two girls would have to throw pillows at targets to open gates.

Cheers and shouts echoed through the speakers and Yang cheered herself on making Blake laugh once more. Despite her cheering though, it was Ruby and Taiyang that won the race, netting Ruby the advantage going into the final round.

"I still say that last one was unfair," Yang protested. "Of course, Dad was going to be able to push Ruby faster than mom could push me."

"Hmm," Blake said. "Nothing to do with you getting stuck on that second gate for three throws?"

"Hard and fast is a solid tactic."

The scene changes once more, setting up the final showdown. Taiyang and Summer each sat on a chair at the bottom of a ramp that led to the gunge. To side of the tanks, young Ruby and Yang were stood behind podiums, with a level at the side and button on top. From the set up Blake guessed this was probably one of the later seasons and then was embarrassed she could remember that.

"I do like this one more," Yang said. "Our single drop is fine, but it does mean by the time we get there, it's already decided. With the dual it's could still change. It's more tense."

"It's still just a gameshow Yang."

"Alright," Taiyang said. "You all know how this works. We'll be asking our daughters a question each. For each one they get right, we'll be sent up one rung of the ramp."

"And first to the top is the first to drop," Summer said, pulling a fearful face. "You know dear I can't say I like the view from down here very much."

"Better than up there."

"Well you'll have to let me know."

The crowd ooed and ahhed at their teasing rivalry, though Blake suspected their volume had been boosted somewhat.

"Well since Ruby did so well in the games," Taiyang began. "She will be going first in the questions and not only that, my dearest Summer will be starting one rung higher to the top. Ruby will you please pull that lever?"

The camera switched to a grinning Ruby who nodded vigorously and pulled. Summer made a quailing face as her chair was cranked loudly up the ramp all the while Taiyang just laughed.

"Well dear, how are we feeling now?"

"Like I wish I had helped Yang with her homework more," she quipped. "Ruby I love you but please let your big sister win."

Ruby made face as she shook her head, but Yang chose that moment to shout.

"Don't worry mom, I'll save you."

Back on the couch, Blake turned to Yang and awed. Turning pink once more, Yang coughed.

"Hey, I was being serious, not cute. I was being a badass."

"An adorable little badass," Blake cooed earning her a playful shove.

"Damn straight."

And it seemed like ten year old Yang, as adorable and badass as she was, would fulfil her promise after all. Perhaps it was nerves, but Ruby got her first few questions wrong and Yang her first few right. Just like that Taiyang and Summers positions were reversed.

Despite her advantageous position or perhaps because of it, Summer was still encouraging towards her younger daughter. It was small things, hidden behind gameshow banter but Blake could see Ruby take them in and take heart from them, not getting any more wrong after that.

In the end that was enough, and Blake watched as Summer was cranked to the top of the ramp. The younger Yang didn't seem too disappointed to lose and Blake supposed either parent getting it was a win for them.

After some pouting and mock pleading from their mother that she would stop being so bossy, a grinning and triumphant Ruby finally slammed her small hands on the big button. With a flurry of sparks, Summer was released and sent flying down the ramp to land with a mighty splash within the white pool of gunge. She emerged from the mire, wiping her eyes only for a shower of red to fall a top her, covering her once more.

Both Ruby and Yang laughed gleefully while Taiyang teased his partner, basking in triumph.

"Ahh so that's where you get that from then?" Blake said to Yang who only smiled lightly, giving her pause.

"Sorry," Yang said. "I guess I just haven't watched any of these in a while. Its... nice to be able to see her again. Like this."

She gestured at the screen, Summer looking pouty covered in gunge, but her eyes still filled with mirth and mischief. She flopped about protesting the injustice of her fate while Taiyang walked away free. Looking back at Yang, Blake let her talk.

"I think they knew... about mom's illness I mean. We hadn't been told but I think the timings worked out. I wonder if that's why they asked us to come on this time."

There was a splashing sound from the screen, and they both turned, Yang chuckling. Taiyang had wandered too close in his gloating and Summer had dragged him in with her much to the delight of their young children.

"You know I don't even think that bit was scripted," Yang said. "At least no one had told us, and it seems like something mom would do. Dad was always having to roll with her ideas before she..."

Yang sniffed suddenly her words trailing away. Without thinking, Blake reached out, hesitated and then placed her hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in what she hoped was comforting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring this all back up for you," she said. "I shouldn't-"

"What are you talking about," Yang said with a grin. "I'm the dumb idiots whose idea this was. I wanted to show you, don't even know why. I just thought you would like it."

"I did," Blake said. "Thank you."

"Something to tease Ruby about?" Yang said with a grin. "It's not a big deal. Most of them are online anyway."

"Still, thanks for sharing this with me."

"No problem Blake."

* * *

 _"You didn't have to get me dinner, you know."_

 _"I know, I wanted to."_

 _"Well thank you, my lady."_

 _Shroud snorted as Celica dropped into a curtsey, holding up imagined skirts with a grin._

 _"I'm no lady, my liege."_

 _"And out here I'm not a princess or a queen. Not until we win. And then I assure you Shroud, for your services to me you will be granted a title befitting you."_

 _"The only court title that would befit me is your Fool."_

 _Celica giggled and Shroud conceded a small smile at that._

 _"You certainly have the wit for it." The princess placed a finger on her chin as though in deep thought. "Yes, and you have the grace for acrobats. I bet you could even juggle. It's decided then Shroud. Once we win, our people free and that bastard dead, you shall be honoured as my Fool. Let's see if you can sneak up on me so much with bells on you cap?"_

 _"It seems your tongue is quicker than mine," she said before belatedly adding. "Your grace."_

 _How did this woman always leave her on the back foot? Comments and looks given by anyone else left her unbalanced and clumsily searching for words. And now too often her thoughts strayed too placed not appropriate for them, their stations as far apart as it was possible to be._

 _"Perhaps I should be the Fool then?" Celica teased. "I can't juggle but I imagine many would come to watch the Princess Fool drop tomatoes around her at your court."_

 _"My court?"_

 _"Of course. If I am to be your Fool, as you suggested-"_

 _"I didn't-"_

 _She tried to protest but the Princess left her no room to, as she mercilessly pushed her advantage._

 _"Then you would have to rule in my place." She smiled. "I think you would look quite fetching in a crown Shroud."_

 _She had no answer to that. Nothing smart or clever in any case yet she felt she had to answer the challenge in Celica's eyes. So, she spoke without thinking, regretting her words as soon as they tumbled stupidly from her lips._

 _"But what would you wear, my liege?"_

 _Celica just smiled._

 _"As little as my queen commands."_

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey all, thanks for reading this far and I hope you're enjoying. Just wanted to write this brief aside now that we're a few chapters in. This will likely be how the format for the fic goes. Back and forth between Yang and Blake Point of View, each with their respective careers as the focal point of their lives and how the other fits as part of that.**

 **If you have any questions about this fic or anything in, feel to ask and I'll try to answer as best I can.**

 **Thanks again for reading**


	6. Chapter 6 - Flying Sparks

_Ember and Shroud stood alone together atop the hill overlooking the aftermath of the battle. Their soldiers walked through the devastation, searching for survivors and readying the dead for the pyres._

 _Shroud had seen war before, more times than she cared to count but Ember had not. In the battle itself she had done well, adrenaline keeping her going but with the morning that had faded. Now reality set in and, though far from going to pieces, she was more sombre._

 _"We won," Shroud offered. It felt like it had to be said. "I know it seems bad but in the long run, this will be better."_

 _"I know but it won't be the last will it?"_

 _"No, my lady."_

 _Ember sighed, leaning against Shroud for support. She was shorter than her but not by much and as she breathed, Shroud could smell the scent of her._

 _"My lady, I-"_

 _"Just Ember, please. For a little longer."_

 _She could understand that even if she didn't think it was wise. But then she knew many things that she herself wanted were not wise. In a moment of certainty, she followed Embers example._

 _She turned, catching Embers face gently to her own and pressed their lips together. Embers surprised gasp caused her pause and then she was kissing her back, hands slipping down Shrouds waist in a manner not at all befitting royalty._

 _They broke apart reluctantly, taking their places once more. Ember grinned stupidly for a moment and then sighed, closing her eyes. When she opened them once more, she was the royal._

 _"Come, we should go discuss our next direction with the others."_

 _"Of course, my lady."_

* * *

 _Dear Miss Belladonna,_

 _I am delighted to inform you that we have passed on your works to our printing company and the first batch of your book will be printing come Monday. I shall ensure a supply shall be sent to your address, for distribution as you see fit._

 _Once again, I offer you my congratulations on your efforts. I shall ensure that you will be kept up to date with all sales information and in a few months, we can talk more about your ideas for a sequel._

 _Take pride in your achievement,_

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Professor Ozpin_

* * *

"To Blake Belladonna!" Ruby said with an exuberant cry. "The next bestselling author!"

The group raised their glasses to meet Ruby's toast and Blake felt herself flush at the attention. Glowing pink, she hid behind her own glass, wondering if Ruby's toast had drawn much attention.

Their group was not a large one. Just herself, Ruby, Jaune and Yang of course. Despite her living in this city for a while, Blake had never really made a large group of friends, but it wasn't something she regretted. She had always preferred smaller, more personal gatherings.

When she had received Ozpins email at work, it had been all she could to stop herself falling to pieces. Thrice she had read the email, rereading each word to make sure she had gotten it right. It really shouldn't have been a shock. This was the last in a long line of emails regarding her publishing. But only now that it was done, did it seem real.

She had told Yang first, her stomach giddy with excitement, barely able to contain herself until the pause in filming. Then she had suddenly been nervous, wondering if she had made a mistake reading Ozpins email or if Yang would find her excitement annoying.

But she had shared it. Yang grabbed Blake in a deep hug of congratulations, and she had found that she didn't mind the sudden contact. Ruby she had told next since ruby had been there at the beginning and deserved to know more than anyone.

They had to keep it short, despite Ruby's delight and Jaunes pride but they had promised after work they could celebrate. They had been filming the penultimate episode of the season today and both were already working on the finale, working harder still to keep their plans a secret from Yang.

And finally, she called her mom on her break, gushing as long as she could. Oh gushing? She knew it must have been bad then. Her father was at work of course but she dragged a promise from her mom that she wouldn't tell him before she could.

"I'm hardly going to be a best seller," Blake said quietly. "I'm happy to just have something published."

"Hey you don't know," Jaune said. "You never know what could happen."

"Jaunes got a point," Yang said, before adding a tease. "And that's rare enough in itself."

"Hey, Jaunes got great judgement," Ruby protested. "He's dating me, isn't he?"

"I stand by statement."

Ruby stuck out a tongue, throwing a balled up napkin at her older sister. Yang laughed dodging to the side and Blake caught her shampoo on the air making her shiver. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice next to the sisters bickering.

Once they calmed, Yang ordered another round of drinks (we're celebrating) and they discussed if they wanted food here or if there was anywhere else Blake wanted to go.

"I don't really know many places," she admitted, a little embarrassed. "I've never really had the money to eat out much."

"How about pizza?"

"You always want pizza babe."

"It's always good that's why."

Ruby grinned leaning up and pecking Jaune briefly on the lips. Yang let out an exaggerated gagging sound at that before turning back to Blake.

"There's a good barbeque nearby. It does a grilled salmon I think you would like."

Blake nodded.

"That could work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I like salmon."

"Oh, great then.

"Yes."

They looked away from each other, suddenly awkward. Blake fought down a flush that she couldn't explain and hoped desperately that Ruby's sudden giggle was because of something Jaune had said.

* * *

Yang had been right. The food had been good. It had been so long since Blake had had good fish. And good wine. An awful lot of good wine.

The pair of them laughed as they stepped out of the taxi, waving a goodbye to Ruby and Jaune as they did. They took the stairs, something that turned out to be a mistake and they quickly tired with another two stories still to go.

"I swear I was fitter than this," Yang said breathing a little heavily. Blake herself could barely catch her breath at all, though a fair amount of that could be due to her giddy laughter.

"I think your plenty fit."

She blushed at the words not meaning the implication, but Yang must have thought them just a joke. She grinned, stopping to flex her toned arms.

"Thanks Blake. Come on, we can make it."

With that she sprang up, grabbing Blake's hands and pulling her along. Blake let out a cry of surprise but kept pace despite the effort it cost her.

It was a marvel they didn't get a noise complaint. They ran up the steps like they were half their age, Yang laughing loudly and making Blake smile despite herself.

Finally, they reached the door to Yang's apartment, struggling with the door a little. Blake smiled, leaning over as she panted harshly.

"Jesus Blake," Yang laughed. "We really need to whip you into shape."

"Or take the elevator," she muttered and then let out a startled cry. "Yang, what are you doing?"

The blonde laughed as she scooped Blake up and threw her easily over her shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"I'm helping you get in," Yang said with mock indignation. "You just seemed so tired."

"Well thanks for your concern," Blake said trying not to let her amusement show. "You can just toss me on the couch at your earliest convenience."

Yang decided to do just that, and Blake soon found herself tumbling onto the couch without any grace at all. She was suddenly very glad she was wearing trousers.

"I suddenly sympathise greatly with Ruby," She said, sitting up and allowing Yang to sit down with an insufferable smile. "And I'm glad I was an only child."

"Hey Ruby, was just an insufferable as I am. She mastered cute pouting to get what she wanted at an early age."

Blake could imagine that.

"I can't imagine that."

"It's true!" Yang said. "It was always, 'Dad I want pizza.' 'Dad I want to see that movie.' 'Dad, Yang locked me in the closet again.'"

"Yes, very much siding with Ruby here."

Yang shrugged.

"Hey, I was a big sister. It was my job to tease her."

"And isn't it a little sister's job to get her way?"

Yang pouted at that and Blake giggled as she swatted Blake's words away.

"Ehh you're an only child, what do you know?"

"Hmm."

Blake replied without much commitment, slouching down next to Yang on the couch and enjoying the silence for a little while longer.

"Do you have any cousins or anything?" Yang asked curiously. "Neighbours?"

"No, not really anyway. Our house was fairly isolated."

"Were you lonely."

"No, I had friends at school, and I got used to exploring by myself. There's a lot for a child to do in Menagerie if you are looking for it."

"I can't imagine you running around like a stray," Yang said. "I kinda figured you just hung around libraries... No offense."

"It's fine. I told you I mellowed out a lot later." Blake let out a hum of contentment at the memories. "But the exploring was to read. The house could get busy with my dad's work and so I searched for dens to hide in while I read."

"Sounds nice."

Yang let out a yawn. It wasn't that late, but a long day followed by food, good company and probably too much drinking. Blake felt rather tired herself, like she could just fall asleep right there on top of Yang.

The thought brought a smile to her face once more and she moved to sit up properly to tell her.

Instead though, she felt herself slip slightly through the gap in the couch. Her other hand shot out to find purchase and Yang's arms on her shoulders to hold her steady, safe and secure. It took a moment for Blake to realise her hand had found Yang's thigh instead of the couch.

Yang's eyes shone with concern, but Blake smiled letting her know she was fine. She opened her mouth to explain but, in that moment, Yang's face went to relief and a smile of amusement.

Blake shut her mouth, the words she had be thinking suddenly unimportant. Instead she leaned up to meet Yang's lips with hers. Yang recognised what she was doing and instantly it was both of them ready to meet.

Bzzz

The spell was broken, and Blake jumped back. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, the loudest sound in the world to her. She pulled back and Yang looked away. Focusing on the phone, she tried to still her racing heart and fumbled to open it.

It was her father, no doubt wondering why his wife had been prodding him to phone her. She could ignore it. Throw it aside and go back to Yang to...

Anxiety grew to fear, and she stood up.

"I-sorry. I need to take this."

"Yeah of course. Don't worry about it."

There was hurt in those lilac eyes and it smote Blake that she had caused it. But she'd been rash, and it would have been a mistake. It would have been a mistake.

"Thanks for tonight," Blake said, politely.

"Oh, don't worry about it. And congratulations again."

"Thank you."

And she hurried to her room, forcing herself not to look back lest she lose her nerve and go to her. To quieten the voice in her head that told it would be a mistake and they could lose everything.

She could cause a scandal for Yang. Hurt her show, get Ruby in trouble for suggesting Blake should be hired. It could hurt her father's political career, and should it affect sales, even Ozpins vouching for her could be called into question.

It would have been a mistake.

And yet as she was about to close the door, she couldn't help herself and saw Yang reach her own door, slowly closing it behind her.

Her own door clicked shut and as her phoned began to buzz again, Blake knew she was in no state to answer her phone right now.

* * *

"Yang... Yang!"

"Huh. Oh, uhh sorry Sun. Did you need something?"

The blonde stagehand gave her a look.

"Do you? You've been acting weird all week. Are you feeling alright?"

No, she wasn't. The night with Blake that had almost been had been a week ago now and since then, everything had been different between them.

She had shrunk back from Blake, hoping that giving Blake space would make her more comfortable. She knew it was smart, but she just missed Blake all the more because of it. Why had she been so stupid? Why couldn't she have just left things alone?

Yes, Blake was beautiful and smart... And funny and considerate but neither was in a position to start a relationship right now even if Blake hadn't been her assistant. She could almost picture the headlines if it got out that she was dating her secretary.

Blake would lose all professionalism before she had even property begun. Qrow and Raven would have to work double to stop it impacting the shows future and if they couldn't all the crew could be impacted.

She was being selfish wanting Blake. It had all come on so suddenly, a friendship and then something closer so quickly. And now almost nothing.

They had barely talked at all only to exchange polite pleasantries and work conversations. At nights Yang tried to avoid being in the apartment and making things worse for Blake. If they couldn't be together, Yang at least wished they could be friends again instead of this awful awkwardness between them.

"I'm fine Sun," she replied and forced a smile. "Just tired. I'm kinda glad we're on the finale, I could do with a holiday."

Sun paused for a moment but, even if he recognised, she was lying accepted she didn't want to talk about it. Instead he dropped back to inconsequential banter, something she was grateful for.

"Yeah I get that. How do you think I feel? It ain't easy having to make you look good on camera every day."

Yang laughed.

"Oh, please Sun you shine some lights around. A monkey could do it."

Sun clutched his hand to heart as though Yang's words had physically wounded him but before he could reply, Raven shouted for him to get off set. Looking past Sun, Yang noticed Qrow was also there and wondered briefly why they were both watching the filming.

"Ahh well, time to shine those monkey lights," Sun grinned as he turned to leave. Then he paused. "Uhh Yang, give it your all."

"What?"

For a moment she was puzzled and a little affronted. Did he think she was too tired and would let it affect her work? But after a quick glance back, Sun replied.

"Just if it seems pointless, sometimes it's not. Don't tell anyone I told you that, but just uhh play to win."

Confused, Yang watched him run off but didn't have time to think much of his words before the promoter started up and the set went quiet.

Show time.

Pulling herself together, Yang forced herself a bright smile and waited for her signal.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to a very sad episode of 'What You Deserve!' Sad because I'm afraid that this is our season finale."

A sound effect of disappointed awws and even a little weeping played. It would be replaced in post and added properly but for now it helped them get in the mood and Yang nodded solemnly to it.

"I know, I'll miss you too. " She burst into an animated grin. "But don't worry, we've been renewed for second season and we'll be back in no time at all to provide the entertainment you all so crave."

Whoops and hollering played now and Sun, likely eager to prove her wrong, suddenly burst the stage with spotlights dancing all across her in jubilation. Yang didn't feel like it, but she danced with it anyway and hoped that it wouldn't show.

"And of course, if you have anyone you want to get some messy retribution on, just contact us and we'll happily assist you dropping them into our gunge."

Her camera turned off and Yang breathed in, taking the moments respite. Another camera swung across the gunge filled dunk tank and Yang took the time to glance across the few watchers and realised, with a slight fall of her stomach, Blake wasn't there.

She must be in the green room she mused. Likely she just didn't want to distract Yang but still Yang wished she would have been here.

The cameras cut and began to count her down, letting Yang know she was needed once more.

"Phew that does look nasty. I'm glad it's not me in there. Do you know how long it would take to wash out of my beautiful hair?"

She almost rolled her eyes at that last, guessing it was probably Ravens little joke. Funny that put so much stock in appearances, chided Yang for the same.

"Well someone's going in tonight so let's not waste any more time. Let's meet our first contestant for the red team, looking to gunk their big sister..."

Despite doing this for a while now, Yang still found herself almost flubbing the next line in confusion as she read the name.

"Ruby Rose?"

Her confusion was doubled as Ruby herself ran out from behind the red team's corner. Dressed in the usual Red Team colours, even with the black 'Kid' emblazed on her red t-shirt. She wore the usual black baggy shorts and red headband and gloves.

Undoubtedly it was Ruby, and Yang knew she must have looked like a goldfish, gaping as she was. Ruby grinned a big old 'got you' written in her mischievous face as she bounded to meet Yang.

"Hey everyone. I'm Ruby Rose and I want to give my big sister, Yang what she deserves and send her into the gunge!"

* * *

They cut the cameras then and despite her previous feelings, Yang had to laugh. Ruby had joked about trying to pull this stunt for so long that to an extent, Yang hadn't really believed she ever would. That had been stupid of her in hindsight especially since she knew Qrow had liked the idea.

Maybe this would be a good distraction for her and without meaning too, Yang was suddenly glad Blake wasn't going to watch her be embarrassed for a day. A vain thought and perhaps the embarrassment would be well worth the distraction.

Catching a glimpse of the suddenly foreboding gunge in the corner of her eye, Yang suddenly wasn't so sure.

"I can't believe you actually did this," Yang said with a groan before grinning. "I'm so going to get you back for this Ruby."

Ruby stuck out her tongue and laughed gleefully.

"Maybe but not today," she said in a singsong voice. "There's no other team today. Just me and you Yang."

Yang had figured that would be the case. From an entertainment standpoint, any other team would just seem a distraction. Raven and Qrow had been at this for too long to not focus purely on the host finally getting some karma.

"We did think you'd prefer yellow though," Qrow said, suddenly appearing with Raven at his side. Their appearance suddenly made more sense. "Your victim, sorry, competitor costume is in your green room."

"You are all the worst," she mused. "I take it your hosting then while I play?"

"Me?" Qrow laughed. "Hell no. I'm too old to look good on camera and never much liked it anyway."

That did give Yang pause.

"Aunt Raven?"

She didn't even dignify it with a response just giving Yang a look that told her, she was being an idiot if she thought Raven would be on camera. Yang's eyes knit in puzzlement.

"Then who's hosting."

From behind her, there was a slight cough. Yang turned around and was stunned to find, dress in a referee uniform, was Blake. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and a yellow whistle hung around her neck. As Yang gaped at her, she saw a slight pinkening of her neck, even despite the camera make up.

"Hey Yang."


	7. Chapter 7 - Turning the Tables

"I think I look pretty good, all things considered."

She was dressed in a yellow t-shirt, alongside loose fitting black shorts. Unlike Ruby, she had adopted not to wear the yellow headband, but she had taken two sweatbands around her wrists. She had never really liked restricting her hair with head bands and since a ponytail wouldn't play well on camera (apparently) she had just let it fall loose.

That was the only real difference between hers and Ruby's outfits, barring of course the yellow colours and the black 'adult' written in bold on the front.

What was concerning was that her green room had three costumes for her to use. That didn't bode well for what the games had in store for her and how much the costumes designers thought she would need to change.

"The clothes weren't made to flatter you Yang," Raven said curtly. "They're meant to be family friendly."

"Thanks Raven," she said. "I was just saying it's impressive I still rock them."

"Let's add big headed to Ruby's grievances against you."

Yang waved the comment aside.

"Did you have to wait for me to be around for that? Hearing your family list everything they find annoying about you kinda sucks."

"You're being dramatic. You know it's all written to play for the audience anyway. Feel free to throw some back at Ruby if it makes you feel better." Raven paused considering for a moment. "Not too much though. We don't want you to seem too deserving. It would make you less likable for next season."

"Thanks Raven."

"I would have thought you would prefer we wrote Ruby's grievances with you around. That way you have a say in it."

She had a point and Yang didn't really have a problem with the grievances. They were all highly exaggerated and mostly written with her host persona in mind. Raven was right that Yang preferred to have a say it and inventing childhood anecdotes of how she had tormented Ruby, had been fun while she changed.

Really all she was doing was trying to put enough time between it that her questions about Blake would seem innocent. She hadn't gotten a chance to speak to her properly yet. All they had filmed was a small piece that introduced Blake to the audience as an unbiased third party due to being friends with them both. After that, and a bit more banter at Yang's expense, she had been whisked away to get changed while they set up the first game.

Oh, screw it.

"So why Blake," she asked. "I can't imagine she volunteered."

"She didn't at first," Raven said. "She was simply the best choice. You know Qrow and I wouldn't do it. We had considered flying your father in for it, but he has prior commitments." She smirked. "He did say to tell you he would be sure to watch this one, many times."

Yang laughed shaking her head. He would.

"Anyway, we thought about hiring someone new, but it seemed impersonal. Ruby suggested Jaune, but I didn't want it too to seem like we were ganging up on you. In the end, I went to Blake and she agreed." Raven smiled knowingly. "And she suggested some other things too."

Yang's stomach did a somersault. Somehow the idea Blake had conspired against she seemed worse. Though she supposed it would have taken longer than a week to put together and so she had likely agreed before their ... Incident.

"What other things?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I imagine you'll quite enjoy it."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I'll love it."

She sighed, trying not to feel put upon. She knew logically she was being silly about it. It wouldn't be that bad, just a little bit of fun at her expense for the sake of a good finale. She would be a hypocrite to make a big deal out of it considering it was the entire point of the show and tons of contestants had gone through it. Besides her parents had done, it hadn't they?

Forcing her dour mood aside, she decided she was going to enjoy the experience lest any sourness bleed in and spoil the finale.

"So then," she asked. "What games are we playing them?"

* * *

"The hardest part of all this," Ruby informed her sagely. "Is that all our games are meant for two teams."

"Clearly you managed."

Yang said this from a top her newly found position above a large tank of water. Her legs dangled from her stool, not quite able to reach the water and find out if it was cold. Instead she just kicked them back and forth for the camera and grinned with a confidence she didn't feel.

Ruby mostly ignored her comment, waving at her cheekily and continuing with her explanation to Blake. Yang watched them talk, not quite able to hear them properly over the noise of the set. It was strangely more isolating that Yang had expected and now she wished she hadn't gotten up here until she actually needed too.

Blake and Ruby had kept her company for the ten or so minutes she had been up here, and they were almost ready to start. But it hadn't been the talk with Blake she had wanted to have. It wasn't exactly private even if Ruby hadn't been there. Blake had apologized for keeping the secret of this show from Yang, confirming she had known for a few weeks now and had been sworn to secrecy.

Ruby to her credit and pulled back on the teasing and Yang had sensed she was starting to feel a little bad. Reassuring her that she didn't mind, Yang had encouraged Ruby to be as teasing as possible on the camera.

"Just be as much as a baby sister as you can be."

Rolling her eyes at the comment, Ruby had agreed readily. It was good to be able to plan it out more. Yang didn't consider what she did on the show acting. They only had a teleprompter for long sections of dialogue she had to get through. Rules or announcements and even then, she usually just took the bare bones and worked it though herself. Blake being unused to this would likely need it more.

So, it wasn't anything new to plan out how her character of 'Yang' would act. It wasn't all that different from her actual reactions, just with less restraint.

Someone's voice shouted they were ready, and Yang put on an exaggerated pout ready for the camera.

"Alright everyone. Time for our first game." Blake said, quiet but clear with barely a falter. "Our games will be a bit different tonight but I'm sure you recognise Leviathan."

Leviathan was a painting more than anything else. A big black shark monster painted behind Yang striding through an ocean to reach a city. The ocean of course, being the dunk tank Yang was now perched above.

"To stop him, Ruby will need to run her way through our assault course, delivering these rounds to the cannons on the right side. Once all five are primed they'll let loose and sink Yang back into the ocean with him."

The camera panned from Blake to Yang and she reacted in kind crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"I'm afraid so Yang. However usually this game would be a race however since there's only one Ruby-"

"And thank goodness for that."

"You're going down Yang!"

"Then Yang will get her chance to cause some mayhem. Next to her, are some fireballs and behind the assault course some targets. Should she knock down all the targets before Ruby primes the cannons, she won't be dunked."

That was news to Yang and suddenly she felt a little more optimistic about the games. She spied ten targets to Ruby's five runs she would have to complete. They were hard throws if she didn't want to prematurely fall in but still a chance was a chance.

She hefted one of the 'fireballs' (coloured foam balls soaked in water) to check its weight. Not exactly light but maybe that would help.

Ruby was taking her position, picking up her first round. It was giant inflatable thing almost half the size of her. The course itself wasn't huge but it wasn't really meant to be.

"Ready Red team," Blake said and Yang grinned to hear someone else say that.

"Yeah," Ruby called.

"Ready yellow team."

Almost belatedly she realised that meant her.

"You betcha!"

Blake paused significantly and Yang found herself admiring the showmanship.

"Go!"

And they were off. Yang threw her first fireball and much to her chagrin, missed by a mile. It fell rather short and she realised she had misjudged the weight of thing. Trying again, she heaved it and was rewarded as it sailed over Ruby's head and straight into a target.

Part of the city set fell away and the lights flashed over that area. Yang snorted. Sun was having fun today.

Unfortunately, Ruby was proving to be as quick as ever. Already, she was throwing the zig zags and over the first hurdle. She landed on her stomach, pushing the round threw a small tunnel emerging on the other side slightly damper than she had been.

That was also new, and Yang suddenly noticed the course was had a thin layer of water across it. Not a lot but enough to make it a little slicker than usual. Not only that but as Yang knocked her second target, a splash of water burst up over the course which Ruby barely avoided.

Laughing it occurred to Yang that Ruby's crew might have taken this opportunity to have a little fun of their own at their bosses expensive.

Still Ruby was undaunted and had already placed her first round in the firing hole. Annoyingly Yang missed her next shot and Ruby was already halfway through again by the time she sank a third.

The game was a lot closer than she had thought it would be and she got her fourth as Ruby was on her return run around the course. It took until Ruby's fourth cannon was primed and Yang's seventh target that she realised she was actually having fun.

The crew not busy on set had come out to watch and cheer, some even for her. Getting caught up in the energy of it all, Yang found herself shouting and whooping whenever she got a target, forgetting entirely about the camera at all or even how Ruby was doing.

That was of course, until a klaxon sounded, and gears whirled. The basket of fireballs was quickly pulled aside and before Yang could realise, she had lost, her seat gave way.

With a slight shriek, she dropped with an almighty splash into the water. The other contestants were right it was cold, and she quickly broke the surface, pushing back her hair that was no plastered to her head.

The water came up to slightly below her chest and she pushed forward to the front of the tank, leaning over the side as Blake and Ruby approached her.

The cameras were off now as the crew did some quick work setting the set to right before the aftermath. That did mean she would have to sit here in the water a while longer.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked softly. "You seemed caught off guard and I wasn't sure..."

"Oh, it's fine. Just playing it up," Yang said. "Colder than I thought. Bloody freezing in here."

"That was awesome," Ruby said, through fits of laughter. "You totally screamed."

"For the camera," she protested. "Besides I'm pretty sure I heard you squealing at one point Ru."

"It was cold! Ugh I told them to do the water cannons, but I didn't think it would be that much." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm also pretty sure they aimed for me too."

She did look fairly bedraggled, damp where Yang was soaked and more out of breath. Clearly, she had put her all into the course determined to give Yang no respite. She needed to change as much as Yang did.

Well maybe not as much.

* * *

The two sisters sat together as they had their make-up redone, both having showered after the previous game. For Yang, it had more been to warm up than anything else. Ruby had needed it more to present herself, having exerted herself a fair amount with the obstacle course. That in and of itself amused Yang who had teased Ruby that it was nice to see her sister working hard around here for once.

Yang was used to stage make up. Without it, the lights made the skin look to pale and so top look natural it was laid on fairly thick. Ruby only ever wore small amounts of make up at a time and Yang was chided more than once to stay still as she kept laughing at her sister's obvious dislike of wearing this much.

Eventually their artist despaired and gave up, saying that it would be ruined soon anyway so there would little point trying to get it perfect. That was true enough, Yang supposed. As she left, Yang heard her mutter something about the usual children being better at sitting still. For a moment they didn't say anything and then Ruby hesitantly asked.

"You're not really mad at us for this are you?"

"What? Of course not." Yang was surprised at the question. "I'm not exactly looking forward to it, but I'll admit it's funny. It's a good finale. Whose idea was it anyway?"

"Uncle Qrow came to me about it. I think he got the idea from me, but I didn't think we could actually do it. At first it was just kinda funny to plan it. I guess I didn't really think about how you would feel about it..."

She ended a little quiet and Yang wondered what had brought this on.

"Ruby I'm fine really. If I really didn't like this sort of thing, do you think I would be able to host every week. Even mom and dad it. The last game was even fun." She grinned hoping to ease Ruby's worry. "Until you dunked me anyway."

"Yeah but... You've been acting weird lately. You're quiet and not smiling as much. I just wondered... I didn't want you to think we were all ganging up on you."

First Sun now Ruby. Thinking about it she wondered if Ravens preshow visit had been her evasive way of checking up on her. She must really have been making it obvious if everyone was seeing it. For a moment, Yang felt her stomach curl with anxiety at the thought of everyone talking about her mood but tried her best to squash it. They were just trying to help after all.

She wondered too if she could just smile and say she was fine. If Yang could make it through the show, this feeling would likely solve itself. Either she would sort things out with Blake or time would dull it before they started the second season.

It occurred to her suddenly that maybe Blake would move out too and probably quit. This job had always been temporary hadn't it? Writing was her dream. If they had stayed friends, they might have stayed roommates. Now though, would she stay through all the awkwardness?

"It's Blake?" She said, the idea of being able to hide this now seeming laughable. "We... Something happened last week and now. I feel like I've ruined our friendship, and everything is so awkward now. I want to give her space, but I don't want to make things worse."

She sighed, having only meant to say a little. Then she had started, and it had all come out. It felt like a betrayal to say she almost kissed Blake but having said what she said how could Ruby not guess it.

"You need to talk to Blake."

"Huh."

Ruby looked sure of her answer. So sure, it shocked Yang. She hadn't been expecting that from Ruby. She loved her sister, but she wasn't the most socially aware person ever, preferring the company of a few to many. Even the dinner where Ruby had told her she was seeing Jaune had gone from evasive to overly detailed in the space of a minute as she rushed to spit it out.

But with this there was no doubt, not only in what Yang should do but full confidence that it was the correct thing to do. Where had this Ruby come from? Had she grown up fully without Yang noticing? Was it the few years with Jaune or being put in charge of her own crew that had made this change?

"I've known Blake for a long time," Ruby continued. "She's one of my best friends but... She's not great at confrontation. She's getting better at it, I was kinda shocked when she took this job this easily but if you don't talk to her it will be too long before she comes to you."

""And you think confronting it, will fix it?"

"Isn't that what you always told me?"

Yang had to smile at that. That was true. Throughout high school, her university her first jobs and even just one time Ruby was having trouble with a dodgy part she had ordered online. Always Yang had told her nothing would be fixed by doing nothing.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Yang smiled. "When did you so smart?"

Ruby blushed, looking away from the smile of pride.

"Shut up, it's just obvious stuff isn't it." She turned back and grinned. "Besides I'm not that grown up. See."

She gestured down at her own chest, pointing at the word 'kid' emblazed on her T-shirt. Yang laughed, looking down at her own and wondering if she really was an adult if this was how she was acting. Sullen big baby probably wouldn't fit though?

That settled it then. She wouldn't risk the show by confronting her now but once she was done, she would ask Blake to talk to her. To admit to her she didn't want things to go back to how things were. She wanted to move forward with her. To take her out somewhere and finish kissing her.

The resolve firmed within her and Yang decided now to throw herself into the game. That made her think back to what Sun had told her. Even when it seemed pointless it was best to play to win. Had he somehow meant with Blake too instead of the show. In any case, Yang was determined to make this a hell of a show.

Looking back, she saw Ruby poking at her make up once more and rolled her eyes.

"Stop picking at it."

"It's so thick," Ruby complained. "How do you stand it?"

"You get used to it. It's not that bad really."

"I guess you won't mind the gunge so much then." Ruby giggled as Yang mock gagged. "Hey, I made sure it was yellow for you."

"Thanks Rubes, you're too kind."

"Thicker than this too."

Yang groaned, not wanting to think about it. She honestly didn't mind being set up but the idea of the gunge... slime... goo? Damn there really wasn't a word that made it seem less gross. And all in her hair.

"Ugh, I'll get you back for this you know?"

Ruby just laughed.

* * *

"Okay, go over this again?"

Ruby sighed, setting out to explain the rules to 'Birdy No!' for the third time. It wasn't so much that it was complicated just utterly ridiculous, even for this show. Yang knew the game had gone through more revisions that any other in the series. That was impressive considering they had never played it once. Despite her best efforts at convincing, even Qrow thought it was too dangerous to have launch pads in the show.

It seemed that Ruby had finally got her wish, even if it was a one off. She was the one getting launched after all so should she get hurt, it's not like she'll sue herself. Besides Ruby insisted they had tested the launchers and they were perfectly safe.

"But why chess pieces?" Blake asked, looking as equally confused as Yang. "Aside from rooks, I don't see how they relate."

"Well that's... I don't remember but it made sense at the time." Ruby shook her head and turned back to Yang considering. "You know I always figured it would be a black bird."

And that was the other part of this game. Yang's costume. She was a giant fat yellow bird. Silly costumes had always been a part of this show. Mostly for the adults and todays show would be no exception it seemed. Leggings stuck out of an almost egg shaped body that started just above her knees and forcing her to waddle more than walk on fluffy boots. Her arms were similarly attired with skin type gloves up to the body and fluffy gloves. They had even given her a beak though that was undergoing so last minute repairs in the straps. All of it in varying shades of bright yellow and garnished with feathers.

Yang knew she looked more than a little ridiculous. She also knew that right now she didn't really care. It was like a Halloween costume she had decided, and few things were made worse just by enjoying the ride. Besides, Ruby only looked mildly better. Maybe not a giant chicken, but with a huge goggle, a black helmet and red cape over the rest of the game show attire, she looked like a low budget cosplay of a superhero no one had heard of.

"Well a big black bird ain't exactly a friendly sight," Qrow said, wandering over and passing Yang the repaired beak. "And I should know."

Yang rolled her eyes and popped it on her head. It covered her nose down to her chin, but she felt like she could still talk. The band of elastic was right against the back of her head and this time she had worn a ponytail. There had been talk of gelling it into a Faux hawk to complete the look, but she had refused that quite soundly. Her hair was getting ruined enough later to risk the cheap hair gel they used.

Her costume now complete she gave a spin (not a graceful one), and without thinking almost caught Blake's eye to share the humour. She caught herself though, just before it was too late. Yang might have decided to talk to Blake, but she didn't think either of them needed jokes right now.

"Ehh I suppose," Ruby said before grinning. "We all ready to do this!"

They all exchanged a glance.

"Are we absolutely sure this is safe?"

This was about the fifth time Yang had heard her uncle ask that and knew that if Qrow was asking, it really was bad news.

"Yeah we tested it a bunch. Besides I'm the one doing the dangerous bit."

"Dangerous bit."

"Exciting bit," Ruby amended. "look it will be fine."

Qrow shook his head, knowing it was pointless to argue.

* * *

"So Ruby," Blake said as the camera began rolling once more. "You won our first round but only just. How are you feeling for our second?"

They had stood as a three, with Blake in the middle. Behind them the game could be seen as well as the makeshift nest Yang would be sitting in. Mostly this had been chosen because Yang couldn't walk very quickly in the oversized suit, a fact she made a show of as she stood her fluffy arms draped over the large stomach piece. This much be how Santa's felt.

"Awesome," Ruby grinned. "I won that one and I'll win this one too!"

"Ehh I only let you win the first one," Yang cut in. "Wouldn't be fun to watch me win every game now would it."

"Hah try win just one."

"I'm glad you're both enthused," Blake said. "We all know how important these games are to the scores."

Yang let out a snort at that. With no opponent for her, the games truly did mean nothing, just a bit of fun. Yang knew this episode was only going to end one way for her. Ruby knew it too and grinned, dramatically pulling down pilot goggles from her helmet.

"Now our viewers at home won't have seen this game before Ruby, so since you created it, why don't you explain it."

"Okay Blake, this game is called 'Birdy No!'. You guys probably won't see it again because the folks up top are worried it's too dangerous." Ruby waves her hand derisively. "But they're happy to let me take the risks today."

She gestured up and behind them. On one side an inflatable mountain had been set up, large stripes of Velcro, attached horizontally across it. On the other had four launch pads and between them a soft inflatable valley. Above that, were oversized chess prices also with Velcro attached dangling from strings attached to the roof.

"My job, Ruby said enthusiastically. "Is to be launched across the canyon, grab a relic and stick it to the other side. If I grab a relic and stick it to the side, I get twenty five points. I have four chances giving a me a total of hundred points to play for."

Yang couldn't help but shake her head at Ruby's glee. Only she could get this enthusiastic over finally getting to play such a bizarre game.

"But of course," Blake said, almost jumping to her defence. "We didn't get Yang dressed up just to laugh at her."

"We didn't," Ruby asked.

"Hey I look great."

"So did Big Bird."

Yang dramatically placed her hands on her hips, something that was rather difficult to do in the costume. She shook her beak back and forth hoping that would get her mock annoyance at her younger sister across.

"You see our lovely bird here," Blake said. "Rather likes the dangling relics and would rather not have you steal them away." The camera switched view briefly to show a shot at Yang's 'nest' at the bottom of the valley, a sling shot attached to the front and four foam eggs sitting next to it. "Armed with her precious eggs, Yang will attempt to prevent Ruby for stealing her relics. For everyone not stuck at the end, Yang will get twenty five points.

"So, I get to sit down, throw stuff at Ruby and I don't even risk a bird bath this time?" Yang popped a thumbs up. "Sounds good to me."

Someone yelled cut and Ruby quickly took off running to her first launch pad, eager to begin. The two remaining women looked at each other and Blake coughed awkwardly. She looked like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure how. Yang just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "We can talk later. You're doing great by the way."

"You think? I feel like I'm low energy compared to when you do it."

Blake gestured down at herself and the referee outfit she wore. Yang tried not to stare at her shapely legs beneath the shorts. Family friendly they were, and the shirt was baggy on her too, but Yang decided that there was only so much they could do to make Blake look less beautiful. In fact, there was very little they could do at all.

"Maybe, but I think it works. Ruby and I are just yelling all the time anyway, so I think you're calming."

Blakes nerves seemed to ease a little at that and she smiled softly at Yang. Almost they could imagine nothing was going on between them right now.

"I best get to my nest," Yang said. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Blake said and then after moment's hesitation. "After we're done... Can we talk please?"

"I uhh..." The request had caught her off guard. "Of course. Yeah."

Blake sighed, though in dread or relief, Yang couldn't tell. She opened her mouth to say something more before someone yelled, they were ready to go. With a quick apologetic look, Blake said.

"Good luck again Yang."

And then moved quickly away to her station.

* * *

With a little help from Jaune and Sage, Yang was able to get onto her perch. She huffed from the effort, her costume under the lights already feeling too hot. Damn how did contestants do this every week, this wasn't even one of the heavy ones. The cat and mouse costumes were way worse.

And a least for this one, Yang just had to sit... Again. Oddly enough, now that she had resolved to play the game to have fun, she kinda wanted to be doing more than just sit and throw things. Or in this case sling things... Actually, that did sound like fun when she thought about it like that. Ahh well, hopefully the next game would be more substantial.

She hefted one of the eggs and put it in her sling... Was a little heavier than Yang imagined but ruby had insisted they had tested this game. She looked up to where Ruby was standing, well half crouching on one of the launch pads. Suddenly, she looked a lot less confident in her previous safety tests.

"Are you ready to go, Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Yeah... Totally."

On the screen, Yang saw make a dead pan expression at the camera before turning to face her.

"Are you ready Yang?"

"Ready to fire!"

Yang grinned holding the foam egg high for a moment before notching it into her sling and pulling back with both arms, aiming at the big gold chess piece. There was a long pause and then Blake yelled.

"Go!"

 ** _Bang_**

The pad exploded with noise so loud that Yang jumped, half letting go and belatedly releasing her prize. It spun off uselessly to the side and sit the inflatable mountain and rolled to the ground. Yang barely noticed that though, gawking as Ruby practically flew.

With an eep of surprise, Ruby flailed her legs wildly and grabbed at the chess piece. Amazingly, she grabbed it and with it in hand she slammed into the side of the mountain with a thud. She scrambled slightly and managed to barely attach it to the Velcro before sliding down onto the ground.

For a moment Yang and Blake just gaped. Then Ruby rolled over and threw her arms into the air with a whoop of delight.

"That was awesome."

The set burst into a mix of laughter and cheers and Ruby clambered to her feet and bounced across to Blake. Recovering quickly, Blake quickly said.

"Well then... That was quite the flight. And you managed to land your first relic and avoided Yang's... impressive shot."

"Yup, now I just gotta do it three more times!"

"Hey, you won't get so lucky next time Rubes!"

It was a weak comeback, but Yang was still just amazed that Ruby hadn't broken her leg or something worse. Still she was determined to get some points here and decided that Ruby was right that the game looked worse than it was. Time to get serious.

 ** _Bang_**

 _Twang_

"Ooft!"

The 'egg' hit home straight into Ruby's shoulder and the chess piece tumbled out of her hands and onto the floor. Ruby groaned in annoyance on the bouncy ground and Yang played the villains raising her hands in triumph while the crew booed. Well some booed but Yang definitely heard what sounded like Sun and Neptune cheering her. It was nice to have some support.

All tied up and two more jumps to go. Yang readied herself why Ruby tensed on the launch pad and

 ** _Bang_**

 _Twang_

The flaw with this game, Yang mused as she watched the egg clatter into Ruby once more, is that her flight plan was fairly consistent. That made it remarkably easy to hit her target. Had she not been startled in the first round, Yang pretty sure she could have made it every time.

Unfortunately, Ruby had braced for this hit and managed to grab herself another chess piece keeping them tied for the final round. That wasn't good. Yang suddenly realised that she wanted to win at least one of these games rather than just draw it, but it looked like Ruby had the knack for sticking the landing now and she couldn't be confident Ruby would bungle it, even if hit again.

A small seed of deviousness sprouted in her mind and she grinned to herself, readying her last short. Ruby, now more than a little tired from all her flying, had clambered back up onto the final pad while Blake set the scene.

"Time for our final launch. You ready Ruby?"

A thumbs up was all the reply she gave.

"And you-" a slight pause as she read the prompter. "-mother hen."

Yang laughed at that, more from Blake's slightly reddened face than the actual joke. They should really let her stick to dead pan rather than jokes. Blake was funny Yang knew, but with her own jokes, not others.

Readying her final shot, Yang pulled back, aimed and waited until.

 ** _Bang_**

Once more, Ruby flew but this time, Yang waited until Ruby grabbed the chess piece and hit the mountain before releasing. Too soon she though in disappointment as it hit Ruby's hands instead of the relic, but it was just enough to send it tumbling away even as Ruby cried out in protest. Looking up, Yang grinned as she was helped to her feet and walked carefully back to Blake as Ruby climbed up to join them.

"Well Ruby, was it everything you hoped?"

"A lot sorer," Ruby complained. "And I hoped to win instead of half points." She pouted dramatically but grinned. "Oh well, I'm still winning overall right?"

"Fifty points?" Yang mused gleefully. "I only see one relic up there."

Ruby whirled around and stared in disbelief to see Yang was correct. Only her first chess piece still stuck to the inflatable mountain. Her third attempt lying on the floor with the fourth. In its place on the third launch target was Yang's last egg, having dislodged not one but two relics from Ruby's prize.

"Looks like I got two "birdy no's" with one stone," Yang teased. No one laughed but she just shrugged. "Better luck next time sis."

"No fair. You can't knock one down I already got."

"Sorry Ruby," Blake said almost apologetically. "There's nothing in the rules against it. I'm afraid this means you only scored twenty five points to Yang's seventy five. That puts our totals at Ruby's 125 to Yang's 145."

Yang let out a whoop of a cheer grinning and raising her hands even as Ruby protested. But Blake's decision was firm, and Yang giggled as Ruby's pout became a lot less faked.

"Oh, just you wait Yang. You're still going in the gunge in the end anyway."

Opening her mouth to counter, Yang found herself beaten to the punch. Speaking with a guilty but grinning face, Blake spoke up.

"Actually, Ruby I think it's about time to tell you. You might have nominated Yang for the gunge today but uhh... Your crew nominated you."

"What?" Both sisters said almost simultaneously. Though Yang noted with rather different inflections.

"Sorry Ruby," Blake said. "But you're actually competing to avoid the fate you want to inflect on Yang. Whoever has the most points at the end of the next game will get an advantage in the finale quiz and whoever loses that, will be the one getting what they deserve."

Ruby's mouth was still open a mix of shock and disbelief on her face. Yang though suddenly felt like someone had tossed her a life jacket in a storm. She wasn't a shoe in for the gunge. She had a chance. She did know whose idea it was, but she wanted to hug them right now.

"So Ruby," Yang said with a grin. "Ready for the final game?"

"I'm so getting you back for this Blake," Ruby said shaking her head before grinning confidently. "I might be behind now Yang but don't think you're safe. You're going down!"

Blake just smiled.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Hey all, if you've read this far, I would appreciate it if you could let me know how you like this chapter and the next (which will be the rest of the episode from Blake's perspective). I'm interested to see if people like this style of chapter or not. It will help me decide, if its worth doing other chapters focused on the show in this manner in the future. Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8 - Red vs Yellow

_"Hyahh!"_

 _From outside the sparring ring, Shroud watched with some interest as Celica threw herself at Corporal Rose with unleashed enthusiasm. The Princess had little to do with fighting before her tower fell, but now she couldn't afford not to. Already she was showing signs of improvement, even managing to avoid losing her footing on the rain stricken mud._

 _But Rose just laughed, ducking, dipping and weaving around Celica's attacks with ease. Without effort she made a game of the Princess's attempts and Shroud watched uneasily as Celica's temper rose with each miss. Shroud had thought Rose would be a good fit for a sparring partner, but she had made a mistake._

 _The small rabble of soldiers who and come to watch were about to see their future queen humiliated, get angry or both. Why hadn't Rose had the sense to keep this friendly. Oh, she meant no malice by it, she was too kind-hearted for that, but she should have kept this to drills or played down her skills. Celica wasn't learning anything like this._

 _She glanced around at the soldiers, studying their faces. Good people, better far than her but they were also poor people. The idea of anyone rich getting knocked down a peg appealed to too many of them. Already some of them were yelling taunts. The usual fair for soldiers teasing each other's skills but Celica wasn't a soldier, she was a princess. This was new to her and Shroud knew that if she didn't intervene soon, Celica's sparring lesson was going end with her face down in the mire while the others jeered. Princess Celica deserved better than that._

* * *

"It was really Blake's idea you know."

"Blake!" Ruby squealed indignantly. "How could you betray me?"

"I didn't mean it," Blake replied, honestly. "It just sort of happened."

That was true... Mostly. Blake hadn't meant to land Ruby in it. When Ruby had told her of the plan to pull the rug out from under her sister, Blake had thought it was a good move. It would make the audience like Yang more in the long run, making her seem like she could take what she dished out. Plus, she couldn't deny the idea of her friend getting gunged did amuse her greatly. That's why she had wanted to compete when she was younger.

No, the idea was good, and Blake had even appreciated Ruby would be taking part. When asked if she could play the role as the host, she had been hesitant bit agreed. After all there had been no one else and even if the thought of being on TV made her nervous, it was all just a little harmless fun...

And then last week she had ruined things with Yang. She had almost kissed her, almost ruined everything and then ran to hide in her room. How could she have done that to Yang? After all she had done for Blake. It was plain how much she had hurt Yang, who had been avoiding her ever since. Blake wished they could go back to the way things were but that was impossible now. She had to do the brave thing, even if all her instincts told her it was a mistake.

But then, a couple days later, they had held another secret finale meeting. One that Yang was of course not a part of, and Ruby was too busy to attend, it had just seemed meanspirited. Set up an entire episode, a finale no less, with the sole aim of making Yang the butt of the joke. Worse that it would be her friends and family all ganging up on her to do it.

"I just thought," Blake said sheepishly. "That it might be more sporting if Yang had a chance."

"And I agreed," Raven said. "It would hurt the shows image if we started being mean spirited now."

"And since you were going to be on the show anyways," Qrow grinned. "Why not put you on the firing line?"

Ruby scowled at that.

"You should be proud of your team," Raven said. "They managed to get the adjustment from you in less than a week."

"They all knew!"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Ugh this is why they were so happy to help me mix up the gunge today." Ruby made a face of disgust. "Oh, I made it so gross for Yang."

Letting out a sound between a laugh and wail, Ruby turned her attention back to Blake. Shaking her head, she sighed and pointed at her dramatically.

"Mark my words Blake, you will pay for this attempted treachery."

"Attempted?" Blake replied, somewhat bemused.

"Well yeah. It's not like I'm going to lose anyway so really no harm." She raised her finger once more. "But after I kick Yang's butt Blake, rest assured your butt will be the next butt to be kicked!"

Blake sighed, shaking her head.

"I think you've been reviewing too many chapters for me."

Ruby just grinned, before turning away and speeding away to get changed. Qrow laughed, walking after his sister who had already started on another topic that she likely considered far more imported than what they were doing now. Blake was left alone. Yang had headed back to the changing room after her victory in the second game. She had said that she just needed time to get out of the bird costume, but Blake couldn't help but wonder if hit was just Yang's excuse to avoid her. Not that she could avoid her.

Sighing, Blake turned to go get ready for the next show. In a way she wanted the talk over with, just so it could be done, and she could accept the pain of her mistake. In another. She wished the filming would never end.

* * *

"Alright everyone, time for our final game."

It still didn't feel natural to her to start a scene, the sole focus of the cameras and lights on her. The lights were hotter than she had imagined and she starting to sweat from more than just nerves, even though they had barely started. She wasn't sure how Yang did it every show, let alone while barely using the teleprompter to keep her right. Blake felt like her eyes were near glued to the screen, and she dreaded how stilted and awkward all her speech must be sounding. Hopefully, they could cut something good together, focusing mostly on the sisters anyway.

She swallowed and continued.

"Now Ruby, you know you're playing for more than just pride at this point. How are you feeling, knowing that right now it looks like you're heading into your own creation?"

"I mean it can't feel great," Yang said, with a grin that was looking a lot smugger than it previously had. "Might as well give up now, ey Rubes?"

In answer, Ruby stuck out her tongue at her older sister making Yang place her hand over her chest in mock affront.

"Just you wait Yang, now I know what's at stake no more mister nice guy. You're going down for sure!" Her pointing finger swivelled to Blake. "And you Blake, don't think I'll forgive the part you played in all this."

For a moment, Blake hesitated. Ruby's words had caught her off guard and with the camera rolling expecting a witty rebuttal, Blake found herself unable to think of anything. But even that slight hesitation Yang jumped in giving Blake the breathing you she needed.

"Hey, don't be after my assistant just because she understands little sisters are the worst."

"Nope, big sisters are big bullies."

"Well," Blake said finding her voice at last. "I am an only child so while I don't know what it's like to have a sister... its sounding like that's for the best."

It took a moment before each sister realised the insult and then another for them to realise it applies to both of them, not just the other. Their faces turned from challenge to incredulous as they rounded on Blake, but she moved quickly on, not trusting any wit to sustain her.

"But even these two sisters aren't normally such home wreakers as they will need to be to play 'Bring Down the House!'"

Honestly, why everyone hated the House so much, Blake didn't really know but who was she to judge? But from what she understood, the audience generally liked this game and Yang looked happy to be doing something for one of these games. Or maybe it was the lack of bird costumes she appreciated. The two sisters had been put back into the shows red and yellow look once more, though pads and helmets had been given.

They should really need them, but it helped to be prepared. A large board painted to resemble a house stood across from an inflatable bouncy runway. In the house were small holes with foam bricks that could be removed, each worth five points if placed in the players basket. Some of the bricks would have stars to indicate ten points. Each player was tethered to the back wall with a bungee just long enough to reach the house and had 90 seconds to get as many bricks as she could.

"And just to clarify," Yang said. "I'm not allowed to take bricks our of Ruby's?"

"No, I'm afraid they'll be no reducing scores this time."

She had tried to be diplomatic while Ruby had less tact.

"Yeah no cheating this time Yang."

"Okay okay. Yeesh."

Yang grinned, seemingly confident that wouldn't have to cheat for this game, but Ruby looked as equally confident. Blake shook her head, retreating out of their way to a safe distance and her 'referee box.'

"Are you ready Red Team?"

"Always!"

"Are you ready Ya-Yellow Team?"

"You betcha!"

Blake paused waiting for the signal and grateful no one seemed to have caught she slip. She waited, like she seen Yang do so many times while filming, letting Ruby and Yang lean forward, eager for an edge, breath held and then-

"Go!"

Barely had the words left her lips than the two sisters were away and the silence broke. Blake knew the crew had been interested in the episode when it was just Yang but now Ruby was on the line too, the studio was abuzz. It made Blake more nervous if she was honest, but she couldn't blame them. Ruby was a good boss and well liked but even then, it was too good an opportunity to miss. Blake well knew how much she would have liked to see one of her previous bosses on a show like this.

And her current boss was actually on it she supposed.

She wasn't sure how this game would go. Yang was strong, Blake knew that which would help with the bungee pulling at her and potentially give her an edge. She didn't have to win really. Even a draw or a minor loss would still put her in the lead for the advantage.

But Blake had known Ruby for a long time, and she was quick. She didn't really have to pull against the bungee for long and the "House" wasn't that far away. Ruby was tenacious and unlikely to give up. In fact, being behind her sister in points would likely make her try even harder to win.

A fact she was proving now. Ruby was already on her way back from the "House" half running and half bouncing along the inflatable path with her brick in hand. From her position, Blake couldn't see if it was a normal one or extra points and then Ruby had thrown it into her basket. Glancing across the other side, Blake could see Yang having just grabbed her first brick (having reached for a higher one than Ruby) and was just starting on her way back.

Blake winced as Yang struggled to bounce as gracefully as Ruby had. It got even worse when she tried to throw it only to misstep and the brick miss. Yang wasted valuable time having to go retrieve it and by the time she had, Ruby had gotten a second brick.

It wasn't just speed, Ruby had going for her, Blake realised. Yang might host every week, but she only watched the games played and shouted encouragement. Ruby helped design them, she made them work and helped set them up. More than once Blake had seen Ruby at work, running back and forth across the sets to make sure everything was being done right. All of that was paying off now...

Blake decided that maybe she was being too dramatic. Probably just her writers brain.

As the timer past the halfway point, Ruby was still winning but Yang couldn't be hard behind. If was hard for Blake to keep a full track of both of them and she had been watching Yang a little more than Ruby. Still it seemed Yang had gotten more confident on the inflatable surface and though Ruby was quicker, she was only getting four for everyone of Yang's three.

And then, disaster struck. Yang with a delightful grin on her face grabbed a brick and was trying to run back. She must have thought that she could use the bungee to pull her back faster and possibly catch up. She jumped into a sitting position so that she could whisked back along to the basket.

But that didn't happen. Blake watched as Yang was initially tugged but the bungee just spun her around and flipped her onto her back. Blake flinched, something she was sure the camera loved. Yang wasn't hurt, throwing her hands up in a thumb but on the inflatable surface and with the bungee still slightly tugging, she struggled to stand again. Worse still the, bungee had barely moved her back at all beyond the initial pull and she still had to run her way back to get the brick in for her points.

Turning back around, Yang turned to run back to the "House" when suddenly a loud buzzer sounded, and Blake realised the game was over. Ruby seemed to have just gotten a point in too and not girls were soon being unfastened from the bungees and Blake joined them at the baskets.

Like the previous games, the two sisters had been left breathless and more than a little dishevelled. Yang groaned, unfastening her helmet and letting her golden hair loose once more. She rolled her shoulder and then her neck.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Yang laughed. "Just my pride that's bruise. I really thought that would work."

"I can't wait to watch that back," Ruby chortled. "Man, you do not know physics."

"Hey, if I were smart, I wouldn't be a presenter."

Ruby laughed at that and Blake smiled despite the worry she felt.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah don't worry."

Yang smiled that brilliant smile and Blake felt her heart pang. But she had no time to dwell on that. Soon the crew were ready, and Blake stood between the baskets, Yang and Ruby each standing next to their respective baskets.

"Well girls-" Internally Blake winced at the words she would never have chosen to say. "-that last match was certainly hard fought, though Yang I'm not sure you're diving about helped you."

"Yeah I totally kicked your butt."

Yang huffed unable to really deny it but feeling the need to defend herself.

"Well quality not quantity. I probably got some of the special ones in there."

"Let's find out!"

Blake leaned into the basket, picking the bricks out and throwing them into the view. The basket was deep, and she felt a little ridiculous having to lean all the way in to reach the bottom. Still she counted it out as clearly as she could.

"And that's six bricks total, one of them is starred giving you 35 points."

Yang raised her arms, clearly pleased before pausing.

"Wait really only one special?"

"I'm afraid so. You got a little unlucky Yang, but Ruby will need more than a little to catch up with you. This combined with your last score gives you a total of 180 points."

The crew gave Yang a cheer and the blonde grinned finishing her arms celebrations as though she had won already. 180 was a good score and no double she expected Ruby would struggle to beat it. Ruby seemed to agree looking a little nervous for the first time and it was only then that Blake realised that she did want Yang to win. We couldn't have said why; Ruby was her friend too and she wanted nothing but the best for her but... It was different.

Swallowing she tried to focus on the show.

"Well Ruby, you did give a great run of it and you had seemed to have more bricks than Yang, but will it be enough to save you from a disadvantage in the finale?"

Ruby didn't answer and Blake repeated the process of leaning into the basket and throwing out the bricks. She did so quickly, her heart racing with nerves and pulled herself up. The bricks lay in a pile making it hard to tell how many were stars.

"So, I think Ruby and Yang can both see Ruby only has nine bricks. That's not enough to win unless she has some extra stars for a point boost."

Dramatically, Blake turned one over revealing a star. Ruby held her breath knowing that wasn't enough yet either. Three more blocks were turned over, all blank and then Blake found her second star. She bit her lip and turned over the next brick to show a final star. Ruby let out a whoop of joy while Yang groaned. Blake quickly flipped the rest over but there were no more stars.

"I think Yang has worked it out," Blake said apologetically. "With six normal and three special, Ruby has 60 points taking her to 185 points total. That means that'll going into our finale, Ruby will be at the advantage and a step close to giving her sister what she deserves."

Even as she said the words and Ruby whooped while Yang dramatically covered her face in defeat, Blake couldn't help but wish there had only been one star.

* * *

"When did you even have time to make this?"

Ruby voice managed to sound both annoyed and impressed with her crew. Over the last week without her ever the wiser, they had designed, built and implemented the adjustments for the season's final showdown between Yang and Ruby.

Usually, at the point in the show, the result was a foregone conclusion. The games were played to decide who would face the gunge rather than just getting an advantage. The quiz was little more than padding, asking impossible questions and suggesting the adult was stupid for not knowing the exact weight of fourth seven elephants, in pounds.

The gunge tank was little more than a fairground dunking tank (albeit a fairly large one), hooked up to a big red button and painted elaborately to make it seem more fun. Behind the tank was a large back drop, depicting a cartoon of someone being dropped into the gunge but really, it's main purpose was just to hide the cogs and access to the chair.

Bright colours splashed down the side of the tank giving the illusion of spillage and lack of cleaning. It couldn't be further from the truth and Blake knew from her time working here that the tank was emptied and cleaned vigorously after every use. Ruby was oddly strict about health and safety... when she could apply it to others anyway.

But in just a week, the crew had outdone themselves. The main chair had been removed and they had not only managed to set up two in its place but also a slight platform for Blake to stand on between the two contestants for the finales quiz. It started at the backdrop, with a door that was hidden now it was closed and didn't feel entirely stable to Blake, but she had been assured it had been tested by getting Sage to stand on it. Their vigorous testing didn't reassure her.

And yet, there she stood. On her right, her best friend, her left the woman who could be more and in front of her the button that would plunge one of them into the bright yellow mire that waited below them. Blake couldn't help but wrinkle her nose as she looked at it. It didn't smell bad exactly, just rather artificial and plastically. Or maybe she was just remembering what her mom had said about it.

"Well here we are," Blake announced after she was counted back in. "Our grand finale of two sisters fighting to avoid a horrible fate." No one said the show wasn't dramatic. "This season we've had on a lot of grownups who've gotten what they deserve but perhaps none of them deserve to get a taste of their own medicine like these two."

"We have Ruby Rose, the game maker who takes a great deal of pride in creating the torments that this show inflicts on others. But now it's her turn facing her own creations, I don't think she'll enjoy the experience first-hand. Ruby, how are you feeling?"

If Blake had expected the script to trip Ruby up or make her feel more nervous, she was very much mistaken. On the contrary, her friend just grinned, seemingly pulling strength from the challenge.

"I'm great. I won the games and now I'm looking forward to giving Yang the trip she deserves! I know how much she loves yellow."

Some of the crew gave a cheer at that, including Qrow Blake noted suddenly. Both he and Raven were watching again though Raven seemed to have rolled her eyes at Ruby's cocky demeanour. Clearly, she wasn't impressed.

"Well you sound confident but what about your sister?" Blake turned back to address the main camera. "As the main host of our show, Yang Xiao Long has sent many people to a messy plunge. What she says goes, until today! Yang how are you enjoying the view from this new angle."

Yang gulped dramatically as the camera panned up from the gunge to her panicked face. Blake had to smile. Yang was ever the showman even with the fate that looked likely to befall her. Yang wasn't quite vain, but Blake knew she took pride in her appearance and particularly her luscious hair. Despite her apparent jovial nature, Blake could see genuine nerves hidden behind the mock panic.

She sat just a little too stiffly, leaned back as far as she could go without comment all while her legs rocked nervously. Despite that she grinned at Blake's question and as she had all filming, gave no real complaint.

"You know, I don't really dunk anyone Blake. I'm just the host, I don't push the button. I just kinda... point it out." She finishes lamely and as the camera cut to Blake, she dead panned a thoroughly unconvinced face as prompted. Even that felt a bit disloyal even as Yang tried to recover indignantly. "Ruby dunked more people than I have. She gunged our mom. She totally deserves to go in it more. Its karma."

"Hey, you tried to get dad."

"Yeah but I didn't."

"Only cause I won," Ruby said, triumphantly. "Just like I'm gonna win today."

At her taunt, Ruby stuck her hand to her forehead in an L shape. It wasn't the wisest move for her, and Ruby had to grab at her seat to stop herself falling off as it tipped slightly to one side. Off stage there was a chorus of laughter and a slightly embarrassed Neptune claiming they had to build it in a rush.

"Seems at least one of our sisters is confident but confidence won't keep them clean. For this final game they each have start with five lives and will be answering a question about the other. If they get it right, their opponent loses a life. If they don't know, they can pass for free, but a wrong answer will lose them a life. First to reach zero loses and they need only look down to see why they don't want that."

In her peripheral vision, Blake saw five bulbs on the back board light up above each of the sisters heads. Ruby's were of course a glowing red while Yang's a bright yellow.

"Now unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it," Blake read. "Yang lost the previous games and will be starting this game with one life down. Not only that, but Ruby will get to decide who goes first."

Yang scowled at that even as one of her lights went out.

"I'll go first," Ruby said with a grin. "Gonna make it fast."

Blake nodded, reading the question from cards she had been given earlier. Trying to be loud and clear, she said.

"Ruby, what is Yang's favourite food?"

She didn't even hesitate.

"Chili. Yang loves our dads spicy chilli."

"Yang?"

"Yeah that's rights," Yang huffed. "Dad makes the best chilli." Then she grinned. "He has to tone it down though since Ruby can't handle the heat."

"Hey."

Despite her protest, Ruby still grinned as another of Yang's lives turned off. Blake wondered if teasing Ruby with the questions the best result Yang was could hope for. Only three lives to go after one question didn't look good for her. She cleared her throat.

"Yang, same question for you? What is Ruby's favourite food?"

Unlike her sisters Yang did pause, pondering for a couple of seconds before saying, much to Blake's horror.

"Strawberries."

"Dammit," Ruby said, surprising Blake. "I hoped you would guess cookies."

"Not getting me that easily."

"I would have guessed cookies."

"Nah, she can't get them unless they're in season, so she eats cookies more." Yang cocked her hard slightly. "Though if you guessed wrong Blake does that mean you lose a life?"

The question threw Blake slightly and for a horrified moment, she wondered if she had been part of a triple cross. Maybe the reason the platform was so shaky is because it was made to fall. Then she realised Yang was just teasing and she smirked back.

"Fortunately, not Yang, though Ruby does lose a life for your correct answer."

The first of Ruby's red lights vanished and the younger woman scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. She huffed dramatically.

"I think Yang's right. You should lose a life."

"Well with that attitude I might just start taking lives from both of you," Blake said. She paused only until both were about to protest and then grinned, neatly cutting them off. "Now Ruby, your next question. What was Yang's highest grade at high school?"

Despite being interrupted, Yang grinned as Ruby's face dropped.

"How am I meant to know that?" She bit her lip. "It wasn't French or maths... I don't think it was history."

"You can skip for non-life loss," Blake reminded her. "But I am going to have to press you for an answer Ruby."

Ruby groaned even as Yang's grin grew to be insufferably big. Blake had a feeling she was trying to bait her sister into guessing wildly. She wondered if it would work, or if Ruby would just play it safe. Playing it safe wasn't really either sisters instinct but when Ruby's shoulders dropped, Blake could see her mind was made up.

"I guess I'll have to pa-" Suddenly her eyes lit up and Blake looked to see Yang's smirk freeze in place. "Wait it was biology?"

"Hah," Yang cackled before Blake could say anything else. "I almost failed biology."

"I'm afraid it's true Ruby," Blake commiserated and Ruby groaned as her second light went out. "Yang's best subject was actually chemistry."

"Chemistry? But that's a science! I call foul play."

"Hey, I was good at chemistry! I got sixty three percent."

"That was your highest grade?"

Yang blushed a little from Blake's words. She had said them before he could stop herself and the crew let out a burst of laughter. Yang grinned sheepishly, likely just happy to have evened up the score and having guessed the next question, looking confident.

"Yang, in high school, what was Ruby's-"

"Physics," Yang said without letting her finish. "Ruby's best subject was physics."

Ruby groaned but Blake just winced, and the smile faltered on Yang's face.

"You really should have let me finish the question Yang. I was going to ask what Ruby's worst subject was..."

For a moment Yang went pale, thinking she had thrown away her chance to take the league. Ruby let out a whoop of delight, all while Blake held her concerned face. Then she smiled.

"Oh, wait no, it was Ruby's best subject. Sorry, Yang, physics is absolutely correct."

Another light vanished from Ruby's lived and she let out a protest at being tricked even as Yang shook her head in relief. Blake felt a little bad at that one but at least she was teasing both of them, right? She cleared her throat.

"Well Ruby that wasn't a good round for you. With two lives down, you've dropped into losing position with two lives to Yang's three. Let's hope this round goes better for you."

"Let's hope not," Yang said. After Ruby's cockiness all day, it seemed the elder sister was having some payback. "Once we're done, I can give you a chemistry lesson of everything in the gunge if you want? Definitely some sulphur judging by the smell and with how bright it is, there's got to be some neon in there."

"I wouldn't be so confident Yang," Blake chided. "Pride comes before the fall. And in this case, it's not the fall you need to be worried about, but the landing."

That seemed to both sober Yang and give Ruby a much needed confident boost. Her nervous face vanished, and her silver eyes set in steely determination.

"Alright, hit me Blake."

"Okay Ruby, what is Yang's favourite colour?"

Ruby considered, quietly for a moment, knowing a wrong answer here and a correct answer from Yang could leave her looking very yellow. Yang let her answer in peace this time, now shenanigans now that their roles had been reversed and Blake couldn't help but think of the two sisters mom in the episode Yang had showed her.

"I want to say yellow... But I think it's purple."

"That is... Correct."

"Aww you know me so well... Could you know me a little less well please?"

"Sorry Yang, but I ain't going in that filth."

Another yellow light went out, leaving the sisters tied up with the advantage to Yang.

"Okay Yang, get this right and Ruby will be on her last life. Get it wrong and Ruby only needs to answer one more question to dunk you. Are you ready?" Yang gulped but nodded. "What is Ruby's favourite colour?"

"Normally I would say red... But I have a gut feeling it's silver."

Blake glanced down at the answer. She would have said red but maybe not. Most people would have guessed yellow for Yang and her herself would have said cookies for Ruby's favourite food. Maybe Qrow and Raven had deliberately tried to pick trick questions.

Her eyes scanned the card finding the answer quickly, but she kept her face everything, she felt like Yang deserved a win, but she wouldn't cheat Ruby to give her one. She doubted Yang would want that anyway.

"I'm going to go with silver," Yang said. "Let's get down to that last life."

"A light did go out but unfortunately, it was a yellow one. Ruby sighed in relief and grinned as Yang slapped her thigh.

"I knew it was red. Ugh I totally psyched myself out."

Blake smiled sadly before turning back to Ruby.

"Now Ruby, this could be it. Get this one right and Yang will be taking a short drop into that slop, just like you've dreamed." Probably a slight exaggeration. Then again it was Ruby. "All you have to do is answer this question?"

"What is Yang's favourite animal?"

Blake felt herself glance at Yang first. The blonde was nervous, not because she thought Ruby would know the answer, but because she wasn't sure if she would. The unknown gave Yang more doubt, Blake could see it from the way her long legs kicked free under her chair and the way her hands gripped. As though by gripping it, she would stay on it and safe if it gave way beneath her.

Ruby on the other hand, looked to be more in thought than nerves. She held the advantage once more and was safe for the time being. She could get it wrong and still have a life left. Was she considering a gamble? Once more Blake realised, she was being dramatic then she looked down at the bubbling yellow goo and decided that she wasn't.

Was it her on the line, she would be playing it safe.

"I think - and this isn't my guess," Ruby said quickly, causing some laughter from off set. "That it's a lion." There was a pause as she stared at Yang as though trying to gauge a reaction, but Yang's poker face was set. "It might be a dragon. Do dragons count as animals?"

"They do not," Blake said.

"Hey don't help her. Whose side are you on?'

"I'm an impartial judge Yang."

"Oh right."

Yang gave the camera a goofy grin and Blake shook her head.

"You did go through that cowboy phase-" Ruby said and Blake felt she had to interrupt.

"I'm going to have to push you for an answer Ruby."

"Ugh fine just pass. I don't know for sure."

Blake nodded before turning back to Yang.

"Well Yang your favourite animal?" Yang opened her mouth. "And before you ask, no that's not your question."

"I wasn't," she said in a tone that said she most certainly was. "And I'm glad Ruby didn't guess, it's a horse."

"Well that's no lives lost leaving you in the same position Yang. You don't want to get this wrong. What is Ruby's favourite animal?"

Yang took a long breath, likely knowing that passing would do her little good. She couldn't rely on Ruby getting her question wrong or passing again.

"I'm going to go with... Wolves."

"Final answer?"

"Yes."

Her response was meekly quiet, and Blake felt the silence stretch for a long moment. For so long in fact, Yang must have become convinced she was wrong for she held her hands over her mouth in worry. But then finally, Ruby's light flicked off and Yang let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god."

That relief might be short lived, Blake couldn't help but think but before she could turn back to Ruby to ask the next question, she heard a shout and a shuffling of movement.

"Do the tiebreaker." Ravens voice was clear, despite being unmiced in the audience. "We're on the final round. It will be more dramatic."

Blake hesitated, slightly bewildered. She hadn't been aware they had a tiebreaker planned. Of course, she hadn't been that involved in the questions but for this final round she had just been told she was to read the questions given. Qrow and Raven had written them all. Once again, she wondered if she too had been set up in some way but dismissed it. No one watching would want to see her gunged so there was no real reason to.

Still, she watched as Jaune took something from Raven and then jogged around the set, passing briefly out of sight. Yang and Ruby too looked confused but considering they had been duped from the start, that made sense. A moment later, the door to the backdropped opened and Jaune handed her the card. She raised a questioning eyebrow, but he just shrugged and quickly vanished leaving her alone on the platform once more.

Turning back round, Blake waited a few more seconds for the signal that everyone was clear before starting again. No doubt, editing would make the break seamless.

"Now Ruby and Yang." She read from the teleprompter once more. "You're both on your last life which means this is it. Someone is getting dunked this turn. To decide we have a tie breaker question. The answer will be a number and whoever gets closest will win. Are you ready?"

Both sisters nodded, too engaged in the competition for words now. Blake could understand and she felt nervous as she turned the card and began to read. As she did so a bright blush enthused her cheeks.

"Blake Belladonna might now be realising her first book, but back in high school, she wasn't always the best student." She gave the camera an accusing stare, knowing that when they watched it, her parents would no doubt enjoy this part. "How many times did I get English detention in my first year of Highschool?"

There was another ripple of laughter from the set and Blake supposed it had been too much to hope she could be on a show like this and not get a little embarrassed. Ruby and Yang both shared the same grin at her, though Yang must have remembered their incident halfway through for when their eyes met briefly, she quickly looked down and away. Blake swallowed down the lump in her throat at that and covered it by turning to Ruby.

"So Ruby any thoughts. You knew me in college after all. Do I seem like the detention type?"

Ruby smirked, tilting her head as though reminiscing about their times together.

"I don't know. You were always in class that I know even after parties." That caused another round of giggles from off set. "You did read a lot though so you might have got in trouble for not paying attention."

"You think I got in trouble for being too big a geek?"

Ruby shrugged.

"It's possible."

Blake shook her head and turned reluctantly to Yang.

"Yang?"

There was only the briefest of pauses. Had Blake not been working with so closely these past months she probably wouldn't have noticed it. But she had and she did. The tiniest flicked as Yang looked at her before she pushed it down and was a presenter once more.

"Not sure Blakey. Haven't been in school with you. I mean, I know I'd give you detention for setting me up like this."

Closer on the mark than Yang might think.

"Hmm," she said for lack of anything else. "So just a wild guess for you then."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I think I can narrow it down a little."

"Well for your sake I hope it's enough. You too Ruby. " She turned back to the camera. "To make sure there's no cheating, I'll count to three and when I do, show me your answers on your fingers."

"What if we want to guess more than ten," Ruby teased.

"I can confirm it was less than ten."

Blake cleared her throat and looked around. The set was even more quiet than it had been. To the side she could see the crew, watching intently and not paying all that much attention to their jobs. Jaune was looking at Ruby as though he could help her by just staring hard enough. Qrows eyes seemed to flicker between them all, wanting to make sure everything went right.

And Raven just looked at Yang.

"One... Two..." Blake held her breath. "Three."

To their credit, neither sister tried to cheat. Both held up a hand their answers and their fates now locked in. Ruby giggled nervously, only two fingers up despite her previous teasing. Yang held up her entire hand, and Blake saw Ruby's eyebrows raise at Yang's high guess. Too late to change now though, Blake thought. She alone now knew who had won.

"So that's two for Ruby and five for Yang. Ruby would you like to explain your answer."

"I just don't think you really did get all that much in trouble." She shrugged. "It's probably a trick question to make us think it's high and it turns out you were a model student." Grinning she said. "I'm sure I've got this."

"Let's hope so for your sake, yellows never been your colour." Blake tried to sound neutral when she turned to Yang. "But your sister seems to disagree."

Yang gave an apologetic shrug.

"Yeah sorry Blake but you told before your mom was, your English teacher. No way you didn't get in trouble at least a few times."

"Hey, I've met Mrs B, she was lovely."

Blake coughed to try and cover a blush. Her mother would certainly love this part of the show.

"Now then," she said. "Both of you have locked in answers and it's too late to change them now."

Despite their bravado, both girls gulped in nervousness. Blake knew the answer without having to look of course. She already knew who had won but still she played the role given to her. Drama above all.

"The number of times that I had a detention in my first year high school English class is..."

The lights suddenly dimmed low, save for three spotlights each on the three women. On the backboard both the red and yellow lights went completely out and then began to flash in a rotation to emphasise their own remaining life.

And then suddenly as Blake spoke the answer, one of the spotlights vanished and Yang let out a shriek even before the words fully left Blake's lips.

"Six."

The lights of her lives blazed yellow and Yang's cry was that of triumph and elation. She practically bounced on the chair, raising her hands in celebration and Blake couldn't help the grin that broke out on her face. Her victory was infectious.

Belatedly, she remembered Ruby and felt a pang of guilt that she felt like celebrating her friends loss. Glancing over, she could just make out Ruby practically bent over on her chair but could also see the resigned grin on her face. The look of someone who has committed to something and wondering now why on earth they done so.

But still she looked more amused than annoyed and Blake felt her own worry ease. Perhaps her job helped understand better than most for despite how dramatic and tense Blake felt just moments ago, it seemed Ruby was able to recognise it had just been a game.

"Well congratulations Yang," Blake said when the blonde had eventually calmed down. "You are tonight's winner and we'll be getting you down in just a moment. Ruby..." She turned and gave her friend a forlorn look. "well we'll be letting you down soon as well."

Ruby's crew let out a raucous laughter at their bosses upcoming misfortune. Ruby herself just shook her head with a nervous grin on her face as she stared down at the yellow gunge beneath her. She wrinkled her nose.

"Is it too late to back out now?" She asked with a nervous chuckle. "I think in hindsight I'd a much better job as a referee..."

"I think the referee did a great job," Yang said. "Now if she could just get me down from here."

Blake played dumb.

"Well there is this button here?"

"No!"

* * *

It didn't take the crew long to get Yang down. Her chair swung off to the side and was lowered gently down, though Yang practically jumped the last foot. It was like she thought the crew might raise her back up and dunk her anyway if only given an excuse. Blake herself had to hold tight as they scooted her own platform over and positioned Ruby in a more central dropping position.

Much to Ruby's chagrin and her mock threats of firing, the crew were as swift and efficient as ever and soon everything was in place. In a way it was too soon for Blake. Soon the show would be over, and she would have to confront Yang about everything. To talk about the mistake, they had almost made. The show was over, and she would have to leave the protection of the world where the worst thing that could happen to someone was getting a bit yellow.

As if to break that illusion further, the door on the backboard opened and Blake turned to see through it. Through to the crew preparing and the half put away props and then obstacles. The real world shining through the cracks of the show.

And Yang walked through.

She had her head half turn, laughing briefly with Sun before she stepped through and closed the door behind her. Then their eyes met, and the twinkle in them became more cautious. Still Yang smiled and Blake managed one back as Yang joined her at the end of the platform staring out over the cameras and crew. It was a tighter fit than expected and, in the end,, they ended up in a V shape so that they could both be on camera without blocking the other.

"Sorry, thought there would be more room up here," Yang said. "Qrow said I should wrap things up in front, but Raven insisted I come up. She thinks it's a better shot."

"It is." At first it was all she could think to say. "You must be happy to have won."

Maybe silence would have been better. Somehow Yang just grinned at her inane question.

"You betcha, you don't realise how clumpy that stuff is until your sitting over it. So glad that Ruby's going in and not me." She laughed. "Oh, this is going to be awesome."

"So, you were nervous then?"

Even now, Yang still made her want to relax. The playful comment had slipped out before she could stop it. Yang went pink before covering it with bravado.

"What? No, I had her exactly where I wanted her the entire time. Just made for a more tense show this way. Never worried for a second."

"Is that right?"

"Nope," Yang grinned. "I thought I was in it for sure."

Blake snorted back laughter, covering her mouth and coughing in a vain attempt to hide it. Still she could see Yang smiling at her, lilac eyes brighter than they had been a moment ago. In that moment, she felt her resolve to do the smart thing fail and she opened her mouth to speak, only for Qrow to shout they were ready. The moment was trampled by the rushing of state hands and suddenly they were filming once more, time quickly repairing her walls.

"Alright everyone, I think we're almost out of time now," Yang said, stepping effortlessly back into her hosting role. "I just wanted to say, I've had a blast this season and just want to thank all of you for watching, and I'll see you in season two."

Grinning, Yang continued her thanks and Blake noticed that no one had even bothered with the prompter for her. It was all just genuine for her.

"But before we get to the big finale," Yang gestured her thumb towards Ruby who pouted as she crossed her arms in a huff on her precarious perch. "I just want to give a few more thanks. Firstly, for our awesome crew, who help make all these games for us to play, though I must say you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to get one over on me."

The crew let out a cheer at their mention, the fact that Yang had technically lost the game part of the show apparently forgotten or deemed unimportant. Next Yang thanked Qrow and Raven for working to bring the show back though both refused to come out, something Yang seemed to be expecting as she just shrugged and moved. Then she did something that did surprise Blake.

"I'd also like to thank Blake too. She's been helping out for a while now and I don't know if I would have made it through the season without her. She's got a book coming out soon and I hope you all check it out and of course, she stepped up today to be out very lovely referee." Yang smirked at her. "Even if she did get detention an awful lot."

"I uh-" Blake coughed not having expected to speak. "Thank you, Yang. I'm glad I could have been a part of it. This has been fun." God that sounded like a goodbye. She tried again quickly adding. "I'll be happy to step in the next time you're on the line."

"Hey one and done. You guys had your chance and you missed." Yang laughed before continuing and Blake breathed a silent sigh of relief at the sparkle in Yang's eyes when Blake had said she was staying.

"And perhaps most importantly I would like to thank my sister, Ruby Rose."

Blake saw the camera zoom in on Ruby's face, panning down to the yellow gunge beneath her and back to her face as Ruby scrunched up her face in pantomime fear. Show acting must run in their family, Blake thought.

"Without Ruby, I don't know how we would run the show. She helps design the games, manage this band of monkeys, and I'm pretty sure helps our Uncle Qrow find his way to work in the mornings." A general round of cheers and laughter followed this. Sun even let out a whoop. "Of course, she did set me up to be dropped in this horrible mess." Yang shuddered. "But I think I can forgive her for that."

"Really?"

Ruby seemed almost hopeful for a moment.

"Of course, right after I drop you into this horrible mess. Fairs fair."

Ruby groaned before laughing and shaking her head.

"I'll get you next time for sure Yang. Just you wait. Next season will be you getting dunked."

"Nope," Yang said before placing her hands gleefully over the big red button. Ruby winced, her hands bracing on the chair for the drop, but Yang paused and one hand on the button, ponderously tapped her chin. "You know I really wasn't joking earlier Blake. I've done this for a season now but I've never actually gunged someone before. Think you can give a girl the full experience."

Blake blinked her surprise.

"I can try..." Then she focused remembering all the times she and watched Yang do this while filming the season.

"Yang Xiao Long, your sister is one of the kindest, most considerate people I've ever met... but you say she can also be a brat, she always got her own way and according to her crew, she's quite the bossy taskmaster."

Ruby giggled, shaking her head in mirth as she protested against the crimes laid against her, but Blake just continued on.

"And more than that, she tried to have you gunged on your own show. She might have won the games, but you have won the show. Yang Xiao Long, please press that button and give your sister 'What she deserves!'"

Yang didn't need told twice. She grinned and slammed both hands down on the button with a cry of delight. Immediately a klaxon blared into life, like an alarm for an air raid and before Ruby could so much as shout out, her chair tipped forward and she landed with a viscous almost splash into the yellow gunge.

The tank might not have been deep, but Ruby had never been a tall woman and she was completely submerged by her dunking. The thick liquid slopped back down over the spot she had vanished under, the surface almost going still before Ruby burst from the surface. Next to Blake saw Yang crack up from laughing at the sight, using the platform to support herself, so overwhelmed was she by mirth.

Like a creature from the deep, mixed with a vat of custard, Ruby floundered to her feet in the tank and Blake found herself joining Yangs (and now the crews) laughter. The goo came up past her chest and Ruby practically had to scrape it off her face, before simply resorting to shaking her head and sending large globules flying.

"This is so gross," she laughed, holding her hands above the surface and watching them gloop down. "Why am I so good at my job?"

"Whatever the reason, we're glad for it," Yang managed to get out between choked laughter. "Look at it this way, now you've got some hands on experience, you'll be even better next season."

Ruby responded by trying to splash them both but thankfully for them both, wasn't quite able to reach them from her pool. Blake still shrank back from Ruby though and a good thing too for at that moment a torrent of red dropped down upon Ruby making her scream with surprise. The yellow mixed to make a horrible looking orange around her middle even if she was still mostly yellow. Her hair though was now completely red. With a pained expression, Ruby glowered at the camera.

"So gross."

"Well that's all we have time for. I hope you come back for next season and remember, if you have any annoying siblings, bossy parents or troublesome teachers be sure to write in and we'll do our best to see they get, 'what they deserve!' Until next time!"

Blake felt Yang take her hand holding it up to wave at the camera as it panned around the studio. Ruby too waved when it came to her, energetically waving both and smiling despite herself. The three of them waved far longer than they needed to, Blake knowing at this point the show would cut to a montage of the episode, showing the highlights and culminating with Ruby's dunking.

Still they waved, mostly because Blake knew what it would mean when they stopped.

* * *

Yang walked back to her green room slowly, her emotions mixed and storming within her. She wanted to get changed, get out of the baggy clothes and into something fresh. She wanted to go join everyone for the wrap party to celebrate the end of the season and hell even a part of her wanted to go celebrate her victory.

But it was all mired somewhat by her feelings towards Blake. They had to talk; Yang knew that. She also knew what she should say and even knew it was the was the right thing to do. That didn't make it easier. Right now, she would swap places with Ruby in a heartbeat. She would probably agree to be dunked on every show next season if it got her out of this conversation and things could go back to the way things were...

Actually, that wasn't true. Yang would do all that if things could move forward in all the ways she wanted them to.

It took her a while to reach her green room, but Yang knew she had time. Most of the crew were still getting pictures with Ruby, who had threatened to fire them all if they didn't let her out to shower. They had let her out at that point, and then proceeded to insist on a full crew photo that Ruby had been the centre of. Not that Yang could really judge, she had just been quicker at getting a photo with her sister. She had smartly stayed away from the edge of the tank and sent the selfie of them both to their dad. No doubt he would find it funny too.

All that meant Yang knew she would have time before being expected to appear at the chosen bar. This part of the finale, they had told her about ahead of time and she had packed some nicer clothes for the occasion. Not too nice, crew party's did tend to devolve pretty quickly into drinking, Karaoke and seeing who could punch the hardest on the machines. It would be fun, she told herself. Not like she even had to worry about getting too drunk since Raven would likely be chaperoning her like always. The shows image was important after all, couldn't have its host running out wasted for anyone to take photos of.

And when she did reach her room it was no surprise to her that Blake was waiting for her. She sat on the couch; her hands crossed as though to still her nerves. Her face looked fresher than Yang's felt, having already scraped the stage make up from it but still she looked like Yang did after a long day of shooting. Tired, sweaty and in desperate need of a rest. She hadn't even changed out of the referee outfit yet and despite all that Yang still thought she looked gorgeous.

With only a glance back to make sure no one would interrupt them, Yang closed the door and walked to sit down next to Blake. It sunk under their combined weight and for a moment neither of them said anything, or even looked at each other. Then with resolve she didn't know she had, Yang forced her eyes up and Blake's met them after another moment.

"I'm not good at speaking like this," Blake began. "I feel like I always say the wrong thing or I'm thinking too hard about what to say and I don't think about what they're feeling. It's why I like writing. I get to say something, then refine it, again and again until I'm sure it's what I want to be saying. I can't do that here... I tried but I'm sorry, do you mind if I just say everything I need to before you?"

Here it comes.

"Of course."

Blake smiled gratefully before her eyes flickered away from Yang's and she stared at her legs. It was a few moments more before she spoke again. It felt like so much longer to Yang.

"I feel like for the past few years, everything in my life has been about writing my book. It's all I really focused on. I scraped by on small jobs here and there. I saw my parents at holidays and only had a few close friends. I don't regret it, but it hasn't always been easy. Before Ruby helped me get this job, I wasn't even sure I would be able to finish it. But I did and I met you."

"I might only be your assistant, but I like to think we became close. For the first time I didn't hate coming to my second job. I wasn't stressed about my next rent or having to hang out at a cafe all day to get free Wi-Fi and email my publisher. I had a room-mate who became a good friend and then I realised it wasn't just friendship I was feeling. I almost kissed you, I wanted to, but then I didn't, and I started to think about all the reasons it would have been a terrible idea. How it could ruin your career or derail your show. How a scandal would affect my parents or even my publisher."

It was all the same reasons Yang had thought of. Maybe she just thought that her could take it if handled well or maybe she just thought it would be worth it. But she also didn't have as much to lose as Blake, and that selfish thought burned her all the more for it.

"I realised that we shouldn't be together, that we could both lose too much if things went wrong and if we got found out. So may possibilities and if's. So many good reasons for us to not go through with it. "

Suddenly Blake looked up again, their eyes locking so intently Yang felt her own breath catch in her throat.

"And then tonight I realised something else. When you and Ruby were playing games, and I was standing on a platform between you both in a referee outfit that would be broadcast for everyone to see. I realised I hadn't wanted to take this job. I had been scared of getting caught in a rut, of never finishing my book and yet there I was in a position I never could have imagined less than a year ago... Because I took a risk."

Yang's heart skipped a beat. She pushed down the hope, the hope that would despair her if it was misplaced. The hope she would need confirmation of before she could trust it. She swallowed and asked the question.

"What do you mean?

Blake smiled nervously.

"I mean, that... would you like to go for dinner with me, just the two of us?"

She blinked, then she opened her mouth to respond before swallowing. Finally, Yang just grinned.

"Yeah, yes please, I mean I would, yes." She blushed at her own floundering, but Blake just giggled, a cute shade of pink on her own face. "I'd like that."

"Good," Blake said before smiling. "Because I meant to do this last week."

And Blake kissed her.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Thus concludes the first season of Yangs show and the first arc of this fic. If you're reading this far, I'll assume you're enjoying it and we will be will be back to the normal style in the next chapter. If you liked this break in style to the more game show format, please let me know what you liked, disliked if you were engaged in the competition, or just bored. Hopefully it wasn't too predictable and drawn-out (though it ended p far longer than I would have thought). Any feedback will help me when it comes to writing the next game show episode, which should be aways away yet. Once again, thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Between the Seasons

Blake looked down at the box. It sat on the table, as it had for the last few days since it arrived. 'To the Attention of Blake Belladonna' was handwritten on the front in an elegant curved hand. It wasn't sealed anymore, just closed over roughly, from when she had opened it, realised what it was and slammed it shut again.

It was the first copies of her book. Five copies, bound in hardback. A dark glossy purple cover embossed with the title, 'The Shadow Soldier' with 'Remnants of an Empire, Book 1'. Blake had seen a lot of book covers over her literary career and maybe it was bias, but she did think that it was a gorgeous cover. Ozpin had a contact in the art department and apparently called in a favour for her, a fact she was extremely grateful for. It even incorporated the amber cat eyes she had asked for.

But the beautiful cover wasnt why she had been so shocked. No the reason she had shut the box away was the writing underneath the title.

'By Blake Belladonna'

That had been too strange for her to handle at the time. Blake could remember being six and at school having to cut out a star and write a dream on it. To think that her scribble had come true all these years later. Mr Tukson would be proud, but until she could deal with it it would stay on the table, out of sight and out of mind.

Or at least that had been the plan, until she had received an email from Ozpin asking if she was available for an interview to promote the release of her book. She had known it was part of her contract when she had agreed the publishing rights but it had been put to the back of her mind until now.

"I can open it if you want?"

Yang's voice was slightly teasing as she slipped her arms around Blake's waist from behind, resting her chin on Blake's shoulder. Blake smiled at the joke, feeling herself relax into her girlfriend's arms... Girlfriend. That was another weird that had changed in the last few weeks. This one she had no reservations over.

Yang's presence seemed to soothe her and taking a breath, Blake opened the box. Like she was stealing a jewel from an ancient temple, she slowly took the top book from the package.

"It's so big," Yang said then laughed. "Sorry."

"I've only ever seen it on my laptop," Blake admitted. "Never thought about what it would look like printed."

"Really? I think that's all I would think about. It's probably why I'm not a writer. Ready for your interview?"

Blake nodded, breaking free of Yang's embrace to give a small spin from of Yang, immediately feeling stupid for doing so and wishing she had never done it. Trying to repress a blush, she asked

"How do I look?"

Yang grinned.

"Like a librarian!"

Blake gave her a look and Yang backtracked, deciding that wasn't what she had wanted to hear. In her defense, Blake was wearing a white blouse and a dark pencil skirt. Maybe it wasn't too inaccurate a statement.

"No I mean like a hot librarian. Not an old stuffy librarian."

"That's not much better Yang."

Yang winced and chuckled nervously, running a hand through her hair. This time she was wise enough to pause and think before speaking.

"The point is, you look good. Smart, sophisticated, and beautiful. So pretty much normal. To be honest you could wear my cowboy outfit and still look the same."

"That's very sweet but why do you have a cowboy outfit."

"Halloween," Yang grinned before gesturing at herself. "Well what about me? Can't all be about you babe. How do I look?"

Blake took a moment to study Yang's gym clothes before smirking.

"Like a PE teacher."

"Jokes on you, I had a hot PE teacher so thank you."

Rolling her eyes, Blake still took the time to give Yang a peck on the cheek. Since her show had gone into its off season, Yang had been going to the gym more. Apparently, she had been slacking in the latter half of the show and eating worse with takeaways in place of too many decent meals. With more free time, she had gotten back on the wagon, as she had put it.

In Blake's opinion, Yang had looked plenty fine before but since her girlfriend seemed to enjoy going and cooked enough homemade dinners for the both of them, who was she to object? Not that she had yet taken Yang up on her offer to join her. Yang normally liked to go in the mornings, and Blake liked to sleep in, now that she could. Next time had been said more than once as she rolled over.

But today, Yang had delayed going at her usual time, instead waiting for Blake's interview before taking her leave. Partly to help Blake prepare and partly so that Yang's presence couldn't accidentally disrupt the interview.

That had been an awkward conversation but in the end, Blake had, almost shamefully, agreed with Yangs concern. It wasn't that Yang was arrogant. She wasn't sure if she would get brought up in Blake's interview or if a literary based website would even care for a gameshow host. But if they did, or if her interviewer happened to be a fan, Yang didn't want to take the chance.

"Is the webcam working alright?" Yang said suddenly. "Is a laptop can even good enough for a video interview?"

"It's just a small blog remember Yang. Besides it's just so I can talk to them easier and they can transcribe my answers. It's not really a video interview."

Yang blinked and then stared at her.

"Then why have you been trying on different outfits for the last hour?"

Blake felt herself flush a light pink.

"I still want to look good for it."

* * *

Sixteen

Seventeen

Eighteen

Yang counted to herself as she slowly worked through her reps. She took her time, focusing more on her form than speed. She didn't want to overestimate herself after being out of the routine for a bit and pull something or simply tire herself out too quickly. No endurance was the name of the game today. Take her time and let Blake finish her interview in piece.

She could remember her first interview. It had been for a modelling gig for a health magazine where they asked her a few fitness questions to go next to her shoot. Nothing difficult and she could have lied through her teeth and no one would have been the wiser. Still she had been horribly nervous about it incase she got something wrong and for sued for damages or something.

And that had been for a smoothie that had stopped selling a couple of months later. Yang couldn't imagine her first interview being about something she herself had made. Talk about trial by fire and she couldn't blame Blake for being nervous but still she couldn't help but feel like her girlfriend would rock it.

Girlfriend.

The gym had a wall mirror in it so that you could check your form by yourself. Right now, Yang could see herself grinning like a dopey idiot when she thought about Blake as her girlfriend. Well so what if it did. She liked that feeling. It was the feeling that suddenly made the weights feel like feathers and she finished her repetitions with ease.

The past few weeks had been great. More than great, it had been awesome. Sure they couldn't go out on proper dates yet but they were making it work. A couple of walks together during the day, a suitably fun movies and restaurants that weren't too fancy. Nothing that would imply they were anything but platonic.

The threat of scandal was still there and after a long talk the morning after the season finale filming, they had decided to not announce they were dating quite yet. They had told some people of course. Her dad had been happy for her and Blake said her mother wanted to meet her already while her dad held her back for now. Apparently for Ghira, that was actually a compliment with most of her previous relationship being disavowed out of hand.

Raven and Qrow had been a grueling, awkward ten minutes of Raven repeating her concerns and rules before Qrow eventually groaned, told them both to not be stupid and it would be fine. Tersely Raven had agreed.

Ruby had of course been upset that she wasn't the first person either she or Blake had told. She also liked the idea of having to keep it secret, probably because it reminded her and Jaune of spy films or something. Those two were a pair of dorks.

Weiss had said I told you so.

Overall the reactions had ranged from predictable to better than expected and Yang was taking that as a major win.

The secrecy did suck though. Yang hated feeling like she was hiding Blake like some dirty little secret, keeping everything behind closed doors. When it wasn't roleplay secretly dating your own assistant was a more stressful. It would be easier if she could just make a tweet but she also knew that was a selfish thought.

Cardio. That's what she should do next. Light speed, stick on the latest episode of Nora's podcast and watch her favourite host invent an entirely new segment, what looked like, on the fly and then silently resent anyone who managed to beat her score with the hammer. Which, much to her pride, wasn't all that common.

That was the good thing about her buildings gym. During the day it was pretty much empty with all the people who could afford the type of places the Schnees used to buy, way too busy working to actually use the facilities. Yang didn't think Weiss had even stepped foot in this gym. Or any gym for that matter.

And that meant privacy. True those types of rich people who could afford this place, also were unlikely to ever watch her show but still it happened occasionally. Weiss had watched it when her parents hosted, in secret of course. Her father hadn't approved and while her mother didn't care but also didn't care enough to let her. In the end she had watched it when her butler was able to record it and played it back for her in one of the wings he claimed to be cleaning at the time.

That itself would have been enough to tease Weiss endlessly over it hadn't been so evident of how bad her childhood was. Big difference between the 'terrible' parents who could come on Yang's show and the actual shit Weiss had to deal with. At least her friend had left all that behind now.

As she ran on the treadmill, Nora began a segment of her trying to break into the roller derby circuit, explaining why she was in a slight this week. It hadn't even stopped her either and while it was entertaining, Yang found her thoughts drawn upstairs to Blake, wondering once again, how the interview was going.

* * *

Blake was nervous and they hadn't even started yet. She was glad the laptop camera only showed her upper third and couldn't see how much her feet were tapping or if she chose to clench her hands together to steady them.

The interview was running late. Actually that wasn't quite true, there had just been a miscommunication with the time difference between the two of them and Velvet, her interviewer hadn't even arrived yet. She hadn't been looking forward to this before but now, it was almost worth just cancelling her entire literary career just to avoid this interview.

After one of the interns came to her for the second time to say Velvet would only be another five minutes, for the second time, Blake decided she needed a drink. Not alcoholic, tempting as that might me. Probably best to stick with milk. Sighing she got up, and headed through to the kitchen and poured herself a glass from the fridge. She drained it in one, her mouth dry from nerves. She poured another one and it was at that moment she heard a sound from her laptop.

"Hello? Blake... Umm Miss Belladonna?"

Blake turned quickly and in that motion managed to knock the carton onto the floor, spilling semi skimmed milk all over her front. She swore, grabbing at the towel to try and stop it spilling on the floor before she heard the voice again.

"Are you alright? Is anything the matter?"

"Yes just one minute." She cursed under her breath again turning back. "I just need to-"

And at that moment, she slipped on the milk and landed squarely on her ass. Wincing she gingerly rose to her feet only to realise that she hadn't landed on the floor but had in fact landed on the milk carton.

Well this was just fantastic.

"Miss Belladonna?"

Well, it had been a while since life had thrown her a curveball. Sighing, she looked down at her milk drenched skirt and was surprised to find that her blouse at least from the front was completely dry. She hesitated, wondering if she had time to change if she could explain the situation. Then she decided there was no way in hell she was going to explain to an interviewer she didn't know that well what had happened.

Steeling herself for what was likely to be an uncomfortable thirty minutes, Blake quickly made her way over to her seat and sat down. Tilting her laptop so the camera was firmly focused on her face, she forced a smile.

"Sorry, I just had to clean something up in the kitchen. I thought I had more time."

The look on her interviewers face relaxed and she smiled. Velvet had emailed Blake a few times prior to this, sending Blake a run through of the format and her likely questions so she wasn't too unfamiliar with her even if they hadn't spoken before. The woman's face was flushed, probably from running and Blake felt her previous annoyance at the latenesses give way to sympathy. Running late because of a time zone error couldn't be fun.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about the wait. I thought we had another hour and then traffic was a nightmare. I hate to think we kept you just sitting around."

"No don't worry about it. I'm just happy you're taking the time at all."

"Well it's our pleasure. I'm always happy to talk to up and coming writers. Between you and me, some of the more established ones can be a bit up themselves if they bother coming back to us at all."

Blake chuckled at that, thinking that considering she was half drenched in spilt milk, she really had no reason at all to be up herself. It was weird that she had been so nervous before but now felt like the worst had happened. Maybe there really was no point crying over spilt milk.

"Well if you're ready, do you want to get started?" Velvet asked. "I don't want to waste anymore of your time."

"By all means," Blake said smoothly. "Where do you want to start?"

"Just with you if that's okay?" Blake had been afraid of that. "There will be a summary of 'A Shadow Soldier' at the start of the page so if we start with you after that, we can move on to book questions at the end and then my recommendation."

"And are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Recommending it."

Velvet paused a second before laughing softly and Blake felt her ears heat up.

"Sorry I shouldn't laugh. It's just, you really are new at this." Velvet smiled kindly. "Yes, I'll be recommending. The one good thing about the traffic was that I was able to finish your book." Blake bit back asking if she had liked it but either Velvet guessed the question or she got lucky. "You have a great world Blake and lovely characters. The website does have a wide range of genres though so I'll be comparing yours to other series to give people a taste before it comes out."

"Oh." She wasn't sure if she could stand up to direct comparisons. "That sounds... good."

And she thought she had recovered it. Velvet must have sensed her nerves giving her another reassuring smile. Mercifully though she also didn't follow up on it and Blake was spared having to feel like an insecure child, more than she was already feeling that is.

"So I got your bio that you sent us and I've written a small draft of how my introduction based on that but I have a few ice breakers I usually ask people. Only some of them will make the actual interview so feel free to answer as much as you want."

"And if none of them are worth putting in."

It was mostly a joke and Velvet was nice enough to laugh.

"You wrote a book so I'm sure you can handle this." Before Blake could respond saying she wasn't so sure about that, Velvet was already asking her first question. "Why do you write?"

"I like stories," Blake said with barest seconds pause. "I always have. Books are my favourite but I like films, TV shows, music, even comic books. I feel like I've had this story with me most of my life and I had to get it out. If I could play an instrument or hold a camera maybe I would try that. But I know how to write, so I try that."

Velvet nodded as she wrote something down. All the answers were being recorded of course but Blake didn't think to question the notepad. Even if she found it slightly amusing that a blogger like Velvet would still resort to a notepad and pen.

"Question 2, which is more important, plot or character?"

Blake did pause for this one, wondering if she should say they were both important. It might be more diplomatic and turn off less people from her book if she clarified she of course valued both. Then she thought about Yang in her interviews and couldn't imagine her not committing to an answer.

"Characters," she said firmly. "I've read books with great premises that I've given up on because the characters were boring or just not compelling. I think I tend to use plot to explore the characters rather than the other way around."

"Perfect, and I agree by the way. Now onto a less book focused one." Blake watched through her screen as Velvet scrolled around for a moment before she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sorry about this one. It's dumb but a bit of a running joke here. Is a hotdog a sandwich?"

Blake blinked. Velvet had said it wouldn't be a literary question but she hadn't quite expected that.

"I'm not sure. I would say no? It has bread but it's not really a sandwich."

"But-" Velvet cut herself off which an embarrassed cough and shook her head. "Sorry. That's fine. Let's see, I think just one more before we move onto the good stuff... Tell us something about you that we wouldn't think to ask?"

Ahh.

Now that was the type of question Blake had been expecting and dreading having to answer today. Something open ended and less opinion based. Something where she risked coming across as boring or revealing something inappropriate that would need to be cut.

She swallowed, running her hands together out of sight of the camera. Shimmying in her chair she shivered and very briefly considering answering that they probably didn't expect her to be half covered in milk while she did this interview. Though, she thought. While that answered was completely unthinkable it did give her an idea.

"I'm going to be on TV soon," she said finally and she saw Velvets eyebrows raise in interest.

"Really? Anything we would know down here?"

"Maybe I don't know where it's distributed. 'What you Deserve?'"

"The game show?" Velvet jaw almost dropped. "I used to watch that as a kid. For your sake, I hope you won. Who brought you on? Do you have a niece or nephew?"

"Oh I wasn't a contestant." She paused as it occurred to her that she wasn't entirely sure how she could explain without spoiling the premise of the finale. "You'll have to watch to see. It was to do with my job."

"Your writing?"

"No my um, other job. I work as an assistant to the host and help her book her scheduling and promotional events."

"Wow, that's a fancy side gig. Well I'll be sure to try and catch that episode. I know the new series heirs down here but haven't watched any of it. Might be a fun nostalgia trip." Velvet cleared her throat. "Okay, I think that's the ice officially broken so let's jump into the book questions."

The next half hour practically flew by and before Blake knew it, she was saying goodbye to Velvet and assuring her that when she wrote the sequel, she would be happy to do a follow up. Getting over the weirdness that someone had not only read but actually enjoyed her book, the interview itself had been completely painless. Blake even thought she had come off well, even if she had gone on a bit about some of the characters.

Sighing, she stood up, turning off her laptop and stretching. She looked over at the kitchen and winced to see the mess still there. Not that anyone had been around to clean it, she supposed. But before she cleaned it up, Blake decided to go run herself a bath, mostly because she felt like she deserved it but also because her butt was starting to go numb from the cold.

* * *

Panting and sweaty, Yang opened the door to her apartment and let out a sigh of relief. Taking the stairs might be a good cool down exercise but after a good work out, Yang hated that Weiss had chosen to live so high up. Not that it mattered to Weiss, seeing as she only ever took the lift and right now Yang was thinking that she might be onto something.

Groaning, she closed the door behind her and looked around, belatedly hoping she hadn't interrupted Blake's interview. It should be done by now but really she should have been more careful. Thankfully the room seemed to be empty and Blake's laptop sat charging on the table.

With a sigh of relief, Yang walked over to the kitchen passing the mop that she didn't remember being left out. Shrugging, she went to fridge grabbing a can of coke. Probably not the best post workout drink but she was still getting back in the groove. Downing half of it in a single swig, she went to find her girlfriend.

"Blake," she called. "You in?"

"Yeah just in my room."

She sounded relaxed which Yang took as a sign that the interview must have gone well, but just in case she tried not to seem too happy as she opened Blake's door. She needed haven't worried. She found Blake half sitting, half lying on her bed, her back propped up against some pillows and reading a book.

Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and though a lock had fallen out down the side of her face and looked a little damp. Dressed in her pyjamas and with a mu. Of something steaming next to her she looked utterly content and Yang felt a little bad for disturbing her.

"Hey," Blake said. "How was your workout?"

Yang grinned, answering with a flex and wink. Blake rolled her eyes at that but her eyes lingered a little too long for Yang to be completely fooled. That just made her grin all the more and moving round to the side of the bed she flopped down next to her with a satisfied sigh. Propping herself on one arm she stared at Blake.

"Oh it was fun but never mind that. How was the interview? Are you a master yet?"

"Totally, but I think it went okay. I don't have to ask for anything to be removed at least."

"Always a good sign. I think Raven only stopped asking for the raw footage of my interviewers a month before you started."

"You ever think it's strange how much Raven tries to manage you?"

"Nah it's just how she is. Ravens always liked being in charge. We all have our ways of dealing with it."

How so?"

"Well Ruby asks for forgiveness, Qrow just does what he wants and I just go along with it... And if I really care I just do it anyway."

"Like hiring me?"

"Exactly."

Yang grinned and leaned across to wrap Blake in sideways hug. Blake let out a half hearted protest as Yang blocked her book but Yang just kissed her on the cheek which seemed to content her.

"I'm glad your interview went good babe."

"Thanks Yang," Blake said softly into her ear. "But can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

Yang leaned back to see Blake wrinkling her nose with a smirk on her face.

"Can you go shower?"


	10. Chapter 10 - Competitive Dating

"Hey everyone I'm Yang Xiao Long, current host of the hit game show, 'What you Deserve!', but today rather than some rancid retribution, I'm here to deliver you all some nice clean fun... Did that sound alright?"

The cameras cut and Scarlet gave Yang a thumbs up from beneath it's lense. Blake watched the red haired man continue to focus on his cameras settings, and half wished Raven or Qrow had been there. Scarlet was a great camera man... when they were on set. In her time as Yang's assistant, Blake hadn't seen him miss a shot or need a single take of the games redone.

But he was focused on what happened in front of the camera, not really in what Yang was saying. She could have sang a rap about a completely different event and Scarlet likely wouldn't have noticed. It was Raven and Qrow (mostly Raven) who directed Yang if she needed it. But they were both busy today so, with a jolt, Blake realised it was probably her job to give someone for Yang to bounce off of.

And since they were in public with multiple cameras pointed at them, she could only do that as Yang's assistant, not her girlfriend.

"It sounded great," she said, walking up towards her. "Probably best not to make that face when saying it."

"What face?"

"The one that says 'Is this line really okay?'"

Yang laughed while Blake just smiled.

"Fair enough, but I think we're really stretching to get that alliteration in there. I guess you're the writer after all."

"Hey I didn't write this."

"Ooo, line can't be that good if you don't want to take the blame for it."

Blake shook her head as Scarlett called for them to practise saying anything so he could make sure all the mics were working. The two woman paused, something that Yang said always happened when she was asked to talk and just say anything. You could be in the middle of a conversation and just being asked to continue it made you doubt everything you were about to say, just because now you had to say something.

"Mind if we join in?" A voice unfamiliar to Blake asked from out of the shot. "It would be good to get in some practise."

Blake looked over to see a red haired man walking confidently towards them, with a much taller man following behind him, much more hesitantly. It wasn't just the height difference that made the difference in their demeanour noteworthy but also the fact, the red headed man was blind.

"Of course," Yang said. "Blake this is Fox and Yatuashi. They're the guys who run the charity and organised this race."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Yatuashi said with a nod of his head. "And sorry but do you mind not calling it a race? We prefer 'Run'."

"Right sorry."

Fox waved aside Yang's apology easily.

"Don't worry about it, we just prefer to keep a unified message is all. Cooperation rather than competition. After all, if you try to outrun blindness, you're going to hit some roadblocks. And that's not a metaphor, trust me."

"Fox, we've talked about this."

"Right right," Fox just grinned unrepentantly. "In any case, can we run through this interview? We haven't exactly done thing before."

"You've never interviewed before?"

"No we've interviewed just never with anyone famous or for TV."

"Oh did someone replace me again. Blake I've told you, you need to tell me if they do that." Yang laughed. " Seriously though, I'm sure you'll be fine but I'm happy to go through some stuff with you. Getting a better understanding of your organisations roots will be good for me too."

"Thanks, we're just grateful that you've given us the time of day? I heard it was quite short notice. You didn't have to cancel anything important did you."

Yang's glance flickered to Blake for a fraction of a second before returning to Fox and Yatuashi. Technically they had cancelled something, specifically date night. Well, date day anyway. Yang had been wanting to take Blake out for lunch at a seafood restaurant that was really a docked boat. It had sounded cheesy but Yang had insisted it was really good food and Blake's weakness for fish had slightly built up the anticipation for the day.

That was until Raven phoned them, a few days before and told Yang, Qrow had organised a presenting gig at a charity fun run. Considering their promise the relationship wouldn't interfere with their work (mostly Yang's work) and the fact it was literally saying no to charity for the blind, date night has been postponed.

"Nothing that couldn't be moved," Blake replied, Yang's paused going unnoticed. "Yang's always happy to help causes she believes in."

"And who would be against the blind?

"Mostly sign makers" Fox replied.

"Fox..."

Yatuashi sighed but this time, Blake let herself smile at the man's joke. Despite their best hopes though, interview practise didn't last long and Blake soon found herself scooted off stage so they could film. She didn't mind, she had gotten her fill of TV hosting on the finale though she was happy to watch Yangs playful banter with Fox and Yatuashi all while being genuinely interested in their cause.

"This will be the third year doing the run," Fox said. "I was born blind so it wasn't something I ever had to adapt too but I never really thought of running races as something I could do, but it was something I wanted. One day I just decided to do it. I asked Yats if he would help and we signed up for a 5k a couple of months later. We ran it with our arms tied together so we wouldn't get lost."

"That's pretty awesome."

"Our time wasn't but after we finished we got approached by the organisers asking if they could use photos for promotion. We said sure but Yats was the one who thought to actually do something good with it. We've just kinda steamrolled from there."

"There was a little more work than that," Yatuashi grumbled. "But yes that's the gist of it."

And here Blake had been proud of herself for writing a book. Fox and Yatuashi had started a charity out of pushing their boundaries.

"Well it sounds like a lot of work. There are a lot of people ready to run today from what I saw. I feel a little bad I didn't bring my running gear." Yang grinned, her eyes flickering to Blake off camera. "I feel like my assistant has been setting me up for failure recently."

Blushing slightly, Blake was glad the camera didn't have enough room to swivel round to her. The season finale of What you deserve had just aired the other night and this was Yang's first public outing that she could talk about it in. Weeks later and Yang was still very smug about her victory, something Ruby was suffering for over various social media posts of the main event.

Her own social media presence had taken quite a bump after her impromptu hosting duties. Like Ruby she too had been suffering online with her mother very proud of her daughter and intent to showcase her.

"Well if you're wanting to run," Yatuashi said. "We have spare gear. You'll be a bit of a human promotion board but it will do."

"Enough to go around if your assistant wanted to join you?" Fox said. It wasn't quite coy the way he said it but it was enough for Blake's ears to pinken and Yang to laugh awkwardly. Perhaps that was why neither of them really thought through the offer to run before Yang had said.

"Yeah sure, we would love to. That sounds great."

Sure Blake wasn't exactly the most athletic person out there but she had run while in university. A 5k run now couldn't be that difficult for her, could it?

* * *

"Don't... Say... A word..."

"I didn't say anything."

Blake shot Yang a glare. Mostly because that was all she had the energy to do. That and breathe heavily. And sweat. God she felt sweaty. So sweaty she hadn't even taken off the borrowed t-shirt off yet that was currently stuck to her back.

Panting, she turned her head to the car window, half for the air and half in case she needed to throw up again. The wind blew through onto her face, mercifully cool and she let out a groan. Her legs felt like jelly. Trying to keep up with Yang had not been one of her better ideas. Her girlfriend could easily have ran the whole race again when they had done, while she could barely stand.

From the driver's seat, she heard a muffled giggle and Blake spun her head round sharply, eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry," Yang said breaking out into a laugh. "I just didn't expect you to run the whole thing. You could have said no, or just walked it."

Blake huffed, mostly because she didn't have a good response but the panting just reduced bit to a squeaky wheeze and Yang dissolved into more laughter. It was lucky they were at a traffic light.

"Oh god you're so out of shape. How can someone so hot be so unfit?"

"You're not helping Yang."

"I'm sorry," Yang said trying to be serious through an amused smirk. "How about you start running with me some nights? I suppose sitting in a chair writing can't be great for you."

"I never want to run again," Blake moaned. "Writers don't need to run."

"Fine fine. How about I just make you some Mac and cheese when we get home and we skip right to the runners diet?"

"That does sound better... You might need to carry me up the stairs though. I don't think I can feel my legs at the moment."

This comment made Yang dissolve into another fit of laughter that lasted until the driver behind them beeped that the light had changed. Hastily Yang pulled away, promising Blake culinary favours to make up for accidentally signing them up for the run. Blake just sighed.

"I'm picking next Date night," she grumbled.

* * *

"Man I feel fancy."

"It's a cinema Yang."

"No it's a playhouse. Cinemas show tons of movies, Playhouse's show like one film at a time that no one's ever heard of. Only fancy people go to those."

"It's just an independent film, sweetie."

"Ahh so hipsters too."

Blake rolled her eyes at Yang's joke, but she saw the smile she had wanted and grinned all the more for it. Truth be told, Yang was looking forward to it. She didn't see as many films as she used to, not in the cinemas anyway. She had learned she more likely to be recognised at cinemas, likely due to how many people were there. She didn't mind taking photos with people but it did somewhat ruin the viewing experience.

But looking around at the clientele at this particular playhouse (that she didn't even know was only a stone's throw away from their apartment,) Yang was thinking she could even have skipped her incognito garb tonight altogether and still not had a single person approach. They might have recognised her, they just wouldn't have cared.

On air, Yang was encouraged to wear bright clothes or patterns. It fit the shows aesthetic and she tended to also wear clothes she could move around in easily. Mostly just to jump around in but energy was always her goal. Her hair too was left loose to let it bounce around, all to add to the effect. Quite, conveniently this was how she generally preferred to dress anyway.

As such, her incognito gear tended to be a little more drab. Hoodies and jeans. Hair pulled back in a ponytail and hidden by a baseball cap most of the time. She hadn't gone quite that far tonight, Blake had told her where they were going after all but her brown dress over white shirt was still very different than what people usually saw her in. Qrow-shique, if you will.

Blake was looking pretty though. Black trousers and white blouse with a black trimming. Not formal but smart looking and hot. Mostly hot. Too bad they had to be totally platonic. Yang furrowed her brow. She really hoped the film was good since the fallback of make out during the cinema was off the table.

"What's this film about anyway," she said as they headed towards the screen. The place didn't even do hotdogs, but did have a bar. "You never mentioned."

"Oh it's just a psychological thriller."

"Oh cool, any action or more horror.

Blake paused, tilting her head before shrugging and taking a sip of gin.

"Probably not action."

It wasn't until later that Yang realised the sip had been to hide a smirk.

* * *

A couple of hours later they left the screen, Yang having thrown caution to the wind and was now clutching at Blake's arm for comfort. Her heart was racing, her palms sweaty and goosebumps still stood on her arms. She shivered as they left the playhouse, and Yang suddenly realised how dark it was and that their apartment was a lot further away than she wanted it to be.

Blake was humming.

"So I lost count," she said coyly once they were far away from the small crowd. "Was that five screams? I couldn't tell if that last one was you or the film..."

Yang huffed, sticking one hand in her pocket even as Blake chuckled and pulled their hands together. With a quick glance around, Blake leaned up and pecked Yang on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be so affected by it."

"I don't like horror." Yang turned and accusing gaze at her. "And was this payback for the run? I thought I had already made up for that."

"You just did," Blake said smugly. "I can cook you dinner as well if you want."

"I thought my punishment was over."

Blake swatted her arm playfully and Yang turned her grin back on her.

"I hope you realise this means war right?"

"Bring it on Xiao Long." Blake morphed her face into a mocking pout. "I'll try not to make it to scawy for you."

"Oh it's so on... Did that shadow just move?"

* * *

Blake was feeling confident. It wasn't everyday that she got one over on Yang not that she really had planned it. Blake quite liked horror herself, especially psychological, even if she couldn't write it well at all. 'Apathy' had been generating a lot of buzz around the indie scene and when she had heard it was playing near them, embarrassing herself at the 5k hadn't been the first thing on her mind.

But when Ruby mentioned off handedly that the two of them hadn't been allowed to watch horror films as kids, it had given her the idea of how to even the score a little. Harmless fun really and it had been funny. Plus she was pretty sure Yang had used it as an excuse to cuddle more that night and Blake had no complaints about that.

No that wasn't why she felt she had one upped Yang. No that was because today Yang had tried to enact her counter. Only a couple of days later from the cinema incident, Yang had out of blue asked if she wanted to go to a theme park today. Another date day that could pass as platonic if needed...

However if Yang thought she could win by putting Blake on rollercoasters then she was mistaken. Growing up she hadn't been to theme parks a lot, her mom hadn't been a fan but her father had been and when she remembered a day of the two of them playing chicken on the fastest rides while her mom insisted she was fine taking photos. So if speed was Yang's play, it wasn't going to work.

Blake repressed a smirk, taking a photo of Yang who was currently posing with a fan who had stopped them in the queue. That had happened quite a few times today, especially after Yang had tweeted that she was here enjoying the off season. Blake tried not to be annoyed by it. So far all the fans had been courteous and Blake had even been in a few pics herself after her performance in the last episode.

However it did mean that Blake never really felt like they were there together. It was weird having privacy in public but it was the best way to describe it. When she asked Yang, her girlfriend just shrugged that she was used to it though she of course apologized for it.

"So what's next," Blake asked innocently once the fan had said goodbye. "We still need to do Crimson Corkscrew, Silver Sling and... Splashdown."

She smirked, feeling victory within her grasp. Only three rides left, one of them a log flume and she wouldn't have given Yang the reaction she was looking for. Okay sure those two left were the biggest roller coasters with the most warning signs but she was sure she could handle it. She glanced at Yang, trying to gauge her reaction. She would give Yang this, her poker face was solid.

Yang looked over Blake's shoulder at the map of park, biting her lip thoughtfully before finally making up her mind.

"I can't decide," she said. "You wanna pick?"

"No I'm okay."

"Not nervous at all?"

"A little," she teased. "but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Hmm, well in that case let's do the log flume first then decide after."

"Sounds perfect."

They headed over to the ride and as Blake suspected, there wasn't a huge line. Clearly it wasn't the most popular ride and Blake could see why. The drops looked rather small, compared to all the other rides. The crowd watching it was bigger than the queue. Getting damp also wasn't appealing but it was the end of the day and if she sat Yang in front, she could probably get away with only a small amount of water.

The queue didn't take long and with the line so small Yang even managed to talk the person running it to let them have a log to themselves. Not that it took much convincing. It had probably been a slow day for him and he clearly didn't care much for his job.

"Wanna go in front?" Yang asked.

"No you can go."

Grinning Yang threw their backpack down and jumped in the front. Blake rolled her eyes fondly as she dropped in behind her. Well at least Yang had been polite.

"I think you just wanna hold onto me," Yang teased feeling a little more liberal now they were alone. "Can't keep your hands to yourself."

"Of course," she replied smoothly. "This was all my clever scheme."

Yang laughed, leaning back before suddenly starting and jumping up. Blake blinked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"The bag. It will get soaked." Blake opened her mouth to say it hardly mattered with the snuck in snacks already eaten but Yang was already out of the log. "I'll go see if the attendant will look after it. Wait here."

"Where else would I go?"

Yang grinned sheepishly and then headed behind Blake out of sight. Sighing at her girlfriends antics, Blake leaned back her mind wandering a little. It was hot today. Maybe a water ride would be a nice cool off.

Suddenly the bar clamped down and Blake jumped. Before she could so much as start, the log was away down the steam. Looking around a little worried, Blake couldn't see Yang and wondered what had taken her so long and how she could have missed the ride starting. That attended really didn't care about his job.

The first drop was approaching and Blake settled back, deciding there was nothing she could do about it now. Just best to sit back and enjoy the ri-

A burst of water shot from the track and Blake let out a squeak of surprise as it hit her square in the chest. She barely had time to react before another burst out, this time from the foliage decorations and caught her in the shoulder. Mercifully, it stopped at four burst the last not even hitting her and Blake realised the jets were aimed to give each passenger an equal share. However with one person, that share quickly added up to 100%.

Drenched before she even hit the first drop, Blake braced herself on the bar and leaned into the slope. They descended quickly and despite the small plummet, Blake realised she and drastically underestimated the impact it would make.

Splash

A shriek of horror broke from her lips as the water crashed over her leaving her completely drenched. For a moment, she was too shocked to move, the water far colder than what she had been expecting. The shiver broke her trance and she scraped her bedraggled hair that had plastered to her face out of her vision.

But worse was yet to come, as Blake looked up to see this next section of ride, before the actual big drop took her slowly where the crowd she had noticed before was gathered. Now she knew why with four intimidating water canon's all manned by kids waiting for her to come by. Eyes widening, Blake raised her arms as a desperate shield as the spray began.

By the time the ride finished, Blake didn't think she could have been more soaked had she swam it. Dripping, she pulled herself out of the log and squelched her way through the exit queue to find where Yang was waiting for her.

"Hey babe," Yang said as Blake glared at her. "Look, I got the photo already. Don't you look great?"

* * *

"You realise I can shoot you back in this right?"

Blake chuckled as the two of them walked towards the starting point of the match, Yang keeping one eye on her girlfriend the whole way. It wasn't that she didn't trust Blake not to shoot her in the back, only that she was a little apprehensive after her little log flume joke. In her defense, she hadn't expected Blake to get quite that soaked and she had dried off fairly quickly. Yang had been left sleepless for days after Blake's horror film stunt.

Really they should be even and call it quits. I mean sure she was technically winning but who was counting. In any case, if Blake thought she could even the score through paintball, she had another thing coming... Or she was being stupid, Blake had probably been a mature adult and this was just an actual date.

"I wouldn't shoot you in the back dear," Blake said with a copy grin. "I'd shoot you in the front."

Okay, Blake was as mature as she was. Good to know they were on the same page.

"You wish. I think have pretty much already established I can outrun you."

Yang stuck out her tongue as Blake scowled at that joke. She was still a little embarrassed about the 5k race incident though Yang's attempts to get her to come running with her had been met with refusal.

Before Blake could reply to her challenge, the marshal called them all over. He needed to explain all the health and safety rules. Yang didn't know why he bothered. If they wanted to be healthy and safe, they wouldn't be paintballing. As if anyone wasn't going to run the moment they left the clearing.

Still the scenario rules were important. Yang didn't want to just run around shooting people with her obnoxiously yellow paint (which she had probably spent too much on). She wanted to win. If that meant getting hit a few times with Blake's hideously purple paint, so be it. Apparently cheap paintballs meant for extremely bright paint. Maybe she should tell Ruby about it to see if they could use it next season.

But to her surprise, when the 'Relic Hunt' game was explained to them and Yang realised it was a team game, Blake quickly made sure they were on the same team. That was unexpected, she had figured Blake would be trying to ninja shoot her all day as payback. But if they were on the same team maybe Blake was going for a pyscological torture type payback.

"Is that a drone?" She said suddenly as the big group started to divide up while the warden finished off the rest of the rules. "Is that allowed and where do we get one?"

Blake laughed.

"You have to bring it with you. You can bring your own gear if its licenced. Some of its pretty advanced."

"That stuff is real? I always thought Ruby was making stuff up." She looked at her own gun which looked rather small now. "And the paint mines are real too?"

"...let's just watch our step."

"Okay that about does it for the rules," the Warden said. "Remember, no running, don't shoot anyone if they are within two meters and when you're out, raise your gun above your head so the rest of us know not to shoot. Anyone got any questions?"

There wasn't. Shooting paintballs wasn't exactly rocket science after all and most of them were just itching to get going. Yang knew she was. This would be awesome. And then suddenly, Blake raised her hand.

"Isn't that Yang from the show, What you deserve!"

All the eyes in the room suddenly turned to her and Yang felt herself swallow nervously. Murmurs of recognition surrounded them and Blake shot Yang a smug half smile before sliding on her helmet. Suddenly Yang had the feeling she would be breaking the running rule an awful lot today.

* * *

"Now this is fancy."

Yang laughed at Blake's comment as her girlfriend shot her a small wink before striding ahead, her dark purple dress swishing against her knees. She paused for a moment, staring with a goofy grin on her face before remembering she was still in the coat check line. Coughing, she quickly took the ticket from the woman, who couldn't look less interested and hurried after Blake.

Funnily enough, Yang didn't think she was quite as elegant in her dress as Blake looked in hers. True she thought that about most things but in this case if was definitely true. She liked her own white dress well enough but Blake had been to way more formal dinners than she had and she owned it. Her dad was a mayor for Pete's sake. It wasn't even fair really.

Taking a seat at a small table near the stage, Yang hummed her approval. Close to the front, but not too close. If this guy turned out to be a comedian or just recognised her, she didn't want it to derail the night. She was still smarting from the paintball where she had been recognised many times through the end of the scope.

"You know if you were hoping to get back at me for the waterpark," Yang mused, as Blake looked through the drinks menu. "I would have thought a circus might have been a better idea than a magic show."

"I told you, Ruby had to work and didn't want the tickets to go to waste," Blake said before looking up with a smile. "And I'm winning anyway, as you well know."

"Not that it's a competition but I expected to get shot at a paintball game. Hardly a big achievement. We're tied at best."

"Mhmm," Blake said sceptically before standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom before the show starts. Can you get me gin if they take drinks?"

"I'll go to the bar," Yang said. "I'm caring like that."

"My hero."

With a grin, Yang turned and walked casually towards the bar. Very casually, so casually that there was not a single chance that Blake would be suspicious. Even still she made sure Blake was out of sight before she ordered the drinks and made her move.

"So," she asked the barman. "Does this show have any audience participation?"

* * *

Not that Yang really had much experience with stage magicians but this Ozma (The Great and Powerful, as his show advertised) was actually pretty good. Ruby and her taste didn't always line up on entrainment and she figured that when her sister said she had spare tickets that it would mostly be card tricks and audience plant hypnosis.

But his performance so far had been nothing less than enchanting (that comment had earned her an eye roll). To start, Ozma had made himself levitate across the stage using a hoop to show no wires or platforms. Then while talking about his dislike animal cruelty proceeded to drop pieces of paper into his top hat and pull origami sculptures of rabbits, cats and dogs out of them.

From there his tricks went up and down in scale, from walking through a rain cloud without getting wet to changing his outfit fours in quick succession, simply by stepping behind and back out of a screen with his head visible the whole time.

"Man, this guy's pretty good," Yang whispered. "If he had a hot assistant, this show would be perfect."

"Really Yang?"

"Oh don't judge. What was that magic comic girl you were reading last week?"

"...Zatanna."

"Hmm," Yang said. "When you would like to get off the high road, please use appropriate turn signals."

Blake snorted and opened her mouth to protest again. Likely it would have been a mature well reasoned response that would have blown Yang's shaky argument out of the water but fortunately at that moment, the crowd applauded as Ozma managed to shatter an ice sculpture of a flower only to pull a perfectly intact sunflower from the remains.

"For my next trick," Ozma said in his theatrical manner. "I will require the help of a volunteer."

Yang tried to keep a straight face looking around with everyone else to see if anyone would raise a hand. But despite herself, one eye was fixed on Blake waiting and hoping that the barman had passed on her request. And sure enough the spotlight spun towards their table.

"How about you?" Ozma asked with a grin and Blake startled to realise she was being addressed. A second later it must have twigged what Yang had done. Her eyes darted to Yang who just grinned broadly unable to contain herself. The paintballs had really stung.

Reluctantly, Blake put on a smile and slowly walked up to the stage. To do otherwise would have been paramount to admitting defeat and Yang started to wonder how that would go before one of them did. In any case, Blake was met by a scattered applause from the audience and Ozma met her warmly on the stage.

"So what's your name?"

"Blake."

"Well Blake I hope you're enjoying the show. Are you here with anyone special?"

"Just my boss."

Okay Yang deserved that one.

"Oh that's nice of her, I assume shes paying? Is she a good boss?"

"Not at present."

Okay she didn't deserve that one.

"Well that's a shame. Unfortunately my magic, although great is limited and I have sworn the hypnotic oath to do no harm. So no magical revenge today I'm afraid."

A small round of snickers and Blake smiled.

"She wouldn't really be hurt as a toad."

This time the crowd full on laughed, including Ozma and Yang blushed a little. Sure she didn't believe in magic but healthy fear never hurt anyone...

"Ahh loopholes notwithstanding," Ozma continued. "I do believe I can help. You see I may be able to find you a new job if you would be interested?"

"Does it involve being you're assistant?"

"Of course not. Well not really. If anything I'll be assisting you in your career path. " He smiled indicating to a closet that had just been wheeled in. "And as lovely as your dress is, I think it's important to dress for the job you want."

Yang let out a bemused snort and watched as Blake was led towards the closet, opened it and asked to tap the sides to show it really was empty. According to Blake it was a perfectly normal closer, except for the hole on the top.

"Yes don't worry, that's by design. If you would be so kind to step into the closet and poke your head through the top."

With a little difficulty, Blake stepped up, apparently not fully trusting the bottom wouldn't drop out beneath her. Ozma kept smiling though waiting until Blakes head was poking through the top, leaving her shoulders down visible through the doors, until he continued his explanation.

"Now since Blake here is looking for a change of career, I'm going to change her clothes into something more appropriate. Of course, I will have to close the doors to protect her modesty, but you can see from her head that she isn't going anywhere."

Shutting the doors spun the wardrobe to reassure the audience, there were no tricks. Yang snorted a giggle as Blake unwilling spun with it. Taking a sip, she considered breaking the photography rule but thought better of it.

"Now Blake do you have any preference to a first career?"

"I'm starting to think my job is fine."

"Oh I'm sure that's not- wait. Have you seen my sceptre? I kinda need that for the magic... Wait I have an idea."

With a snap of his fingers, the magician opened the closet doors and Yang gasped along with the audience. Blake's sleek purple dress had been replaced with an exact replica of the dark green suit that Ozma was wearing. There must have been a mirror for Blake to see her eyes widened in surprise at the reveal, immediately trying to look down, though of course she couldn't see directly inside.

With a small hum of contentment, Ozma reached inside the closet, taking out another copy of his sceptre before closing the doors once more.

"Perfect, now we can get started. So first career... How about a scientist?"

Tapping the closet once more, Ozma opened the doors to show that the magician outfit had been switched out for a shirt and trousers combo with a white lab coat down to her knees. Like before it looked like Blake was actually wearing it, not just a picture and, like before, the crowd applauded.

"So scientist?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmm oh well, at least take a souvenir."

Reaching into the coat pocket, Ozma withdrew a set of plastic safety glasses and with a cheeky grin to the audience, promptly placed them on Blake's head. With her arms in the closet, Blake was unable to remove them, though she did at least laugh with the audience.

"So next career, if not science, perhaps, criminal justice is more your style."

The doors closed, another tap and then they opened once more for the lab coat to be replaced with a police uniform, complete with cugeol at her hip. With just a white shirt rather than full lab coat, Yang became convinced it was actually Blake under there, though she had no idea how they were doing it.

"Better?"

"Not really."

"Hmm tough one. Oh well at least we'll have the memories."

Even from her seat, Blake's eye roll was apparent to Yang and she chuckled as Blake had a felt old timer police moustache applied to her face. Once more the doors were closed as Ozma mused that perhaps entertainment was more here scene.

Yang was on the edge of her seat now, eagerly awaiting Blake's next outfit and savouring the fact there was no way, Blake would ever be able to top her for this. Then it occurred to her what Blake would have to put her through to top this and felt uneasy.

Only for a moment as Blake's outfit was revealed and Yang burst out into full on laughter. Quite appropriate too since with her baggy pants, suspenders and polka dot shirt, Blake was quite the clown.

"Hmm, I'm starting to feel upstaged. Blake how do you feel about the noble art of clown comedy?"

"Ecstatic."

The crowd laughed at Blake's deadpan response, their mirth deepening as Ozma pulled red clown nose from the closet and added it, with a slight flick to Blake's nose. She shook her head but the nose remained attached, with her arms still trapped.

"Well I think I'm stumped. I'm afraid you'll have to stay with your current boss." Ozma sighed dramatically before closing the doors. Immediately the closet was opened again and Blake was back in her purple dress. "Hopefully she stops setting you up for ridiculous magical shows like this. In fact, let's see if I can't get a promise out of her."

The spotlight suddenly spun round to Yang and she flushed a little pink as all eyes were suddenly turned towards her. Seemed that karma was acting rather quickly today. Well if Blake had accepted the invitation, Yang didn't have much choice. Besides, she filmed TV. There wasn't that many people here all things considered.

Blake still hadn't been let out of the closet by the time Yang made it the stage making her feel more confident. Giving a little wave to the audience, she wondered if she was expected to play a heel role here but decided she was probably overthinking it.

"Uhh hey, I'm Yang."

"It's nice to meet you Yang. You've got a pretty good employee here."

"Yeah she's great. Really helps me out... I promise not to set her up for magic shows?"

Well it was worth a try.

"That's very kind of Yang," Ozma said sincerely. "But I think we should get something a little more magic and binding, what do you say?"

"Sure, what you-"

"Wonderful," he said interrupting her much to the crowds amusement. "Would you please take a seat over here."

An office chair had been wheeled in and reluctantly, Yang took a seat, her arms on the rest. Glancing over to Blake, her girlfriend caught her eye and winked at her smugly. Sighing, Yang shook her head.

"So the first step of a magical oath is a binding ingredient. Blake would you be able to help me?"

Blake was let out of the closet, quickly taking off the props and throwing them inside when directed. As Ozma instructed her, Yang watched as the closet was wheeled off and a trolley with a silk sheet over it, was placed in its position.

The binding ingredient turned out to be quite literal and Blake seemed to take great pleasure in making sure the ropes were securely tied and leaving Yang very much trapped in her chair. Making a show of trying to escape, Yang sighed.

"I'm docking your pay for this."

The crowds laughter sounded a little bit different from up here and Yang found herself reminded of filming the season finale with Ruby, when she still thought she was guaranteed to lose. Then she reminded herself that she had volunteered Blake for this and promptly grinned.

"Now we have the binding ingredient" Ozma continued. "Blake would you please remove the cover."

Obliging, Blake whipped off the silk, quite theatrically revealing three large bowls. Yang paled a little as she what was inside, butter, eggs and flour and started to wonder what exactly she was in for. And perhaps more importantly, when did the magic start.

"Now you can borrow my top hat since we don't have a budget for a bowl," Ozma said. "Blake what I'll need you to do is to pour each of the ingredients into the hat while I say the incantation."

To Blake's credit she did pause briefly her eyes flickering to Yang for permission before she would continue. Yang was grateful for that. This dress was expensive after all and if this went wrong, Ozma better have a shield spell. Still she gave Blake the barest nod before turning to the audience and giving an overdramatic gulp.

"First the eggs to represent the new life in your professional relationship."

As he spoke, Blake poured the bowl into the hat. It made a slurp that made Yang shiver despite her conviction this would work out.

"And now the butter, to grease the wheels of your cooperation.

The butter had melted a bit under the stage lights, sliding into the hat easily, making more a gloop than a splash. Yang was really hoping magic was real now.

"And finally the flour to raise the levels of trust."

Okay she was also thinking that Ozma's writing left a lot to be desired.

"Now we're almost ready," Ozma said. "Would you please hold the hat in front of Yang. Good now Yang can you make your promise."

The partially mixed batter didn't look thrilling as Blake held the hat out for Yang to see. With a wrinkle of her nose, Yang spoke.

"I promise not to get Blake involved in anymore magic shows... Even if this does feel more like a threat than a magic trick."

Blake chuckled taking the batter soaked hat out of Yang's sight, a small mercy really until she was properly united anyway.

"Hmm not the best promise but it's your funeral." Ozma shrugged and the audience laughed once again. It was a more nervous laughter this time though, like this show could take a turn at any moment and stop being funny. Ozma hadn't seemed to notice though. "Now Blake, can I take my hat back please. Oh and you might want to stand back."

Taking the hat from Blake who looked reluctant, Ozma placed it back on the trolley and once more raised his scepter and tapped the hat... Nothing happened. He frowned and tapped again. Still nothing seemed to happen.

"Huh... It was supposed to turn into a cake. Maybe you're promise just wasn't sincere enough."

"Loving this is my fault," Yang muttered eyeing the hat distrustfully.

"Yes well, it is a sad anticlimactic. I suppose I could just do this."

And without further ado, Ozma picked up the hat, crossed to behind Yang in two long strides and even as Blake cried out in protest, plonked the hat firmly on Yang's head. With a squeak of shock, Yang jerked back, hoping to escape the gooey batter that would rain down on her.

But nothing happened.

Instead, to much applause as well as some oos and awes, Ozma removed the hat from her head with a flourish before removing a weight she hadn't noticed from her head and holding it smugly in front of her face. It was a small cupcake quite impressively with a small black hat of icing on its top.

From there, Yang was grateful to be off the stage. Ozma quickly untied her asked both Blake and Yang to take a bow and let them return to their seats after some applause. They both retreated, and were very grateful to see their drinks had been replaced and refilled in their absence. Another thanks for their participation. They got to keep the cupcake.

"So," Blake said quietly after they had both take a long drink. "When you went to the bar?"

"Yeah. Guessing you didn't really go to the bathroom either."

"I caught a waitress on the way back." Blake shook her head ruefully. "Ozma must have been thrilled when he got two volunteers from the same table."

They both paused again to another drink, and watch as Ozma performed a "saw a woman in half" trick. At this point Yang had decided the was actually magic.

"Oh now he has his own assistant," Blake mused making Yang chuckle.

"So... Uhh not that I'm giving up Or anything but-"

"Truce," Blake finished and Yang smiled.

"Truce."

* * *

"Come on Blake, just another lap."

"That's what you said last time." Blake groaned, reaching up to wipe the hair that had come loose and was sticking to her sweaty face. "I thought you said we would run a distance I could set."

"We are. You're still going aren't you?"

"We're taking the lift back up at least."

Yang laughed, turning around and much to Blake's chagrin, continued to keep pace with her even while running backwards. She also didn't look even half as bad as Blake felt. Breathing heavily, Blake forced herself to keep running. It would be worth it and she was the one show had asked Yang to go running after all. That race had been embarrassing and now they had settled their little dispute, she had decided to get back in shape. She didn't feel the need to do weights and push ups, but being able to run more than twenty meters without dying would be nice.

So, a trip to the shops, a pair of trainings and running clothes later, here they were with Blake already horribly regretting her decision. At least Yang was supporting her but she would definitely be needing to soak in a bath tonight. After the last race, her legs had ached for a day despite her attempts to soothe life back into them.

"Tell you what," Yang said. "If you make if back without stopping, I'll make that tuna pasta you love?"

Blake must have visibly perked up at that since Yang let out another laugh and turned back around to keep running. With another heavy breath, they pushed on for their final stretch. Just a little bit further. Her pace slowed but she kept going even as Yang pulled a little bit ahead. Not too far, just a couple of meters in front of her and Blake smirked despite herself.

Running and being fitter was definitely good for her, but it was hard to remember that when she was actually doing it. When she felt like a sweaty mess, her legs were killing her and her lungs were working like bellows. But the sight of Yang in her running shorts, that was definitely a good motivator.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **This was meant to be a small fluff chapter... oh well. Next time, Yang and Blake return to Noras podcast for a segment she likes to call 'Shocking Revelations'...**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Deep End

Blake's internal clock was getting out of sync. That didn't bother Yang that much really. Blake tended to stay up a little later than she did, and Yang wake up earlier than her. Less time for cuddles but she would just get up for some gym time and by the time she got back Blake was usually awake. And then by the time Yang showered, made breakfast and got Blake some coffee, Blake would actually be awake.

When they had been just living together and not dating, Yang hadn't noticed as much. Then again it might just have been she and Blake had been working and they had gotten up when they needed to. If Yang had an interview or contractual appearance that Blake was helping with, that tended to sync the two of them back up for a few days before Blake inevitably drifted later once more.

Perhaps it was simply was the fact Blake wasn't working every day that caused the drift but in any case it meant that when Yang got back from the gym one morning, she was surprised to find Blake up, about and making breakfast. Surprised but not ungrateful. Grinning she wandered over to the kitchen counter, sitting down to watch Blake work. She should go shower but Blake was only wearing Yang's hoodie and was currently reaching up to get coffee from the top shelf.

"Are you staring again?" Blake asked, without turning around.

"Of course not," Yang said with faux incredulity. "I'm appreciating you."

Blake snorted but Yang could have sworn the next wiggle was on purpose. Yang shook her head. Must just be imagining it since her girlfriend wouldn't be that immature but still when Blake laid down the coffee in front of her, she would have bet money she had a small smirk on her face.

"So why are you up so early," Yang asked to distract herself. "I expected you to be a log till noon."

"I'm not that bad."

"Is that your first coffee?"

"I don't have to answer that."

Yang smirked, taking a drink of coffee. Probably not the best thing to have after a workout but hey she was tired too. Taking another swig, she frowned, and Blake raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Needs more sugar."

Blake rolled her eyes while Yang just grinned, pleased at her own quick wit. She was even more pleased when Blake still leaned down and kissed her on the lips before breaking apart.

"That wasn't nearly as charming as you thought it was," she said.

"Good enough if it worked."

"Go get showered. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Yes Mam."

One shower later and they were sitting down for breakfast together. They didn't have anything planned today so Yang had just flung on her dressing gown with her hair damp and loose. Unfortunately, Blake only half paying attention to her, the laptop on the table to her side and Yang's efforts at a cheap film seduction were wasted. So, she went back to her eggs.

"Don't know why you have fruit," Yang said. "Fried beats fresh every day for breakfast."

"Hmm well I was living off noodles for months, so fresh fruit is still a novelty to me." Blake frowned as scrolled on her laptop. "Raven wants you to confirm you can make the season 2 pitch meeting on Saturday?"

Yang scowled. Raven had been on her ass the last week about season 2 planning. She didn't know why. It was mostly just technical stuff and game ideas. Neither of which were her specialty and Ruby loved that stuff anyway. Then again if she didn't go, they would likely conspire against her again and she didn't fancy her chances having a clean getaway twice.

"Ugh fine. I was getting bored of the holiday anyway." Blake nodded at that and typed out a reply. "You know you don't have to reply to my emails, right?"

"Technically these are my emails. They're just about you. Besides it is my job."

"Yeah but we're on break."

"It's maybe an hour a day Yang. I won't break my fingers typing it out." Piercing a piece of mango, with her fork, she moved onto the next email before Yang could protest. "You've also been asked if you would appear on Lil Misses Big Show."

"Pass, Lil Miss's show is all gossip, rumours and scandal searching. Not interested."

Blake nodded again, scrolling through the list once more while Yang ate. Then her face brightened. "Oh, you've got a message from Ren asking if you want to be on Nora's show again."

"Really?"

Jumping up, Yang quickly scooted around the table, sharing Blake's seat who obligingly made room. Quickly scanning the email, she found it started with the usual fair, availability, topics she wanted veto, formatting of the show. She smirked as she saw there was even talk of a disclaimer she would need to sign, if she wanted to play any of Nora's games.

Some of the later parts made less sense to her at first. It became a little more casual with Ren asking how they were, more familiar with them after their first appearance. It was after she read a sentence asking about future projects that she got a little lost, that was until she read the subject line and grinned.

"Hey Babe," she said coyly. "You realise that this is addressed to you as, well right?"

Blake gave her a look of mild amused confusion.

"Of course, it is, I organise your calendar. Most emails go through me."

"Do they also ask you to be a guest?"

"What?" Blake dropped her fork and quickly turned her attention back to the screen her, brow furrowing as she read it properly. "Why would they want me to be a guest?"

"I mean you did just write a book. I thought you said last time that Ren talk you about it."

"Yeah but I just thought he was being nice. I didn't really expect Nora to have a book club."

"That's only because Nora doesn't have the attention span to keep new segments for much longer than a month. Even the cooking show segments I think has changed twice since we were last on."

"How much can you change up a cooking show?"

"Well the current one involves Nora tying herself to front of Ren and then having him direct her on what to do? They call it human apron."

"Oh, I'm sure that's effective?"

"Surprising so, Nora has only been covered in flour twice."

Blake snorted but Yang could see she was still apprehensive. Yang didn't blame her. Blake had done a few interviews now and even a question and answer session the other week at a bookstore. But Nora's show was a big step up. Any live show would be, and Yang could remember being daunted by her first one too and that hadn't been near Nora's popularity.

"Do you wanna do it?"

She asked, trying to sound casual. It would be good for Blake, but she didn't want to pressure her into it. That would do nothing to help Blake's nerves after all.

"I think so. I mean, if we're on at the same time it shouldn't be too bad, and it will be good coverage."

"Yeah, it'll be like a fun date. But like a secret fun date."

"You have the weirdest ideas on what constitutes a date."

Yang shrugged.

"Hey beats a museum."

* * *

In the end, it was a few weeks before Blake's and Yang's schedules could line up with one of Nora's shows, but the day had finally arrived, and Yang was excited. Sure, she had been on once now but that had been about half a year ago. Wait that was when Blake had moved in with her... Had it really been that long already?

Regardless, Yang was thrilled to have been invited back even if she wasn't quite sure why. Not that she was looking at this gift horse in the mouth but outside of her new season starting up in the next month, it wasn't like she had any new projects to talk about. Great promotion for her but she doubted Nora and Ren would really be getting much out of it.

Raven had just shrugged and said who cares if it's good for us. Qrow had been nicer but seemed to think the same, as far as Yang could make out. Ruby had shrugged and said maybe Nora just thought it made sense to have her on at the same Blake. Weiss had scowled and said Nora's show was childish anyway though that might just be because the clip of Weiss getting the lowest score on the hammer game was still played at least once a month.

"Maybe she just liked you," Blake said as they sat in the greenroom. She was reading, of course and her eyes barely moved from the page as she talked. "There are some of us that find you charming at points after all."

"Thanks Blake but Nora can't just have people on just because she likes them."

"I thought you said she did that all the time."

Okay that was true.

"Yeah but they have to be talented or popular." She shrugged. "It's still a show after all. Think of it like Ruby making games. She can mostly do what she wants, but it still has to fit."

Blake smiled.

"Still thinking about the pitch meeting?"

"Seriously Blake, that girls ridiculous. She brought blueprints." Shaking her head, Yang realised she had been distracted. "But the point is, not like she's getting much out of me being on the show again this soon."

"I think you're underselling yourself again," Blake said. "You have one of the more popular shows on TV right now and not just because of nostalgia. People like you. Why do you think you get so many extra appearances?"

"Raven is a slave driver?"

Blake raised her eyebrow at the deflection and Yang felt her ears hear up a bit. She hadn't really thought of it like that before. Sure, she recognised she was a bit of a celebrity but compared to Weiss she had just figured she was a novelty. Best to just ride it out until people were tired of her. Yang wondered then for the first time, if she should be thinking about what she would do after the show.

Thankfully her existential crisis was put off by a loud knock on the door and mere moments after Blake said to come in, Nora Valkyrie promptly did so. Like the previous times, Yang had to repress her excitement and managed to stand and smile a greeting without embarrassing herself.

"Nora, thanks so much for having us on the show again."

Nora waved them off with one hand, the other pulling a trolley with her. It was laden with snacks from candy, chocolate, tray bakes, even some fruit as well as various sodas and juices. Yang looked at it and blinked, slightly surprised by the excess. Nora looked a little sheepish.

"Uhh yeah wasn't sure what you wanted so I just kinda brought a selection. Ren normally deals with this sort of stuff but he's busy with organising our next twenty four hour charity stream." She grinned. "So, I'm running the ship solo today!"

"Well uh thanks for the snacks," Blake said and Yang nodded.

"Yeah we appreciate it. How are you doing anyway?"

It felt oddly strange to ask. Yang watched her show weekly and both times she and met Nora, she had seemed genuine if a little exaggerated for the camera. To an extent she felt like she knew Nora pretty well and was caught up on her life. But she didn't want to assume that, lots of people toned down their personal life for the camera and while Nora always seemed open, it really was impossible to know for sure.

But Nora just smiled and waved the question away.

"Oh, the shows great. It just turns out when your partner is away you have to do twice as much work. Actually, I have to even more than that cause normally when I suggest something awesome, Ren says we won't have time." She grinned in a way that slightly scared Yang. "But today we're totally going to make it work. That's what I wanted to run by you guys."

"What do you mean..." Blake asked.

"Well," Nora said, taking a cupcake from the trolley and sitting down hard on a cushioned chair. "Like what order do you want to go in, anything you want to promote, topic's to avoid, things like that. You'll be the last segments of the show so we can do it pretty freeform and just go as long as we want."

"Because no Ren?"

"Because no Ren." Nora finished the cupcake and turned to Blake. "This is really just payback ahead of time for whatever he is setting me up for on the charity stream. He always hides the top donations stretch goals from me and they get worse every year."

With a pout, Nora crossed her arms in her chair and Yang leaned over to a slightly confused looking Blake and pulled out her scroll. Thirty seconds of quick typing later and she'd gotten a highlight video of the previous year's stream and was showing Blake a video of Nora squealing in terror as a python was draped over her shoulders.

"Not a fan of snakes I take it?" Blake said biting her lip to hold back a grin while Yang just openly laughed.

"Who is a fan of snakes?" Nora practically shouted. "They're slimy, scaly and gross. They're all pretty much poisonous, I mean that one wasn't, but have you ever heard of a nice snake?"

A snort broke from Blake's mouth at this, that she tried to cover with her mouth. It was cute and for a moment, Yang forgot they were keeping this a secret. Her goofy looking smile at the sight would surely have given the game away had Nora not been too busy glaring at them.

"Okay," she muttered. "Now we're definitely playing the game on the show."

"Games?" Blake asked even as Yang felt her own excitement sore.

Sure, she had played the hammer challenge, but everyone did that. They ranged from physical challenges to elaborate puzzles. The type of games that wouldn't be out of place on her own show, though Ruby would have of course pushed them all to eleven given half a budget.

"Yeah, obviously we don't have to do it, but I thought of someone that would be pretty fun if you're guys are up for it." Leaning forward, Nora reached down to the bottom of the trolley and pulled out two clipboards. "I can tell you the full rules now, but it would be better if you don't know ahead of time. For now, just cross out the subjects you don't want to talk about."

"You do love gotcha moments."

"They're the best." Nora laughed. "I watched the What you Deserve finale and your face when you realised what was going on. Priceless."

With a grin, Yang the clipboard, turning it over to find a list of topics with the options of 'yes', 'no' and 'yes with the exception of.' The list itself was fairly standard from what Yang had come to expect from interviews. Friends, family, relationships, childhood etc. Without really thinking, Yang started to fill it in knocking relationships off bat. Even had she not been dating Blake, talking about exgirlfriends on air was never fun.

"Crimes?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, just if you broke the law at all in minor ways but it's a funny story now," Nora said. "Underage drinking, shoplifting candy as a kid. Things like that."

Blake nodded but Yang saw her cross out the Crime box and made a mental note to ask about that later.

"Great," Nora said when they were done. "Now for the show itself..."

* * *

In the end, they decided Yang would go first for her interview portion with Nora before introducing Blake and letting Yang stay on to provide any additional comments as needed. An all too quick brainstorming session later and Nora was rushing off to get herself ready for her first guest. Yang and Blake were invited to watch of course.

"It's going to be so awesome. This guy is literally a professor of robots. No offense Blake, I know you write fantasy not sci fi.'

And it was actually pretty cool. For being an older professor, Yang actually found the man quite engaging as he talked about his various projects including multiple drones that he had brought with him. Some flew around and some danced on the coffee table, but all were pretty cool. He was even kinda funny and his rapport was fun as he rattled off facts and figures so quickly that Nora was left in an exaggerated stunned uhhhhhh for several moments during the interview.

Yang loved it. This was the third time she had seen Nora record a show live and only her second appearance and the novelty had yet to wear off. Some interviews were more fun than others. Some were formal, some more casual. Nora's were manic. Freeform and unscripted, Yang had seen a few interviewees fail to keep up with Nora's half rambling style.

Thankfully, Ruby had trained her for passionate ramblings.

"Please welcome back to my show, my favourite host of a gameshow I hope I'm never on, Yang Xiao Long."

With a chuckle, Yang strolled out to the set, waving at the camera before taking a seat on Nora's couch. Nora's production had come a long way from sitting alone in her bedroom wearing pyjamas talking into a laptop. Now she sat behind a large executive desk, decorated with a ton of her own merch as well as custom items and props various guests had left her. Her chair was sleek and white, filled with puffy cushions of various blues and pinks that she was sank into.

And of course, completely counter to the executive desk set up, Nora had opted to wear a set of denim overalls, with a pink t-shirt visible underneath. To top it all off, she was still wearing a lab coat from the previous science segment. It was Nora's aesthetic to a T. Several wildly different styles all layered on top of each other and somehow forming a cohesive whole.

She grinned as Yang sat down and she smiled back with a returning:

"Thanks, it's great to be back. Though I'm a little upset you don't want to come on my shown. I would make sure you have the best seat in the house."

The audience, which was really just the production and behind the scenes crew laughed and Nora shot then all a mock scowl, blanching at Yang's suggestions.

"Gross, no thanks, I've seen the rancid goop you drop people into. No way, no how am I going near that slop. Besides, it's what you deserve, I deserve to be dropped into a pit of marshmallows since I'm so kind." She raised her voice to address the crew. "And don't you forget it ya bunch of meanies."

She cleared her throat and continued.

"But enough about me, what's new with you?"

"Well since I was last on, we finished up our first season, including an awesome season finale, if I do say so myself, I got a new roommate so that's fun. Umm I've been working out, I guess. " She shrugged. "Guess I haven't really done much."

"Oh, come on, don't be modest. I've seen you on tons of stuff since then. See."

Slightly between Nora's seat and the couch, a screen displaying Nora's logo suddenly cut to a picture of Yang at Fox and Yatuashi's Fun Run. Not the most flattering picture, she had just finished the run, but in her experience watching Nora's shows flattering photos were almost never used. Slightly sweaty in borrowed clothes wasn't the worst thing Nora could have shown.

"That's not really me doing stuff," Yang said. "That's me just riding the coattails of actually cool people doing important work."

"Still raising awareness, right?"

"Yeah I suppose. There are a lot of important causes that don't get a lot of spotlight. If all I can do is point the spotlight the right way, I suppose that's pretty good."

They chatted a little more about the charity spotlight and her other guest appearances before moving on to her dad's work on his own charity. Like last time, Nora let her lead that and Yang navigated them around the more personal parts of the story. She kept it light before urging people to look it out and donate if they could.

After that, Nora steered the conversation back to Yang's show.

"So, you're coming back to air in a few months and I can't wait. Have you started filming yet?"

She shook her head.

"Not yet. Still in the development stage which they don't tell me anything about but I do know we for a bigger budget and we're looking to incorporate some stuff from my parents original show so if you're feeling nostalgic watch out for that, plus we're trying to set up having an audience."

"Ooo with audience participation?"

Almost immediately Yang thought back to her magician date with Blake and how well audience participation had gone for her that time. She couldn't imagine many of her fans would want to step up to the plate in What You deserve.

"Probably not, but it will bring a great atmosphere. Signups are open btw if you are looking to take part on the show by the way. If you're looking to give someone what they deserve, we can help."

This last part was addressed more to the cameras than Nora and was just part of the spiel Raven drilled into her for every interview, but Nora decided to run with it. She had a coy grin and asked quite innocently.

"You know after your finale; I would have thought you would be more sympathetic towards your contestants now Yang?"

"Oh heck no. That finale just proved what I already knew. That justice will always prevail and only the deserving gets their comeuppance."

"Right?"

At that point the screen jumped into life again showing a clip that was no doubt already being streamed directly to Nora's audience. Blushing, Yang recognised it as one of the games she lost and watched with an exaggerated frown as her onscreen self was rather unceremoniously dumped into the water, as Ruby celebrated her victory in the first round.

Cackling her laughter, Nora managed to regain her composure before continuing.

"All kidding aside Yang I was really cheering for you the whole show."

"Really? Aww thanks Nora!"

"Yeah ask Ren the next time you see him. I was cheering, 'Dunk Yang, dunk Yang' the whole time. Seriously your sister was robbed."

Yang made a face, though she had seen it coming. She had more than a few tweets saying they thought she should have gone in over Ruby and even a couple accusations of rigging the episode in her favour. Still to Nora she just grinned and decided to just play along.

"Hey, my sister tried to set me up behind my back with no chance of escape. That's not justice and I'm glad I had some people watching my back who made sure it was fair. " She shrugged casually. "Ruby knew she couldn't win on an even playing field. I was never in any doubt who would win in the end."

"Really." The screen changed to a picture not an extremely nervous looking Yang trying to lean as far from the gunge as possible. "Definitely the picture of confidence there."

"How many photos do you have? Don't you at least have one of my big moment."

"We already showed the clip of you in the splash zone?" Nora grinned. "Oh, I suppose we have time for one more clip."

With a smirk, Yang turned to the screen to watch, what was at this point, an extremely familiar clip. One that was on her regular list of footage she brought to all interviews and guest appearances now. She even tweeted it still anytime she had to promote the shows reruns, much to Ruby's chagrin. But when you have footage of your sister getting gunged, how do you not show it every chance you get?

Nora proceeded to show just that before moving onto a discussion of how Yang had felt about her first season, anything she was looking forward to and if anyone she would like to have on the show of given the chance.

"Well Rubes would have been one of them but already got her now. Same with dad..." For a moment she considered naming Blake just for the joke but decided against putting her on the spot before she even arrived. "There's always my Aunt Raven, I guess. She's one of the producers, always wears a suit and scowls a lot. That or Weiss. Pretty sure her fans would love to see her in the hot seat."

"Now that we have to make happen! I told Weiss the last time she was on she needed more colour in her life."

"And of course, Nora, I really do feel bad I've on your show twice and you still won't come on mine..."

"Yeah yeah, save your breath. I already told you. You ain't dunking me in that slop for anything. Me in yellow? No thank you. " She grinned. "But that does segue us nicely into the final thing you have to talk about. You said you had a new roommate?"

"I do yeah. I'm continuing the theme of having roommates that are way more talented that me."

"And smarter too," Nora said with a wink. "That's right folks Yang's roommate is none other than my next guest, recently published first time author of the Shadow Soldier. I know what y'all are thinking, Nora read a book? Well it was that good so please welcome Blake Belladonna."

Like with Yang's entrance, the crew of Nora's show gave Blake a warm welcome though her own entrance was a little more subdued than hers had been. Hopefully it was just because Yang knew Blake well, but she seemed uncomfortable. Unfortunately, that came with the job now, and if Blake wanted to keep doing interviews, then she would have to get used to it.

A few pre-recorded segments were one thing, but live shows were a completely different beast. Yang knew she could handle it but also knew that Nora's show could be more intense than most and that was putting it mildly. If Blake could survive this, she probably wouldn't have much problems with doing more live interviews in the future.

Smoothing out her black skirt as she sat on the end of the couch, Blake smiled nervously. Yang returned the gesture hoping it came across as reassuring. It seemed to work as Blake said.

"Hi Nora, thank you for having me on your show."

"Oh anytime, not every day I get book people on. Normally it's just lame TV people-"

"Hey!"

"So, this was a nice change of pace." Nora grinned. "So, Blake, if this is your first book, I'm guessing you haven't don't many of these shows yet?"

"Uh not really. I've done a few interviews but nothing like this."

"Well I'm glad I could pop your cherry. I'll try to keep it exciting for you.

Yang blinked, surprised and suddenly happy she wasn't on the screen. Blake had gone pink and she coughed quickly before laughing a little. That was something Yang hadn't thought about. Her own job kept her away from the more explicit parts of the industry and her producers were clear about how she should handle topics of sex, as PG as possible.

But Blake didn't have producers and while her book might not be fifty shades of grey, it wasn't a kids story. It had its fair share of romance with the term, themes of an adult nature coming to mind. Apparently, Nora had taken that to mean sex jokes were fair game, especially if Blake hasn't thought to mention it separately.

Despite a blush though, Blake chuckled and replied smoothly.

"With what you've got planned that shouldn't be hard."

"Gah, spoilers. Geez we'll get to that later. For now, let's talk about your book. Right now, you're in an elevator with all my lovely viewers so elevator pitch them. Go!"

"Right well, um, essentially it's about my main character Shroud who's hired to rescue the heir to the empire from an attempt on her life. It's meant to be just a job but turns into a little more than that as they try to stay ahead of the empire and join up with their main forces to take back their kingdom."

"It's got Romance, magic and badass girls kicking ass," Nora said. "I thought it was awesome. I don't have a book club but if I did, you'd definitely get a Nora Number 1!"

"Umm thanks, I think."

"Don't worry about it. So, the book follows the two main characters of Shroud and Celica. What made you decide to the main romance be between 2 women?"

"I didn't at first. Originally, Celica was a male character and I actually changed it quite late. I was having trouble writing him and after-" Yang noticed Blake pause slightly before continuing. "Well it just felt more natural to make her woman."

"So, you could relate more to her?"

"A little. Sadly, I think I'm more like Shroud than Celica, which probably says something about me. I read a lot of fantasy and there isn't a lot of queer characters. I'm bisexual myself but I think I went into autopilot assuming the romance had to be straight."

Sitting back, Yang listened with interest as Blake spoke. It was going well she thought. Nora was leading the interviews, but Blake could talk about her book all day, and probably would. She seemed to have semi forgotten about the show being live, just engaged with her conversation with the host.

As such, Yang didn't feel the need to jump in much, only adding her opinion when asked or for small comments here and there. She didn't want people watching this episode and thinking Yang didn't care or was bored. It was interesting as well to hear Blake talk about her process and the planning the series though she maintained a spoiler rule for anything in the next book.

The only snag came from Yang herself where she embarrassingly had to admit to Nora, she hadn't quite finished the book herself yet. She defended herself by claiming to be busy, but the truth was she struggled to really sit down to read. She had never been big into reading, not like Ruby had but she was enjoying the book.

As Nora mockingly berated her for not supporting Blake more, Yang neglected to mention that most of the process she had made was actually from Blake reading it allowed to her in bed.

"Well," Nora said after some time has passed. "I think that's enough to get our viewers interested so let's move onto some gossip. How did the two of you end up living together?"

"Mostly because of my sister," Yang said. "She recommended Blake for an assistant position for me. After a few weeks, Blake was ...uh between flats."

"I was evicted," Blake said flatly, clearly still bitter about that landlord. "If Yang hadn't offered, I would be living in a fridge box."

"Interesting so you spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah pretty much. It's good think I like her really."

"Well it's easy to like your assistants," Nora announced and Yang realised they were moving into the next segment. "But liking your boss is whole other thing. Obviously, Blake can't just complain else you'd probably fire her-"

"I wouldn't fire her and besides I'm a great boss."

"- so, I think it's time we play a small game of 'Shocking Revelations!'"

As she said this last part, rather dramatically, the screen next to Yang which had been showing Blake's book cut to small animation for the game. It was only a short clip, just showing the title with flash of lighting and buzz sound but it gave them a chance to start getting into position, which for Nora involved throwing a judges robe and wig on.

The game set was already set up a couple of meters off frame and they quickly made their way over to their positions. Nora had briefed them on roughly what they had to do, and Yang could guess which chair was hers. With an amused shake of her head, she wondered how it was she ended up in these situations.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Blake asked a little nervously. "I can lie about some of the questions if think..."

Yang waved the suggestion away.

"Thanks Blake but just play it however you think is best. I doubt it will be that bad and I did say I've always wanted to play Nora's games."

Blake nodded and moved across to her own seat to get set up whole Yang gingerly sat down on what appeared to be an electric chair.

"Just hold on to these metal bits here," the stagehand said as few people stuck some diodes on her arms before lowering the metal bowl to rest lightly on her head. "The rest is just for show. The straps come off if you pull and the shock only comes through your hands. It's nothing big."

Yang nodded appreciating the how clear they were. The chair had certainly been a bit more intimating than she had expecting. Looking over, Blake seemed to be having a similar talk about ow her section would work, though there was a rather notable lack of anything shock related with her seat, though her arms had been hooked up to a device on a small table next to her.

"Now," Nora announced as the cameras came back on and Yang chucked as the screens showed her just how ridiculous they all looked. "Yang obviously seems like a great person. I've met her a few times and I like to think we're friends, but all of that could be an act! Blake will know the real Yang but obviously since Yang's her boss, she can't just come out and say it."

"So, we've hooked her up to a lie detector so that she can't be blamed! Now anything she says has to be true or we'll know. And so that Yang is more supportive of Blake answering our questions, that lie machine is also connected to Yang's chair. If Blake lies to protect Yang, she'll be getting a bit of surprise."

"It's not really much of a surprise is it?" Yang teased. "I think I can guess what will happen."

"Quiet you, now Blake this is a safe space for you."

"I can see that."

"So, let's start with a few calibration questions to make sure everything's working. Firstly, what's your full name."

"Blake Arryn Belladonna."

The small light above Blake's head went green and a friendly bong sound played.

"Great, next question. What's your job?"

"I'm an author and also work as a personal assistant to the host of What you Deserve."

Another green light and Yang grinned.

"Doing great Blake."

"That's also true," Nora said before grinning. "Now final question, will this last question shock Yang?"

There were some brief chuckles from off camera and Blake blinked in surprise while Yang braced herself for the inevitable.

"Uhh no?"

Yang let out a squeak as the electricity surged through metal she was grasping. It wasn't that a lot, just on the level of kids game or something but still it was - well it was a shock. After a second the electricity stopped, and Yang looked over to see the light above Blake was showing red and that a buzzer sound had been played.

"It looks like everything is working perfectly" Nora cheered. In her judges costume she banged a small gavel on the table in front of her. "Don't worry, I pinkie swear no more tricks. Are you both ready to play?"

"As long as you don't do that again," Yang grumbled good naturedly. "I've got nothing to hide."

"Yes, I think I understand how this works."

"Then let's play Shocking Revelations!"

* * *

"So, our first set of questions will focus on Yang as a boss. It's time to find out if she's really as low maintenance as she claims."

"I totally am."

"Let's let Blake be the judge of that."

"Aren't you the judge?" Blake pointed out as she looked at Nora's costume.

"Yeah but I'm not silly enough to hook myself up to a lie detector and let someone like me ask personal questions." She grinned. "Speaking of which, Blake, would you say Yang is a good boss?"

"I would say so."

 ** _BZZZZ_**

Yang yelped at the sting of the metal as Nora let out a dramatic gasp of shock. Blake had blushed red and was protesting that she wasn't lying. Yang didn't doubt that as, although Nora's budget had increased in the recent years, it probably hadn't extended to an actual lie detector. Still her default for these situations was always to play it up.

"What gives Blake? You don't like me as a boss?"

"I do. Somethings clearly wrong with the machine."

"First of all, how dare you, "Nora said. "Our machines are perfect. Secondly, you did lie because according to our files, Yang is not actually your boss."

"I thought we just agreed no more trick questions?"

"It's not a trick question. Blake is not your employee, just your assistant. Totally different."

"Not for much longer if I keep getting shocked."

"Ooo, is the real Yang starting to show herself? Onto the second question and try to be more honest this time Blake. Now, does Yang have you running around getting her food and coffees?"

There was a slight pause.

"I get her and other members of the crew things," Blake hedged. "I've also ordered lunch occasionally for everyone."

"Ahh that's nice of her. So, she's not making you cook her specific dinners or anything at home either on the latest diva diet?"

"Do I look like I'm on a fad diet?"

"No, if anything Yang tends to cook for us more at home. I'm not a great cook."

"You're not a bad cook," Yang said feeling the need to defend Blake. "you're just a bit... I'm going to shut up now."

She laughed as Blake gave her a look but the just shook her head. Plain was going to be the word Yang would use. Nothing wrong with her cooking just fairly basic and not all that exciting. Yang had tried to get more excited in cooking but really Blake obviously preferred doing other things even if she tried a few times to cook together. Not a big deal since Yang

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all night. So next question, although Yang doesn't make you cook, has she ever asked you to do her laundry?"

"Ummm..."

"Oh, that's not fair, we live together," Yang complained. "Of course, she's done my laundry a few times."

"A few times?" Blake raised her eyebrows and Yang grinned nervously. "I don't remember the last time you did it."

"Well that's because you say I do it wrong."

"You do. You don't separate it out."

Yang waved her hand dismissively.

"You don't have to it's just a myth."

"My now yellow blouse says otherwise."

"Oh, quite down the pair of you," Nora interrupted. "Arguing like an old married couple. Though I do have to say that it doesn't look good for you their Yang. Making your assistant run around cleaning up your sweaty gym clothes I bet. Tisk, Tisk.

Yang snorted.

"Hey Nora, between you and Ren do you split all the housework evenly?"

"And I think we should be moving on now," Nora said without missing a beat. "Seems like Yang might abuse her privileges as boss a little but far from the worst. Now let's find out what Blake's like as an employee."

"Does that mean we swap positions?"

"Nope!"

"I'd be willing to swap."

 ** _BZZZZZ_**

"Yowch! Blake why did you say that?"

"First question Blake," Nora said. At this point Yang was wondering if brushing past their complaints was entirely down to the comedy or if they were short on time. "Do you ever gossip about Yang to your co-workers?"

There was long pause and internally Yang sighed and braced herself for the shock. Even before Blake could answer there was chuckling coming from the crew as she squirmed in her chair before finally saying.

"Not really."

 ** _BZZZZ_**

"Well I'm friends with her sister and we also happen to work together," Blake complained. "Sometimes Yang comes up."

"Gossiping about your boss, well not boss. Disgraceful." Nora put her hand on her chest. "I know my crew would never do anything like that." That probably got the biggest laugh of the show. "I suppose if it's just her sister it's not so bad."

"..."

"Dammit Sun," Yang said, shaking her head. "You know I'm not even sure what the lightning guy does."

It turned out that Nora's crew had their own sense of humour which Yang learned rather quickly when she was plunged into darkness. That was probably the second biggest laugh of the show. Maybe she should start pandering.

"Oi enough of that," Nora yelled and the lights came back on. "We've got a show to run. Now back to Blake, have you ever told the crew something and said it came from Yang so that it would get done."

"No," Blake said firmly and Yang was relieved when no shock came.

"Don't know why you think they would listen to me more than her."

"Well that's good at least sure you might complain about Yang a little to her co-workers but overall it seems like you have a good work relationship, even if she does make clean her clothes." Yang had the sinking feeling Nora was trying to manoeuvre them somewhere. "I suppose that's why you defended her in the season finale?"

"I just thought a more even competition would be more entertaining."

"And that was your first time on the show yes?"

Yang frowned wondering where Nora was taking the conversation. She had hosted every other episode herself and they would have to know Blake hadn't been brought on in that time. What was Nora up to?

And then she realised that Blake herself hadn't answered the question and that her cheeks were flushing as pink as Yang had ever seen them. Nora grinned though clearly there was something Yang was missing but before she could ask Blake said quietly.

"No..."

"Wait what?" Yang said when no shock came. "You've only been on my show for the one episode."

"Your show maybe," Nora said delightedly. "But your show is a reboot after all."

Before even of them could respond, the TV screens lit up and Blakes hands flew to her mouth as an old recording started to play. Yang recognised it immediately as her parents show but found her gaping when a young girl in the yellow teams colour with short black hair announced.

 _"My name's Blake Belladonna, my mom's a schoolteacher who's so embarrassing and I want to give her What She Deserves!"_

"Oh... My... God..."

By now, Blake's face was scarlet but only barely visible between her fingers as she covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders were shaking with nervous laughter as she cringed at the video of her younger self explaining to Yang's own parents all the ways her mom had wronged her. Her mom was sympathising of course. Yang could remember how her mom would always root against teachers, though that attitude hadn't extended to Yang and Ruby's own education.

As for herself Yang just sat there dumbfounded, still half convinced this was some elaborate joke on her. Sure, this young girl looked like she could be Blake but there was no way. She was way too energetic for one, bouncing with nervous energy that, while adorable, was a far cry from the cool aloof woman she knew now. This couldn't get any stranger.

 _"Wow Blake. Your mom might be a teacher but sounds like she could use a lesson herself. Let's bring out Kali Belladonna!"_

Okay it was getting stranger. Dressed in a matching yellow t-shirt like her daughter the woman that bounded out was looked incredibly similar to Blake now, though her energy matched that of the younger Blake. She looked to be in her early 30s and despite the shorter hair style, Yang thought she could be staring into Blake's future.

 ** _BZZZ_**

Yang let out a yelp as the buzzer quite literally shocked back to the studio, tearing her attention away from the screen. Looking around she could see that Blake had managed to compose herself a little though, her cheeks were still a coloured and Nora who Yang had forgotten was here, had a very pleased with herself grin on her face, happy to have gotten her 'gotcha' moment as the screen frozen on an image of young Blake pouting arms crossed next to her unashamed mother.

"That's better Yang, we were worried we were going to lose you until the episode finished."

"I haven't seen this one."

Nora laughed.

"No kidding. Seems like Blake left that off her CV when applying. Anything to say Blake?"

It didn't seem like she did, still too embarrassed by this secret from her past to formulate a response. Yang wasn't surprised, it was intimidating how much people could pull from your life if they looked. Nora might be harmless in motive, but it was still something Blake likely never thought she would have to address. After a few moments of silence, Yang decided to jump in.

"I can't believe you were on parents show."

"Oh, Blake was more than just on the show," Nora said. "Can we roll the next clip?"

 _"Blake, your mom is always embarrassing you at school, brings detention home and makes meals worse than school dinners. She might think she's too cool for school, but she's about to end up a fool in our gruel. Blake please, pull that lever and give Kali, What She Deserves!"_

 _On the screen, young Blake didn't hesitate, pulling hard with the lever on her right. Her mom let out a squeak that sounded only slightly exaggerated as she was suddenly drenched in yellow from above. Before that had a chance to stop, her seat was rolling forward down the ramp, gathering speed before tipping over at the bottom and launching her into the violet sludge with a heavy splash._

 _Blake cheered, pointing and laughing as her mother emerged, looking more like a homogenised blob of clay than the energetic but sophisticated school teacher of before. Her arms raised in a mock scream at her predicament only to scream for real as second deluge of slime, this time green, rained upon her. If Blake had been looking to embarrass her mom, she had well and truly succeeded._

"You won?" Yang asked incredulously as Blake laughed through her hands. "That's awesome."

"Yup, Blake pretty much aced it." Nora said, looking at her notes. "Won two of three games and swept in the questions. Not too shabby, I'd say."

"It helped having a mom who always made sure I had done my homework," Blake said. "She was less eager after that.".

"I'll bet," Nora cackled. "Hoisted by her own Picard."

"Picard is from Star Trek."

"Ehh whatever." From behind the cameras, Yang saw someone hold up a sign telling Nora she had to start wrapping up. Her eyes flickered to it briefly but aside from that, Nora gave no sign anything had happened. "You know, we started this to see how bad a boss Yang was but I'm starting to think you should just stick to writing Blake. Not the most trustworthy assistant."

"Thank you," Yang said.

"I take offense at that."

"Good to know but unfortunately as much as I would love to continue shocking Yang all day, I'm afraid we're almost out of time. Thanks for coming on guys, hope you enjoyed it.

"Thank you for having me. And letting me talk about my book."

"Honestly my experience was rather mixed," Yang said with a grin. "Can I get out of this chair now?"

"Not with manners like that. But your very welcome Blake. We have just enough time to put you on our leader board. Yang you can stay there."

Shaking her head in exasperation, Yang watched as Blake and Nora headed back to the main set and over to the hammer game. All in all, she thought this had gone pretty well. Not bad for Blake's first live interview and it had been fun to do one together for once. She was definitely tracking down Blake's full episode though.

"Okay Blake, let's see what you got!"

Hesitantly Blake lifted the large hammer above her head and brought it down with a loud slam onto the target pinging the puck of Chibi Nora high up the tower.

* * *

The next day, they sat down to watch the episode. Well Yang did. Blake just sat next to her cringing at herself though her hands. Even covered Yang could see her Blake's face was scarlet from embarrassment and before they even got to the game part, she paused it.

"Blake you did great."

"I sound like such a dork. And I look awkward. How do you ever watch your own stuff?"

"You sound passionate, that's all. I think it's cute not awkward. Its endearing."

Blake scoffed.

"Well you're biased."

"No when I say you look sexy even after a run when you're all sweaty and gross, that's my bias." She got chuckle from that and pressed on encouraged. "People just like enthusiasm. Its attracts people. So, when you're talking about something you care about, people wanna listen. I know I do."

Her girlfriend let out a small huff of a scoff, but Yang could see the traces of a faint smile on her lips and the barest of pink on her cheeks.

"You're just saying that... But thanks anyway."

"Anytime, now onto the big question." Yang quickly skipped forward in the video. "How could you not tell me you were on my parents show! We are watching the whole thing by the way and you're not getting out of that."

This time there was no denying the blush and Blake could do nothing but cover her face in her hands. She groaned leaning sideways on Yang's shoulder who giggled as she watched the younger Blake triumph at the end of the show. Arms raised, mouth cheering and grin jubilant.

"I cannot believe they found that," Blake said through her hands. "Why did they even think to look?"

"Why did you hide it?"

"It was more habit. When I first went to college it felt embarrassing and then I met your sister, became friends with her. When I found out Ruby's parents were the hosts, I couldn't think of telling her. Then after a month or so it just felt like I had waited too long and when I met you it was even worse."

Still laughing, Yang pulled Blake up to her, prying her hands away from her face so she could look at her properly. There was a faint smile on Blake's lips.

"Oh yeah, you're going to have to answer to Ruby too. She's going to be mad I found out before she did. But why be embarrassed, you won didn't you? Dunking your mom had to be awesome."

"... It was. Dad used to tease her all the time about it. If ever I didn't want to do a chore or something, he would say she should let it go if she didn't want to get dunked again."

"Did she ever let you away with anything?"

Blake snorted.

"No, anytime he said that, I would still end up doing the chores and mom would suddenly find something else for my dad to do." She smiled. "Actually, it was actually my dad I wanted to take on the show. I wrote on without telling them but obviously with my dad's political career he couldn't do it. I was disappointed and so mum volunteered instead."

"Aww that's sweet, though I bet she regretted it though."

Blake considered.

"I don't think so. I remember she did a screening for her class at school. I think I was more embarrassed than she was to be honest."

"Trust a mom to be able to turn around getting gunged on TV and make you the embarrassed one."

Laughing she shook her head and then paused as a sudden thought struck her. It was only for a moment, but it was enough for Blake to notice. She frowned, sitting up and looking suddenly concerned, reaching out and taking her hand gently.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing just... I guess I'm just glad you have met my mom. I know you didn't know me at the time, but I bet she would have liked you."

"Yang... I-"

She trailed off and Yang too found herself with nothing to say either. She looked away as Blake gently squeezed her hand. Stupid thing to say. How could anyone respond to that? What an idiot she was. Yang had to get away from this.

"And my dad too but you'll meet him again anyway. Normally he visits every couple of months, but he's been busy recently."

"I'd enjoy that." Blake smiled and the Yang felt the mood between them lift. "I bet he has even better baby stories than Ruby does."

"Uhh you know, I think we're probably going to be busy next time he's around."

"Really?"

"Yeah you know how it is. Such a shame. Oh well." Yang laughed. "Besides why do you want to meet my boring old dad. We could meet your hot mom."

Blake eyes narrowed at that and she scoffed trying to pull away even as Yang giggled and drew her back in.

"Oh, we are not going there," Blake muttered. "I had enough of that in high school. If you sing a note of 'Blakey's mom' I will break up with you."

Yang cackled falling back on the couch in her mirth. Looking up she could see Blake with her arms crossed trying to huff but with a slight grin pulling at her cheeks. That just made Yang laugh more, till tears started to come to her eyes. That was until she felt Blake's weight shift from the couch and move to straddle her middle. She paused, caught off guard but before she could say anything, Blake leaned down to her, her eyes sultry and her smile coy.

"You know Yang, I feel like you're not taking my threat seriously. Do you need a reminder of what you could lose?"

"I uhh-"

The balance had well and truly shifted now, though Yang wasn't complaining even if all she could do was stammered, her gaze fixed on Blake's. Her girlfriend chuckled softly before taking Yang's hands in hers and directing them to Blake's waist. All previous conversation was forgotten now with Yang's attention firmly on Blake.

"Need some help?"

The light teasing was followed by Blake pressing their lips together to kiss her gently. Yang deepened it, her hands running over Blake's curves, earning a pleased hum from her girlfriend. Seemingly satisfied she had Yang's attention, she did, Blake pulled back and reached for the bottom of her shirt.

With only a small pause to smirk, Blake pulled off in one motion throwing it aside casually and tossing her hair over one shoulder. Yang opened her mouth and then closed it again, her tongue dry as she stared up at Blake's bare chest. She swallowed wondering how Blake could still have this effect on her and if it would ever go away. If she was lucky, it never would.

"Someone's prepared," she said finally wishing she could say anything smarter.

"What can I say, I woke up knowing who I wanted to do today."

"If I'd known I'd get this reaction, I would have gotten you on Nora's show sooner." She grinned. "Someone's got a kink."

Blake raised an eyebrow at that and for a brief moment, Yang thought she had evened the score but as Blake leaned in to kiss her again, at the last moment she pulled back forcing Yang to lean up to reach her. Still Blake stayed out of reach until Yang let out a whine of frustration. With a smirk, she relented, leaning down to Yang only to pull back fully, sitting upright on Yang's waist.

"And someone still needs to learn her lesson."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hmm, I think I like that..."

Several images flashed in Yang's head from those words and for a few moments, her brain froze on that. So engrossed on it was she, that she and Blake didn't hear the turning of the lock or the sound of the door. What she did hear was a loud start of surprise and someone else letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, for goodness sake. Do you just have sex all the time?"

Blake let out a yelp of surprise and still upright, covered her chest with her arms before flattening down on Yang out of sight of their unexpected audience. She landed hard, almost knocking the wind out of her, her face bright pink.

"Is that who I think it is?" She whispered.

Yang just nodded before poking her head out from behind the couch.

"Hey Weiss. Hey Pyrrha. Have you ever heard of phoning ahead? Or maybe just knocking first?"


	12. Chapter 12 - Bucket List

She had just met Weiss Schnee. Singer and pop idol sensation Weiss Schnee. Daughter of a corrupt Atlesian businessman who, following his arrest had made herself up from nothing to chart topping success over multiple albums, with the piano acapella mixes being Blake's favourite, that Weiss Schnee. The Weiss Schnee who Blake had always wanted to meet and now she finally had.

And she had done so topless.

"If you want, I can pants her so you're even?"

Blake looked up from the pillow she was currently burying her face in to shoot Yang a dead pan expression.

"My hero."

Her girlfriend shrugged, plonking herself down on the bed so Blake felt herself sink down into the mattress. With a chuckle, Yang sympathetically patted Blake on the small of her back. After the initial round of hellos, introductions and explanations, they had retreated to Blake's room, allowing Weiss and Pyrrha time to settle from their flight and so Blake could recover from her mortification.

"It's an empty promise to be honest," Yang said. "I don't think I've ever seen Weiss in anything without a skirt."

"Well Weiss has now never seen me with a shirt."

Yang laughed.

"Hey Pyrrha, also saw your boobs. At least Weiss will be able to look you in the eye... Hey I could pant Pyrrha if you want?"

"That's okay. But we are never telling anyone else about this."

"Course. Don't want any rumours starting about my girl." With a sigh, Yang lay down next to Blake. "I can't believe Weiss kicked me out my own room."

"Doesn't she own the whole apartment? Technically it's all hers."

"I pay rent!" Yang huffed. "Substantially reduced rent but rent none the less."

"It's not for that long. Just a few days." She smirked. "Besides, now you have to be the one having to grab their clothes from the other end of the apartment."

"Hey, I've said you can move keep as much as you want through there. And you just end up wearing my jumpers anyway."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not even a little. It's part of my seven step plan to see more Blake booty."

Blake snorted hearing Yang giggling to herself next to her as she readjusted so that they were both lying on the bed. Turning her head, Blake saw Yang gazing at her before raising her eyebrows. Out of view, Yang's arm slid over Blake's waist.

"You know, speaking of. Weiss and Pyrrha still have to shower and get ready... If we're quiet, maybe we can pick up where we left of?"

Despite herself, Blake smirked, leaning forward as though to kiss Yang only to tilt her head at the last moment and peck her cheek lightly.

"Sorry babe, the moments pretty much gone."

She laughed at the pout on Yang's face and sympathetically patted her shoulder all while Yang grumbled.

"Dammit Weiss..."

* * *

A pop idol, gameshow host, author and an Olympian sat down for lunch. It seemed that only Blake found that strange, or maybe crazy was a better word. Then again, her life had become rather crazy for some time now so maybe this wasn't that out of the ordinary, or at least what constituted ordinary...

Would it be rude to ask for a selfie? Her father would be amazed to see her next to a bronze medal winner.

"Sorry lunch is a little basic," Yang said. "If we had known you're were coming we would have picked up something more high class."

As she spoke, she dumped a pot of hot canned tomato soup onto the middle of the table. Without ceremony, she began to ladle it into bowls and Blake shook her head ruefully as part of it dripped onto the table, making Weiss wince at her carelessness.

"This is lovely thank you Yang," Pyrrha said cutting off Weiss's protest at the treatment of her table before it could begin. "And we're really sorry we couldn't give you more warning. Our plans changed at rather the last minute."

Weiss huffed and Blake noticed that Pyrrha's eyes flickered sympathetically towards her. Her mouth opened slightly but, in the end, she didn't say anything and went back to her food. Blake frowned shooting a questioning glance at Yang, who had seen the odd exchange too.

"So why are you in town then," Yang asked. "Not that I don't love to see my best friend Weiss in person for once."

"Winter arranged an interview with Lil Miss for me," Weiss said. "It had to be this week. You know how these things are."

"You're going on Lil Miss's show. " Yang made a face. "You know she's a bunch of tabloid 'journalism' crap."

"I can handle myself Yang. This isn't my first interview." She must have heard how curt she sounded as she sighed before sighing and standing up. "Sorry, I'm going to call Winter and make sure everything is sorted. She'll want to know we've landed safely. I'll be back in a minute."

And before any of them could protest, Weiss had stepped away from the table and quickly walked away towards her room, scroll in hand. Blake waited until the door closed before saying anything.

"Is she alright?"

"No," Yang said. "Weiss can abrasive but not like that. What's up with you two Pyrrha?" The red head didn't say anything at first and Yang backtracked slightly. "Unless it's not my business."

"I think turning up out of the blue entitles you to a little bit of our business." Pyrrha said it as a joke but her smile was so faint it might as well have not been there at all. "Weiss and I were going to be going to Argus to meet my parents... For my birthday."

"Weiss cancelled meeting your parents on your birthday." Yang was astounded and Blake couldn't do anything more than grimace. "When is your birthday? Are you going to try and make it?"

"Today."

"And Weiss is the one who's annoyed?" Blake asked, her opinion of the woman dipping slightly. "After cancelling a trip to meet your parents, on your birthday."

"And spending half of it flying!"

"Weiss didn't cancel the trip," Pyrrha interjected, somewhat defensively. "I did. I organise Weiss's itinerary. Winter didn't know about the trip and Lil Miss can be somewhat... particular about her booking schedule and so when Winter sent me the date, I told her yes." She rubbed her temples. "I thought it would be less trouble if we moved the trip a week."

"And Weiss disagrees," Blake said as delicately as she could.

"Winter thinks the interview will be good for Weiss. Opinion polls of her say she comes off as elitist and unrelatable at times. We think that a little gossip could be good for her. Weiss was happy to do the interview which is why I just said yes to the date in the first place."

"But what about you," Yang asked. "Didn't you want to go home for your birthday?"

"I was happy as long as I was with Weiss." Pyrrha paused. "My relationship with my parents is distant. We still love each other but... Well."

She sighed.

"They were very focused when I was a child on helping me achieve my potential as an athlete. I think they were trying to be supportive, but it wasn't a normal childhood and I didn't have a lot of friends-" She stopped abruptly. "I was happy to wait a week but Weiss...

"But Weiss cares a lot about family," Yang finished.

"Really," Blake asked. "I know I've just met her but from her music..."

It was her turn to trail off as she realised, she was questioning Weiss's best friend and girlfriend on their opinions on her based on nothing more than song lyrics. Thankfully neither of them took offense if they noticed at all and Yang just continued casually with a wave of her hand.

"Oh yeah, she hates her dad, but she still thinks it's important. Just not him." Yang laughed. "The first time I met Winter she gave me a thirty minute prep meeting of topics to ensure we got along."

"And did you"

"Yeah, but only when I went off script and beat her at poker." Yang shrugged. "Schnees do not have good poker faces."

"Yang..."

"Right sorry Pyrrha." She grinned sheepishly. "So, Weiss feels like she made you miss meeting your parents on your birthday and is guilty about it."

Pyrrha blinked.

"I didn't think about it like that. I just thought she was upset we weren't meeting them for a week."

"Well aren't you just a pair of martyrs." Yang clapped her hands together. "So, here's what we do, we find a restaurant that can seat you last minute for dinner and try to make sure Weiss can give you as good a birthday as she can."

"Yang and I can probably stay at Ruby's tonight," Blake offered. "Leave you room to... you know."

Pyrrha's face went as red as her hair and Yang burst out laughing. Blake blushed wondering why on earth she had said that to someone she had barely met. Still she did hear Pyrrha whisper a small murmur of thanks so perhaps her instinct had been right.

"That's true," Yang said. "Ruby won't mind and this will let Weiss treat you on your birthday while also meaning Blake and I don't have to hear you getting your Birthday Bumps-"

"Please never call it that again."

"This is going to be great!"

* * *

"This is going to be terrible."

Despite everything it was Pyrrha who patted Yang reassuringly on the arm as she slumped on the couch and tossed her scroll aside in frustration. The list of restaurants Blake and Yang thought would work wasn't exactly big to begin with. It had to be somewhere that would give the pair privacy but also somewhere Weiss would actually like since apparently, she could be picky. Blake had thought it would be possible, but several phone calls later hadn't been successful.

And Pyrrha had just finished convincing Weiss of the idea. For a brief five minutes she had seemed to be more relaxed but in the wake of Yang's defeat was despondent again. To make matters worse, apparently Jaunes sister was staying over with her wife and kid making Blake and Yang crashing their pretty much impossible.

"Sorry Pyrrha," Yang said. "I really thought that could work."

"It was a good idea," Blake said doing her best to comfort her girlfriend. The atmosphere becoming decidedly bleak and it was starting to feel, as the outsider, she had the best chance of fixing it. Unfortunately, she didn't have any ideas that didn't come books she had read as a teenager and she doubted any of the solutions would actually work.

"Honestly Weiss, I don't need to do anything big," Pyrrha said. "It's not like 27 is that important a birthday."

"It's very important!" Weiss frowned. "okay maybe it's not the most important birthday, but it's our first one together and I just-" She stopped herself. "I just wanted it to be memorable..."

"You could always cook," Yang suggested. "that's always memorable."

"That's very helpful Yang. And I'll have you know my cooking has improved a lot thank you very much."

"Are you up to 'almost palatable yet?' When you moved out it was 'a slightly better option than just starving to death.'" Yang made a face. "Having you cook me a meal I like is on my lifelong dream list."

Blake gave her girlfriend a look that she probably wasn't helping matters but then an idea struck her. This idea, she was pretty sure actually was from a book she read as a teenager and it took her a few moments to actually say it, drawing it out slowly as she did so.

"What if that's it?" The three women looked at her, and Blake felt herself get even more embarrassed by the idea even as she pressed on. "If we want to give Pyrrha a memorable birthday, we just need to give her something unique... Right?"

"What did you have in mind?" Pyrrha asked but Yang seemed to have picked up on the idea.

"Well it would kinda be up to you. What's something you've always wanted to do but have never been able to?"

Blake had expected Pyrrha to need some time to think about it but to her surprise, Pyrrha seemed to come up with something almost immediately. Unfortunately, she seemed slightly embarrassed by the idea, going a little pink. Yang had a said that Weiss's sister had no poker face but Pyrrha didn't even have a solitaire face.

"What?" Weiss asked. "Do you have something?"

"Umm no I don't think so. It's silly..."

"Silly can be fun," Yang said. "come on, no judgements here. Long as it isn't illegal, I'm sure we can do it."

"Well- no I can't think of anything really."

"Pyrrha, I know you have something," Weiss said. "Just tell us and we can do it."

That probably sounded more enthusiastic than intense in Weiss's head and it was clear to Blake at least, Pyrrha was getting overwhelmed. She didn't seem against the idea but needed some nudging to admit whatever bucket list item it was that she was thinking of. Blake paused, wondering what would motivate her if the situation was reversed. Then as it came to her, she mentally groaned.

"You know," she said trying to mask the reluctance. "I have always wanted to try short hair."

* * *

"Now Blake," Yang said, throwing the towel around Blake's neck as a makeshift cover. "Welcome to my salon, 'Xiao Long do you want it?' What can I do for you today?"

It was probably a testament to Blake's nervousness that Yang's joke actually made her chuckle. Pyrrha on the other hand seemed like the type too polite to not smile while Weiss just let out a disgusted groan. All in all, the perfect range of reactions that Yang usually looked for.

But yes, Blake was anxious. Her hands gripped her legs to stop them shaking but still her foot tapped the floor lightly but repeatedly. Yang must have noticed as she reassuringly squeezed her shoulders before launching into another anecdote about how she had cut Ruby's hair more than a few times when they were younger.

"Of course, I never let her touch mine," she finished. "I'd probably end up having to go bald to fix it."

"Oh, I would pay to see that," Weiss said before turning to Blake. "Are you sure about this? I assume you know this is Yang we're talking about."

"We can see what you look like bald if you want Weiss?"

"I trust Yang," Blake said. "She wouldn't try this if she didn't think she could do it."

"Exactly. Tell you what, I'm that confident that if something goes wrong, I'll let you cut m-" Yang's confidence seemed to fade away. "I'll pay for the salon to fix it"

Weiss snorted and Blake shut her eyes for a moment to calm herself. It occurred to her suddenly that should this go wrong, it probably wouldn't do much to reduce the stress levels in the flat. Pyrrha's birthday would certainly be memorable though.

"Besides," Yang continued, "I'm only doing the big cut. We can tidy it up at a hairdresser later."

"Let's just get started," Blake said. "You know how short yeah?"

"I think so," Yang said, gently running her fingers through Blake's hair and pausing at her shoulders. "Just hear right?" Looking in the mirror they had positioned on front of her chair, Blake nodded. "okay... I guess I'll start. Did you just shut your eyes?"

"Yes."

"Please don't feel you have to do this for my sake," Pyrrha said, a little desperately. "I'm fine just getting cake."

"Its fine," Blake said. "I want to try this. It's just a lot to take off at once."

Suddenly, Yang seemed to decide that action was better than waiting. Reminding herself repeatedly that she liked that in her partner, Blake none the less took a sharp intake of breath as the scissors snipped closed. Eyes still shut, not wanting to see her hair half done, she waited as Yang cut more, stepping around her as she worked.

Blake might have been imagining it, but she felt like she could almost hear her hair hitting the bin bags they had laid out, so much seemed to be coming away. She tried not to squirm, feeling like she was getting the first hair cut off her life and then suddenly, Blake felt Yang step back from her and she opened her eyes.

"Well..." Weiss asked. "What do you think?"

It was short, was the first thing she thought. The length she had asked for, in fairness but still a jump from her previous style that she had kept since college. The second thought was that it was messy, but Yang hadn't been wrong about her skills. It would need thinned out and evened out a little but overall, she had done well.

And thirdly she finally decided that it- she looked good.

"I like it... I think." There was a sigh of relief from Pyrrha and looking around, she saw that Yang was currently staring at her. Self-consciously, she fingered her hair wondering if she and made a mistake.

"Do you not like it?"

"No no, it's good, uhh great even."

From the side, Blake heard Weiss snicker.

"Smooth as ever Yang."

"Shut up..." Yang muttered, going red and coughing. "Right so uhh Pyrrha, any more thoughts on your own new experience. Can give you a haircut if you want?"

"I appreciate that Yang, but I think I'm fine with my hair the way it is..."

"Shame I think you'd rock a skin head."

"Yang."

"I'm just kidding. Seriously though Pyrrha, any ideas?"

"Not really." It wasn't any more convincing this time. "What about you Yang?"

"Me? Oh, that's easy but I can't do it."

"Whys that," Blake asked curiously. "What is it?"

"Tattoo. Always wanted one but couldn't when I was modelling, and it's still frowned upon for family show hosting." She shrugged. "That's what I would do I anyway."

"Hmm." Pyrrha still didn't seem up for sharing. "What about you dear?"

"It's your birthday," Weiss said. "We should be doing what you want."

"I kinda want to know too," Yang said. "You've done a lot anyway and can get your hands on most things. What would you do?"

Weiss paused for a moment before smiling.

* * *

"Are we even allowed to be up here?" Pyrrha asked nervously. In her arms was one of the boxes that matched the one in Yang's. "Specially to do... Well this."

"It will be fine," Weiss said. "The roof is communal, but no one really ever uses it. It we clean up after ourselves, they have nothing to complain about."

Blake wasn't so sure about that. In her experience, she found that rich people didn't take kindly to noise or disruption. Weiss's activity for lack of a better word, would have both in equal share. That was mostly why Blake was looking forward to it even if it was not at all what had would have expected from the former heiress.

"Ehh let em complain," Yang said grinning. "This is going to be awesome."

Reaching the roof, the four women did a quick glance to the skies. A degree of paparazzi that Blake hadn't been used to. Yang got stopped fairly regularly if she wasn't careful, but Blake had never thought to worry about drones taking photos. That was Weiss's world and just for today, it was hers too.

But today the skies were clear, which was good as Weiss would have a hard time explaining to anyone why she was breaking crockery with a baseball bat. Well Weiss had wanted to break things.

"I can't believe you made me keep all this stuff here all this time and you're just want to smash it," Yang said, as she tied a flowery plate to the washing line. "Don't get me wrong, I love breaking stuff but why keep it all?"

"It seemed wasteful to just throw it away."

"But this is frugal," Blake asked as she handed Weiss the bat. Apparently, Yang had one to spare in the apartment at all times. "Shouldn't we have goggles or something."

"I agree," Pyrrha said looking nervous. "This doesn't seem very safe."

"We have safety glasses."

"I don't think Aviators qualify Yang."

"Good enough for fighter pilots."

"I can't argue that point..."

"Oh, enough dither," Weiss said, standing there with a bat in hand wearing aviators. Really it should be her next album cover. "Let's do this."

Stepping up to the plate, Weiss hefted the bat behind the shoulder. Suddenly, Blake realised that Pyrrha and Yang had both taken a few extra steps back. Remembering the clip Yang had shown of Weiss on Nora's show trying to do the hammer game, Blake decided to follow suit.

In a strange way, this desire of Weiss made sense to Blake. Obviously, she didn't know Weiss personally before today, but everyone knew her story. From interviews and articles, Blake knew that Weiss had seen music as an escape when she was younger. An escape from restrictions, rules and control from her father. It was how she could give voice to the feelings that built inside her. A means of taking back control.

Blake could understand that. Her own childhood had its own share of rules with her father's career, but she had at least the comfort of knowing what her dad did was in hopes of bettering their people. And she knew her father had loved her. Weiss hadn't had that, and knowing that, who would want to break something?

Weiss took a practise swing, just a half rotation to get the arc right. It seemed fine but Weiss must have thought it was off as she adjusted her grip. Pulling it back, Weiss took a breath, clenched her grip and swung.

Missing the plate completely.

Yang let out a huge snort while Pyrrha gave a small squeak of concern, hands darting to her mouth as Weiss almost lost balance. She recovered though, looking more embarrassed than hurt but before quickly trying to try again.

 ** _Smash_**

"Woooo," Yang shouted as the smashed plate shattered completely scattered across the ground. "That was awesome."

"It was pretty cool," Blake said. "How did it feel Weiss? Indulging your own rebellious side?"

Weiss didn't answer, too busy giggling giddily, leaning on the bat for support. Adrenaline would be Blake's best guess. Already she was trying to set up another, quickly giving up and resorting to just picking up a wine glass and throwing it into the air and catching it with a hard swing. It shattered harmlessly to the side away from them all but not expecting it, the three still jumped.

"I think you should be careful Weiss," Pyrrha said as her girlfriend continued to laugh joyously.

Pyrrha's words must have snapped her out of her revelry a little as Weiss stopped to survey them. Content that she hadn't gotten any plate or glass on them, she none the less dropped the bat next to the box of crockery and practically skipped up to her girlfriend before pulling her down to kiss her firmly on the lips much to Pyrrha's surprise.

Yang raised an eyebrow at that while Blake just shook her head. Yeah, definitely adrenaline.

* * *

Weiss calmed down considerably after her impromptu snogging of Pyrrha's and soon the group was taking it in turns to vent their base desires in the primal art of breaking things. It really was quite cathartic, and Blake noticed that any previous awkwardness between the couple was pretty much gone. It seemed like the plan was working and she shared a smug look with Yang more than once.

Forty minutes and thorough sweep up later and the four of them where back in the flat to take a breather. They had broken out some of the wine Yang and Blake had around the kitchen and were spread out across the chairs, with Yang getting some teasing from her friend for the recent Nora interview.

"Seriously Yang," Weiss said. "I don't know why you go on shows like that so much. You know it's designed to embarrass you."

"You do watch my show right Weiss."

"I do, oh and tell your sister she looked wonderful in yellow." Blake smirked as Weiss continued. No doubt Ruby would love that comment. "But it's different. Your show is a gameshow while there are plenty of interview shows out there that don't have you electrocuted."

Yang waved her away.

"It's just a bit of fun and the shocks weren't bad at all. Besides, I get great response when I go on stuff like Nora's show. People like it went you don't take yourself too seriously."

"That is why you are going on Little Miss's show dear" Pyrrha reminded her. "To show everyone that you're not too..."

Pyrrha struggled to find a delicate enough word for Weiss who huffed slightly in response and started to mutter that maybe they should have just filmed the breaking session to show she could have fun.

"Fun as it was," Blake said. "People tend to react poorly to rich people breaking their own stuff as a past time."

"My point," Weiss said. "Was that lots of people find me fun and I don't need to get electrocuted to prove that." Yang opened her mouth to say something but unfortunately, Weiss was determined to have the last word. "Now that's settled, Pyrrha sweetie, we still need to do your birthday wish."

"Yeah, I'd feel pretty bad if we did everyone else's thing and missed you on your birthday."

Perhaps it was the wine or maybe it really was just having everyone else do their piece first but Pyrrha finally seemed ready. Well sort of, she paused again before quietly whispering something into her chest her hands wrestled each other. After Weiss said they couldn't hear her, she repeated only barely audibly.

"An eating contest?"

That had not been what Blake was expecting and judging from Weiss and Yang's expressions, this wasn't because she had just met her. Both women had a mix of surprise and amusement on their faces which just made Pyrrha blush in embarrassment.

"I can't say I expected that," Blake said. It was mostly to break the silence and Yang followed her lead.

"Yeah Pyrrha, after the build-up, I kinda expected a weird sex thing."

"Yang!"

"I'm just saying, an eating contest is fairly easy for us to do." Yang grinned. "There's a bar nearby that has a flaming wings challenge. It will probably burn you from the inside out but if you can do it, they'll put your face on a wall."

"I would rather not have something that public..."

Yang paused. That did make their options a little harder but Pyrrha had a point. They had avoided being too public with Weiss and having her trending on twitter as they all ate hotdogs probably wasn't ideal.

"Pyrrha..." Weiss asked cautiously. "Why an eating contest? You're always so healthy."

"Well when I was younger and in the height of my training, my parents had me on quite a strict diet. It was just what you had to do and by the time I finished, I was in the habit. Now that I don't have to maintain my build-"Blake looked her up and down briefly. Yeah, Pyrrha had totally let herself go. "-I don't really have to eat much anymore, and I'm used to certain types of food."

"So, you want to just have something excessive for once?" Blake supplied.

"And you still like competing," Weiss said with a smirk.

"I suppose that's a little to do with it..."

Which led to the inevitable conclusion to Blake. To make it a competition, Pyrrha would have to compete against someone. And if they weren't going to go public, that limited them down to about three potential options...

With a sigh, she ran absentmindedly tried to push her hair aside, before getting a jolt of surprise when she met hair. Right, her new hair would certainly take some getting used to.

"Okay," Yang said brightly. "We host our own food challenge like we did the other stuff... Anyone have any ideas?"

There was a long pause.

"Let's just go to the shop and see what we find," Blake suggested, a slight inkling of an idea forming.

Weiss sighed.

"I'll go get changed."

* * *

Weiss's incognito disguise, Blake decided was slightly more in depth than Yang's. While her girlfriend usually just wore clothes that didn't draw more attention, Weiss seemed to adopt a more aggressive strategy. That being, a black hoodie, baseball hat and sunglasses. Sure no one would recognise her, but it was also likely in Blakes opinion, people would think she was about to rob the store to pay for a drug habit.

"I still think you should just put on sweatpants," Yang said. "No one would ever expect you to wear them. Perfect disguise."

"She's worn them for me before," Pyrrha said, earning a squawk of indignation from Weiss. "She lost a bet."

"You said you would never tell Yang that!"

"Well you did say I was competitive..."

With a giggle, Pyrrha headed off down one of the shopping aisles, Weiss following after and grumbling about it being an unfair bet to begin with. Amused, Blake and Yang headed towards the dessert section, under the guise of finding an eating challenge but also to secretly pick up a birthday cake for Pyrrha.

"What do you think," Yang asked. "Fancy cake or funny cake?" She sighed. "if only I had more time. I could have ordered her a novelty boob cake."

"Can I make a request that you don't get me a boob cake for my birthday?"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't get you a boob cake."

"Not a butt cake either."

"Well now you're being unreasonable."

Blake shook her head and answered the original question.

"I think we're a bit past fancy cake today and she did say she wanted to indulge."

"Good point."

Yang mused over the cake selection as Blake looked at the smaller desserts wondering if seeing how many muffins, they could eat in a minute qualified as a challenge. Then as she stepped away from Yang who was torn between Wonder Woman cake and one made entirely out of candy, Blake found a case of five premade pie crusts. Well, pie eating contests were definitely a thing and there was probably some filling around somewhere.

Yes, that would do nicely, she thought, a plan forming in her head.

* * *

The five pies sat on the table, one in front of each of the woman and one in the middle. Making the pies, though that was probably overstating it, had been easy enough. Blake had doubled checked dietary requirements with Yang and happy that no-one would suffer any ill effects, the two of them had bought some cheap custard, canned whipped cream, and chocolate sauce. Yang had then insisted on cherries since it wouldn't be a proper pie without them.

Trying to keep all five the same size had been a bit more of a challenge than picking toppings and the result had been adding more and more to each one in an effort to keep them balanced. As a result, each one of their creations were a rather ridiculous size but Pyrrha had said she wanted to indulge.

"So, everyone clears on the rules," Blake said. "Two minutes to eat as much as you can and after that, we'll all vote on who ate the most, assuming it's not obvious."

"Sounds simple enough," Weiss asked. "Do you have cutlery?"

"Weiss, it's a pie eating contest," Yang said. "You'll have to get your hands dirty."

"Actually," Blake smiled. "No hands either. They'll be behind your back the whole time."

"Wait, why?"

"It's more of a challenge."

"Oh Yang, you'll have to get hair dirty."

Weiss laughed; all thoughts of cutlery apparently forgotten if it meant Yang would suffer. Pyrrha smiled too but already, the former Olympian had an edge of razer focus around her that Blake found a little unnerving.

"I think I understand all the rules," Pyrrha said. "But why do we have five pies for four of us?"

"That," Blake explained. "Is the winner's prize."

"Prize?" Weiss and Yang said at the same time. "I didn't know there was a prize."

"Well they came in a five pack and I figured for it to be a proper competition, someone had to win something."

Weiss snorted.

"And the best you could come up with was more pie? I think I will rather have had enough of pie after this."

Blake smiled.

"That's rather the point. The winner gets to pie someone of their choosing."

"Well that's expectedly juvenile."

Yang just laughed, rubbing her hands together in glee. It was moments like these where the family resemblance between Yang and her sister really shone through. Doing something utterly ridiculous with complete enthusiasm. Sure, Yang would taunt a little more and Ruby wouldn't be concerned with getting her hair messy but still very similar.

"Oh Weiss," Yang said. "You're so gonna get it."

"Only if you win," Weiss countered, embracing the juvenile extremely quickly. "Which I consider highly unlikely. I look forward to running my victory in your face, quite literally."

"I hope you like custard Weiss."

"I'm going to make you wear it like a hat. Custard hair!"

"Cream face!"

"Okay," Pyrrha said. "I think we're getting a little out of hand. No one has won anything yet."

That wasn't exactly the calming words Blake had expected from the woman. Seriously just how competitive was she? Blake knew she was an athlete but surely, she didn't take everything that seriously... Maybe Blake had miscalculated this.

"Is everyone ready," Pyrrha said and suddenly the choice was out of Blake's hands. "Set... Go"

With a slightly scrambled start, the four of them were off. It took maybe ten seconds for Blake to wish she had made the timer one minute, not two. She didn't mind custard, not her favourite but nothing awful. That was until you had to try and eat as much as you could in which case it became a sickly mess and the cream was not lightening the load. She hadn't even reached the base yet.

Blake made it another thirty seconds before she stopped for air. Not to breathe to just taste air. Grimacing, she wiped her hand down her face, glad her newly shortened hair was mostly out of range, only the ends dipping in the pie. That made her think of Yang and looking over at her girlfriend she had to stifle a laugh.

In an effort to protect her hair from any dairy based harm, Yang had made very little actual progress in the pie itself. She didn't seem like she wanted to commit to any big mouthfuls and had tried to eat round the edge. Currently it seemed there was no danger Yang might win this despite all her previous talk. She had barely eaten half of what Blake had.

Weiss on the other hand was doing better. There had been some noises of complaint at the start but upon realising she was committed; the popstar must have thrown any attempts at cleanliness out the window. Fortunately for Yang, Weiss had still eaten less than Blake so was probably safe from retribution of the previous trash talking.

Briefly, Blake wondered if she could actually win this, assuming she got started again and could maintain her pace. That thought however lasted as long as it took to turn to Pyrrha, and my hopes of victory vanished.

She wasn't even messy, that was the incredible part. With a razor focus and a will that seemed to emanate off her, Pyrrha was working through the dessert like a woman possessed. Blake hadn't thought there could be a technique to this but Pyrrha's was flawless, her face moving around the pie tin with a quiet efficiency.

With a shake of her head, Blake mused if there was really any point in continuing before lowering her face down to take another mouthful of cream. And to think, this had been her stupid idea. She had changed her mind; she really didn't like custard.

 ** _Beep beep. Beep beep._**

With a unanimous groan the four women raised their heads from the challenges, Blake reaching to turn off the alarm. Looking around the results were obvious. Yang, grimacing as she ran her hands through the ends of her hair trying, without much success, to extract the congealed goo. She seemed to have put more effort into the actual eating but still she looked to be in dead last.

Appearance wise, Weiss had ended up worse than Yang and currently seemed to be fetching a rather dashing cream goatee. First the dish smashing and now this, Blake was surprised by Weiss's commitment to the silliness of this day. She had always come across as aloof and a little above everyone in her interviews. It came with being a former heiress, but this was a side of her that never came across. No wonder her manager wanted to try and show this side of her.

Perhaps it was her own bias, but Blake couldn't help but think that Yang's show really might be the best way to show that off. Then again, perhaps it wasn't too hard to imagine. It had taken Yang to loosen Blake up and even now in interviews she still tried to appear more professional. And Blake couldn't imagine ever risking herself on Yang's show.

In any case, Weiss had done better than Yang and even edged out over her, though a lot of it had been on her face. By the end, Blake hadn't been able to stand the dessert, only getting a little more than a third done. In contrast, Pyrrha had managed to finish almost three quarters and that wasn't even the most surprising thing.

"How are you so clean?" Yang said indignantly. "Did you just throw it on the floor when we weren't looking?"

As though this might actually be the case, Yang ducked her head under the table before surfacing looking bewildered. Pyrrha had the decency to at least look abashed. Yang was right, there wasn't a spot on her face, only a little on the collar of her jumper standing out. Sure, she had a ponytail but still it didn't seem possible.

"I guess that means I won..." She said sheepishly which made Weiss perk up.

"Yes, you did dear. Congratulations."

Grinning she picked up the remaining pie and plopped it in Pyrrha's awaiting hands. It seemed to weight quite a bit than Pyrrha had expected as her hands bounced slightly but then again it was the biggest one there by a margin. Somewhat wearily, Pyrrha gripped it on either side of the tin. It seemed that now the competition, she was somewhat regretting her prize and struggling to choose who would get it and already disliking the confrontation.

Weiss wasn't.

"Pie Yang."

"What? No way"

"Please baby, for me. Think of all the times she teased us about getting together and all the jokes she tries to pull over Skype. You know it would be amazing to see her pied."

Pyrrha's eyes flickered from the plate to Yang who paled slightly. Realising that her attempts at staying clean may have been wasted, she quickly jumped in.

"Now wait a minute Pyrrha," Yang said. "You realise what sort of opportunity you have here?"

The hands lowered slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't listen to her," Weiss hissed. "She's trying to turn you against me."

"Look, I love Weiss. She's great and one of my best friends but let's admit it, she can be a bit of a nag..."

"That is not even close to true. Tell her Pyrrha!"

"..."

"Pyr!"

Yang grinned seeing victory.

"Now the next time your lovely girlfriend is wanting you to do something. Or complaining about keeping things organized or another Weiss level complaint, imagine you could shove a pie in her face. Now you might not be able to do that, but you can do it now. Do the right thing, Pyrrha, shove a custard pie in her face."

The next time Blake had to right a battle speech; she was coming to Yang. She was about ready to grab the pie and do it herself. Her plan seemed to have worked better than expected. The speech seemed to have worked on Pyrrha too who seemed to be swaying a little towards her girlfriend, but Weiss wasn't beaten yet.

"Pyrrha, remember when Yang visited us for a week and froze all our underwear on the day she left."

"Does Weiss still take hour long showers?"

Blake snorted unable to help herself. Pyrrha was going back between the spot like she was referring a tennis match. Unfortunately, her laughter reminded the bickering pair to her presence and their eyes quickly darted towards each other.

"You know Pyrrha," Yang said standing up. "Isn't it odd that Blake would choose this punishment?"

"It's true," Weiss said, standing up as well. "She had a one in four chance of getting it herself, didn't she?"

"Well mostly, I mean, who would pie someone they just met?"

Busted. Swallowing, Blake tried to stand only to find both Weiss and Yang had already moved round to flank her, leaving her trapped between them. Nowhere to run and stuck in the middle, Pyrrha's eyes were fixed on her and that pie was starting to look a lot bigger.

"I don't care for these accusations," she said highly. "I think Pyrrha should just choose herself rather than be pressured by you both."

Pyrrha smiled.

"I don't remember those objections when they were both arguing about the other Blake?"

"Exactly," Weiss said. "She thought she was safe."

Okay, time to fight fire with fire. She had had enough custard for one day.

"Remember when Yang sends you Skype messages pretending to have a party to stress you out?"

"Wait what?"

Weiss's eyes narrowed.

"That's right."

"Hey Blake helps me with those now."

"You do?"

"Umm maybe we should just-"

Pyrrha's protests were quickly shouted over.

"Well Weiss, you pretty much forced her to be vegan for a month."

"That was to raise awareness and I didn't force her. Besides, you once set us up for a mailing list for a pun a day magazine."

"Blake gave me the idea."

"I think this is getting out of hand..." Pyrrha said again looking nervous. "If its this much trouble I would prefer."

"Yang wanted to get you a boob cake."

"Blake didn't want to get you a boob cake."

"Blake flashed me this morning."

 ** _Splat_**

Blake froze, eyes closing instinctively, as she felt cold cream and custard on her face... But it was only a splash, collateral damage from someone else's pieing. Looking up to her left, she saw Weiss with a similar expression but no pie. Her gaze darted to her right, but Yang too was unscathed, though she did have the same splattering that Blake did on her T-shirt. Which meant...

Slowly the three women turned their gaze forwards to find Pyrrha's face blocked from view by two hands holding a silver tin. Dropping her hands to the side, the tin slid down her face dropping onto her lap taking with some crumbled pie base and a creamy custardy mess. Like a cartoon, Pyrrha reached up to wipe some of it away revealing only her green eyes in a sea of the dessert that clung to her face and hair.

"Well," Pyrrha said with a soft giggle that collapsed more of the crust onto her lap. "You did say I could pie anyone..."

The spell of shocked silence broken, Yang burst into laughter and Blake had to raise her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Pyrrha's giggle broke into full laughter, which dislodged the cherry hidden in the dessert which tumbled onto the table. Weiss just sighed though there was a smile on her face and took out her scroll.

"Pyrrha I love you, but we really need to work on your confrontation skills." Moving round to where Pyrrha sat, she leaned down and, after cleaning a small space, kissed her on the cheek. "But congratulations on winning your first food contest."

They took a selfie to commemorate the event, quickly devolving into teasing that Weiss would show it to Pyrrha's parents when they got there. As Pyrrha said next time she would just pie Weiss, earning a pout, Blake felt Yang lean down next to her.

"Guess you could say Weiss has a pretty sweet girlfriend huh?"

Blake just sighed.

* * *

Since it was her birthday, the group decided Pyrrha didn't need to help clean up. She was hesitant about this, not finding it fair but Weiss managed to convince her. Instead they ran her a bath (well first she showered so as to not ruin the bath) and then as she relaxed in a bubble bath with a glass of gin, the three of them got to work cleaning the flat, which after all three activities, was starting to become a tip. By the time they were done they had loaded two bags, both double bagged with the wreckage of crockery, Blake's cut hair and the remaining pies.

Yang ran them outside having skipped her planned exercise for the day and wanting to make up for it somewhat. While she did that, Blake and Weiss were left alone to try and sort out dinner. Making anything themselves was quickly ruled out and so with another glass of wine each, they huddled around a laptop to order something Pyrrha would like.

"Just while we're alone," Weiss said. "I um... I just wanted to say thank you for today. I know we showed up without warning and hijacked your day, but I really appreciate you and Yang making today fun for Pyrrha. I don't think I could have gotten anything as good as this."

"Oh, um it's nothing really. I'm sure Pyrrha loved whatever you did. What your originally wanted to do sounded really sweet."

God this was awkward, Blake was not good at this type of thing. Especially with someone she and just properly met that morning.

"It's not nothing." Weiss sighed. "Without you both, I would have spent Pyrrha's birthday sulking in my room while she tried to make me feel better that my plans were ruined. Instead she spent it having fun and getting to do something I had no idea she even wanted to do." Weiss laughed. "So, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just ask. Do your parents like my music? I can get them signed records." She cringed. "oh god that was so pretentious."

Blake chuckled despite herself. Yeah there was a reason, Weiss had to go on a tabloid show to prove she wasn't elitist. But it was nice to know now that if Blake ever saw her in any other interviews or TV shows that there was a lot more to Weiss than that.

"They do actually, and I might just take you up on that." A thought crossed her mind. "Though if you're wanting to help us both out, you could always come on Yang's show?"

Blake watched as a very unimpressed frown flitted over Weiss's face. Then it softened into a nervous grimace as Weiss reluctantly began to nod her head.

"Well I suppose if you think it would help, I could go on..."

"It would really give us an early season boost. Do you have any preference for gunge colour?"

Weiss squirmed in her seat for a moment.

"I guess blue would be okay."

Blake decided to let her down.

"I'm joking Weiss. I really have nothing to do with show booking but from what I hear from Ruby, Yang's next season already has a lot of buzz. I think it will survive without you making an appearance."

Weiss glared at her, but it was slightly undercut by her look of immense relief. Then she smiled and shook her head.

"You and Yang really are perfect for each other," she said. "I'm glad she found you."

Blake blushed and tried to cover it by turning away and taking a drink. By the slight snicker, Weiss wasn't fooled for a second but thankfully was nice enough to let it go. Instead they focused on choosing dinner. Pyrrha's favourite was Greek but with the two of them going to her parents soon she would likely be satisfied on that front. So instead they settled on her second favourite.

* * *

"Can't believe none of you got pizza," Yang said with a shake her head. "Not getting pizza from an Italian takeaway is like..." She grasped for a few moments. "It's like getting frozen yogurt at ice cream parlour. And salad Pyrrha? On your birthday?"

"Need I remind you that it was only a few hours ago that I ate about eight people's portions of custard and cream?" Pyrrha shuddered before smiling. "Besides, I like Caesar salads."

"But you could have had anything."

"And I chose salad."

Yang opened her mouth to continue objecting but Weiss interrupted before she could speak.

"Yang please let Pyrrha eat in peace."

"Like you're any better Weiss. What even is gnocchi?"

"You're drunk babe," Blake said, taking a sip of her own gin and patting Yang's leg under the table. "Eat your pizza."

Between them, Weiss and Blake had managed to finish the wine while they ordered food and waited for the other two to finish up. Yang had come back for a final glass and so for dinner itself were drinking some gin Weiss had got at duty free. Apparently, it didn't matter how rich you got, you still stopped at duty free.

"How can I be drunk, I've had like three drinks," Yang said. "And not even together."

"Because once you started doing your show you stopped drinking," Weiss said. "Now you have the tolerance of a very amusing hamster."

"I do not."

"You're okay if you're prepared to drink," Blake said. "But when it sneaks up on you, it hits you like a truck."

"Pyrrha's the same. By the time she's finished dinner, you'll all be meeting giggly Pyrrha."

"I wish I could deny that."

"Blake just gets really into me."

"Only when she's drunk? That makes sense."

"Weiss's. Why are you so mean?"

"Deal with it."

"Weiss dear," Pyrrha said as Yang stuck out her tongue. "Stop showing off."

"I am not," Weiss said indignantly as Yang cackled. "That's just... Oooo. You're lucky it's your birthday."

"I truly am," Pyrrha said with a giggle before leaning over to kiss Weiss's cheek, which seemed to soothe Weiss's pride a little. Sitting back up, Pyrrha turned to Blake and Yang. "And thank you both too. I won't kiss you but you've both made me feel so welcome today. I hope one day I can make it up to you."

"Oh, it was nothing," Blake said, slightly embarrassed. "It was as much fun for us as it was you."

"Yeah today was awesome." Yang said loudly. "We should do this again for the next birthday."

" That's not a bad idea," Blake said. "I just feel bad you couldn't do anything.

"Ehh don't worry about it. I got to see Weiss cut loose, Pyrrha pie herself and my girlfriend got a haircut that somehow made her more gorgeous. I think I came out ahead."

"I'll say," Weiss said, before pausing. "Hey wait a minute. Why did they get thanked and I didn't?"

Pyrrha turned her gaze back to her girlfriend with a small flirtatious smile.

"I planned on thanking you later sweetheart and I didn't think the method I had in mind was quite appropriate for Blake and Yang to join us, even if we're doing bucket lists."

Weiss's face went pink and she looked from her plate to Pyrrha, back to the plate. Pyrrha began to giggle, Weiss's prediction about her inebriated stated coming true while Blake shared a glance with Yang and smirked. Suddenly, Weiss seemed very interested in finishing dinner and barely had they done so, did the pair make an excuse about being tired to retire for the night. Blake decided it would be best not to comment on that. It was still Pyrrha's birthday for another couple of hours after all.


	13. Chapter 13 - Admissions

When Yang awoke the next morning, it took her a few moments to remember why she wasn't in her own bed. Blake's newly cut hair in her face didn't help and Yang had minor heart attack thinking she had somehow been stitched up for a TV show or she was having a nightmare. It probably said something about her that her first thought was TV show.

But when the familiar smell of lavender shampoo caught the air, she knew it was Blake and her brain finally managed to kick in and remembered what had happened the previous day. She laughed softly to herself before wincing at the slight pang. Hungover really? That was just embarrassing. She had barely had anything to drink, especially compared to her teenage years. She was in her twenties not fifties.

Blake was still asleep, and for a minute, Yang just watched, breathing softly onto her pillow. Mixed feelings rose within her. On one hand, it felt like a crime against nature to wake something so peaceful. In a way, Yang felt privileged just to watch her girlfriend sleep especially with her cute new do.

But considering Blake was asleep on her other hand and it was slightly numb, Yang knew she would have to wake her. Normally she would just let her sleep or try and go back to sleep herself but with Weiss and Pyrrha over, they would have to play host. Weiss had her interview today and Yang knew Pyrrha was an early riser from what Yang remembered.

So, it was with a heavy heart, Yang knew she would have to wake Blake up.

"Blake."

"Mmm"

Yang giggled, leaning over with her free arm, she gave Blake a slight shake. She stirred slightly but before Yang could capitalise, Blake rolled more onto Yang's arm and seemed if anything to fall into a deeper sleep. Well, Yang knew what she was getting into when she started dating a non-morning person and thankfully, she knew how to deal with it.

Reaching over once more, Yang pinched her fingers over Blake's nose and waited. It didn't take long and after a few moments, Blake jerked awake with a snort, sitting up and looking around shocked and bleary eyed. Yang laughed as Blake managed to recover turning to shoot Yang a pointed glare.

"I was sleeping."

"Sorry babe, but it was time to wake up."

"And this is what you came up with?"

Yang shrugged, or at least tried to. Feeling hadn't quite returned to her arm yet and the attempt was kinda pathetic. Still Blake seemed to understand the lopsided gesture and with a roll of her eyes, she turned to grab her scroll from the bedsides cabinet, grumbling under her breath. Yang wasn't offended, Blake really hated mornings.

Still there probably had been a better way to wake Blake up. With her arm mostly functioning, she slid behind Blake, snaking her arms around her girlfriends front. Blake gave a heart half-hearted shrug and Yang giggled again. Sometimes, Blake wasn't really annoyed, she just wanted Yang to make it up to her.

"I'm sorry Blake," she cooed, nuzzling into her shoulder. "Please forgive me."

"Hmm?"

"It's just we have Weiss and Pyrrha over," she continued. "And I actually have to work today, plus you were drooling on my arm..."

Blake turned quickly around. Just because she wanted Yang to do make it up to her, doesn't mean she would always get it.

"I was not."

"Yeah well, you were asleep on it." This time the shrug had a bit more life to it. "Besides, you told me the other day that you didn't want to get into the habit of sleeping in and that you wanted to get started on you next book. Also, if we don't get up, Pyrrha will feel obligated to make us breakfast and that's just embarrassing as hosts."

For a brief moment, when she mentioned the book, Yang almost thought Blake tensed, a sense of dread flashing in her eyes. But before Yang could blink, Blake had let shot her a coy smile.

"Well I would hate to be a bad host after we did such a great job yesterday. And you're right that if you're late to work, Raven will probably blame me. Actually, should I be there today?"

"Nah it's fine. It's just a small production meeting for the four of us. Raven wants me more involved in the actual planning for some reason." She shuddered. "I have not missed her nagging. Besides I thought we talked about you stepping back to focus on your writing?"

"I didn't realise I was that bad an assistant that you're trying to drop me so quickly. You better not have another pretty young thing waiting in the wings."

"It's funny you mention wings since she's actually a playwright."

"Ahh."

"Yeah it's just a shame her butts not as good as yours."

As she said it, Yang grinned and tried to slide her hand down Blake's waist only for her girlfriend to catch it with a smirk.

"Hmm after waking me up so rudely. I think not."

Yang tried to pout only for Blake to close the gap between them, pecking her on the lips. Grinning at still being able to make Yang blush like a schoolgirl, Blake took the opportunity to slide out of bed and reach for her dressing gown.

"In all seriousness, I don't mind still working as your assistant. You still kinda need one and I liked working with your crew. It would probably keep Raven off your back if I went down to part time."

"Hmmm maybe. Well if you want to, I'm happy but seriously today you'd be wasted. It's just going to be a long boring meeting where Ruby gets way to into games design, Qrows probably hungover and Raven tries to make all the decisions. Make a start on your sequel."

"Well if you're sure."

Again, the note of hesitance was almost on the edge of Blake's voice but before Yang could pin it down, Blake had already skirted out the door to go shower.

* * *

Unfortunately, Yang had been right and Pyrrha had beaten them to the punch. In fact, Pyrrha had already woken up, showered, changed into her work clothes and made them breakfast before Yang got to the table. And it was quite a table. Three types of eggs, toast, yogurt, chopped fruit and some bacon on the grill.

"Damn Pyrrha you didn't have to do all this."

"Consider it thanks for my birthday," Pyrrha said, a slight hum in her voice.

"Oh yeah, how did Weiss like her thanks?"

Pyrrha blushed.

"I uhh. Well." She coughed. "We didn't keep you up, did we?"

Yang laughed.

"Nope. Don't worry about it. But good on you for getting Weiss loud enough that you were worried."

Pyrrha's face if possible, went even redder.

"It wasn't Weiss I was worried about..."

Oh Weiss. You dog.

Chuckling to herself, Yang decided not to comment and moved to sit down and poured herself a glass of juice. Pyrrha hummed to herself, finishing off the bacon before planting it up and placing it on the table, finally sitting down herself. With timing only Weiss could pull off now that the work was done, Weiss appeared, sauntering across the room.

"Stop checking out my girlfriend Yang."

"I wasn't?"

"Why not?" Weiss said with a smirk as she stopped next to Pyrrha. Causing Pyrrha to squeak in surprised she leaned down to give her girlfriend a deep kiss, breaking it with a grin. "She's gorgeous."

Pyrrha let out a small giggle and Yang shook her head, somewhat feeling like a third wheel. The sooner that Blake got here the better, but until then she would do what she did best. Deflect with dumb jokes.

"You have always liked a girl in uniform, Weiss," she said. "I've seen your music videos."

Weiss made a face at her, but it lacked any venom as she sat down next to Pyrrha. No doubt leg stroking was going on under the table. Those two were too used to their own privacy.

Though women in uniform wasn't really the right way to describe Pyrrha. Suited and booted would be closer. White shirt, black trousers and jacket, though that was hanging up on her chair. The only colour was a blue tie, though her hair tied up in its usual ponytail was certainly striking. All in all, she was every bit the bodyguard she had been hired to be.

Considering the point of Weiss's interview today, maybe she should have dressed as the assistant she was also meant to be, at least in Yang's opinion. Having an Olympian bodyguard didn't exactly scream fun loving, and Lil Miss was bound to jump on something like that.

Then again, Weiss wasn't dressed the in the most fun way either. A smart casual white dress and jacket that leaned a little bit more towards the smart than casual. No doubt expensive and right off the fashion presses.

It worried Yang a little. She didn't like Lil Miss's show. The woman was queen of her own world on that show. Celebrity gossip and tabloid sniping. It was just mean and petty all round. Not the type of show Yang was interested in, nor Weiss normally. God knows why Winter thought it was a good idea.

Still she decided not to say anything. Weiss wasn't stupid and it wasn't her first rodeo. Likely it would improve her image and there was no point worrying her about clothes when she likely couldn't change that anyway.

Blake arrived soon after, her presence putting any doubt to the back of her mind. Part of her wanted to replicate Weiss's methods on her own girlfriend but she knew Blake didn't love getting caught off guard by public displays and so she just settled for a smile.

And sorry Pyrrha. You could be an Olympian, in a fine suit, hair done immaculately and make up perfected but to Yang's eyes, she didn't hold a candle to Blake, even in just a dressing gown and hair still damp from the shower.

"Who made all this?" Blake asked. "I know it wasn't Yang."

"Hey, I could have managed."

"You could have but you would have ignored the fruit." Blake smiled. "Thank you Pyrrha."

"You're very welcome."

"When you heading out?" Yang asked as they started to eat.

"Just once we're finished here. We rented a car so won't take me long to drive Weiss there."

"What about you both," Weiss asked. "Just staying in?"

"Yang's got work," Blake said. "I think I'll try and start my next book. I've been putting it off."

"Hmm. I'm always the same when I start a new album," Weiss said. "Once over started it's fine but where to begin can take ages. Just have to focus."

"Probably," Blake said with a thin smile. "Are you ready for your interview?"

"Of course. I have many fun spontaneous anecdotes prepared."

"That's the spirit."

"You know what I mean Yang. Besides Lil Miss runs interview to her own tune. I doubt I will be able to steer it that much at all. I'll go in, take part and try not to be implicated in any feud she starts with a celebrity this week."

"Unless it's Mercury Black."

"Oh of course."

Yang and Weiss shared a laugh continuing their talk of celebrity gossip and interview preparation that was slightly lost on Pyrrha and Blake. They talked about a smaller less grandiose things and mostly just listened, both content in that. As they were finishing Yang realised time was getting away from her.

"Oh crap, ravens gonna kill me." She sighed before giving Blake an apologetic look. "do you mind if I skip wash up."

"Tisk, I would never do that to Pyrrha."

"It's fine Yang," Blake said. " Pyrrha made, I'm sure I can finish up. Go to work and tell Ruby I said hey."

"You're the best." She grabbed a slice of toast on the way out the door. "Good luck Weiss, make sure she doesn't say anything stupid Pyr."

* * *

It was weird being in the studio between seasons. It was like being in a school at night. No one was around, it was dark, all the classrooms were empty. Though in that metaphor Yang realised she was a teacher and didn't like that very much. She was too cool for school. But if she was here and not a teacher, she was probably some nerd getting extra credit or someone who had gotten detention.

"You're late."

Yeah definitely the detention.

"Hi Raven, nice to see you too Raven," she grumbled, sliding into a seat next to Ruby. She threw her bag on the table next to a bunch of papers with headshots and notes on them. "Why yes those are cakes I stopped to get for everyone."

"Thanks Yang," Ruby said pouncing on the bag. "You're the best."

"Did you decide to get cakes before or after realising you would be late," Qrow asked with a smirk.

"I figured ten minutes late with cakes is better than five minutes late without."

"Fifteen minutes late."

"Feel free to be twenty minutes with food" Qrow said. "You didn't miss much."

"Qrow."

Raven scowled at her brother who didn't react at all before letting out a sigh. It was kinda ridiculous really, Yang thought. A small meeting like this between pretty much family and Raven was getting annoyed over her being slightly late. It was an open ended meeting and Qrow looked actually hungover today, and Ruby was wearing a t shirt that said she drank milk. They were hardly the most professional group, anyway, not even touching the shows subject matter. Raven could dress in all the suits she wanted and wouldn't change that fact.

"Whatever," Raven muttered before trying to push on. "We were discussing the contestants for the first episode."

"Yeah just the boring stuff," Ruby said. "Let's just get onto the games."

"Contestants are more important," Qrow said. "That'll have a bigger impact that what games they play."

"Ugh fine."

"Think of it this way Rubes, you want your new games to be debuted on the best people right."

"Yeah I guess." Ruby suddenly grinned. "You want to play again Yang?"

"No way. Been there, won that."

"It's still in your contract you know," Qrow smirked.

"It's derivative" Raven interrupted, before Yang could reply. "Something new makes for a better premier."

"Weiss is staying with you right?" Ruby asked. "Get her to do it."

"She won't do it. I've told you before."

"You said she wouldn't do it unless you really needed it." Raven shrugged. "tell her we're desperate."

"I'm not going to lie to her."

"Hmm. What about that Valkyrie show you keep going on?"

"I've been on twice and I doubt Nora wants to come on and it's not like she's in need of the press."

Raven grunted in annoyance.

"I thought you were meant to be making connections with all these interviews?"

Yang was started to get annoyed, picking up one of the headshots of potential contestants.

"Hey what about this one. Raven Branwen. Control freak aunt who could really do with lightening up. Sounds like she could really benefit from a gunging since she cares so much about the show being memorable."

Raven scowled but in a rare moment of diplomacy, Qrow intervened. Okay he still laughed first.

"As much as I would love to see that. I think we're best just looking at the willing volunteers."

"Yeah let's do that," Ruby said, clearly feeling awkward from the confrontation. "This one looks good. Someone wants to go against their twin sister."

"That's actually not bad," Yang said, looking over at Melanie. "Could be interesting?"

For the next twenty minutes they started going through the list of various parents, siblings, teachers and even a politician that Raven doubted would actually go through with it. It was interesting to Yang, to see the patterns of people types that each of them favoured.

Ruby tended to lean towards using older siblings as contestants which Yang tried not to feel offended over. Possibly had to do with dating Jaune and knowing his many siblings too. Raven didn't have a specific role for contestant but if they were described as hyper, annoying or loud, she seemed to have more interested. She even mused about breaking their guideline of having the accuser being younger than the accused when looking at a mother wanting to compete against her student child who partied too much.

Qrow just liked the idea of embarrassing authority figures and Yang kinda agreed with him. The more dignity they had the funnier it was to take it away, at least that's how she saw it. It was a fine line to make sure they weren't clearly miserable, but those types of people didn't normally agree to come on the show.

After a while though, Yang was staring to get bored. It felt like they were overthinking the premier. They had plenty of good options now that they could pick their finalists at random and make a good show from it. As Ruby tries to argue for a fashion obsessed sister, Yang slid back and started to text Blake.

 _Hey Babe x_

She wasn't expecting a response quickly knowing Blake could get really into her writing when she was focused but surprisingly, her phone vibrated in her hand almost immediately.

 _Hey, how's the meeting going?_

 _Not bad but starting to drag. Still picking contestants._

She was about to ask how the writing was going but Blake beat her to the punch.

 _Any good ones?_

 _A few. Got someone who won't let their younger sibling read in peace. Sure, you would be on their side._

 _Of course, you have to have peace when you're reading_

 _That feels targeted..._

Once more she started writing a message asking about Blakes own work only for Blake's message to be faster. Man, Blake was making it hard to be a supportive girlfriend.

 _How's Ruby?_

 _She's good. Think she's eaten about twelve brownies. She likes the new hair by the way. Says short hair for life._

 _Tell her thanks_

Finally, Yang managed to beat Blake's next message, frantically typing to beat the pulsing dots on her screen.

 _How's the writing going? Made me a character yet?_

"Yang!"

She jumped, still waiting for Blake's reply and guiltily looked away from her screen. The other three were looking at, though only Raven with exasperation, Qrow and Ruby just amused. Thankfully, Ravens feelings seemed milder than actually annoyed.

"Stop texting your girlfriend like you're at the back of a maths class."

"How did you know it was Blake?"

"You have that dopey grin on your face that you only get when messaging her."

"Oh." She blushed, embarrassed that Raven of all people knew that about her. Ruby was snickering into her arm while Qrow contained a laugh. "Uhh won't happen again?"

Raven just sighed and Yang quickly looked down to fire off a last message.

 _Sorry, got to go, got caught messaging you instead of working. Oops. Let me know how books coming x_

Turning off her phone since she felt like she owed Raven that much, she focused her attention back to the task at hand. Picking up two of the applications at random she began to skim through them only to raise her eyebrows when she got to the second one.

"Hey, did you guys notice these teachers work at the same school?"

"Really?" Qrow said. "what class?"

"P. E and huh, P.E. Same department even."

Raven reached over taking one of the applications to read aloud.

"Miss Harriet Bree, nominated cause she's overly competitive and focused on the track team."

"And here we got, Ms Elm Ederne. Nominated because she gets too involved in the lessons. Particularly dodge ball apparently."

"Hyper competitive and Overzealous make for a good dynamic," Qrow said turning to Raven. "We could also get their classes to fill out the new audience. Two teachers from the same school ain't something we've done before and it's even worse for the loser if they know their opponent."

"Yeah and since there PE teachers, we can get some of the more involved games," Ruby said. "Plus, I almost quit track because of my teacher so this really works."

"No bias Rubes."

"I won't."

With a shake of her head, Yang turned to Raven. In her opinion it was the best match up they had so far, but she also knew ultimately Raven would make the decision. Qrow was technically on her level but wouldn't care enough to push back if she made a fuss. Thinking, Ravens eyes met her.

"I suppose it will do," Raven said grudgingly. "I would have preferred a little more flair, but we can make it work."

"That's the spirit," Yang said. "Love the enthusiasm. We can push you episode to the second week and start with the battle of the Ace PE teachers."

Raven shook her head.

"I regret asking you to come to this meeting."

"Can I leave them now the good parts over."

"No."

* * *

What followed was less interesting. Scheduling mostly, when Yang would be available to film. How long would it take for Ruby to get her crew back round. Contacting the school to arrange bringing some classes round and making sure the teachers had actually volunteered at her than just had a student send their name in. That happened occasionally. Mostly it was a lot of organisation of the parts of the show, Yang didn't have much to do with.

The games discussion was more fun. Listening to Ruby go off on all the ideas she had workshopped with Qrow over the break now they had a bigger budget. Yang also found she had a new level of sympathy for her contestants now that she had been one herself, though Ruby didn't seem to have developed this trait.

"So, what I'm picturing is like the contestant in a big knight armour trying to rescue a princess from a dragon."

Yeah, she might have overestimated the budget increase.

Still all the talk did make it real to Yang that she would be starting up filming again. She had fallen into a routine of relaxing, just doing bits and pieces of interviews or TV spots. Just part of her studio contract which Qrow had a point, she should really look at trying to update so she didn't have to compete again. She had gotten too close for comfort last time and that had been before she had seen Ruby's updated idea for the dunk tank.

Yang knew she was slightly vain and wouldn't bother to deny it. She took pride in her appearance, especially her hair and getting covered in goop didn't sound appealing. Ruby had said it had taken it two showers to feel clean. Not Yang's idea of a good time and that had been before dating Blake. Hypocritical perhaps considering she was the host but being embarrassed in front of someone she cared about was something she hoped to avoid.

Still eventually the talk died down and Yang was able to disentangle herself from the meeting earlier than the rest. Her part was mostly done, just details to sort out now and none she could help with. Qrow managed to convince Raven it was fine, and Ruby would likely be leaving shortly too. Raven grumbled as usual but let it go.

Eager to get away, Yang hadn't even bothered to turn her phone back on and instead, after quick goodbyes, practically ran to her little yellow car and drove home as fast as legality demanded. No doubt that would make for some interesting interviews in the future if she ended up getting pulled over for speeding.

It was only once she was sitting at a traffic light that she actually thought to text Blake and realised her phone was still off. She considered turning it on but decided against it, half so she didn't interrupt her work and half so that she could sneak up on her. Glancing at the time, she decided Weiss would also likely be in her interview still so no point texting her either. Might as well leave her phone off.

Taking the elevator for once, so she wouldn't be a sweaty mess to see Blake, Yang reached her flat in a good mood, cutting off her own humming to switch to stealth mode. Carefully, she slid her key into the lock and quietly opened the door.

It was quiet inside. That shouldn't be surprising. During her first book, Blake had mostly worked in silence occasionally with headphones to play quiet ambient music. But the quiet today felt off to Yang somehow and Blake wasn't sitting at the table though her laptop was. Walking over, Yang took a peek only to find an open word document, blank except for the title, chapter one.

Frowning, Yang wondered if Blakes computer had crashed and if she had lost her work for the day. Deciding stealthy sneaking up on her girlfriend to surprise her was off the table she just called out.

"Blake? I'm back, you okay?"

A muffled reply came from Blake's room, but Yang couldn't make out the words. Dumping her bag on the table she began a quick walk over to the door. Opening it up, she found Blake, sitting on her bed, arms around her legs.

"Blake?" She practically ran to the side of the bed. "What's wrong, are you alright?"

"I couldn't start..."

"What I-"

"After you all left," Blake said quietly just staring ahead. "I tried to start writing but just..." She sighed. "It wasn't writer's block; I've had that before. This is different. It's ...it's..."

"Blake, what's different?" Yang said, before stopping herself. Gently she laid a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Look just, I'm here when you're ready, okay?"

Blake took a long slow shaky breath. She leant sideways onto Yang's side, resting on her shoulder just sitting there for a long time until she could find the words.

"Today isn't the first day I've tried to start writing," she admitted. "I think it's the fifth. I keep trying to start, I know what needs to happen, but every time I do, I just freeze. I-" she swallowed. "Yang what if the first time was a fluke. A happy accident and I should just stop there. Does anyone really want to read my stories? I just-"

Her voice hitched and falters on the words and Yang's resolved to simply hug her close and tell Blake she was the most incredible women Yang had met weakened and wavered. But that was selfish. It was what she wanted not what Blake needed. It might even help short term, but Blake deserved far more than that.

So instead she, made the hug light, letting Blake choose it terms last she smothered her. She tried to sooth her breathing to match her own to calm her down and waited till she knew Blake was ready before speaking.

"It's alright to be scared Blake. Everyone does when they're starting something new. You should have seen Weiss when-" Yang stopped. "You should have seen me the first time I hosted the show."

"They liked you so much they offered you the job when you were meant to be a stand in."

"No, I mean yes but that was the proof of concept. It was a favour to Qrow and Raven, a bit of easy money. Nothing at stake really. I wasn't putting myself out there. It wasn't until the first show I actually had to film that I realised it was on me now. Make up still jokes sometimes about how much they had to give me to make me not as pale as a ghost."

Blake snorted, a small ghost of a laugh but Yang seized on it.

"So, I went out there, started filming and did really terribly. I kept tripping over lines, and I think I almost swore in front of a kid. It was bad enough that Raven had to give me a pep talk. Can you even imagine that?"

 _"Look Yang, Summ- your mother, once told me that being scared of failing is not an excuse not to do something. Not trying is always worse... You're here. You're trying and you can do this. So, go do it._

Yang smile at the memory. She had remembered being surprised Raven had even turned up to her first filming. Maybe not the smoothest pep talks in the world but it had worked for her at the time. From anyone else it would have been screwed up but from Raven it had been heartfelt, if a screwed up heart. Still for Blake, Yang could probably paraphrase.

"I know I'm not really an expert on books or writing so you don't have to listen to me but-"

"I care," Blake quietly. "I care more about what you think than anyone..."

"Oh." Yang felt herself blush despite the situation. Looking down, she saw Blake's ears had pinkened as well. She coughed. "Um well in that case, then you should listen to me I guess."

It got Blake to laugh of nothing else. Another short chuckle into Yang's side.

"If you need to take your time, take your time. Don't you always say some authors take ages. Or if you don't know how to start then don't start at the beginning. Just start in the middle or something. Just know that all the people who loved the first book are gonna love the second. Being afraid shouldn't stop you doing something you love."

"If it did, I wouldn't have started dating you," Blake said. For a long time, the two of them just sat there together. Yang wanted to say more but held her tongue waiting for Blake until finally. "Thank you, Yang. I'm sorry for falling apart like this."

"Don't be," Yang said. "You'd do the same for me."

"It wouldn't be as good."

"I am pretty great," Yang said before giving her a nudge. "But I think I trust your words more."

"I love you."

"I love you too Blake."

For a moment they just sat there, and Yang wondered if Blake too just wanted to fix the moment in her mind, as Yang was trying to now. If she was, Yang wasn't to find out as at the moment she heard the front door practically slam open and Weiss's voice cry out from the lounge, startling them both.

"Yang are you back?"

"Weiss? Are you all right?"

A moment later, Blake's door opened and Weiss practically stormed into the room, followed by a pale looking Pyrrha.

"Are you both incapable of answering your scroll?"

"Weiss dear, calm down."

Yang blinked surprised by Weiss's sudden outburst but even with the years of being Weiss's friend it took her a moment to recognise it for what it was. Weiss wasn't angry. She was panicking and she was ashamed.

"Weiss," she said firmly. "what's going on?"

"Are you alright?"

It must have been Blake's question, voice mixed with confusion and concern that broke Weiss's tirade. She hesitated, mouth open as passion gave way to guilt. She looked back to Pyrrha who nodded, taking her hand with a squeeze. Swallowing a lump, Weiss turned back to them.

"Yang I messed up."

BZZZZ

BZZZZ

Yang turned, more out of instinct than anything to see Blake staring at her scroll with. Her eyes were widened in shock as message after message came through.

"I turned it off to try and concentrate," she said. "What about yours?"

"I imagine it will be similar," Pyrrha said. "The interview... It didn't go as planned."

* * *

 _"So, rumour has it that you have a new girl in your life Weiss."_

On the TV screen, Lil Miss sat in her chair, smoking from a cigarette stick opposite from Weiss, both in high backed purple armchairs. Of course, Lil Missed was bigger. Casually she blew smoke out, dispersing out before it got to Weiss but still causing her to scrunch up her nose. Still she smiled graciously, though Yang had known her long enough to see the internal eye roll.

" _I'm not really willing to talk about that I'm afraid. I've always kept my relationships private."_

 _"Oh, Weiss sweetheart," Lil Miss crooned. "You can't go teasing your fans like that. People are bound to start speculating."_

Yang grimaced at that, eyes flickering briefly to Weiss who was still pacing looking back between her and Blake, waiting for the reaction. Back on the screen, the recording of Weiss pursed her lips in a thin smile but before she could speak, Lil Miss interrupted. God that woman was a vulture.

 _"You old roommate for instance? She's quite the pretty young thing."_

A picture of Yang appeared on the screen and she blinked in surprise. Not where she thought this was going. Also, she noted with some annoyance it was a swimsuit photo from her modelling days. Not hard to see why Lil Miss had picked that one.

 _"Oh, she'd love that description, but I really must insist that-"_

 _"Indeed, and she too doesn't like to kiss and tell."_

 _"If you're implying- who Yang is dating is none of your business."_

Weiss was getting visibly annoyed now but Lil Miss's eyes gleamed and she leaned forward, this time blowing the smoke and making Weiss cough. Yang wondered if that was deliberate to stop her talking.

 _"Oh, so she is dating someone then. Well pardon me for being assuming but seeing you left the same apartment this morning and both being lesbians and all-"_

 _"That is a gross-"_

 _"Just seems like the fans could do with some clarification. Clear the air to the nature of your special relationship with Miss Xiao Long."_

 _"She's my friend," Weiss spat. "Or would the fact I stayed at my friend's apartment require some further clarification?_

 _"Friends? So, you weren't the only house guest."_

 _"Yang has a roommate not that it matters."_

There was a pause as someone offscreen said something and Yang saw Weiss flinch in real life.

 _"Oh, now that is interesting," Lil Miss said. "For my listeners who didn't hear, one of my crew just informed me that miss Yang lives with her own assistant. And I believe you Weiss's mentioned you were travelling with yours. Just how many beds are in that apartment, or the four of you only need the one?"_

A sound half between a choke and a growl burst from Weiss's lips before she suddenly stood up from the chair and stormed off the set. Lil Miss chuckled to herself before turning to address her viewers but Pyrrha paused the video. They had seen enough.

On her lap, Yang's phone buzzed again, as it had been consistently since she had turned it on. A few messages had caught her eye. Ruby messaging to ask what was happening. Sun asking if he could join the sex cult if it had openings, probably a joke. Raven telling her to phone her the minute she for the message.

Blake's phone had the same mix of messages. Her parents, some old friends, Sun asking to join the sex cult. Even one from Ren asking if they wanted to do damage control. Yang imagined she would have one coming in the server backlog. This was going to be a bit of a media nightmare. Raven was going to kill her for this.

"I'm really sorry Yang," Weiss said. She sounded miserable. "I should never have gone on that stupid woman's show."

"It's not your fault Weiss," Pyrrha said gently.

"It is."

"It's not," Yang agreed. "She clearly planned to make a scandal from the start. This is... Not great but we can clear it up and it's not the worst thing in the world."

"How?"

"Well you wanted people to think you were fun," Blake said. "Sex scandal ought to help that."

Yang laughed, despite or perhaps because of the situation. Her phone still buzzed with messages. That was likely to be the next few days, she realised. Hopefully there was a spare she could find to use for family and friends till then.

"What are you going to do?" Weiss asked anxiously. "Your bosses won't like this Yang."

"No, they probably won't..." She saw Weiss flinch. "But it will blow over. We're not in a sex cult-"

"Can we please stop calling it that?"

"And Lil Miss doesn't have any credibility anyway. It'll pass."

Hopefully. The execs really wouldn't like this. No doubt their family friendly advertisers would take exception to being accessory to a scandal like this. Oh god she hopes it didn't affect Blake's publishing.

A movement caught her eye and she noticed Weiss and Pyrrha exchange a glance.

"What is it?" Blake asked, seeing it too.

"Pyrrha and I are going to come out," Weiss said. "We think announcing were dating will get ahead of this fiasco. Of course, they'll be a whole list of other problems but it's better than the alternative."

"Oh." Yang paused and turned to Blake. There's are eyes met and she nodded with a smile.

* * *

As usual, Yang found herself suitably impressed by Li Ren's organisational skills. In the next hour he managed to reply to their request, let Nora know, adjust the shows schedule and squeeze the pair of them in between guests so they could call in remotely. In comparison, Yang and Blake managed to get the laptop to connect on their end.

Pyrrha and Weiss had retreated back into their room, well Yang's room, as they tried to mitigate the disaster on their end. Winter, Yang had ascertained was not well pleased which Weiss was taking personally while Pyrrha tried to persuade her it was Lil Miss she was angry with. Yang had only met Weiss's sister a few times properly but guess Pyrrha was likely right.

Raven had been less generous, which Yang thought was unfair. It wasn't like she had some anything. She had facetimed Raven and her uncle to discuss their tactics and update them on her and Blake's plans. Qrow seemed more amused than anything agreeing that once they explained things, it would blow over. Future privacy would have to be a bridge they crossed when they came to it.

Still eventually Raven had eventually calmed down, ending the call and grumbling about making the booking schedule more difficult. Just in time too. It was show time.

"My next guest is looking for your support and votes as she enters her first council race. I think you should give it and I also want to see if she really can use a crossbow!" Nora's delighted face suddenly dropped solemnly. "But before that, I've got a special surprise segment. I didn't even know I was going to do it."

"Just today, a former guest and basically my best friend Weiss Schnee was heard, some rather slanderous rumours came out of it."

"Suffice to say, who Weiss chooses to date is her own business and frankly I couldn't care less. Boring. However, the really big but of the matter is that she wasn't the only one named. So, I'd like to give a few minutes for some other former guests and practically best friends, some time to clear the air. So, I'd like to welcome back, Yang and Blake."

It was a little disconcerting to see her own couch on Nora's show, especially with Nora's camera still on the screen as a smaller view. Still Yang smiled and tried not to jump as Blake took her hand with a small squeeze. She had always suspected that Blake made her grin like an idiot so seeing it onscreen didn't surprise her.

"Hey Nora," she said taking the lead. "How's it going?"

"I'm good, what about you guys? Washed any of your dirty laundry in public recently?"

Blake chuckled dryly.

"I guess you could say that. Thank you for having us on."

"Oh anytime. Seriously, anytime. I can't believe we got through an entire game of 'Shocking Revelations'"- This was said with appropriate Valkyrie flair. -"And you neither of you mentioned you were dating?"

"I guess you didn't ask the right questions." Blake gave a coy smile. "And privacy was kinda the point."

"Well it was," Yang said. "Think that's pretty much gone now."

"Ehh it's overrated. That's why I've got a few questions that I think everyone wants to know."

"Hit us."

"Alrighty then. First off, how long have you been together?"

"Just after Yang wrapped her last season."

"Yeah no sketchy boss assistant stuff."

"I mean I'm married to mine." Nora shrugged. "But I also document everything so what do I know. Question 2, does your relationship involve popstar Weiss Schnee or Olympic bronze medallist Pyrrha Nikos?"

"It does not." Yang decided against making the obvious joke. "Weiss and I are just friends and she's staying over because she was in the city last minute

"I really only met them yesterday, but they seem nice." Blake paused. "Not that nice though."

"Hey no judgements here." Nora laughed. "I'm straight and Pyrrha's still on my list."

"I'll ... Let her know?"

"Question 3, have you said the L word yet?"

"I uh well." Yang blushed and saw Nora gleeful with the question. "Yeah, uhh we have."

Blake chuckled, her free hand running down her leg with nerves and nodded agreement with Yang.

"Who's the better kisser?"

"Nora!"

"Oh fine, ugh. Well we are short on time so before we go, have you got anything you want to clear up?"

"Yeah, sorry to anyone if they feel like we were lying or anything but hopefully you all understand why we wanted to keep things private. Oh also, before the rumour starts, no I'm not mad at Weiss. It wasn't her fault and yes I do blame Lil Miss."

Not the most diplomatic ending but it was honest. Today felt like a good day for blunt honestly. Especially about people who were messing with her friends.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Yang," Weiss said... Again.

"Weiss, I told you it's fine. Nora's show will smooth things out and you didn't even do anything wrong. Lil Miss is just a bitch."

"She is." Weiss groaned and dropped her head onto the table. "I should never have gone on that stupid show."

"It's going to be fine Weiss."

Pyrrha soothingly stroked Weiss's head, continuing her efforts to calm Weiss down. One of the two of them had to be, Yang supposed and Pyrrha didn't have quite the pressures Weiss had to deal with. Not that she had it easy. Weiss had many fans and Yang had learned not all of them were interested in sharing Weiss. Pyrrha didn't have public social media but her fan pages had more than a couple of insults and threats.

That only made sense. Weiss had never met these people but them calling Pyrrha a slut was sure to endear then to the singer they idolised.

"What are you going to do," Blake asked Weiss. "I mean wasn't the point of this to try and improve your image. I don't mean to pile on but-"

"No, you're right."

Weiss sighed and raised her head from the table. Mostly it seemed to be so she could take a drink of wine. The four of them were gathered around the dining table now that all the damage control and attempts at transparency were over for the day. Dinner had been take-out again with everyone too tired to cook. Drinks hadn't been long after though mostly for Weiss.

"You'll bounce back Weiss," Yang said. "I mean a lot of people are going to think you've been in a foursome. That's certainly not boring."

"As wonderful as that is, I have a better idea." Weiss sighed, opened her mouth then closed as though the words were too hard to say. Finally, she grimaced and said. "Can I come on your show?"

Yang was sure she must have misheard that.

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to do that dear?"

"No... Yes yes." She almost managed to be convincing. "I need to make this up to you, to both of you. This is a start."

"You really don't have to do that," Blake said. "Really."

"Blake's right. I don't want you to come on just because you're feeling guilty about something that wasn't your fault."

"It's not just that. Clips of me storming off Lil Miss show are going to be everywhere, and people already think I'm a stuck up snob." Weiss sighed. "Making a fool of myself on your show will honestly help. Plus, our complete lack of sexual chemistry will out any rumours to bed."

Poor choice of words.

"Yeah but Weiss-"

"There's not point arguing," Weiss interrupted. "I've already told Winter and she'll start arranging it in the morning. In fact, she seemed rather pleased to do so." Pyrrha gave her first real smile of the night. "You might as well accept it Yang. I'm going to be on your show." Her head shrunk down again. "Oh, gods I'm going to be on your show."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for reading this far, We're about to properly enter the second arc of this fic, so if you are still enjoying, Id appreciate any feedback or reviews you may have. Or don't, up to you. Props to anyone who can guess who Weiss will be competing against though. Next chapter will be another gameshow focused chapter so hopefully you enjoyed the last one, though I did take all the feedback from last time when planning this one.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Schneebling Rivalry

_"I'm terribly sorry but I really can't help."_

 _Lady Myrtanaster Snow didn't sound all that sorry. In the nobles defence she had just met the errant heir to the empire and her assassin bodyguard turned courtier but still her haughty tone left a lot to be desired. They had come too far and while Shroud was used to rough travel, she felt a pang anytime she looked at Celica. Not that she could ever look dishevelled to Shroud but the weeks had taken its toll which made her court manners all the more impressive even if a little strained with the shadow of heat._

 _"Lady Snow, I appreciate your position here, but you must know that the stalemate you currently enjoy cannot last."_

 _"And that is precisely why I cannot be wasting my time with your plight."_

 _"The Empire is coming?"_

 _"Of course not," the noble lady scoffed. "But should I lose this wager with my siblings, I assure you the consequences would be most humiliating."_

 _"The Empire marches," the princess said slowly. "And you are worried about a bet with your siblings?"_

 _"You would be too. My sister spent a spell in the pillory booth last time for failure. She still can't look at salads the same way." She snickered before sobering. "I dread to think what manner of torment she would have for me should I fail today. No doubt the experience would be- would be..."_

 _Apparently, the potential torment would beyond her capacity for critical thinking. Shroud had never considered herself a linguist but considering Celica looked like she was about to blow, she decided for the sake of diplomacy it would be best she intervened._

 _"Humbling?" She offered._

 _Something, she decided this noblewoman was in dreadful need of_.

* * *

As in all things, time was what was needed. Time for the celebrity world that Blake had reluctantly accepted she was somehow a part of to accept the fact she and Yang were dating. Two things had helped them in this regard.

One was their appearance on Nora's show. As hoped, it had cut off any potential scandal Lil Miss might have tried to capitalise on and let them control the narrative. One that still maintained that even if people knew they were together, the details would remain private.

That hasn't quite happened with Blake noticing a handful of times when people would take their photos when she and Yang were out. And from what she saw online, the ones she noticed were only a fraction of the people actually taking photos. A few times they had even been approached for questions about what they were doing that day, though Yang was practised enough to politely get them to back off without causing a scene.

The really embarrassing part of it all was the fact her mom had taken to collecting some of the gossip magazines. Her mom had always been supportive of her and Blake really did appreciate that, but this was a bit much for her. Hopefully the novelty would wear off for her but if it didn't, Blake might have to ask her dad to have a word. It seemed like her mom was on the edge of stating a scrapbook.

The second thing that had helped the public come to terms with their relationship so quickly was that they were not nearly as famous or popular as Weiss. Compared to the popstar and former heiress, a new author and a gameshow host were barely blips on the paparazzi radar. Even Pyrrha had a lot of legacy fame even if she wasn't all that relevant today.

Fortunately, it seemed the two of them managed to escape the cameras glare for a time, quietly vanishing away to meet Pyrrha's parents as planned. Weiss has made her own statements of course but it didn't stop the public speculating about the scandalous nature of Weiss dating her own personal assistant.

"There's even talk," Weiss had fumed on the day they left. "That Pyrrha's feelings for me may have contributed to her treatment of some my less mannered fans."

"No. We have a very professional relationship."

"Pyrrha's pretty disciplined," Yang agreed. "Just the other day Weiss was saying how much she loves it when Pyrrha goes commando."

Weiss had threatened to make Blake the lead tenant for that one.

Still with Weiss and Pyrrha vanished away from the spotlight things settled down. Rather than starting rumours, as expected by Blake, the lack of information had forced everyone to focus on the released statements and quick damage control interview Weiss had done. Quickly everyone made up their minds that dating Pyrrha was sweet, not scandalous even if dating a former Olympian didn't do much to help people think Weiss was grounded.

That was until, the 'What You Deserve!' social media sites, started to tease their return and special guest.

* * *

"I'm really trusting you guys for this," Yang called down at them. "Seriously if this is a trick, I quit, and you're all fired."

Blake smiled watching as her girlfriend tentatively took her seat, gripping the underside tightly as the walkway she had crossed was pulled away leaving nothing between her and bubbling techno goo beneath her. Ruby's pet project since even before they got renewed, and only inflated in scale with her budget increase. The new and improved, 'What You Deserve!' dunk tank.

Well technically it wasn't new. Ruby had based it off her parents iteration of the show but had tweaked it and helped build it from scratch. While the previous seasons tank had literally been reclaimed and patched up from a travelling carnival, barely more than a seat and drop mechanism, this one was crafted.

Two rail tracks converged towards each other in a V shape, the track ending just before the bottom to deposit the unfortunate individual into the middle of the tank. Platforms overlooked on opposite sides for the contestant, with buzzers set up on each. Right in the centre was Yang's host platform, acting as the focal point for the final show down of each episode.

And the reason Blake knew all this was because Ruby had been practically gushing about it all morning. She had also insisted that it had a few more surprises to offer later than episode which was likely why Yang had been so reluctant to take a seat.

"You can't fire us sis," Ruby said from beside Blake. They were still setting up the shot, one of Yang in the hot seat, planning to tease the new tank without showing it off just yet. "And if you don't stop complaining we will drop you."

"They won't drop you," Blake soothed even as she tried to repress a laugh. After how the last season ended, she could understand Yang's apprehension at Ruby's latest idea.

"Yeah it would put us behind schedule," Sun quipped as he walked by, carrying a box of something from one end of the studio to the other. "Man, I swear this place used to be smaller."

"Maybe you just got lazy over the break?"

"Shut up Arc. Besides I was working the 'break' not just Netflix and chilling with the boss."

Blake watched as Yang sighed, the crew quickly descending into bickering. Clearly, she wasn't getting down anytime soon. Lighting and camera still had to light her properly before they could get started and despite her concerns, Blake knew Yang was in no real danger of a dunking.

"Is that it then," Weiss asked as she walked up, more than a hint of concern in her voice. "It somehow looks worse in person.

Unlike Yang, Weiss actually was in danger of a dunking today. A fifty fifty chance wasn't exactly reassuring odds when standing this close. Since declaring she would take part in the season opener as part of her reparations attempts, Weiss has sporadically swung back and forth between determined to win and utterly resigned that the game would be rigged. Yang's reassures it would be fair hadn't helped and currently Weiss was in one of her latter moods.

"It's not that bad," Blake lied as the two of them stared at it. "The bubbles and smoke are just effects to make it look more disgusting than it is."

"They're doing a good job."

"Thanks," Ruby said bounding back up to them, having sorted some minor emergency in the last minute. "I kinda like it having a witches cauldron consistency."

"A pink cauldron?"

"It was meant to be red and white swirls but it kinda all melted together." Ruby shrugged and seemed to realise who was there. "Oh, hey Weiss. How's it going?"

"Just wonderful Ruby. In a few hours I'm going to be inside your cauldron. Is there an eye of newt I should be watching out for?

Blake shook her head and then a thought occurred to her.

"I was just trying to tell Weiss that it's not that bad and looks worse than it is. You were dunked last season Ruby. Maybe you can tell her what it's like?"

The eagerness in Ruby's tone probably should have warned Blake.

"Oh, it was super gross. The stuff gets everywhere. I think it took like three showers before I felt actually clean. It was like a waxy clayey swamp. Plus, it has this really stinky artificial smell to it that really clings to you. Like super plasticky."

Ruby wrinkled her nose at the memory while Blake internally facepalmed and Weiss stared stone face. Ruby, too wrapped up in the details of the job she loved, seemed to miss this expression and just grinned suddenly.

"We've made it even better for this season. It's under the lights more so it kinda layers in thickness and the ramp should dump em forward giving better coverage. Some people used to manage to land on their feet which is kinda rubbish. Can't do that anymore. Plus, we got more stuff to drop on them and-"

"I think Weiss gets the picture Ruby," Blake said trying to resist a laugh. She had intended to reassure her new friend but hasn't accounted for Ruby's enthusiasm for her work. "Feel better Weiss?"

"Just wonderful. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go see Pyrrha one last time before she breaks up with me for looking like a melted marshmallow." She let out a whine. "She'll never look at me the same again..."

"It will be fine," Ruby said with a wave of her hand. "Jaune still likes me after seeing me dunked."

"Oh well if Jaune thought so."

"Hey what does that mean?" But Weiss was already walking away leaving Ruby to let out a huff of annoyance. "Well now I do hope she loses." She paused. "I wonder if we can get something rigged in time to fall on her on the ramp..."

"Ruby aren't you meant to be unbiased as an assistant producer."

"Nah I can do what I want."

"Well play fair or," Blake leaned forward so no one else could hear them. "I'll tell everyone about the time you streaked across campus on a dare.

Ruby gulped but then grinned.

"Yeah well if you do that, then I guess I would have to tell the Bella-donner Kebab story."

Shit. She had forgotten Ruby also knew her embarrassing college stories. That was a tale she would rather leave buried but she also couldn't let Weiss down or admit defeat in front of Ruby now she herself had started this. Racking her brain, she suddenly smirked.

"I'll tell Yang about the Ruby Rose 21st birthday tequila body shot chain?"

Ruby paled and sunk her head.

"Fine I'll be fair," she sulked. "I don't even remember that night past Penny.

"Well I do." And thankfully Blake had been in the Chain after Penny. "So best behaviour."

Ruby rolled her eyes but grinned and was almost immediately called away to focus on some other crisis that had started. Something to do with one of the inflatables not staying filled with air. Leaving forward on the front of the tank, Blake watched Yang sit, occasionally talking to make sure her mic was picking her up and moving (as much as the small seat would let her) so the lighting crew could get her lit properly.

Her nose wrinkled and she realised that Ruby had been right. The goo did smell very artificial and the smoke machines weren't helping matters. Still she was a little curious and after a moment's hesitation, she slowly dipped a finger into the pinkish red gunge. Just down to her finger before she retracted quickly.

Ruby's assessment had been accurate. It was gross. Her writers mind went to a scene she knew was coming up in a swamp and stored the description of the cold clammy substance for describing her mire. Probably best to leave out the colour though.

"What are you doing?"

Blake looked up, slightly embarrassed at being caught but kept her face straight. Yang grinned down at her; the crew seemingly done with her for the time being. Trying to seem aloof, Blake pulled hand back and flicked it down to get and clean it. For the most part, the gunge just clung there, and Blake decided she was glad not to be the one competing today.

And if she was lucky, she never would be.

"Just seeing what all the fuss was about," she replied. "Ruby was not helpful at reassuring Weiss."

"I'm shocked," Yang deadpanned. "She back to thinking she's gonna lose."

"Seems like it."

"Ehh, I'm sure she'll have changed her mind and decided not only is she going to win but utterly dominate by the time she starts."

"You'd know better than I would. Nervous for starting?"

"A little, it's weird to have an audience now. Feels like I'm in that dream where you look down and suddenly realise, you're only in your underwear... I really hope this mic is off."

Blake chuckled, thinking it would be ironic if they managed to dodge lil Miss's scandal only for Yang to get caught talking about being in her underwear in front of a fresh new audience of mostly families. It would probably take more than a brief appearance on Nora's show to defuse that one.

Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to pass these musings on to Yang as at that point, an announcement came over the studio that they would be staring the filming soon if everyone could take their seats.

"Beat them to it," Yang quipped. "Wish me luck babe. It's show time."

* * *

"Hello everyone, my name is Yang Xiao Long, and I am so happy to welcome you all back to What you Deserve!"

As Yang spoke, Blake heard the crowd around her erupt into applause, making the prompting from the stagehand rather redundant. She was sat at the front next to Pyrrha which gave her a pretty good view of the stage but still Blake turned her attention to the screen, seeing a much more refined image of her girlfriend. From the cameras view, Yang filled the screen hiding her current position quite completely.

"That's right, we got an audience now. And that's not all that's new but we'll get to that later. No need to worry though. We haven't changed that much, were just bigger, wackier and for our unfortunate contestants, much more embarrassing. Speaking of..."

The camera pulled out revealing her precarious position and Blake laughed with the audience as Yang made a face. Rather than being nervous by the crowd, Yang seemed to be feeding off the energy to fuel her performance.

"Yeah, my sis is still mad I whopped her butt last time, so I got to start up here to make it up to her." Yang laughed with exaggerated concern. "But thankfully this will be as close as I'm getting today so think it's about time, we meet our very special contestant... So, you can get me down now Rubes?"

In answer to her request, Yang's chair began to smoothly pull back and up the ramp, and Yang let out a cry of alarm. Raising her hand to her mouth, Blake giggled as Yang was slowly raised higher protesting all the while as the credits began to roll.

"Ruby, get me down from here. Ruby. Ruby!"

* * *

They let her down of course though in Blake's view, that had been a choice of words that really had tested fate. Regardless, Blake didn't even bother getting up for this break, though Pyrrha did run quickly over to Weiss to wish her luck one last time. Probably reassure her too though she returned slightly breathless.

"You've got some stage make up on you," Blake said.

"Really?" Pyrrha's hand went to lips self-consciously.

"No but I took a guess."

Blake smirked as Pyrrha went slightly pink.

"You and Yang are far too much alike sometimes Blake."

"So, Weiss said. How's she feeling anyway? Still nervous or did the snogging help."

"We weren't snogging. I just kissed her on the cheek," Pyrrha said. "And she's ready as she'll ever be. You know how things can be with family. At least I assume...

"I get it," Blake said reassuringly. "I'm an only child but I couldn't imagine going on a show like this with my parents... Well today I couldn't."

Not that Weiss was competing against any of her parents. Child parent 'conflicts' were fairly common competition on Yang's show but in Weiss case that might be a little beyond Yang's ability to mediate or be unbiased in any case. No, not parents today but considering Blake didn't have siblings it was the best comparison point she had.

"Nor I," Pyrrha said. "Though I was never really good in the limelight anyway. I'd rather forfeit immediately then compete on TV like this."

"You clearly haven't been near the dunk tank."

"No. Weiss doesn't want me to."

"Just how shallow does Weiss think you are?"

Pyrrha laughed lightly but before their conversation could continue, the stagehand once again called for silence. Another countdown and Yang were once again on camera, only this time on much more stable footing on the centre stage.

"Whew, glad I got out of that one. Time to get on with the show. Now usually on 'What you deserve we have a very rigorous selection process for determining who can come on with whichever nasty adult they want to dunk. But during the break, one of my close friends came to me looking to dunk someone. So, without further ado, can you all please give a warm welcome to my friend Weiss Schnee."

With a flourish, Yang waved her hand to the side of the stage and Blake watched as Weiss strode out. To Blake's surprise there wasn't a hint of previously seen nerves or defeatist attitude from her now, though perhaps it shouldn't be. Like Yang, Weiss was a performer after all, and this would just be another performance for the two of them.

Not fake but exaggerated and trying to show a specific side of herself to the public. After Pyrrha's birthday, Blake knew Weiss wasn't an arrogant rich girl but even to her fans she was hard to relate to. The way she carried herself in interviews could be cold and far cry from the emotion she filled her music with. In a way, perhaps the show would show a closer version of who Weiss actually was than normal interviews did.

As she crossed the stage, dressed in a casual sky blue skirt and white blouse broken by a dark belt, Weiss looked stylish and in control. She smiled brightly, as she reached Yang looking perfectly like someone who had no idea the rug was about to be pulled out from under them. Even Blake who had seen behind the curtain was almost convinced.

"Welcome to the show Weiss," Yang said. "What do you think of the new set?"

"It's very impressive. I'm glad you could have me on for its debut. You'll have to give me a tour. I'm interested in seeing your gunge in action after how much you go on about it."

"I'm sure we can get you a real close look."

The crowd laughed and Weiss joined in with a titter, seemingly completely oblivious to the dramatic irony of her own words.

"I look forward to it. But before we do that, I was hoping to borrow it for a spell. You see, I have a bone to pick with my elder sister, Winter."

"Oh, I've heard and don't worry, this show specialises in cleaning up sibling relations. You should ask Ruby!"

The camera spun round and Blake smirked as Ruby appeared on screen, standing next to another camera and shaking her head in embarrassment over her unfortunate appearance on the show. A quick flash and it was back on Yang and Weiss.

"You know Yang, cleaning up is not exactly what I'm looking for today."

"Even better, but before we do, it's probably best we hear from Winter herself."

Upon the words exiting her mouth, a spotlight appeared on the stage entrance that Weiss had come from and a tall white haired woman walked on stage. Actually, walked wasn't the right word. Winter strode onto the stage with an air of cool confidence every bit the equal of her sisters while also being completely different.

Weiss moved with the crowd, used to its spotlight and happy to bask in it a little. She would smile and acknowledge her fans but was separate from them. Winter was different. Yang had told Blake she had been in the military and indeed that still showed in her bearing. Focused and sharp, she crossed quickly almost ignoring the crowds cheers and even a few boos from Weiss's more fanatical fans. To Winter Schnee, the audience might as well not be there and the fact she had never stepped foot on stage before today was incidental.

"Welcome to the show," Yang said with a grin. "Is it Winter, or can I call you Win?"

"No."

Blake smiled as she saw Yang shrink back in pantomime subtly to much amusement. Like Weiss, Winter had required more a of a character to play for the games, a process she was familiar with though normally from the other side. In the end, they had agreed on something strict with her, all the better to play up Weiss's supposed grudge. A pompous queen to Weiss's upstart princess reflected in her more formal almost business level attire.

Raising her eyebrow, Winter turned her gaze on her sister.

"Stand up straight Weiss. You dragged me on this show, the least you can do is apply yourself."

She scoffed and Weiss gave an exasperated sigh as if to say, 'see what I mean'. Yang just grinned.

"Well I think I can see what the problem is Weiss but why don't you furnish us with some details? I mean it feels pretty clear cut already, but we have a show to fill."

"It would be my pleasure." Weiss cleared her throat. "Winter is not just my sister you see. She's also my manager. I can't fault her work but sometimes she can be such a nag. We can never just enjoy the moment, it's always this or that. Honestly, it's exhausting. I did think of sending her on a spa day to relax but I think a much better solution is to see if you can 'lighten her up'. I think she really deserves it.

Finishing her rehearsed list of imagined grievances, Weiss turned to the camera with a smirk that addressed the audience and seemingly got them all onside. The irony of Weiss complaining about Winter being a nag was lost beneath fresh round of cheers and perhaps only Blake saw, as close to the stage as she could be, that Winters neck had reddened a little.

Imagined and practised as all this was, it still must be a weird experience to have a room full of strangers call for TV show judgment against you. Especially for someone like Winter who was used to be not only behind the camera but in an office several rooms away.

"Control freak family. I can relate," Yang said with sympathy. "Anything to say in your defence Winter?"

"There's nothing to defend. I am merely making sure Weiss archives her potential. We must all work hard being an idol is no excuse for idleness." Then she smirked. "Besides, Weiss would be lost without me. I practically still do her hair."

"That's not even remotely true." Weiss paused, earning Winter some more snickers. "Well it's mostly not true."

"As adorable as that mental image is," Yang said. "I gotta side with Weiss here. I'd love to see my control freak aunt up on this stage so maybe helping Weiss dunk you is the next best thing."

Winter scowled dramatically at her, but Weiss was already practically dancing.

"I'm so glad you see it that way Yang," she said. "Why don't we just skip to the end now then it's all decided?"

"See what I mean, also wanting to skip the work. I assure you that if you don't want to end up in that tank yourself, you'll have to do better than that."

Winter seemed satisfied with herself, but Weiss's smile never wavered.

"Sorry Winter but maybe you should have researched the show a little more. I'm the victim here, and only an accused can get gunged. Silly me I must have forgotten to mention that on the way over..."

For a moment, the elder Schnee looked aghast and Blake listened to the audience process the narrative, happy to go along with the soap opera. Weiss tricking her sister probably would have lost her some credit if her fans didn't have an open bias for her. That said, Blake could still feel when some began to turn against her was the exact moment that Yang suddenly interrupted.

"Umm so about that Weiss..."

"What? That's right and I accused her first. She's not allowed to accuse me back."

"Technically that's right but nothing says no one else can't accuse you,' Yang said with a grin. "And I guess someone has a bone to pick with you too Weiss. Can we all welcome to the stage, Weiss's younger brother Whitley Schnee."

Weiss truly had missed her calling being a singer. She should have been an actor. The face she made at her brother's name was the very picture of shock. Maybe not Oscar worthy but she would have been great in pantomime and Blake heard Pyrrha giggle beside her despite her rooting for Weiss.

As for Whitley, well he wasn't what Blake was expecting. She had known Weiss had another sibling of course but not much more than that. Since she had heard he had agreed to play Yang had old her a little more and that hadn't been flattering.

But the young man who walked up onto stage, wasn't what she was expecting. He was taller than Weiss but only barely, dressed as fashionably, he hadn't shirked from brands like she had, and the result made him seem oddly more confident than his sister. And it wasn't like Weiss had lacked it.

He practically sauntered across the stage blurring the line between confident and cocky though by the audience reaction, they seemed to favour the former. Maybe it was just the whole style of the show. Winter was uptight and strict, Weiss was bratty and smug, Whitley coming to take the wind out from under her seemed to have garnered him some points already.

"Why hello Yang. Thank you so much for having me on. I'm a big fan."

Blake somehow doubted that, and Yang's smile became slightly fixed, but she doubted anyone who didn't know her well could notice. Still, she was gracious in her duties as host, likely waiting for him to trip up before ribbing him.

"Well thank you for that and thanks for coming. We aim to make it you pleasure."

"I'm sure it will be either way."

"What do you mean either way?" Weiss rounded on Yang. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Well-" Yang began with a smirk but suddenly Whitley cut across her, a brief look of surprise on her face that Blake saw her quickly mask.

"It's quite simple sweet sister. While I agree that Winter has always been bossy, she's not the sister I would say who thinks herself the queen bee. Singing in the shower till the water went cold was one thing when we were children but nowadays you can't stop talking about yourself. Being taken down a peg is really what you deserve."

That, Blake would put money on, was not part of the script. It was along the lines of the agreed premise, but Whitley's words bit with acid behind his saccharine smile and causal aloofness. They had wanted to play up Weiss as a bit of princess initially before having the games showcase her more fun side. Whitley had spun her easily as smug entitlement, not at all the point of the show.

The audience however seemed to love it and glancing sideways Blake could see Pyrrha shrink slightly at her partner's shocked annoyance. To then, Whitley was simply confirming what most of them already thought. Weiss was talented but a little rich girl at heart. What did they care which one of the pair got their comeuppance if they were both so deserving? And Whitley was somehow the hero to the sisters heels.

"Well," Yang said in an effort to take back control. "That was certainly thorough. Sorry to say Weiss that things won't be so easy for you to say and Winter will be happy to know she's been given a lifeline."

"We'll be playing 3 games, with Weiss having to face both her siblings if she wants an advantage in our finale. Should she triumph, it will be anything but a white Winter, but should she lose, Weiss will end up in something not so nice. How does that sound everyone?"

"Horrible," Weiss cried.

"I think that will be more than suitable," Winter said, seemingly glad to be back on script. "Sorry Weiss but I don't intend to be made a fool of."

"What about you Whitley," Yang asked and this time he thankfully let Weiss have her line.

"Unfair."

"Sound perfect," he said sweetly. "Good luck Weiss."

"And what about you lot," Yang half shouted. "Since I can finally ask you face to face."

The loud cheering spoke for itself.

"Well seems like everyone else is on board. How about you Weiss?"

Weiss sighed dramatically folding her arms.

"This is why I never asked you in season one... Fine I suppose. I'll just have to win and dunk Winter myself."

"That's the spirit. Now how about you all get changed. I think just one of your outfits is more than the budget of today's episode and I would hate to see them ruined." Yang grinned. "Hurry on down now, when we get back it's time to play 'Dread in the Air!'"

As the crowd cheered once more and the camera crew counted down their cut, Blake watched as Yang relaxed a little before quickly catching her eye. It seemed like this was going to be more complicated than expected.

* * *

"Weiss are you coming out?" Yang called through the greenroom door.

There was a long pause and for a moment, Blake wondered if Weiss had escaped through a window somehow. Then finally, Weiss replied.

"...Do I have a choice?"

"Considering that you have dragged me into this ridicule Weiss," Winter said, very unsympathetically. "No, you do not."

Yang snorted even as Pyrrha gave the elder Schnee a somewhat exasperated look. However, it appeared you be could be as rich and famous as Weiss was but, in the end, if her big sister put her foot down, she would acquiesce.

The door clicked opened and Weiss walked out with a sullen look on her face. Blake glanced to Yang who had bit her lip in an effort to hold in a grin and was having very little success. This earned a scowl from Weiss.

"I look ridiculous."

"You look..." Pyrrha really did try her best. "The part?"

"I'm sorry," Yang said. "Can everyone just hold on a second. I need to fix the mental image of Weiss in shorts in my head, so I never lose it."

Weiss groaned pulling at the black shorts as though she could extend the fabric down further. Blake had to say that both Weiss and Pyrrha had been correct in their estimates. She both looked the and utterly ridiculous. The shows costumes had never been designed to be flattering but Weiss was far too short and slight for the loose baggy clothes and she was not a woman who should show off her knees.

"You're overreacting," Winter said. "We look as foolish as each other and you don't hear me complaining."

That in Blake's opinion, wasn't true at all. Firstly, Weiss was in yellow while her sister had gotten blue, a coin toss Weiss had lost. Secondly Winter might be the first person she had seen to make the deliberately unflattering clothes look flattering. She'd felt guilty about that thought until she had shared a look with Yang and knew her girlfriend totally agreed. Seriously was her costume size too small or something and did those legs actually have an end?

"If it makes you feel any better," Ruby said, who arrived practically skidding to a stop from her run. Ruby never walked while working. "They really help you move during the games."

"It doesn't."

"Plus, you'll have knee pads and a helmet for the first game."

"What?"

"Here you go," Ruby said, handing them over. "You'll be fine Winter. Just Weiss who needs them."

Winters professional face gave a slight twitch of amusement before she managed to squash it.

"Thank you, miss Rose. I'm sure my sister appreciates the precautions to her safety."

"Your welcome," Ruby grinned. "And now everyone get your butts back on stage. We got an audience now so we can't be wasting time. Where's your brother anyway?"

"Oh, I'm right here sweetheart," Whitley's smooth voice said, his own green room door opening. "I'm dreadfully sorry if I kept you waiting."

"I uhh," Ruby's work confidence evaporated to her usual awkwardness, caught off guard by his sudden appearance. "No that's fine. We just kinda need you all now on stage... For the games. Did you call me sweetheart?"

"No, I think you called for me."

"I have a boyfriend..."

Whitley opened his mouth to reply and at that moment, Weiss stepped in. From the lack of shocked look on her face, Blake guessed this was not an irregular occurrence, or a spontaneous occurrence of love at first sight for the youngest Schnee.

"Thanks Ruby. We'll be along shortly."

Ruby took the lifeline and with barely a second to nod acknowledgement she was gone, hurrying back down the corridor. Whitley however didn't seem bothered by Weiss interruption and, Blake noted he hadn't yet changed himself, took the time to comment on her garb.

"Why Weiss, don't you look the part," he said, making Pyrrha wince. "if you look like this before we even play the games, this will be even more enjoyable than I thought."

"I imagine yours isn't much different brother," Winter said icily. "Perhaps red to finish off the colours."

"Actually, he's blue," Blake said. "You and Whitley are technically on a team against Weiss after all."

"Yeah," Yang said, jumping on the chance to lighten the mood. "Chance for some sibling bonding time."

Whitley didn't seem pleased by that prospect or by the choice of clothing he had available to him. Blake smirked at that deciding that with his build closer to Weiss's, Whitley was unlikely to look good in the outfit either. Unfortunately, that was probably the only bit of catharsis Weiss was going to get on that front.

From what Yang had told her, Whitley's conditions for appearing on the show meant that he was essentially immune from anything that might cause discomfort or embarrassment. She wasn't even sure if he had to stress himself in the games. Despite all Weiss and Winter would be going through today, Whitley Schnee essentially got a free ride to make Weiss's time as humiliating as possible with the consolation prize of getting front row seats to Winters ridicule even if he failed.

Blake was understanding now why Raven and Qrow went to such efforts to make sure the competition on the show where as friendly as possible. It seemed actual rivalries made people ignore the fact it was a gameshow intended for fun. Hopefully not much of this drama would shine through to the audience but Blake had to wonder why Weiss had insisted Whitley appear at all.

"We should probably get going," she said, realising no one had said anything and that the two Schnee siblings on a team were currently glaring at each other. "Um, everyone ready to have fun?"

God she was starting to be glad she was an only child.

* * *

"Okay now all our Schnees are suitably dressed," Yang said as the cameras started to roll. "It's time to play Dread in the Air. It's brand new to this season so let me talk you through it."

Blake smiled as the large screens that showed the audience a preview of the cameras, suddenly cut to a small Chibi version of Yang. Another perk of the new budget. Chibi animations of the games to make the game exposition more interesting. They hadn't even had to hire anyone new for it. Neptune was apparently also an animator. Who knew?

"In Dread in the Air, Weiss will be high in the sky and needs to help get some planes to safety."

The Chibi version of Yang stood grinning on a platform, holding a plane in one hand. As actual Yang spoke, her Chibi Avatar began to bound across some more platforms and walk a thin walkway, almost falling several times.

"For every, plane that gets to safety-" Chibi Yang dropped a plane in a bucket at the end. " Weiss will net herself 20 points. " Chibi Yang jumped up and down in celebration before going back to start again. "But she better watch out because the blue team want to stop her." Blake laughed as she saw two Chibi versions of Ruby appear, each standing behind slingshots. "Winter will be hitting Weiss with turbulence to slow her down." Chibi Yang was met with an onslaught of projectiles. "While Whitley is looking to make it rain by bursting the clouds." A projectile hit a cloud above Chibi Yang who was engulfed in water. " For every cloud that bursts, Whitley gains 10 points and if Weiss falls off, she had to go back to the start, so she had best keep moving."

And animation ended with Chibi Yang finally being dislodged from the platform and, arms flailing in true cartoon style, toppling down into a ball pit below while Chibi Ruby cheered below. Then it cut back to Yang standing next to Winter and Whitley standing behind their respective slingshots.

"So, everyone understand what they're doing?"

"Perfectly," Whitley said while Winter just nodded.

"And you Weiss."

"I can say with all honest I don't understand why I'm here," she said. "But yes, I know what I'm doing."

She stood at the bottom of a few steps, that led to platforming obstacle. Two jumps, a thin balance walkway and two more jumps before she could dismount and drop off her cargo in the bucket. Should she fall a padded ball was beneath her and as promised, ruby had provided her with knee pads and a helmet. They were going all out on safety this year it seemed. Maybe Ruby had learned from playing the games after all.

Yang grinned happy her friend was finding some humour in it all.

"Perfect, it helps, we have modified Winters role just a little. If you look up, you'll notice that you have a few clouds of your own above you. Whitley I'm afraid these don't count for your points but for every plane Weiss delivers, a cloud will burst. Just a bit of extra incentive for you Winter to not go easy on your baby sister."

The clouds in question, where just white water balloons though Blake wasn't sure how they were triggered. Upon hearing this detail, Winter, who had so far seemed to quite enjoy her role, frowned a little. Unlike Weiss she had no helmet to protect her, though Blake noticed Whitley like that he, very annoyingly, was going to enjoy himself all the more.

"I assure you Yang," Winter said. "No incentive is required. If Weiss already believes me a taskmaster, I shall not disappoint her."

"Glad to hear it, but the incentives going to stay in afraid." Yang grinned. "How long they stay there depends on Weiss I suppose." Weiss snickered. "Now first to a hundred points wins so best be quick, everyone, three... two..." Yang gave a very long pause. "One Go!"

Almost immediately, a balloon exploded as Whitley's projectile through it, showering the second platform with water. So quick in fast, Blake had to think that he hadn't fully waited for Yang's countdown before starting. However, now the audience either handy noticed or hadn't cared and it was too late to stop now.

It was different having the audience there, Blake quickly found. She had watched her fair share of filming last season but sitting around people cheering made things, oddly more intense for lack of a better word. It was still fairly juvenile after all.

Weiss actually started off quite well. She jumped up the stairs, an inflatable plane under her arm and despite Whitley's false start, his second projectile missed its target and Weiss had managed to get across the balance beam before he could set up a second shot. Winter was quicker, and somehow her army training must have translated to slingshots, but the small projectiles were more an annoyance than dangerous so despite her accuracy, Winter was unable to dislodge her sister. Jumping from the last platform, Weiss slid down the final ramp to ground level and dropped off her first plane.

No sooner had it left her hand then did the screens cut back to Winter just in time for one of the clouds to drop as promised, catching the eldest Schnee on the shoulder and bursting. Beside her, Blake heard Pyrrha give Weiss a cheer and smiled to herself. Amazing how quickly people got caught up in the spectacle of it all. Running back around the outside of the pit, Weiss grabbed her second plane and didn't seem to mind that Whitley had scored a second hit now.

Unfortunately for Weiss, she should have as she discovered too late, jumping to the balance beam. In a combination of the now slick landing and a well-timed shot from Winter, Weiss's foot slipped out when she landed and with a cry that Blake couldn't quite hear, fell to the side of the beam, a landing that caused a significant splash of plastic balls.

"Unlucky Weiss," Yang yelled, as Weiss surfaced somewhat dazed. "Hurry back now."

By the time she got back to the start, Whitley had scored his fifth cloud and though Weiss made it across the jumps without stumbling, he was on sixty points when she got her second plane home. To add insult to injury, the water balloon managed to miss Winter entirely when it fell, denying Weiss even that satisfaction.

"You can do it Weiss," Pyrrha cried and Blake joined, more out solidarity than actual belief.

Whitley was only getting more accurate after all while Weiss could only get more tired. While a new game, Blake was starting to think Ruby and her team had misjudged the balance of adding a second player to the mix. With Whitley gathering points and Winter harassing her, Weiss had seemed to have a distinct disadvantage.

But to her credit, Weiss kept on going, grabbing a third plane and setting off, already noticeably slower up the starting steps. Winter, Blake did notice had relented somewhat and her shots when they hit Weiss at all, lacked the power of her starting attempts, bouncing harmlessly off Weiss as she balanced across the beam, jumped from one platform to the next and slid to the end, dropping her cargo in the slot.

And as if to reward Winters generosity, the third balloon fell straight and true, hitting the top of her head and practically exploding on impact, drenching her with water that, judging by her shocked reaction, looked rather cold.

"Whoa direct hit Weiss," Yang cried out with a laugh and then. "That makes it sixty points to eigh-" another splash. "Oh, I guess, make that ninety. Better be fast if you want more points Weiss."

Huffing slightly, Weiss pulled herself up the stairs for what would likely be her last attempt. She jumped to the first platform, her feet sliding out once more from the now soaking wet floor. Blake grimaced as she slipped backwards, staying on the obstacles at least but sitting in a puddle. Gamely, she got back to her feet and jumped to the next platform.

Unfortunately, Whitley had been waiting and as she landed, he let fly his shot that hit the final cloud and detonated its contents onto Weiss. With a cry of shock, Weiss slipped and for the second time was sent flying into the ball pit, the sound of a klaxon signalling the end of the game.

Practically bounding forward, Yang leaned down to help pull a clearly exhausted Weiss from the ball pit. Standing on the side, she had to take a moment before following Yang back up to where Whitley and Winter were still standing. Whitley looked rather pleased with himself, a look Blake was really starting to dislike, but even Winter looked slightly victorious despite how her soaked hair was plastered to her head. There was even still a piece of the balloon hanging off her ear.

"Well, gotta says I've missed watching these games," Yang said. "Hopefully you al enjoyed playing as much as I liked watching."

"Not quite," Weiss panted.

"It was a mixed experience."

"I did rather enjoy myself," Whitley said. "I hope all the games are this easy."

It must have taken Weiss considerable effort not to scowl at her brother, but Blake did notice the barest flicker of annoyance on Yang's face before she managed to squash it.

"Well give Weiss some credit. It was two against one after all and she got enough points to rain on Winters parade." Yang shrugged. "But congratulations on your first win meaning that the points currently stand, sixty to Weiss and one hundred to Whitley and Winter. Weiss you'll have to do better than that in our next round. If not, a bit of rain will be the least of your worries."

From the look on Weiss's face, she hadn't forgotten the price of failure. She let out a shiver of disgust, wrinkling her nose and honestly Blake had to commend the camera man's quick cut and zoom on her expression. Actually, it was kinda endearing though maybe that was Blakes bias talking. And at this point the bias was becoming against Whitley rather than just for Weiss.

"Weiss is right to worry but there's still all to play for as we move onto our next game 'Mirror Mirror'!"

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking," Blake asked. "Why did you want your brother on the show? He seems kind of..."

They had gathered in Weiss's green room, waiting to be called for the next game. Unsurprisingly, Weiss had needed to shower after the first game, ending up damp from the balloons and sweaty from exertion that her normal lifestyle didn't usually have. Winter too had needed to shower and as far as Blake knew was getting her hair and make-up reapplied in her own room. Whitley was doing the same though Blake wasn't convinced that was necessary.

Sighing, Weiss wrapped a dressing gown tighter around herself. She wasn't cold, but she wanted to avoid getting into her second set of shorts for the day. Pyrrha was doing her hair, which Blake suspected was mostly so she could feel useful.

"It's fine," she said. "Whitley has that effect on people."

"Because he's a dick," Yang muttered, eating the candy Weiss hadn't recognised. "What? It's true."

"He is rather difficult Weiss" Pyrrha said. "Even if he is your brother."

In Pyrrha terms, that was practically a tirade.

"I am aware of his shortcomings," Weiss admitted, then sighed. "Okay yes, fine he's a dick buts he's still my brother."

"A brother who you've never really gotten on with," Yang pointed out. "I know Raven said she didn't want to repeat the finale, but we could have just had you and Winter compete."

"I know but..." Weiss sighed. " I thought mother would prefer it this way. She's never liked that we never got along. I've been trying to talk with him more recently and I thought we were making progress. Apparently not."

"Oh."

Blake wasn't quite sure what to say to that. The Schnee family had been around the spotlight since the infamous patriarchs fall and while only Weiss had really stayed there, Blake still knew of her mother's health issues. Rumour has it that it was due to years of drinking while still married and it was a rumour that had never been fully refuted.

"I think it's Winter," Weiss continued. "They've never liked each other, and Whitley enjoys getting a rise out of her when he can. Perhaps if it was just the two of us, he would be more willing to go along with the premises. I don't know but it seems that my brother is intent on making this day as embarrassing as possible for me."

"Which normally would be great for us," Yang said, trying to ease the tension. "But it's killing the mood. I don't think it's really come across yet. Can you tell from the audience, Blake?"

"Everyone seems to be enjoying it."

"And mostly they appear for be cheering for him," Pyrrha said. "Despite his behaviour, people don't seem to have noticed he's undermining Weiss every chance he gets."

"Well hopefully people think it's just part of the show," Weiss said. "I'll just have to try and win the next round to give him less chance to make me look like a fool."

Yang cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Yeah about that..."


	15. Chapter 15 - Brawl in the Family

"Glad you could get cleaned up guys," Yang said as the cameras started rolling. "You're going to want to look your best since the next game involves a lot of self-reflection."

She put on her smile, feeling like she had most of today's filming, kinda awkward. When she had first started this job, Qrow had told her it was better to over act than under act. The cameras picked it up better and it was a high energy show to begin with. That had been weird but with no real experience, she had just gone with it and with the small spectators of mostly just her own crew, it had become fairly natural.

Now though with a whole audience filled with people watching, it was different. She couldn't slip up anymore and just redo the take. Sure, the people watching had all been warned there might be do overs but still Raven had lectured her on accidentally cursing for twenty minutes before they started. Once again, nothing technically wrong with it but a lot of families and it would make her look bad.

Not that Yang could remember cursing while filming even before an audience but now she was worried because Raven had put it in her head. Still, the lights did make it hard to see anyone properly in the crowd, and to Yang they all looked like shadow people past the second row, but hey those first two rows were intimidating.

"I feel that was directed at me," Weiss said, crossing her arms in an exaggerated manner. 'When we lived together you spent far longer making yourself up than I did."

"Hey, looking this good takes effort, what can I say?" Then she laughed. "Actually, I don't have to say anything, I'm not the one on trial today Weiss."

"She's got a point sister," Whitley said and internally, Yang groaned. "Perhaps if you listen more instead of complaining, you wouldn't be in this mess." He chuckled. "Or should I say, you wouldn't be going into the mess"

Man, Whitley really had a way of killing Yang's mood. How he was related to one her own best friends was beyond Yang... Actually, thinking about it, not that big a stretch. He was simply the worst of Weiss and far more aware of what he was doing than she had ever been. When Yang had first met Weiss, just after moving in, Weiss had offended her pretty regularly. This wasn't the usual 'brute' or 'oaf' that Yang took more as affection (now) than a means to insult.

No this was Weiss saying something completely oblivious to the connotations. Normally it had come to how much something cost. Not directly, Weiss didn't have much to her name at that point anyway but things like buying second hand were foreign concepts. Checking out the going out of date aisle in a supermarket had been abhorrent to her.

Why wouldn't you just buy it fresh?

The idea that someone people had to make do hadn't come naturally and Yang had to remind herself a lot in those days that obliviousness wasn't really a crime. And that was the thing she didn't like about Whitley. He was very much not oblivious but unfortunately Yang had a job to do and she would have to be professional. Having the host turn against one of the contestants so openly wasn't a good way to start a new season after all.

The worst part was she couldn't even just route for Weiss secretly since it was really only Winter who would face the consequences. Man, Whitley really was going to take all the fun out of seeing Weiss dunked. He really was the worst.

"Hey, I make the jokes around here," Yang said, half reproachfully. Really the best she could do. He'd probably sue if he got so much as a speck of dust on him. "But it is time to play our next game. Mirror Mirror."

"Should I be concerned that our next game is named after one of Weiss's songs," Winter asked dryly. "That seems like a bit of unfair bias."

"Winter I'm insulted. You don't believe all our games are fair?" She paused. "Though on this show yeah, it's always a good idea to be a little concerned."

She grinned and watched the screen behind the camera cut away from her and the three Schnees, and her own Chibi Avatar pop up in their place. On her mark she began to explain.

"Weiss will get a bit of a rest in this round since all she and Winter have to do is stand. Super easy right? They'll take turns standing on our runaway and one at a time, one of our custom built mirrors will be sent towards them. If they can pose to match the reflection, they fit right through."

The Chibi Yang grinned, facing down an advancing shiny mirror with a cut out silhouette of boxer punching sideways on it. With only a moment to think, her avatar quickly matched the pose and the mirror passed around her harmlessly.

"Of course, if they can make the pose in time then they'll be knocked backwards but don't worry, we got something to break your fall."

The animated scene repeated this time with Yang staring dumbfound at the advancing mirror, this time, the hole being that of someone doing a handstand. Her Chibi self-did its best but was inevitably sent flying backwards into a hole behind her, a cloud of yellow dust being sent up in its wake as the scene ended.

Back on her, Yang grinned at Winter and Weiss neither of which looked amused.

"So, during the break bother Whitley and Weiss got to pick out some lovely shapes for their opponents to fit through. We'll have three rounds, there first two worth thirty points, the last one and most difficult will be worth forty. Since Winter won the last round, she can go first and show Weiss how it's done. I guess we'll see if Weiss is right about you being too rigid, ey Win?"

"I told you not to call me that."

There was a burst of laughter from the audience at that as Winter smirked at her before taking her place at the end of a long runaway, next to a large pit filled with coloured blue and yellow dust. At the other end of the runaway was a large curtain where the backstage crew could fit mirrors onto the track without being spotted by the cameras. Stepping to the side, Yang found herself flanked by the two remaining Schnee siblings ready to watch how their elder would perform.

"Alright Winter, on the countdown, 3, 2, 1 Go!"

With a loud buzz of a klaxon, a whirring sound began to start up and from out of the curtain a large mirror began to advance towards Winter. Okay it wasn't actually a mirror. From what Ruby and told her it was a polystyrene board about half a foot thick wrapped in tinfoil, but it did the job. There also hadn't quite been as many shapes available to Weiss and Whitley as Yang had made out but from Winters face, Weiss had still picked well.

"This one is called 'The bossy boots," Yang grinned. "A little on the nose don't you think Weiss?"

"Well if the boot fits..."

Winter however didn't have time to make a reply, too occupied on the advancing wall. Sighing, Winter turned to the side, so she was now facing the audience, stepped back to be in line with the opening. She leaned forward slightly condescendingly, bent her knees, and stuck out her arm to wag her finger, as though telling off a naughty child. Just as intended.

Holding the pose, Yang could see Winter hold her breath, as the wall loomed towards her but she needn't of worried as, although it seemed to hit her slightly, it passed around her harmlessly, earning herself a cheer from the audience.

"Great job Winter, though you didn't have to scowl," Yang said.

"I didn't."

"Oh, I guess that's just your resting Schnee face then. Oh well. You grabbed yourself thirty points-" She was determined to downplay Whitley wherever possible. "-let's see if Weiss can do as well."

"I have no doubt of that," Weiss said with more confidence than she looked like she had. "How hard can it be?"

Ooft, famous last words. Still Weiss gamely headed over to her starting point next to the dust pit and waited for her mark. Another countdown and Klaxon and the runaway started up again. Her bravado vanished however when her own mirror appeared.

"That's not fair," she protested. "That's way harder."

Beside her, Yang saw Winters mouth twitch slightly in amusement.

"Well Weiss, this one's called 'The Yoga Pose," Yang called. "Just relax and you'll be fine.

"Let's see how well you can balance yourself without me," Winter said and Yang chuckled to herself. Winter was really getting into the spirit of this.

Scowling, Weiss turned to the matter at hand. Yang watched as we head tilted slightly, unsure of how to proceed before realising she didn't have time and that anything was better than nothing. She raised her left foot, turning her knee sideways and planting her sole against the other leg. She raised both hands above her head, placing the palms against each other, waiting for the wall to reach her.

That had been her mistake, raising her leg too soon. As the mirror got near, Yang watched Weiss wobble, struggling to maintain balance and as the wall was almost upon her, she wobbled, and reflexively her arms dropped a little in an effort to steady herself.

As the mirror passed it clipped the side of her elbow and Yang watched with a grimace a Weiss was spun into a pirouette, turning and practically facepalming with a squeak into the pit. Yang had thought for animation was exaggerating for effect, but Weiss really did send quite the spray of dust sideways.

Coughing, she emerged, her yellow shirt stained with blue patches and her hair no longer it's brilliant white. She looked a little dazed and Yang decided in the future this game should probably keep the helmets and pads. Still Weiss got to her feet and clambered out doing her best to brush as much of the coating off herself as she could. As she got closer, Yang couldn't help herself but laugh. Weiss must have fallen right in the middle of two piles since the right half of her face was completely blue while the other was canary yellow

"How did I do?" Weiss said dryly. "Top marks I assume."

"Not quite," Yang grinned. "Sorry Weiss. A perfect ten on the dive but no points for you this time but no points I'm afraid."

"I'm shocked." Weiss sighed before smiling. "But since I remember what the next one is, I don't think I'm out of the running yet."

Winter looked slightly nervous at that, before the cool confidence returned and she strode without comment back to the end of the runway. If anything, she was a bit too quick there, Yang could have used longer to banter until the crew gave the signal the next run was ready. As it stood, all she had was Whitley with some snide comments on Weiss's dusty looks all of which she simply ignored. The editors would be working overtime today to cut round this dysfunction and Yang was exceedingly grateful when Ruby gave her the wave.

"Alright, ready or not Winter, here it comes!"

The whirring burst into life once more and the three of them watched as Winter braced herself, unsure of what to expect. After the first round, Yang wondered if Weiss would have stuck with the theme of poetic choices and when the next wall rumbled through the curtain, she let out her laugh.

"Now this is ridiculous," Winter said rolling her eyes.

"Not feeling very pious?" Whitley asked with a smirk. "Weiss might be a bit vain these days but it certainly couldn't hurt you to be me more humble, dear sister."

Yang decided the irony of that statement would be harder to miss than the obstacle currently speeding towards the oldest Schnee.

"I'll be sure to bear that in mind," Winter said. "Please try to remember we are on the same team here."

"Oh of course... Good luck sister."

The conversation ended with that as Winter was now running out of time and to Weiss's potential fortune, the exchange seemed to have distracted her. The 'Holy Maiden' as Yang's cue card read, was already halfway down the track, solidly advancing. Quickly, Winter reacted, trying to line herself up, drop to her knees and bow her head, hands clasped together in prayer.

The pose was pretty much spot on. Her positioning, however, was not, something Winter realised a fraction too late.

As it reached her, Winter tried to adjust backwards but only succeeded in pushing her feet into its path while the foiled wall, knocked squarely into her shoulders. By design it wasn't enough force to injure her, but it solidly pushed her and almost resigned to her fate, Winter toppled sideways into the dust, her own spray not quite as spectacular as her sisters.

She emerged, with a grimace and Yang stifled her own laugh at her predicament. Weiss and Whitely however, had no such compunction and for the first time that day were united in their shared glee at their usually pristine elegant sister, currently sporting a rather unfetching blotch of yellow down the side of her face and hair.

As she joined them back on the platform, she glared, at her siblings but the effect was somewhat diminished by her appearance. Yang supposed there was a limit to how icy you could look when you were sporting polka dots.

"Unlucky Winter," Yang said. "No points that round, though you fared a little better in your fall than Weiss and you are still ahead on the scoreboard."

"She's still got one more to go," Weiss pointed out. "And this will be nothing compared to the end of the show and I intend to ensure my sister makes a splash."

"Ooo getting confident Weiss. Let's see how you're feeling after you next go."

Weiss smiled and despite still covered in the dust, she headed over to the platform. Perhaps having fallen already, she figured there was nothing to lose. Or maybe she had just hit her head last time but either way she was confident, waiting patiently for the stagehands to sweep the excess powder back into the pit and then for the signal the next round was about to start.

"Alright Weiss, 3, 2, 1 Go..." Yang paused. "Or I guess just stand?

Once more the whirring started but this time the track seemed quicker to get going. Almost immediately the wall had burst from behind the curtains and was advancing towards Weiss, who's previous confidence vanished in a gaping stare at her challenge.

"En guard Weiss," Whitley said sweetly. "I hope you're not too rusty."

"Don't worry, Weiss you got this," Yang called. "And hey, it's my job to announce the names..."

As far as Yang was aware, Weiss hadn't fenced in more than a decade and would likely complain about the lack of proper form if given the chance. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, Weiss was too occupied with her current predicament to give that particular lesson.

For a moment she seemed to flounder, unsure on how to approach and it was halfway down the track before she started to move. Turning sideways, she bent her legs, one pushed forward and the other straightened backwards. Her left arm she pointed forward and her right raised high behind her in a curve upwards.

She struck her pose, only a few moments left and Yang grimaced, seeing from her position that Weiss was slightly too far forward to fit the hole properly. Part of her wanted to say something but she also knew she probably shouldn't, even if Whitley had also seen this and was smirking insufferably.

But then at the last moment, as the wall was about to hit her, Weiss's eyes widened, and she shuffled forward. The sudden motion meant her raised arm clipped the side of the wall but despite a small wobble, when the wall passed through, Weiss was still standing and looked positively giddy.

"I did it," she cried out, raising her arms, and earning a cheer from the crowd. "I really did it..." She paused and cleared her throat. "I mean, I guess I'm not that rusty after all Whitley."

Yang laughed despite the fact being smug would likely have taken away a fair amount of good will she had just gotten from the audience. It was crappy but how it was, and Yang was just glad Whitley seemed irritated for the first time this episode.

"Yes, well. We'll see how you handle the last one won't we?"

"Speaking of," Yang interjected before things got hostile. "Winter, time for your last round, good luck."

"Of course," Winter said, striding with as much dignity as one could muster coveted in dust. Which for the eldest Schnee was a surprising amount? "I don't intend to repeat my last mistake. *

"You know it's a different shape so it's not really a repeat."

"Yes, I am aware."

"Good good. Remember this round is worth forty points but it will be a bit harder to make up for it."

See it had been Ruby who had described it as a bit harder. Yang should have known she was underplaying it. As the whirring of the track engine started up, shot from the curtains as almost double its previous speed. Winter barely had time for her face to contort in surprise before she had to move.

"This one is called the "bootcamp."

The foiled wall rushed towards Winter, who to her credit managed to compose herself rather quickly. Maybe the military background Weiss had thought would be funny to play against worked in favour for before Yang could sat stop and give me twenty, Winter was moving. In one fluid motion, she dropped to her knees before extending her form out until she was supporting herself only on her toes and outstretched arms. Pushing herself up a little above the ground, Winter held herself with what looked like relative ease as the wall passing above her.

"Wow that was meant to be the hard one," Yang said. "You know didn't have to actually do a push up right?"

"I prefer to not leave a task half done."

"Well you're all done for now. Now Weiss you're up, let's see if you can finish as strongly."

It was meant as encouragement but two minutes later when Weiss was lying in the pit spitting yellow dust out of her mouth, it probably came across as sarcastic.

* * *

Backstage Yang decided that her attempts to improve Weiss's confidence were doing more harm than good. After five minutes of trying to give her a pep talk, telling her the next game would be better and that she wasn't that far behind in points and really the dunk ramp wasn't that bad... probably she had been kicked out of the green room.

Pyrrha and Blake were with her now, Pyrrha to support her and Blake to remind her it was just a game. For now, Yang planned on going to see the backstage crew and see how they were getting on. The last game set up had sounded elaborate so she expected to be bounced back but if so, she could go hang out in the audience. It felt a little weird, but it was like Qrow said, they were half there to see her alongside the show. Besides, it might even be fun.

Unfortunately, she had chosen the path that led down by the other two green rooms and that meant she heard the shouting. Well not quite shouting or really raised voices. Just the slightly above normal noise level arguing that the Schnees had perfect like it somehow kept the illusion of civility going.

"I'm saying you're being unreasonable, and it will stop now."

"Funny Winter how you always seem to come back into my life after years and start telling me what's reasonable. As always, reasonable is just whatever you want."

There were few people who could stand up to Winters glare. Yang had seen even Weiss wilt under it before long and she thought she could almost picture it. Yet from the sounds of it, Whitley was paying it no mind at all. After a moment, Winter spoke again, a voice struggling to not rise to bait.

"And what is it that you want Whitley. To see Weiss embarrassed all while making her look like a bad sport. You realise that's precisely the opposite reason Weiss asked us to be on this show?"

"Yes, I know Weiss asked me to make herself look good and so that we can pretend the Schnees are one big happy family." Whitley scoffed. "Perhaps I simply decided that I didn't want to play that game."

"Weiss asked you-"

Once more, Whitley interrupted, and Winter bristled.

"Because she thought it would make mother happy, not that you really care about that."

"My relationship with mother is not the issue I wish to discuss."

"No, it never is."

"Whitley-"

"Are we done here Winter; I need to prepare for the next game. It's really in your best interests dear sister. It makes no difference to me if we win or lose. Though if you are so concerned, perhaps we should just throw the last game and let Weiss win." There was a smug pause. "I don't believe I've ever seen you in pink before Winter."

For a moment it sounded like, Winter would argue further but through the door she suddenly heard a huff of anger and realised whatever Winter had come to say, she had said it. Thinking it would be more than difficult to explain eaves dropping, even if she hadn't intended to, Yang quickly darted back the way she had come, hoping Winter would go the other.

Luck seemed to be on her side, as moments after she ducked around the corner, she hears the door slam open and Winters loud footsteps on the floor. Peaking around, it seemed that Winter hadn't even cleaned herself off from the last game yet, still polka-dotted with coloured dust but she must have decided to confront Whitley anyway.

Sighing, Yang waited a few more minutes to be sure they were ready before continuing on her way.

"Fun family show," she muttered as she walked before sighing once more. "We should have just stuck with the gym teachers."

* * *

"Alright we're in the home stretch now," Yang said with a grin she didn't really feel. "Soon we're going to find out who's going to end up a Slimy Schnee."

Whitley, that would be her preference. He was already a slimy git in her mind but unfortunately, she couldn't make literal and since Weiss was her friend, Yang was starting to slide against Winter. It didn't help that despite how Whitley was acting, Winter didn't seem like she was planning to not compete. Maybe it was just the big sister in her but had Yang been in Winters position, Yang liked to think she would throw it... even if that stuff did look super gross.

Yang was probably being unfair. Winter suddenly throwing the last while Weiss was behind wouldn't make her sister look all that good which was still the point of all this. After all Whitley's efforts, Weiss would just look like she chickened out at the last minute and Whitley would win anyway. Maybe Winter had a longer term plan than Yang would come up with.

"But before all that, we have one final game to play which I'm sure Weiss is looking forward to as much as the rest of you."

Yang grinned over at her friend who rolled eyes but still managed a small smile all while the audience let out a cheer. Whether it was in support of Weiss, wanting to see the final game or just wanting to cheer, Yang couldn't tell but it seemed to boost Weiss a little.

"And why would that be Yang? So far, I've been covered in freezing water and dropped in technicoloured dust. I loathe to think what you have for me in this round."

"Slime," Yang deadpanned and Weiss bristled. "But mostly you've got the promise of redemption."

"Redemption?"

"Yeah I don't know if you've noticed but you're sorta losing."

"Thank you, Yang."

"And as much as I'd love to see my best friend dumped in our gunge-

"Thank you, Yang."

"-and I really do. Like it would be really funny. "

"Yang."

"Like if I had to pick three people, it would be my Aunt Raven, you then Ruby again."

"Yang!" Weiss said in faux exasperation as though Yang hadn't actually heard her the first time. "Do you have a point to this?"

Pausing, Yang cocked her head and tapped her chin while her friend stared up expectantly. Then she grinned.

"I guess not. Well good luck Weiss. Time to play 'Mineshaft Madness'!"

Yang turned and started to make her way towards the set up course, Weiss following reluctantly but gamely behind her. Honestly, Yang thought the name of the game was in poor taste considering the family but apparently it hadn't occurred to Ruby until she pointed it out. It had made her quite pale when she put it together and had been a little annoyed that no one had let her know but by that point it had been too late to change so they would just have to hope none of the audience put it together.

Whitley and Winter were already set up for the course and to Yang's small petty delight, Whitley didn't seem thrilled by his costume choice. Of course, Weiss didn't love her custard yellow overalls and faux miners hat but small victories. Both of them had refused the beards without argument. Winter was in her third set of the What You Deserve standards and had cleaned up quite nicely. Too all the world, it was like she wasn't about to play her third set of ridiculous games in half a day.

"Oh, that's right. I remember my point now Weiss," Yang said once she'd been given the nod. "This is the last chance for your to scoop up some points and if you're lucky, win yourself an advantage going into the finale. And we know Whitley will be wanting to secure that advantage."

"Well if the last few rounds are anything to go by, that shouldn't be too difficult."

"Oh please," Weiss said. "Winter did all the work last round and it was a tie anyway."

"Hey guys, please keep it clean," Yang said. "At least for this round but in any case, Whitley you'll have to be working hard on this round, they'll be no doubt about that. And for once Winter, you'll get to sit back and relax."

"And that I doubt," Winter remarked, hands behind her back.

"I'm hurt, Win. Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"Well that's probably smart but seriously all you gotta do is sit down in that seat there-"

"The one in the Minecart?"

"Yeah and-"

"On the track that has a shower at the end of it?"

"Yeah that's the one." Yang grinned. "You'll just be sitting in there trying to direct your brother through our little maze. Oh, by the way Whitely, you'll be running a maze."

Shooting a grin at Weiss, Yang watched her friend suppress a smirk while Whitley tried not to scowl. Maybe this last game would be some fun after all. Then she remembered the rest of her script and winced internally.

"I wouldn't look too happy yet Weiss, you'll be doing the same thing as your brother."

She frowned.

"With Winter directing me? That feels a little biased."

"I assure you I could remain impartial," Winter said before smirking. "Even if you are trying to drop me into Yang's vile concoction."

"Technically my sister made it," Yang said while Weiss went a little pink. "But Weiss is right, so we got someone used to assisting Weiss to come help her out. Everyone can you please give a warm welcome to the show, Weiss's lovely assistant, Olympic bronze medallist and most importantly, Weiss's beautiful girlfriend, Pyrrha Nikos."

Of course, Weiss wasn't actually shocked to see Pyrrha. They had gone over Pyrrha's role while still setting up Weiss's appearance. It would be one of their first proper appearances together that wasn't a press release so Yang wouldn't have dropped it on them without notice. So, the fact Weiss was staring so intently at Pyrrha could only be because she was wearing shorts.

Come on Weiss, you're on TV here, keep it together.

Pyrrha must have noticed too since she came out looking somewhat self-consciousness. Then again, Yang had felt a little silly when she had worn the bright yellow t-shirt and unflattering black shorts. It was like she was back in gym Pyrrha wasn't on TV much anymore and from what Weiss had told her, she had never liked it much, even in her athletic heyday. So best to keep it simple.

"Hey Pyrrha," she said, trying to be more friendly even than she had been with Weiss. "Glad you could join us."

"I'm glad to be here..."

"Really? You don't seem so sure about that."

She laughed, rubbing her arm nervously.

"I admit it's a little more intimidating in person. I wouldn't want to let Weiss down."

"Nonsenses," Weiss waved her concerns away. "I'm sure you'll do wonderful just like you always do."

"I wouldn't worry about that either Pyrrha," Yang said. "She's not the one on the line."

Pyrrha's attempt at a shocked face probably wouldn't have fooled a toddler. Talk about over acting.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Winter said in exasperation. "That I was right to be concerned about the showers."

"Well they aren't really showers. Showers kinda imply water."

Winter frowned. In fact none of them looked particularly thrilled by that particular revelation. Except, rather annoying, Whitley was looking smug again. In fact, he looked positively gleeful, though oddly it was Pyrrha who he seemed to be smirking at rather than Winter. Unlike Weiss, Yang doubted Whitley's thoughts were so pure... actually Weiss's thoughts probably weren't pure either just less nefarious.

"Well we should probably quit nattering and explain the game."

As she spoke, her Chibi version took to the screen, acting out her explanations for the folks at home. Funnily enough, Yang hadn't been consulted on the miners beard for her avatar.

"Weiss and Whitley, you will be crawling through our wonderfully constructed mine. Like all mines it's a bit wet and dingy but fear not, you each have a lovely operator to guide you through. Together you will try to find as many crystals as you can using their handy map. Each crystal is worth ten points but if that ain't enough for you, you can play with dynamite. Get all three and you'll get fifty points and end the round but only if you get all three. Oh, and I should warn you, it might also cause a bit of a cave in above your partner so if I were you Pyrrha and Winter, I'd keep away from them."

"I'll bear that in mind."

"Well, I did know there would be some risks..."

"Good to know all the partners are willing to risk it all. I'm sure my girlfriend would do the same for me, right Blake..." She grinned dumbly as though actually expecting a reply. After a few moments and a few chuckles, the audio guys would no doubt boost, she frowned. "Blake?"

"And I thought it was just the contestants who were meant to be embarrassed on your show Yang," Weiss quipped.

"Hey, I'm sure she just can't hear me, but you make a great point Weiss. Take your positions and lets started."

It didn't take long, though both Pyrrha and Winter were a little apprehensive as they took their seats with screens sticking out in front to show where Whitley and Weiss were in relation to the crystals. Both had been talked through all the effects that might occur during the game and how all their equipment worked. While the torch on Weiss and Whitley's miners helmets was just a prop, both sets did hide headphones that connected back to their partners.

Yang quickly made her way up to her control panel. A control panel in the sense Ruby called it that. Really all it was several screens giving her different views of what was happening in the mines. Winter and Pyrrha had similar smaller screens that would hopefully stay out of the splash zone should it come to it.

"Miners Ready?" She shouted.

Both Weiss and Whitley gave her a look through the cameras. With all the gear they were wearing the only way to tell them apart was the colour of their gear. Both of them looked decidedly nonplussed.

"Navigators ready?"

Those two looked slightly happier though their job was easier Yang supposed.

"I am," Winter said.

"Ready when you are," Pyrrha said, sounding more confident than she looked.

"Go!"

Despite their understandable reluctance, both Weiss and Whitley practically shot into the tunnels like a couple of rabbits. Out of site, Yang had to resort to her screens to see and hoped the love audience were getting a good view from whatever screens where set up. Judging by the cheering, it couldn't be too bad.

The maze itself wasn't huge. There was only so much you could fit in the studio after all. The challenge more came from the low ceilings meaning both siblings had to crawl their way through. There's had been a little worry that the maze designed for kids and teenagers wouldn't fit two adults very well, but the Schnees short genes seemed to work in their favour.

In fact, Weiss had already stopped to pull a bag containing her first crystal from the roof. Tucking it in her bag attached to her waist, she pressed on. Despite herself, Yang found herself mostly following her friend, her words of encouragement vague enough to not be construed as favouritism but in her mind, were into for Weiss.

"That's your third crys-" oh wait no Weiss has gotten her first dynamite!"

Looking up, Yang watched as the back of Pyrrha's chair lit up, mimicking a fuse as sparks flew up. Pyrrha seemed to jump at the sudden sound before covering her mouth in nervous laughter. With the end of the brief burst of pyrotechnics, her chair rolled halfway down the track.

Resisting her own laugh, Yang grinned and tried to give Winter and Whitley a fair showing.

"Weiss has had a good start but looks like Whitley has reached his first crystal. Oh, it's another dynamite."

Unlike Pyrrha, Winter didn't flinch at the sparks and in fact looked almost smug, her arms folded casually as she was pulled backwards towards the tank.

"Two sets of dynamite found but remember it's not with anything unless you get all three."

A fact Pyrrha seemed to remember as she directed Weiss clearly through a route that netted her three more crystals before they found the next dynamite.

"And that's dynamite two for the yellow team. Times half gone and I'm starting to think Pyrrha wants to get slimed."

"Really?" Weiss said through the screens. She sounded breathless from the crawling. "I thought we agreed to focus on just the small points?'

Pyrrha shrugged as the second set of sparks ended. A gesture unseen by Weiss but somehow the message must have been conveyed as Pyrrha then answered slightly more sheepishly.

"It's just a little hard to see all these symbols, I guess. Still if you're winning Weiss..."

And Weiss certainly was that. This game in particular relied on cooperation with the one in the maze unlikely to find much on their own. It wasn't like it was huge, but it was dark with sudden flashing lights that made crawling around disorienting. Without guidance it was pretty hopeless, but normally it was in the pairs interests to help each other out.

It seemed however that Winter didn't seem to agree with that assessment. Yang giggled as she watched Whitley complete a section of tunnels for the second time as Winter directed him in a figure eight, a slight smirk pulling at her lips. Occasionally he would run into some crystals of his own, but he likely wouldn't be pleased to know he had only gotten thirty compared to Weiss's seventy. Oh, make that eighty.

"Really Pyrrha," Yang heard Weiss say in her ear. "There's no point you getting slimed anyway. I'm too far behind in points for it to make -" Weiss stopped talking and Yang could see she had just grabbed the next crystal only to find the third dynamite in its place. "Well that's just great."

A large bell sounded and Pyrrha gave a slight squeak as her chair was pulled backwards for the final time, locking in place with a gush of smoke right underneath the tank. She laughed nervously bracing herself and gripping her seat, eyes but nothing happened. She frowned, rubbing her arm before tentatively looking up at precisely the wrong time.

A torrent of yellow slime released down on her and Pyrrha let out a cry of surprise before she vanished from Yang's sight. Yang winced, knowing from her own show experience that stuff was likely cold but as her friend came back into view, she couldn't help but laugh. The slime was translucent but still tinted Pyrrha's normally vivid red hair a mustard hue. Her clothes were likely soaked through and while Pyrrha had a smile on her face, from the way she held herself, Yang guessed she had been right about the temperature.

Soon both siblings had emerged, rather bedraggled from the mines. Whitley in particular, Yang noted smugly was looking a little worse for wear. He didn't look like the most physically fit and the crawling around seemed to have worn him out. Still he seemed to smirk a little more than usual when he noticed the state Pyrrha was in and Weiss just shook her head in annoyance. She had a look of half annoyance and half amusement that Yang normally elicited from her

"That was so not the plan."

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said with a giggle. "But you are always telling me I should stand up for myself more."

"Only you could call this asserting yourself. " Weiss shook her head but smiled. "You're not getting a hug you know."

"I'll remember that if you lose."

"Hey!"

"Fairs fair." Pyrrha laughed before pushing her hands up her face and slicking her hair back to try and clear some slime. A bit futile really considering the tank was still releasing a slow trickle on top her. "You really better win now dear."

* * *

"Well then," Yang said once they had started rolling again. "That was certainly an explosive last game for the day."

Her joke was off script and earned her a groan from Weiss. Obviously, that just made Yang grin harder at her. The two of them were standing on side of Pyrrha's tank, Winter and Whitley on the other. Pyrrha herself was centre shot, in all her slimy yellow majesty. Poor girl couldn't even get cleaned up till they finished filming this segment. To avoid making her stew in goo longer than necessary, Yang decided to be make this brief.

"Let's start with Whitley then. Winter managed to navigate you to find four crystals. You got a dynamite too but unfortunately that's only worth points if you get all three."

"Judging by Pyrrha predicament, I have to say I'm happy with that," Winter said

"Well if you lose the final showdown, you might think differently," Yang said with a shrug. "One point could be all you need to get a dunking. A small blue shower might seem tame by comparison."

"I doubt that," Whitley said. "Weiss was quite far behind after all. I think Pyrrha dear is likely just giving us a small look at her girlfriends future." He smiled sweetly at Pyrrha. "Perhaps yellow is a fitting hair colour for you, if you're making these types of decisions."

Yang had been on the receiving end of enough dumb blonde jokes to pick up on the implication. She gritted her teeth wishing for the first time ever that Pyrrha was a meaner person who would hit back to something like that. Instead she just smiled back, matching his faux sweetness.

"I do hear they have more fun. Isn't that right Yang?"

"Well I'm having fun. Also helps I can count I guess, unlike some people." A low blow but worth it as Whitley shot her a look. "How are you feeling after your gold rush then Pyrrha?"

"I'm starting to think it's overrated. Perhaps next time I should stay with bronze."

"I don't know. You are the first Olympian to literally wear gold now. If you prefer, we can get some bronze and redo it?"

"What was that about counting?" Whitley interrupted and Yang grinned.

"Right Weiss's scores. You managed to get eighty points worth of crystals and the fifty point dynamite bonus. That's a whopping one hundred and thirty points which puts your final score at two hundred and twenty points." Yang grinned watching Whitley scowl as he realised what that meant. Winter too, seemed to have gotten a little paler. "So, adding forty points to the blue teams previous points gives them a total of two hundred and ten points. I don't know how you did it Weiss, but you just won yourself the advantage going into the final showdown."

Weiss's jaw had dropped, and she blinked, staring from Yang to Pyrrha and then back to Yang.

"I won?"


	16. Chapter 16 - Gravity

As a child, Weiss hadn't been allowed to watch shows like this. Television in general was a strictly guarded privilege by her parents and on the occasions, she could watch it, 'What you Deserve!' was far too juvenile to be considered worth her time.

However, her parents weren't always around and though it might be a psychiatrists dream job, sometimes being raised by the servants had it benefits. Klein had been happy to let her watch it going as far to joke that the reason her parents didn't want her watching, was in case it gave her ideas. She could remember giggling at that behind her hands and wondering what it would be like to go on the show herself.

Of course, even in her wildest fantasies she had never entertained the idea of going on with her parents. Her father would never agree and her feelings for him seemed far beyond what the show usually dealt with even to her child's perceptions. And her mother, that would just be sad.

No, it was always Winter that Weiss had wondered about. Her elder prim and proper elder sister who always seemed to have the right answer. Weiss had idolised her sister even then and now she could recognise Winters aloof coldness was merely the actions of a girl unable to really communicate any feelings in their icy household. Weiss hadn't resented Winter but the idea of having squirming above a vat of gunge, ready to fall had its appeal. And now, all these later, the childish dream was close to fruition.

Of course, in her childhood dream, she herself hasn't been in the same precarious predicament.

Yes here she was, in her mid-twenties a successful and talented musician, if she did say so herself in her fourth set of yellow t-shirt and black shorts that day, perched on a tiny uncomfortable stool only a foot away from a vat of what could only be described as goop.

And of course, it was pink. She had mixed feelings on pink. It was nice to look at and occasionally if it were light enough, she could find something that made her feel cute but most of the time it ended up looking too bright against her pale skin. Taking another look at her view, Weiss decided that her feelings on the colour were starting to solidify.

Which was funny really as so was the gunge, or at least so it looked. Only the bubbling and oozing betrayed it was liquid, some effect of Ruby's to make it look good (for lack of a better term) on camera. Yang's sister had apparently attempted to make it red again but had only succeeded in turning it into a hot pink shade that suited Weiss even less than previously.

And that wasn't even really the thing that had prompted her melancholy. Here she had a fifty fifty chance, better even thanks to Pyrrha, of coming out clean. She could win, dunk Winter, and stop having to read quite so many tabloids about how stuck up and elitist she was. No, her problem now was her brother and the worst part was she would be feeling completely fine, if only she hasn't gone to see him after the last game.

* * *

 _Weiss didn't know if it was actually winning the last game or the fact, she might actually escape this show with her dignity intact but whatever the reason, she was fired up. Adrenaline courses through her and she had known soon after the results had been announced that she wanted to do this. So, after convincing her girlfriend that the torrent of slime she had endured was worse than Weiss being slightly sweaty and that yes, Pyrrha should shower first, Weiss had changed out of her miners outfit and left to her brothers green room._

 _Tempted to just barge in, Weiss instead had half knocked and half slammed her palm against the door before barging in. Honestly, she had half hoped to catch him off guard, but he was already showered, changed, and seated and merely smiled at her arrival. If he had been annoyed at the sudden turning of the scores in the last round, he wasn't showing it now._

 _"Well please come in Weiss. I was wondering when you would show up to lecture me."_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"Please, Winter showed up before the last round. I don't doubt you discussed it like you do everything. Shall we get this over with?" He leaned back and after a pause, Weiss walked in. Angry as she was, a little privacy would be better here. No sooner had the door shut than did Whitley sit down and say._ _"How is Pyra after that last round anyway?"_

 _She gritted her teeth._

 _"It's Pyrrha and she's fine. Unlike you, she's capable of playing a gameshow without signing a contract that means she can't lose."_

 _He shrugged ignoring most of what she had said._

 _"That's good. I hear that sometimes these sorts of shows cut corners. I would hate it if the dye leached into her hair or skin."_

 _"I'm sure and of course you have that same concern for me in the final rounds."_

 _"Why would I? You're winning now aren't you. Though I admit if our dear elder sister ended up in that slop day rather than you, my day would not be ruined."_

 _"You've never liked Winter."_

 _"She's never liked me. I thought you would be used to it by now."_

 _"And what about us Whitley?" She snapped out the words and regretted it the tone in one breath. She looked away. "I know we weren't always close with father around and that after... We all did our own thing. But recently I thought we had put that behind us."_

 _There was a pause and then he said the only three words that could have shocked her._

 _"So did I."_

 _Her head snapped up abruptly and she stared at him dumbfounded. Anything she had been prepared for. He could have laughed in her face and it would have made more sense to. But this she couldn't understand. It didn't make any sense with how he was acting._

 _"But then-"_

 _"It doesn't matter," he said quickly. For the first time he looked like he regretted speaking. "Why don't you just go back to bodyguard girlfriend and let's not keep playing this game?"_

 _The mention of Pyrrha made her flair with anger but she stopped it. He just wanted the reaction. He wanted her to leave but she wouldn't let entertain that yet. Instead she tried to listen, to the words not the insult or bait. She played back his comments from the day and started as she realised what stood out._

 _"What is your problem with Pyrrha? You've never cared about who I've dated before."_

 _"I don't have any opinion on Pyrrha, how could I? You never mention her."_

 _"That's what this is about. Your upset I never told you I was dating Pyrrha." The idea seemed ridiculous to her. "It was a secret, it's not like everyone knew. Mother didn't even know."_

 _He snorted._

 _"Of course, mother didn't know. You were always afraid she wouldn't approve of your girlfriends." That stung but mostly because it was true. Old money, old ways. "But tell me, did Winter know?"_

 _"I-"_

 _She trailed off. It was answer enough._

 _"Obviously. And Yang knew. I saw the interviews. Which was how I found out by the way."_

 _"..."_

 _"So, what did we really talk about Weiss? Just your work, where you had been, what I was doing. How winter was nagging you and how mother was doing? You would tell me about how your latest album started at 6 and climbed to 3 in the charts. But you never once thought it worth mentioning your relationship." He turned, hiding his anger with a scoff. "We never talked about anything Weiss. You just wanted to feel like you tried._

* * *

A particularly large bubbles oozed to the surface and popped sending an acrid smell of plastic wafted over her and Weiss scrunched up her nose. Seriously Weiss understood that it had to look awful for the shows effect, but did it have to have such a foul aroma? What effect did that have for the television audience.

Sighing, she looked over to Winter wondering what her sister was thinking. Despite everything it still almost made her smile. The seat was too small even for Weiss. On Winter it looked positively ridiculous as her back stood straight in failed attempt to look dignified on the track. But still Weiss's mood was mired in thoughts of Whitley.

She hadn't told anyone else about their conversation. It didn't seem like it would help things much and most likely her friends would just tell her brother was being a way she couldn't disagree. If he had a problem, why couldn't he just talk to her about it... Oh right emotionally stunted from years of a terrible upbringing.

And why hadn't she told him about Pyrrha. He was right there. The pair had been talking regularly for months and yet she had never thought to tell him about the most important thing in her life. Had she really been doing all this just to make herself feel better. Had she really shared anything at all or like he, was it just her talking about her work and achievements?

How much did she even know about Whitley's own life? She didn't even really know what he did for money. After the trial with their father, Whitley had stayed with their mother for a time, accepting the money Winter and Weiss had refused. Now, he lived separately, and she knew he was an influencer of some sort but nothing beyond that.

Was Whitley right, had all their conversations just been vapid ramblings about herself or nothing. An empty gesture so she could feel good without really sacrificing much herself. Nothing real, nothing substantial. Why hadn't she mentioned Pyrrha?

Now the idea of bridging that gap or starting over seemed impossible. Looking over she could see him as the backstage crew tested his mic and made sure he was well lit. He wasn't smiling either and neither was he looking at her. It struck her as stupid, but she couldn't help the thought, that the tank between them might as well always be there now, and she had no idea how to get around it.

* * *

Pyrrha returned to her seat beside Blake just before the final round stated. Blake had seen her up next to Weiss as they positioned her in the seat above the gunge. Ruby had been excited at least, even if all the contestants lacked her enthusiasm. Blake kinda felt a little bad for her. She and her team had put quite a lot of work into this new set and finale. At least the audience would like it.

Yang's mood had improved a little over the break now that Weiss was winning but Whitley's attitude the whole day had still work on her. Not exactly a great start to the new season but as Blake watched her turn it on as the cameras counted down, she marvelled her showmanship.

"Here we are everyone, out main event, the reason you're all. It might look fancier, but it should be even nastier for our vict- I mean contestants..." She grinned. "But don't take my word for it. Still happy about coming on Weiss?"

The camera zoomed out from Yang to finally give the audience at home the view of new dunk tank. It was bigger than the previous season, no longer a carnival rescue but custom made for the show. Yang stood behind it, a small circular platform giving her a view from the middle while on either side a track ascended up and away from the vast gunge, today a vibrant pink hue.

And no one had a better view than Weiss and Winter. Both dressed in their respective yellow and blue team t-shirts, they perched awkwardly small stools at the bottom of each track. Ruby in one of her many excited ramblings had told her the chairs were small for safety purposes, but Blake had to think some of it was designed to make the contestants look silly. With small surface to sit on and smaller back rest, it forced them to sit upright. It would impossible to look relaxed on that chair even if all that was beneath them was a bed of roses.

Off to the side of Winter, Whitley was standing on his own platform, a podium of blue with a large wheel on one side and big button on top. Although empty there was a matching platform with a yellow podium set up beside it.

"Hmm oh yes of course..."

Blake raised her eyebrow and Yang seemed to falter for a moment caught off guard by Weiss's half-hearted response. She recovered quickly though, and Weiss too seemed to force a smile.

"You seem nervous Weiss, not so confident in your league."

"Not at all Yang, I think the fumes are just getting to me."

As if on que a hiss of pinkish smoke floated up out of the tank, courtesy of a fast thinking Ruby no doubt. Blake smiled as she heard a chorus of ewws erupt from around her. It might make filming a little more difficult, but the audience was a worthwhile trade-off, in her opinion anyway. Though supposed she wasn't the one working.

The pantomime disgust got a reaction our of Winter, her neutral face scrunching up and Yang turned her attention over to her.

"Don't be so down yet Winter. I can tell you from experience that a little disadvantage is no guarantee of loss. You'll still have a chance to turn this around on Weiss."

"Of course, Yang, Weiss may have gotten lucky in the last round, but pride comes before the fall."

"Speaking of pride." Blake could almost hear Yang grit her teeth. "Whitley you've gotten one of the nicer views of this all, but you'll still have to work to keep Winter clean."

"How hard are we talking here?" Winter scowled at her brother. "Just little joke Winter."

"Right."

"Let's not waste anytime then. We've had to adapt the rules since Weiss is playing solo but the cores the same. I'll be asking each team a question. For each question they get right, their opponent will raise a run up the ramp but get it wrong you'll go up. Winter and Whitley will be taking turns for the blue team, no conferring and Weiss has to answer all of them herself."

No animations played this time and Blake wondered if they weren't finished or just weren't be used. It wasn't all that complicated she supposed.

"Now for winning the previous games, Weiss gets an advantage and Winter will be starting one ring up. In future shows, this podium will be on the other side but for today, Whitley will have to do both. You mind turning that wheel for Weiss."

"No problem at all?"

He practically sauntered over to the other podium and turned the wheel. It turned with a gear like sound and as he did, Winters chair jerked slightly and pulled back a little up the ramp.

"Perfect," Yang said. "Now getting away from this muck might seem like a good thing but the first to the top will be taking a drop into that slop. That's right, a plunge into the gunge, a dunk into the gunk a-"

"Do you just have a thesaurus of those," Winter asked. She looked more uncomfortable now, the jerk of the ramp having forced her to grab the front of the seat. Yang paused.

"No, I don't but we totally should sell that." She grinned. "You ready to start Winter?"

"Yes."

Yang didn't push the elder Schnee turning over to Weiss who Blake realized hadn't spoken in a while.

"And you Weiss?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Then let's get started-"

As Yang asked Weiss if she wanted to go first or second, Blake leaned over to Pyrrha and quietly asked.

"Is Weiss okay? After the last game I thought she would have been in better spirits."

Pyrrha sighed and shrugged.

"She went to see Whitley during the break and when she came back... I asked if she was okay, but she didn't really give me an answer. I didn't really think I should push it right then. Maybe I was wrong..."

"Maybe she's just tired," Blake offered. It didn't sound convincing even to her.

Back on the stage, Winter had just gone first answering her first question and raising Weiss up onto her level. That seemed to have woken her up a little and she focused as Yang gave her first question.

"Weiss, who declared Snow White the fairest of them all?"

"A magic Mirror."

"Hey, you know your fairy tales, or your Disney. Fun fact, Weiss's actually washed her face like the dwarfs from snow white."

"That's not even remotely true." Seemingly despite herself Weiss had smiled at that.

"Well it's mostly true, either way, Winter, you're going another step higher."

Another turn of the wheel and with a slightly smoother tug, Winters chair was pulled back putting her at the halfway point. The eldest Schnee kept her face neutral this time, used to the abruptness now but although it could have been the studio lights, it looked like she was beginning to sweat.

"So Whitely, your first question." Yang cleared her throat dramatically. She did this a lot during the question round. Compared to everything else in the show, it was kinda plain. People liked the bit after not the questions. They were mostly easy questions because of this, not only to increase speed but so the younger audience would know it. "What fruit inspired the theory of gravity?"

"An Apple," he said without hesitation.

"Correct, sorry Weiss but you're going up again. Just hope you won't be getting a lesson in gravity soon." Weiss had even less of a reaction than Winter did as she was raised up to be on equal level with her sister. "Now Weiss, ahh music one for you. If I talked about Vernal, what season would I be talking about?"

Weiss scrunched up her face clearly not sure of the answer.

"It doesn't sound like summer. I know every winter joke, so I don't think it's that... Fall?"

"Ooo good logic but you got unlucky on the 50/50, the answer is spring. Up you go Weiss."

"Like Spring cleaning," Winter supplied as Weiss was raised higher. "You might be needing it soon too."

Weiss shot Winter a petulant look as Yang laughed.

"Wow she goes one level higher and you get confident Winter. Well if you get your next one right it will be all over so maybe it's earned. Winter, if you were on a bear hunt and you found a problem you couldn't get over or under, what would you do?"

The slight smugness vanished from Winters face and Blake let out a snort. Quickest karma she had ever seen. Beside her Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief when Winter admitted she didn't know. Weiss wasn't beaten yet it seemed as the sisters were moved back to neck and neck.

"You have to go through it Winter. Though personally if your problem was our gunge tank, I would go home rather than through it." Yang shrugged before swivelling back round to Weiss. "Weiss it's all to- err Weiss?"

Weiss blinked, seemingly distracted by something looking around surprised to see that Winter was already up on her level. For a moment, Blake watched as she looked from the gunge before her, to Whitley and then back to Yang.

"Yes, sorry Yang."

"You alright, not thinking of running for it are you?" It was said as a joke, but Blake heard the actual concern even as Weiss shook her head. She seemed focused now, whatever weight was on her, having lifted and she seemed to drop back into the slightly bratty character she had workshopped.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just thinking about how much I'm going to enjoy watching Winter get what she deserves."

"I haven't lost yet."

However, the elder Schnee didn't sound so sure.

"Very confident but let's hope you can back it up as a wrong answer here will lose you it all." Yang flipped her last card and her eyebrows raised. "Well time to find out how much you pay attention to your own work, Weiss what position did your latest album chart at?"

Winters jaw dropped.

"How is that a fair question?"

"Technically any of the three of you could have drawn it?" Yang grinned sympathetically. "You did claim Weiss didn't work hard. Maybe she doesn't know."

Turning to Pyrrha, Blake said quietly.

"I take it she knows?"

"Absolutely." Pyrrha smiled. "I feel a bit bad for Winter now. There's not a chance that Weiss doesn't know the-"

"Second," Weiss said stopping Pyrrha mid-sentence. In fact, it seemed to throw everyone on stage off balance, even Whitley who had been looking as annoyed as Winter at the question looked up sharply at his sister. For a moment, their eyes seem to lock and then she turned back to Yang. "Final answer."

"I uhh." For a moment Yang seemed to flounder before catching herself and returning to host. "Well it seems like a congratulations are in order-"

"Thank you, Yang," Weiss interrupted haughtily, seemingly oblivious to the murmur of giggles who knew she had gotten it wrong.

"Not you Weiss," Yang shrugged. "I'm afraid that answers wrong."

"What, no it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"You may have climbed to number two, but you charted at number 6. And speaking of climbing. Whitley, I'm sure you don't need to be told twice"

Weiss opened her mouth and then closed it. Her eyes seemed to widen in surprised horror, but Blake could recognise the pantomime by now and even Pyrrha, who still seemed somewhat confused by Weiss's answer was smiling slightly at the performance. Whatever tension had been on Weiss had gone with her answer. Clutching her face in her hands, Weiss shook her head as she was raised up to the final position on the ramp.

"Well Weiss I guess no one can accuse you of being too self-involved now if you didn't even know your own album position."

"I was mostly right; doesn't that count for anything?"

"Sorry not on my show. You might want to close your mouth for the next bit Weiss." Blake watched as Yang seemed to smile through her teeth at Whitley. "Whitley, you came on because you think Weiss has become a little self-obsessed with the spotlight. Now she's in a spotlight no one wants to be in, and her wrong answer is going to get her more than a little self-messed. Can you please push that button and give your sister, 'What she Deserves!'"

Blake had suspected Whitely to jump at the chance, perhaps at most to pause to gleefully draw out the moment. But now at the end he seemed to hesitate, his hand hovering over the button. He looked down at it for a moment and then up at Weiss, there's eyes meeting again. Whatever was exchanged, Blake couldn't be sure, but reluctantly, Whitley pushed down.

The klaxon sounded loudly, and a spray of sparks flew up from behind Weiss. Blake watched as her friend jumped slightly, clearly not expecting the theatrics. Ruby and her team must have outdone themselves or Ruby had just learned from her own experience on the show. Had Weiss been hoping for a clean drop, she would be disappointed, in more ways than one.

Above Weiss a torrent of yellow slime, similar to what had befallen Pyrrha earlier, suddenly dropped onto her. From where she sat, Blake couldn't hear the shriek Weiss must have let out, but she could clearly see it. Her hands jerked from upwards as though to try and protect herself, but she must have thought better of it, instead just holding her arms up frozen as the slime flowed over her.

Beside her, Blake heard Pyrrha let out a squeak of surprise and her hand shot up to cover her mouth. It took a moment, but Blake realized Pyrrha was trying to suppress a giggle. Compared to the others in the audience, her reaction was quite subdued. For everyone else, they had essentially paid for the seats to the show, just for this moment but still she seemed a little ashamed.

"Fairs fair," Blake said quietly to Blake.

"I know I shouldn't laugh, but..." Pyrrha giggled again. "Well it is a bit funny."

"Hey no judgement here. I got my best friend dunked last season."

After what must have felt like an eternity to Weiss, the yellow stream slowed to a trickle long enough to give a clearer view of her. Her face was scrunched up, her neck pulled back into her body as though she could retreat into herself and her iconic platinum hair was canary yellow mess, plastered to her head, making it hard to see where Weiss ended and her teams shirt ended.

And then the seat began to slide forward. Slowly at first, but quickly gathering speed as it descended down the ramp. Finally, Weiss let her arms fall, gripping the seat automatically before remembering the safety advice and clutching her hands in her lap instead. In the monitor, Blake briefly got a glance of Weiss shutting her eyes tight and holding her nose before Weiss hit the bottom and the seat tipped forward sending her flying from it straight into the middle of the tank.

She landed not with a splash but with a splat into the thicker pink gunge, with a sound that reminded Blake of ice-cream dropping in a milkshake. Weiss vanished completely beneath the surface, causing a wave of pink to splatter against the tanks side, threatening to overflow. For a few moments, there was almost stillness as though she had been swallowed up completely.

One hand, then a second pushed up to the surface and finally Weiss emerged from the centre of fuchsia fondue with a gasp of air. From just the screens, it was hard to tell what her expression was, so thick was her coating in the pink gunge but the audience didn't seem to care. Instead they just cheered and laughed wildly.

None of them laughing harder than Pyrrha, even as she struggled and failed to contain the giggles that broke into shaking laughter. Knowing Weiss had chosen this, for whatever reason must have made Pyrrha feel it was less a humiliation with everyone seemingly remembering this was just a gameshow. No one would doubt Pyrrha cared for Weiss deeply but perhaps only someone who knew her that well could appreciate seeing the prim and proper pop idol in such a humbling state.

"She's covered," Pyrrha managed to wheeze out. "Oh, she will be hating this."

Actually, as Weiss finally managed to clear her face, well clear enough to see an expression at least, more than anything she just looked bemused. Though the though occurred to Blake any embarrassed blush would be indistinguishable from the pink gunk that caked her form.

"How are you feeling Weiss," Yang asked with a grin. Seeing Weiss wasn't upset seemed to have given her permission to have fun. "Better than your usual spa treatments?"

"Truly Yang," Weiss said. "It was a once in a lifetime experience."

As she finished her sentence another torrent of gunge fell upon her as Yang turned, almost reluctantly to Whitley. For the first time, Blake noticed he didn't have the smug and gleeful look she would have expected from him after everything else. Instead his brow was slightly furrowed with a look that she couldn't quite place, barely listening to Yang as he watched Weiss buried under a layer of pastel blue.

"Well Whitley, you certainly got what you came for," Yang said. "You accused Weiss of having the fame go to her head, but I doubt she will be wanting to talk about this appearance much at all. Be sure to bring it up if she seems to be going full blown diva again."

"Indeed" Weiss said. "I can promise Whitley that I'll be sure to try and keep the topic of conversation more open between us rather just being about myself."

Again, Whitley seemed oddly lost for words. Blake wondered if it was just that Weiss seemed to be taking this is stride and his planned humiliation hadn't played out, but she didn't think so. He looked more confused; a tiny bit suspicious but also just a little bit... Well she would say touched if she didn't know better. Then again Pyrrha had been sure Weiss would know the answer to that last question. But perhaps she was just overthinking it.

"Winter with the view you got of that, you must be thrilled to have avoided a plunge of your own. It was a bit touch and go there near the end."

"Nonsense, I had every faith that I would prevail."

"Really, seemed like you were sweating a bit?"

"Simply the stage lights."

"Looked like you were squirming when you got your question wrong too?"

"That was just your seats being uncomfortable."

"We can get you down if you want?"

Winter paused, glancing down at the bubbling goo and her sisters mired state. Unlike her brother, Winter had seemed to be enjoying her sisters dunking, any previous nerves having vanished but with Yang's words, they seemed to resurface.

"There's no rush."

Yang grinned but must have decided to stop prodding, turning back to Weiss. Despite taking her initial plunge with reasonable grace all things considered, Weiss was beginning to find it hard to hard to stand still. Blake couldn't imagine it felt pleasant Fruitlessly she had tried to clear her face and hair of the yellow and blue mixture but had only managed to make green slime layer over the pink clay. For her sake, Yang looked to be wrapping up.

"Weiss, I feel like I let you down today. You dreamed of getting your nagging sister to lighten up and relax but all you got for your troubles was a drag through a nightmare of colour. Did you at least have fun?"

"I think it may have peaked during the middle," Weiss said wryly. "But I'll admit that some of your games weren't as bad as I thought they would be. Maybe I'll have to try again someday."

"If it helps sister," Winter said with a smirk. "If I ever appear irritable, simply remind me of this experience. I'm sure remembering your 'drop into the slop' will certainly improve my demeanour."

Weiss shot Winter a look that only a wronged younger sister could pull off, who returned it with a grin mastered by the first born. Some sibling traits were universal, Blake mused and not a minute later, when Winter let out a yelp, she remembered the other thing she had always been told about brothers and sisters. Always keep an eye on the youngest.

Winters chair jolted, forcing her to suddenly grab the front, as it suddenly began its short final climb to the top. For a moment, Blake thought it must have just been the backstage crews idea of a joke or maybe Ruby's way of making sure Weiss got a little enjoyment out of all this. But then she saw that in the midst of his siblings banger, the youngest Schnee had walked unnoticed to the other podium and turned the wheel.

"Whitley," Winter hissed. "What are you doing?"

"I was just thinking that I was a shame Weiss did all that work to not get anything out of it."

Yang frowned, having spun round to confront Whitley as he stood with his hands resting on the big button. Blake glanced down over to Weiss who now seemed unsure on what her brother was meaning to do.

"Whitley..."

"Well yeah but that's kinda how the show works," she said before trying to lighten the mood. "And she'll still get her very own, 'I got What I Deserved' t-shirt and matching bath-"

And that's as far as she got as Whitley almost casually leaned down on the button. At first it seemed like nothing would happen. No klaxon or sparks fires off and beside her Pyrrha relaxed saying the button must be for show with backstage triggering it all manually. However, Blake could remember Ruby's words and how proud of how she and her crew had managed to rig up the actual working mechanism.

Not knowing this, Winter had relaxed, her shoulders sagging in relief just as the shower of blue burst above her. She let out a short cry of shock, quickly drowned out by the scale of the slime washing over her. The audience, thinking this must just be some part of the show (and probably for the best they remain that way, let out a cheer at getting double their money's worth. Only Blake and Pyrrha from the audience seemed to know what Whitley had done.

Up on stage, Yang was trying her best not to look angry but the best she could manage was somewhat neutral expression with clenched teeth. Whitley hadn't noticed, not even looking at Winter but Weiss. More than anything, Blake thought it looked like he expected her to be pleased by this, like this was his bizarre idea of an olive branch. She couldn't see Weiss's reaction as knowing what happened next, Weiss was trying to paddle herself out of the centre of the tank but seemed to be struggling with the thickness.

Just like it had with Weiss, the blue slime slowed enough that they could make out Winters face and get her disgusted reaction, before her chair began to move. The elder Schnees eyes widened, the slime forgotten faced with advancing sludge and all former grace evaporated as she flailed her arms wildly as though that would stop her descent.

She was still flailing as she hit the bottom and was thrown forward. While Weiss has leaned into the dunk, Winter resisted to the last moment and she did cause a splash. Weiss who had just managed to get out of the way was met with a second wave as Winter splattered into the centre of pink and blue.

Faster than Weiss had been, Winters form broke the surface, so quickly in fact that at first, she was little more than a blob as the surface tension held together before breaking. Around Blake the audience still hadn't gotten on this wasn't planned, the cheering a mix of Weiss's fans happy she got some revenge and others who just liked seeing people gunged.

And in Blake's experience from the episodes she had seen last season handling the shows social media, people liked it when stricter contestants lost. Yang said it was funnier if the sap had dignity and well Winter had held herself with more dignity than anyone Blake had seen.

Or at least she had. It wasn't even the full dunking, though Blake couldn't imagine the eldest Schnee had touched pink before this point, but also, she hasn't taken it with the same grace Weiss had. Anger and disgust warred on her face before disgust won out. Half jumping to try and keep herself as much out of the gunge as possible as she tried to reach the side but instead lost her balance and sank up to her shoulders once more.

By this point, Weiss was saying something, though the mics had been cut so the audience couldn't hear. Whatever it was, Winter managed to compose herself though she was still clearly seething at Whitley who just looked amused. He walked past Yang over to the edge of the tank, leaning over and ignoring Winters glare completely to talk to Weiss.

"Well Weiss, I'll admit that I was harsh on you earlier but perhaps you'll consider this a peace offering?"

"I- well..." Weiss sighed, hesitant to talk about the family's dirty laundry with cameras still rolling. "I don't think that was entirely necessary."

"You think?" Winter seethed.

Whitley smile quirked.

"Why? Are you saying you didn't enjoy Winters trip?"

"Well..."

"Weiss, this is not funny."

"It is a little," Weiss giggled. "You should really see yourself Winter."

Winter drew herself up, likely with the aim of taking the high ground but as she did, Blake could see on the monitor a glob of pink fall from her matte of hair and land on her nose. It seemed to take the wind out her sails a little escalating Weiss to full on laughter and with that Winter did the only reasonable thing an older sister could do.

She splashed Weiss, a wave of colour that turned Weiss's laughter into a squeal of shock. Winters smirk of triumph was short lived as Weiss, clearly deciding that she had little to lose respond by jumping at her older sister sending them both down beneath the surface. As they rose, Blake found it hard to tell either apart as the gunge turned them into one pink marshmallow blob fighting against itself.

Blake wasn't sure if she should grimace or laugh, Pyrrha seemed to be doing both. Turning her attention back to the main stage. Whitley was leaning forward, an amused self-satisfied look on his face. It didn't look malicious which was something and Blake saw him open his mouth to speak.

But regardless of his motives, Yang seemed to have had enough and stepping forward she gave Whitley a firm shove. Whitley's eyes widened but nothing could stop gravity now and for third time in the last ten minutes, a Schnee suddenly became a lot pinker.

* * *

"Well the good news is, Whitley isn't going to sue."

Beside her, Yang gave a sigh of relief, dropping her head on Blake's shoulder. They were back in the greenroom now where they had been waiting ever since the Schnees had all been fished out of the tank. They had let Whitley go first which was probably wise. Even as annoyed as he was, Whitley wasn't going to start yelling in a studio filled with the public. Image was important after all but best not to let wait around too long in case cooler heads didn't prevail.

Winter was quick to follow. While her own annoyance seemed to have abated once Whitley had joined her, she wasn't keen to stick around and Weiss was soon clambering out to. Climbing a detachable ladder was apparently quite difficult when you were wearing double your weight in gunge and all three were rather short on dignity.

What had followed from there was Yang wrapping up quickly with the audience while Weiss quickly showered and went to talk to Whitley. From what Blake had heard she had walked into his green room in to find Raven trying to shut down any attempt at legal action. By her count he had violated contract first with Winter and not adhering to the gameshows rules so really had no grounds for legal action.

Blake wasn't entirely sure that would hold but by in any case Weiss had managed to talk him down.

"I can't believe I pushed him," Yang groaned. "that was really stupid."

"I can't believe you waited so long," Blake said, earning a look from Weiss. "What?"

"Whitley may have been difficult but I do think he was trying there at the end." She sighed. "I don't know but at least he's still willing to talk to me."

"Your family is weird Weiss," Ruby said, from her seat at the mirror.

"You have no idea." Weiss rubbed her head, before grimacing as she pulled it out from behind her ear showing a slight pink goo. "if you excuse me, I'm going to go shower again."

"Shower bath shower worked for me," Ruby said with a grin. Weiss clearly didn't find that advice reassuring but as she made to leave Ruby said. "Oh Weiss, we kinda need more shots for the show since it ended abruptly. Do you think you could convince Winter to get back on the chair...? She doesn't seem to trust us anymore."

This seemed to amuse, and Blake saw a slight smirk on her face.

"I'll see what I can do. As long as Whitley stays off set, I imagine she will be cooperative." The smile suddenly vanished. "Wait if you want reshoots does that mean?"

Ruby grinned sheepishly.

"You wouldn't need to go in the chair again, we could just lower you in so-"

""You have got to be kidding me."

"Come on Weiss you've been in once; you know it's not that bad now."

"No, I know it's that bad now."

"You're going to have to shower anyway."

The bickering pair left the room, leaving Blake and Yang alone in the greenroom.

"Remind me the next time we do a celebrity special, let's not," Yang said. "It's not worth it.'

"I'll be sure to do that." Blake replied. "The show was good before it meant off the rails though and the audience did seem to like it."

"That's good at least." Yang looked up at her and grinned. "Plus, it was funny when Weiss went in."

Blake laughed softly as she shook her head.

"So, you've just learned nothing then?"

"Yeah pretty much." Yang nudged her. "Come on you have to laughed."

"Oh, I did but I'm not the host."

"I think you're just scared I'll bring you on the show."

Blake's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't."

"Who else?" She started to count off. "I've dunked my sister, my parents, my best friend. Only my lovely girlfriend is left."

"Who won't be your lovely girlfriend if you try that."

Shaking her head, Blake playfully shoved Yang aside but she only laughed, wrapping her arms round Blake's middle, and hugging her close. A break in the tension that had been building on her all day so Blake could humour her jokes and play the part just to see her smile properly.

"What colour do you want? You look great in purple?

"I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **And so the second show chapters finally finish. You would think i would have learned last time these take longer than I think they will. Let me know if you enjoyed or if it turned out the way you hoped and thanks for reading this far regardless.**


End file.
